The Collective Trials of a Quinnventor and Logan
by DarcyBeDippy85
Summary: Logan and Quinn kissed and swore to never speak of it. It was nothing, Quinn was on the rebound and Logan was actually being sweet. The hardest part of this historical fact is the realization that neither one of these people want to forget it. Mix in lots of experiments, new inventions with explosions of the romantic kind... and real kind... What can happen next?
1. Ch1 The Weirdest, Hottest, Greatest Part

This all started with me wanting to write some fanfiction stories for my little sister. Quinn and Logan are one of her favorite couples, so I hope this tale is little sister approved. It may be a one shot or it could continue, I haven't really decided, and she may hate it… but I thought I'd give it a try! It's written entirely from Logan's perspective for this part anyway…Hope that you all enjoy! Much Love!

* * *

"The Collective Trials of a Quinn-ventor and… Logan"

 _The Weirdest, Hottest, Greatest Part – As told by Logan Reese_

* * *

I was walking the PCA campus, with a new spring in my step. I was a free man, once again. This couldn't be a shock to anyone, because no one knew of the complete ridiculousness that had stolen me away, for a little bit... and now, no one ever would. NO _one_...

You see, there was this whole weird thing that happened between Quinn and me right after she got dumped by Del Figs. She was conducting some kind of "experiment" where she was using make-up, and attire that was downright risqué, to win back her former boyfriend... if you could really even call him that.

If you asked anyone else they would simply say, "I'm trying something new."

No, not our nerd. No, she's _'conducting'_ an _**'experiment,'**_ like the guys even worth her effort.

I was glad to hear that the relationship was over, _good for her_ , I'd thought. I'd never understood her fascination with such an UN-fascinating person! Then when I saw how miserable she was; because he couldn't even break up with her the right way… I got mad. I still have no idea why, at first everyone kept telling me it was because I hated Del Figgalo. But I know that isn't it! Michael said it was because "Quinn is a great friend to all of us, she's always got our backs when we need her."

Though that doesn't sound right either. I mean, I've fought with her nearly since we met. Lola called us, "frenemies;" but that doesn't seem right either.

I was riding my Jet-X, when I spotted Quinn crying on a bench and I talked to her. It's probably one of the only direct conversations we've ever had where we weren't screaming at each other every few minutes. Though that could have been because of how heartbroken she was; she wasn't herself, in more ways than one. She'd loved that snore-fest boyfriend of hers, she'd actually loved the guy… like for real. I've never loved anyone like that, I couldn't imagine waking up one day, thinking everything is fine and being blindsided like Quinn was. It wasn't a fling or anything either, she spent the greater part of the last two years loving that bore-a-saurus… it was all one sided and now she finally realized it, two years too late.

Long story short, I could not leave her just sitting there feeling like nothing. Especially when the nothing in this equation is the walking - talking void that let her go! I told her she was better than that, he was an idiot and he was gonna realize his mistakes all too soon. That if she's smart, as I know she is, she'll find someone much better for her. Given I could throw a rock around here and any random male struck by that projectile was bound to be better than Mark!

I made her put back on her glasses, telling her I liked her better when she was just herself...just Quinn our nerd… and we kinda kissed.

Sure, it was totally innocent, nothing out of the ordinary. She was on the rebound and come on, if I had been talking to me I would have kissed me too. The girl is only female, warm blooded and brilliant. Just cause she wears glasses doesn't mean she's blind. How could I expect her to resist?

We kissed and it was by far the strangest moments of my entire time here at PCA. The even odder thing about this whole escapade is the fact that I think the most shocking part of it is... that it wasn't terrible. I mean no offense to the geeky, science-driven dorks or anything but you're not exactly famous for being beautiful or smelling good, or knowing what make-up is, or using a hair brush - You know what I mean! Science people aren't known for being... you know... hot.

I have certainly never seen a magazine with the top ten sexiest geniuses on the planet!

Have you?

I've always thought of _Quinn_ as **Quinn** , nothing wrong with her, she was just... sooo **Quinn**. It wasn't till she started trying to change herself, or that smacking contact her lips slapped to mine that I realized... she is actually quite gorgeous. Not magazine, air-brushed, photo-shopped, fake chemical pretty either. She's like this real, naturally radiant kind of pretty that doesn't happen on an operating table. Though half of my step moms would love it if it did.

There was this weird time after the kiss happened, where I didn't know what was happening. We were fighting more than usual, or we were so awkward and freaked out by each other that it was starting to make us seem like dangerous company to all of our friends. Even the new guy, James, was all like "You two are a disaster."

So finally, I was yanked into a closet and was hissed at from between Quinn's little white teeth. After she was done sassing me up one way and down the other (Not the good kind either, I mean the stuffy, "Logan, grow up!" Sassing treatment that all the PCA girls give me.) she broke it down to me. Starting out with, "Logan, I'm only gonna say this once; so pay attention. You can be a nice guy when you want to be, but you can also be a real jerk when you want to be. With you, I never can tell which guy I am gonna be dealing with; even though sometimes I truly consider you one of the best friends I have."

"You do?" I interrupted.

"Yes!" She exclaimed smiling, then she went on to explain, "The other day you happened upon me at one of the lowest points I've ever fallen to and I still have no idea what made me kiss you. All I do know is that it happened even though I can't explain it and ever since that action, things have been getting steadily worse between us. I don't want that and I hope that you're of the same mind."

I agreed, so she went on to say, "The best idea I can come up with is that we forget it ever happened. Just let it go and return to the normal order of things, so that our friends aren't alienated away from us entirely."

I don't know what 'aliens' have to do with any of this, but it sounded like I was off the hook and that was a good thing.

I even remember saying in the moment, "Boy, that is a relief. I was totally afraid that you were totally into me, and that kiss was what had made you realize that you wanted to start something with me."

We'd both laughed, and Quinn said, "No, I think I need some time before I start dating again."

"Why? Del Figgs sure didn't waste any time." I felt that I needed to point out.

"Oh I know, it's just that I still feel so... hurt."

"Really?"

"Yes, I pride myself on being an intelligent person of science. I'm rational and can usually find reason in the unreasonable. That's what scientist truly are, the unveilers of mysteries of the universe. Yet as bright as I am it took me two years of wasting my time to realize that I was loving someone who obviously didn't feel the same... I'm more hurt that I was really so naive more than anything else. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Naw, you weren't stupid." I said, before I could stop myself.

"You don't think so?"

"No, I know that all of that 'love stuff' can knock out the most brilliant person and make them act a lot dumber than they are."

"That's almost a romantic perspective Logan. I didn't take you for a romantic type."

"Then you've pegged me right," I said patting her on the back. "It's just I know from years of watching my birth mom, step-moms and almost-moms make my dad nuts. He's always been one of my heroes, but those women had him at their beckon call, and they all knew it."

"So your dad _is_ the romantic type."

"One of the best, it's the only respect I swore that I would never be like him. That's why all of my dealings with girls are strictly casual. Like that kiss we had, but not all chicks get it when I try to explain it them."

"I bet they don't," she smiled and her eyes did this thing where they just glittered behind her glasses. Her shoulders came up with reclaimed dignity and she asked, "So I get somekind points, tips or something for being one of the few who get it?"

"Yeah, totally, most girls aren't nearly that cool. So, get back out there and try again, that kinda cool shouldn't get left on the shelf." I said having no idea where that came from. She shrugged at me that she would consider that, when my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask her (because we were probably never likely to speak of it again), "Didn't it surprise you, how nice it was?"

Her eyes shot to mine, to see if I was teasing her or something. When she realized I was genuinely asking about the kiss we'd just agreed to forget. She smirked, just an upward curving on one side of her mouth and nodded, "Yes... it wasn't bad."

"I was surprised..." I went on, before correcting. "Pleasantly surprised, not that I thought it would be bad or anything, just-"

"I get what you mean," she cut in, thank god. "I was astounded too... but we can forget about now. It didn't mean anything."

"Right," I agreed, almost sad even to my ears even though normally I would be doing cartwheels. "It didn't mean a thing."

Dang it, why wasn't I celebrating? What the hell was wrong with me? Am I coming down with something, do I need to go to the nurse? What is happening right now? I powered through the rest of my classes and even hung out with my roommates. Only to have both of them ask me, "What was wrong?"

No matter how many times, I told them "nothing," they would not believe me.

They were making me crazy, I had to get out of there, so I left. They called after me, "where was I going?" I answered them that I was going for a walk and the mother hens informed me that it was raining (a rare occurrence here at PCA). I informed them that neither of them where my mother and grabbed an umbrella as I was heading out.

I walked aimlessly for ages, just listening to the sounds of the rain all around me. It was coming down pretty good when a gust of wind blew at just the right angle to break my umbrella [well, Michael's umbrella, really]. So well that I crammed it down into a trash can and just kept walking. I have no idea how I ended up back at that old bench, but that is exactly where I ended up. The same bench that the kiss had happened on.

Of all of the places in the world for me to end up, what could have pulled me here? What shift in the universe as we know it, could have dragged me out into the rain? To this spot again? I had to be sick, and if I wasn't this rain was sure to do the trick. It was all of these thoughts swirling thoughts in my head, that made me feel the need to sit down and just close my eyes for a second.

The moment I sat there again and let my eyes drift closed, it all became clear. The answer to everything, was Quinn. Yes, brilliant, dorky, vibrant Quinn. She'd brought me here to this place again, or recollections of her had. She'd made me always take notice her, long before any of this happened. She'd always challenged me, never been afraid to put me in my place and she was so much more than just a dork. Why didn't I see it before? I wasn't sick, there wasn't anything really wrong with me, besides the fact that I had kissed Quinn and I'd liked it. The only thing that could even be considered a failing in me, was that fact that I didn't want to forget that kiss. Not the way it'd felt, not the way she smelled, the taste that keeps lingering when I think about it. I didn't want to pretend it hadn't happened, or that it hadn't meant something...

What the hell? This wouldn't be a big deal at all if it had EVER happened before. It simply hadn't, I'm Logan Reese one of the coolest parts of me is my aloofness. My ability to not get too wrapped up in any girl particularly, just appreciate them all whenever given a chance. Never before had ANY girl broke that barrier, not a one. Yet Quinn was blasting her way through all of my carefully placed _cool_ barriers like it was her job. She'd kissed me and it _had_ meant something, but what... what was that something, I had no idea.

I could easily find out by kissing her again, the only problem with that idea; was that I was pretty certain, that Quinn wouldn't feel the same. She had been very matter-a-factly about her feelings and wishes on the subject. Saying it meant nothing, it hadn't been bad, but _'just a kiss'_ nonetheless. She's still got a broken heart, she's on the rebound and usually I would be jumping at the chance to be any hot chick's rebound revenge. So what was holding me back from this one?

Hot chick? Quinn? Boy that kiss, as short and unorthodox as it had been, had done a number on me. I could almost hear Quinn talking to me. Like her voice was mixing into the sounds of the rain all around me.

Then the Quinn voice was too loud, and close [and borderline hysterical] to be artificial. So I opened my eyes and there she was. She had a special unbreakable umbrella, clearly a 'Quinnvention' that did all kinds of useful things. The only thing I knew it was doing for sure was the keypad had a little array of colored lights that was lighting her face just slightly in the dark, rainy murk. Oh, and this latest invention had made it this far without breaking, exploding or causing chaos. These were all good signs, then I realized that she was shouting something at me. So I asked, "WHAT?"

"I asked you what in tarnation are you doing out here on a night like this?" She repeated before asking, "Do you have a death wish and want to get sick?"

I explained, "No, I needed a walk and my umbrella broke."

"Well, why didn't you just head back inside, then ya ninny?" She asked me, with real concern.

"That probably would have been the better idea, I just needed to walk some more; I don't know."

"Oh, are your roommates making you nuts too?" She asked taking the seat next to me even though it was bound to soak through her cargo pants she was wearing.

"Well, they certainly weren't helping me much." I shrugged, before continuing, "I have to say it's moments like these where I miss Chase most. He would have known just how to help me, but no, he's in _stupid_ England. Chasing after _stupid_ **Zoey** , who's here!"

"They are a mess, that's established," she agreed. "What do you need help with? Maybe I can be of assistance."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and before I could even get my full "don't worry about it," out. She had to sock it to me with this...

"Oh, come on, I'm a great listener. Not to mention, certain 'somethings' that must forever go unspoken between us, don't change the fact that I will never forget your kindness and warmth the other day. When I'd needed it most."

"You won't?"

"No, of course not..." she smiled, then I could see she was beginning to feel a little awkward and she said, "Let me return the favor."

"Oh, don't worry... it's nothing like what was bumming you out. It's just stupid guy stuff, ya know."

"If it's got you sitting on a bench in the rain, I don't think it could be all that daft. I mean, clearly it's upsetting you enough to remain here; even before I brought my Quinn-matic umbrella over here."

Why does she have to be so smart? "I appreciate it, but really, it's nothing."

"Hmm, well, suit yourself," she shrugged. "If ya don't want to talk about it, that's cool; we'll just sit here and watch the rain, okay?"

"Do you like the rain?"

"I don't know, sometimes it just sucks, other times it can be comforting." She shrugged and I totally noticed her trembling.

"Are you cold?"

"No-o, I'm per-fect-ly f-f-fine." She said while trying to not tremble. Then she went on to explain. "I'm-m n-not c-co-old-d, it's-s th-is stu-pid um-bre-lla."

"Your umbrella?" I asked.

"Yes, f-f-for s-ome-rea-son i-i-t's-s sh-ort-ing OUT."

Trying to be of some help to her, I tried to grab onto the handle of her umbrella too. I didn't realize that I was grabbing the same places she was holding onto, because I was looking up when I took hold. I didn't see that I was latching onto her until I felt the handfuls of softness beneath my fingers. I felt an electrical current pass through us both that had nothing to do with her Quinnvention.

I also hadn't realized that I was so close to her, but I was so near that I could see the teeny raindrops clinging to her eyelashes. She really does have the prettiest eyes, that are somehow brought out by her glasses. Even though most chicks look better without them. Usually the color of her iris' is so boring on everyone else, yet she rocks it. Before I could stop myself, I was touching her face and wiping at some of the droplets before they made her makeup run.

"Logan?" She questioned, sounding a little startled and something inside of me literally made a snap sound. I don't know if it was just because I had been thinking about it all day. Or if it was just something about hearing her say my name that sent me over the falls. All I do know is everything kinda went dark around us {or darker} and I grabbed her up into a kiss. Only this kiss was longer and steamier than our first. I pulled the umbrella down over our faces so that the moment wouldn't be disturbed and we were less likely to be recognized. It was so chill-inducing, toe curling and breath-stealing that when we did pull apart I felt every hair I had standing on end. I felt Quinn's hands slid down my arms and I knew she could feel the goosebumps that were popping out every which way.

We looked into each other's eyes, and I asked her "What is happening here?"

Before she could answer, and she was going to answer! I felt the painful, REAL electricity hit us and I was sent backwards by high voltage. The next thing I recall is waking up in the infirmary, in a bed that was assigned next to a bed that had Stacey Dillsen in it. Who was (of course) building our dream home out of cotton swabs and white glue. I was stuck there for days with electrical burns and injuries, that needed painful treatments and ointments to get better.

As if these analysis (and Stacey) weren't insufferable enough. Everytime I closed my eyes, all I could see was Quinn. I wasn't allowed to go see her, I had no idea if she was even okay. All I did know is the dreams I was having were the kind of misery that I could really get used to.

When I was finally out of there, and able to peel Stacey's parasite presence from mine. I was looking everywhere for Quinn, no one wanted to tell me where she was because everyone was convinced that I was gonna be mean to her. So I ended up marching into the girls dorms and camping out till I could talk to her. Zoey and Lola were no help at all, I'm pretty sure that they were one step away from sneaking Quinn in though their window. Good thing that their dorm room is a story up this year and their fire escape is kinda craptastic. No way even Quinn is that desperate.

I was standing, leaned against the wall when after three hours of aimlessly waiting, outside the girl's dorm-room (and getting eyed by CoCo; like I was a wolf about to snatch away one of her precious sheep). Quinn appeared, and she was still wearing bandages from our little explosion too. She smiled timidly and said, "Hey Logan, glad to see that you're all right. I had been keeping tabs on you, but they wouldn't let any of us visit."

I nodded and said, "I'm glad that you're alright, did you know that you're a hard woman to get a hold of?"

"Yeah, sorry about that? I'm in the middle of some very intense experiments right now, and since I accidentally got us all quarantined together that one time; my roommates won't let me do anything in our room. SO I have to log time in the labs..." Quinn yammered on while she was trying to get her key in the door. She seemed to be having some trouble distinguishing which of the keys on the huge ring of keys that she was carrying was her room key.

I simply said, "Quinn?"

She went on as if she didn't hear me, "... I told them they were being overly critical. After all, we've known each other for years and I've been quarantined plenty of times. This was the first time any of them were caught up in it too-"

"Quinn?"

"Besides there's plenty of things I wish that they wouldn't do, and I don't complain."

"Quinn!"

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm so sorry that my umbrella shorted out and you got-"

"I'm not here about that-"

"You're not? Everybody has been telling me all day that you were mad. That your Dad might even lawyer up and sue me for what I did."

"I'm not mad, I'm not suing you, I just needed to know two things. Two insignificant facts, and you can feel free to get quarantined in one of my family's penthouses for all I care."

"Well, you may want to watch how you say that. I might just have to take you up on that."

"Are you gonna let me ask you the two questions or not?"

"Go ahead, but I don't think we should do this here, in the hall."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want Zoey or Lola, or anyone else we know to hear this?"

"No." I said, just before she grabbed my hand and towed me behind her claiming, "she knew the perfect place."

We found ourselves once again in the closet that we ran into the other day. There were a few minutes when the door closed and we were lurched into total darkness that shot my blood pressure up. She was so close that I could feel her warmth and all I could smell was this clean sweet smell coming off of her hair. She must have just washed it, or something. When the lights flipped on we both did a little jump away from the other because we had been right up at each other and it was more than a little awkward.

Quinn seemed a lot more relaxed about everything now that she knew I wasn't mad. She asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

"First thing, how are you, are you alright?"

She hesitated for a moment and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Why'd you answer so weird then?"

"Well, I'm not used to being asked that, I suppose. I get blown up so often that people stopped asking me that back in kindergarten."

"That's mean," I said making a face.

"It is kinda mean, but it's all in pursuit of science. How 'bout you? I heard Stacey was taking good care of you."

I crossed my arms and cringed so hard that I made a natural audible sound that resembled a growl while Quinn giggled. "Please don't mention that... like, ever!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" She waved, just before going off into this long technical break down of what had transpired to make her umbrella fry us both. I felt like Marty McFly must have felt every ten or fifteen minutes in 'Back to the Future,' when the Doc was explaining things to him. I got what she meant in theory, but at the same time I was knocked out by her genius. Though in Quinn's case, I think it would be weirder for me to not be overwhelmed… or in my case maybe captivated was the more appropriate term… what is happening to me?

That was when she caught my full attention again by saying, "So, I just got really sidetracked... sorry! What was your other insignificant question?"

I had all kinds of different beginnings coming to my mind, better ones, smoother ones. Even a couple of slimier ones that I'm glad didn't slip out. Before I knew it I was asking Quinn, "What is happening here?"

She looked at me and I couldn't look her in the eye, not yet. Then I heard her say, "What's happening? I just explained, something must have harshed my invention's motherboard or waterseals, or-"

"I didn't mean the explosion or the Quinnvention, I didn't mean any of that stuff. What I meant was that first day, the kiss we're supposed to forget, the other kiss that happened in the rain? What is happening between us?"

"Betwe-... Log- ... You-" Quinn tried but she seemed just as struck by the question as I was by what was happening in my chest ever since we'd gotten into this teeny tiny room alone together. When she finally could make words come out, she did say, "That-Oh, Th-at's N-Nothing at all Logan. I was on the rebound; you were being so nice. We said, we'd forget-"

"Yeah, I know and promising that made this awful feeling, right here." I said grabbing at the center of chest. "Hurt so much worse."

"Wait a minute, hurt? Are you okay?" Quinn asked feeling for a temperature and putting a hand slightly to the left of mine on my chest. She said to herself, softly, "You are a little warm and your heart rate's running a little fast, is that normal?"

I took a hold of her hand and pulled her into my bubble, saying "It's been normal for me ever since that day."

We locked eyes for a long while and finally Quinn asked quietly, "Did you mention any of this to your physician?"

"To my doctor? Do you honestly think that this really has anything to do with something medicine can fix? Because believe me I have been on enough of it over the last week to convince me it's got nothing to do with a sickness. This is something else."

"Something else?" she repeated softly pulling her little wrist and balled up fists out of my hands.

Then she asked no one in particular, "But what else could it be? Clearly this is affecting your health and peace of mind. The way you talk, you would almost think that-"

" _ **What?**_ " I asked her imploring her to understand what I was saying. Her eyes locked on mine, and I know she realized what I'd hinted at.

For a moment we could only look at each other. Then she shook her head from side to side and stated simply, "that's impossible."

"What is?" I asked more normally, with a halfhearted shrug.

"You're talking like- No, Nope, I can't even say it."

"Well I can," I said bravely before I took a hold of her wrists again; all words and language of any sort left me entirely. I mentally slapped myself, told myself to _MAN UP! This could be my SOLE chance to be real with her and I was NOT pissing it away._ Then I said the words I'd been dying to say for days. "I don't want to forget Quinn, I don't want to forget it."

"Logan, this doesn't make any sense, we're too different you and I. It would be like trying to mix a heavy oil with water. Just a mess!" She exclaimed.

"I found myself defending a bit defensively, "You don't know that."

"I've had two years of wasting my time on something that was completely one sided. I won't be so wasteful of anyone's time again."

She was about to leave, when I did just manage to shut the door and somehow convince her to listen. "In the pursuit of science, and finding reason in the reasonless parts of all existence as you have said is your job... help me understand this, and if you're right, that this is truly impossible. We will never bring it up again."

She was suddenly trapped between my arms and the wall just beside the door. She crossed her arms a little uncomfortably for someone who swears 'it's nothing.' She asked, "How do you expect us to do that?"

"I suggest we conduct an experiment of our own right here and now. One that isn't going to be hard, interrupted by horses, explosions or one if not both of us being bummed."

"What kind of observation will this entail?"

"Huh?"

"I mean what kind of experiment are you running here, Reese?" She asked, and I grabbed her up into another kiss. She fought it for all of two or three seconds, then both of us were taken over entirely by that same elusive _'something'_ that had us both holding onto each other as if our lives depended on it. I had been thinking about it, and wanting it for so many days it was a relief to finally have her with me like this again. It was somehow even better than all of the times before.

As I began to stop however, this voice inside of my head cautioned me. Saying, "Just because you're relieved and admitting that this is what you want. Doesn't mean it's all the same to Quinn. That voice sounded suspiciously like Chase, and he was right. Just because I did get to have this moment with her, doesn't mean that she will ever let it happen again. So I took one last lingering kiss from her before I stopped entirely.

I thought that she would wretch away the moment I let go, and stopped kissing her. She instead stayed very close and wouldn't look up at me. So after a long moment of silence, I cleared my throat [which was suddenly feeling hoarse].

"So, ball's in your court, Pensky. Is it nothing? Or is there 'something' there that even defies your cleverness."

After a long moment of finding the floor a lot easier to look at than me. Quinn glanced up at me again and cleared her throat too. Before looking me right in the eye and leaning her back against the wall just behind her. "I think if my wisdom is being called into this evaluation I'm gonna need to do a little more research before I give you any answer."

"Research?"

"Uh Huh," she agreed.

I leaned my shoulder against the wall and sighed, "If that means that you're gonna spend hours hacking away at a keyboard than I'll catch up with you later. If you mean that you would like a little more of the investigation we were just conducting, let me know."

She turned to face me with her head leaned against the way. It was more than a little sexy and her smile at me was straight up sensual. Just before catching a handful of my shirt in her fist and pulling my face down to hers. Before we were both lost, she made me promise, "WE-NEVER-TELL-ANYONE-THIS HAPPENED."

I said, "Right," then everything else was a bit hazy.

I still have no idea what is happening between us… but I intend to find out.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading, I may continue it, I don't know… so let me know what you thought if you have a moment. Regardless god bless any of you who read this far and hope you enjoyed._

 _~DarcyBeDippy85_


	2. Ch2 Frigid Fundamentals

_Hi there,_

 _After much consideration on the matter (and official sister stamp of approval =winkwink=), I have decided to continue this story for, starting with this chapter (which will give Quinn some say…) She's seriously way too interesting to omit, don't you think. Not to mention I am having way too much fun with these characters now that I started writing for them and the possibilities of these experiments… hope you do too._

* * *

" **The Collective Trials of a Quinnventor and… Logan"**

Chapter 2 – Frigid Fundamentals

* * *

Quinn Pensky's (private and/or spare time) Experimentation Log

Today, sitting at my blacktopped lab table, blissfully solitaire; I find myself in a very strange need to write for a bit. Not about my zap watch's modifications for once, not about the progress made on any of my prototypes. I feel the need to express some of the recent events more, separate from my craft, some of the more mundane happenings in this entry (even though most of it feels anything but mundane).

Usually all of my spare time is commandeered by my studies and inventions; like any lady of true ingenuity and science. Always in the pursuit of making our planet's quality of life a little better if not figuring out all of the puzzles and mysteries naturally formed by our world. It sounds like a lot of work to most of the people who hear my view of an ordinary life, unless you're of the same mind and it sounds a lot like a normal Tuesday…

Though if this were a normal Tuesday, at nearly 1pm, I would normally have at least six different ideas or things I was working on. However, all I could seem to do during my lab time this morning was sit there, in my lab coat, goggles and heavy-duty inventor's apron with built in tool belt tied tight… and do absolutely nothing! I looked like myself, I'd done everything normally before that point in time but I somehow did not feel like myself at all. I'm not ill and I'm not injured, or at least I wasn't at the time. Yet I could not seem to focus on any one thing and I can't remember the last time that I was this creatively blocked.

Nevertheless, that is not what we are talking about right now; that isn't for this ingress at all.

I could waste more of my time describing my dwindling dilapidated dissertations and dialogues carried out with my ex today. For this was the day he'd decided that he needed to intrude upon my lab periods () to harass me for a bunch of his things back. Okay, maybe 'harass' is a bit of a stretch for referring to Mark, even in this annoying insistence of his, he was flatter than two-week-old soda. I got no passion, no fire and on top of all of this, he totally had his trollop in tow. It wasn't enough that he stomped on my heart and started dating the tank top tapered tart he'd been half cheating on me with. The little tramp has now become his enforcer… good luck with that honey. Anyone with an percentage of a brain stem knows that Mark doesn't naturally think like average. Any order she gets to enforce is likely doomed at the start. If he left me so abruptly and so cruelly for you, eventually the same will more than likely happen to you. Best case scenario is that she dumps him before he gets the chance. The Brainless Battalion marched in here a united front and ran out just as... well, no that was pretty much a free for all, every man for himself.

I could go into all of the gory details that lead to both of them leaving with what they came for, even if not quite as serenely as they'd hoped. That just goes to show them to never again interrupt my lab time, or walk into my inner sanctum and ask me to play nice. I could spill all of that twaddle but that would mean living through it a second time. I need to put all of this behind me, and move forward. I think harping on all of that negativity would be more of a setback… even if it had done my heart so good to watch Mark using the new one a human shield at least three times... I don't miss that at all.

Lola and Zoey tried to cheer me up at lunch, afterwards; and really their hearts were in the right place. I appreciate it, really I do; they have been so good to me throughout everything. Today they even got James, Lisa and Michael in on it too… as well as Lola's new cast-mate that will be starring as Lola's lover in the upcoming school production of "Landmine Love" (conveniently for Lola, whose been crushing on him all of five minutes). I ended up pretending to get a call from my lab professor, telling me one of my Quinnventions had just gone haywire… Sure, I lose points for lying and putting down my own research; but I just had to get out of there and fast. They were all so sweet to try to include me, but they were paired off like Noah's ark at the beach! Normally I am fine with all of them being cute little couples, all their feeding each other, wiping each other's faces from stray condiments, baby talking and kissy facing between bites. Shockingly, today I just couldn't handle all of that, and I think Zoey was on to me…

Mark is to blame for my intolerance of their mutual affections, stupid Mark! Why did he have to cut me so deep, hurt me so bad, humiliate me and act like my feelings were nothing. Dispensable and unessential, even when we were together, he just never cared for me, I guess... Not really, Ugh, stupid Mark, making me feel mindless and love is the stupidest of all… Was it ever going to feel normal again? Was I ever gonna trust myself again?

As if my teacher had just sensed I could use the distraction when I returned to her lab. She sent me down to the home economics building, for all of their walk-in refrigerators built into their facilities were on the fritz again. Something similar to this had happened my first year at PCA and I had fixed the same problem on one of the fridge unites, over the years I've fixed them all. Now it was all four walk-in fridges and two freezer units all at once. As if that wasn't enough to keep me busy I was in a race against the clock, because if I wasn't successful before a certain time, all of their perishables would ruin. I managed, but I ended up spending a lot of time in fridges, freezers and transporting icy if not chilled perishables from working facility to temporary locations and back. It was well past midnight before I returned to my room and both of my roommates were asleep.

I must have caught a chill somewhere along the way, because I stood in the shower for a little while longer than usual (I'm usually very careful to only use the water I need for environmental preservation) and I still could not seem to get comfortable. Even when I finally crawled into bed my teeth were chattering. I added extra blankets and even an electric blanket I've never needed at PCA before today… all for naught, I still couldn't get warm.

The discomfort and chill was unrelenting overnight and into the next day of school. I wasn't running a fever or anything so I attended class, I was just bundled up and still freezing. I ended up not only getting zero sleep, but getting passed around by nearly all of my friends who were kind enough to try and help me. I couldn't have made it through my day without their help. The shared body heat created between two or a few close bodies can be a way of treating hypothermia. So Zoey and Lola took turns holding on to me and keeping me buddle up. When they couldn't hold on anymore I was even passed off to Lola's latest crush (she's already moved on to dating one of the tech drama guys now, named Carlos who looks like he's living a Spanish soap opera all the time, even with an eskimo occupying one of his thick arms). James was hanging on to me at lunch and somewhere around my last class period I finally fell asleep on Michael's shoulder.

My guess is that I just conked out in pure exhaustion, the sleepless night and all of that tiring shaking took their toll.

When I woke up, I was mysteriously back in my dorm room and draped across the couch in the corner. I had no recollection of how I'd gotten there. How bizarre right? The part that even more inexplicably was that I was no longer on Michael's shoulder but 'A shoulder' was still pillowing my head. Nope, Michael wasn't a sleeveless shirt guy. I didn't even have to ask or look up to confirm who was laying with me. I knew for a fact that I was completely alone with Logan Reese and you want to know the most peculiar part yet. I was not even a little disgusted! In the past I would have definitely gagged. Not today, no; I felt him kiss the top of my head and mumble something like "It was about time for me wake up."

When I first opened my eyes my face was turned where it could observe the rest of the room. Which was completely unoccupied and I was worried to know just how long I had been sleeping practically on top of Logan.

I shouldn't be nervous, I shouldn't be excited either. The moment his lips connected with my hair however, my body had a reaction. My heart started pounding, my breath quickened and all not in a bad way. If this were happening normally I would simply be amazed at his help or care. That just isn't the world I live in anymore, plain and simple. Since that terrible day that I accepted things were over between Mark and me. I realized he wasn't taking me back and I didn't want him too… Comprehending that for two years I'd done nothing but waste my energy…Logan has done nothing but keep on surprising me. Like in a way that I still can't believe. There have been full years that I would have sworn to you that no one at PCA hated or disrespected me more than this guy. That just isn't so…

Here I am, draped half on top of him across the couch in the corner of the dorm room I shared with the girls. Rolling over so that I can look at his face as he holds onto me. The sunlight was streaming down on us through the window overhead and for the first time in so many hours, I wasn't freezing. When I did chance a glance up into his face, it wasn't the snarky smart-ass expression I would usually be prepared for. It wasn't even the miserly, "You-owe-me,-BIG-time" and "I'm gonna hold this over your head forever" Guy. No, His eyes were warm and his smile was so soft. I felt myself automatically smiling back. He seemed to always have that result on me recently, even when I did try to hide it. Or so much worse even when all I felt like doing was crying, where in the world was this coming from. Had we always been these people or was it something that had just happened one day? I have no idea.

He greeted me with a gruff sounding "hi." That sounded like I hadn't been the only one sleeping. Then he said, "And here I was thinking you were avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, things have been pretty strange between us lately" He shrugged as he played with a lock of my hair. "I had tons of awful ideas before we were, here. Especially when Zoey and Lola wouldn't let me near you."

"Aww, well sorry I made you feel that way, they've been a little overly protective lately."

"Or always." He pointed out.

"Or always, but I wasn't avoiding you. They just have no idea that things have gotten so- odd – between us, lately." I tried to explain, and I feel like I must have shrugged at least three times during that clarification.

"Good to know," He said and for a long time after that, we just couldn't seem to stop staring at each other. Our faces were very close and I was way too comfortable after finally sleeping and only feeling so much soreness before that. This was all just recipe for disaster, my most logical half of my brain screamed in warning and yet somehow I was still stuck. I couldn't break eye contact with him or I couldn't seem to stop having this silent conversation with his eyes. As if I need more encouragement, my brain felt the need to flash back to all of the times he's kissed me recently. Yes, you read that right, Logan Reese jock and cool guy has kissed me.

We're not talking a friendly peck on my hand or cheek either people. Not last night, but the evening before that, this same boy was locked in a closet with me, and we were making out. Days before this occurrence we'd sworn to each other in that same closet to forget another kiss that had happened. (We kissed again between these two happenings, and we'd both gotten blown up) Before the making out began, he confessed that he didn't want to forget any of it. Didn't want to pretend any of it had never happened, this same guy looking at me with the same melty heat making my heart ache because he looks so sweet. Eyes all sleepy, it felt so good to be held on to so tight and carefully…What-IS-this?

I feel my head, quite of its own conviction incline just slightly towards his. I saw him wet his lips and when I did catch myself and not continue closing the gap between us… he almost looked disappointed. I asked him, "Would you mind explaining just how we ended up here and all alone? I don't remember."

"Sure, about ten minutes before last period ended, you went out like a light on Michael's shoulder. I had been offering my arms up for keeping you warm all day. But both Zoey and Lola were thinking I would only hurt you or embarrass you. Neither would believe me, when I agreed that you had dealt with enough of that lately. Luckily for us, all of them are majorly busy after class. Zoey and James are off working on some project that is due like… yesterday. They were both majorly stressed and Lola's off-"

"-play practice."

"Yeah, opening night is in a few days," he confirmed.

"So, you've just been hanging out here ever since?"

"Yeah, Michael and Lisa are off on a date too, so I would have been way bored anyway... So Lola asked Michael to carry you back here and put you to bed. I finally persuaded him to hand you to me half way here. It turns out he didn't trust me either, because he made certain I brought you here and placed you in your bed."

"If I was in my bed, why are we on the couch, now?"

"We'll, I don't like being told what to do…it's warmer over here with all of this sunshine, and… I kept bumping my head laying with you on your bottom bunk." He said still holding his head.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I slept on the bottom bunk for years in the room I shared with Michael, Chase, and now James. I did not bump my head that much in all that time. You guys must have them cranked closer together or something!"

Not thinking I cupped his face in between both of my hands and said, "You poor baby…"

What is wrong with me? Why did I call him, "baby?"

I'd never called anyone "baby" before… then I'd had my first real boyfriend. We all saw how well that turned out (not well at all). What if he didn't like it, what if he wasn't that certain about wanting to be my 'baby' just yet, did I want him to be? Why is everything so difficult? My hands had left his face to now squeeze my face embarrassingly. The same time I was trying to say, "I'm sorry."

Logan asked in that snarky little smart ass tone (that just reeks of male satisfaction), "Am I your baby? Am I? Is that who I get to be now?"

"I don't know, it slipped out."

"I get to be your 'baby,'" then he gasped and asked. "Does that mean I get to call you pet names like that too?"

Whoa, why do I feel like this is backfiring so much worse than I ever could have imagined the moment he said that? This can't be good, he went on to say, "Come on! I've never been able to do that before now because I never dated anyone consistently enough."

"Well, 'baby' was all I got the first time around because Mark was a strictly no petname mate, until I kept sneaking 'baby' in there and he almost could stand that… almost. I snuck others rarely, but-"

Logan cut in, "He does show emotion to things even if not living things?"

"Yeah, there's a joke in there somewhere I know it, but it's just way too dirty to tell." I said and we both ended up laughing. So hard for a while, because we ended up saying some of it anyway.

When we caught out breaths, Logan asked, "Is this okay, talking like this? It's not making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's actually nice to laugh about it, some of it…even if there's still a lot I can't laugh about." When I said this I felt him take both of my hands, I took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"What did he call you, so I know not to use those nicknames."

"He called me Quinn, or _Quinn;_ sometimes **Quinn** and QUINN!" I explained while Logan laughed.

"You have to be making that up."

"No, Mark… heeeeeeee's… he's more of a tone guy. As unfathomable as that is bound to sound, it was all about the tone in which he said it."

"He does use other's, not just the same one I always heard?"

"Yes, believe it or not, the differences are very settle and if you'll notice there were only four." I said which made him laugh again.

Then he got an evil smile and said "We are gonna get back to those nicknames and petnames in just a moment. In the meantime, I'm very glad that you feel bad that I hit my head so much on your bunk bed, does that mean you're gonna kiss it better? Because I believe I deserve a reward for laying here with you even when I was hurting myself doing so."

I pulled his head down to mine, and craned my neck upwards so our lips met somewhere in the middle. I intended it to be brief and sweet, but he had other ideas. He dragged it on for quite a while to the point of us both mutually breaking it off for air. When I caught my breath again, I asked him, "All better?"

He lifted me slightly off of him, and in one fluid motion, I was trapped beneath him and we'd switched places. Now I was the one being penned to the couch, only Logan was using his full body to accomplish this, and somehow I didn't feel smooshed and he wasn't hurting me. His head came down and on it's way he said, "Lady, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Then he was making out with me again… I don't remember anything after that until I started trying to ask him, "Lo-… Logan?…Did… anyone… mention… check..ing..up on me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, must you talk so much?"

"Aren't you the least bit worried about getting caught?" I asked him.

"Sure, but we're alone and they're all nuts with whatever. I'm not anxious enough to want to stop, I'm more eager to continue."

"You are?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes… but what is this, Logan. We keep swearing not to tell, and neither of us have told a soul. We keep saying never again and yet here we are again breaking that pact at the first opportunity. Does any of this make any sense to you."

"Of course it doesn't!" He almost shouted, hoping off of me to pace back and forth across the floor. "This is a first for me too, ya know. When have I ever failed to notice a pretty girl as she walked by… huh? Do you know the answer? Never! I have never failed to catcall and applaud the lovelies who deserve such praise. Yet since all of this has started. I keep forgetting to pay tribute often enough to the point of my roommates checking my temperature."

"Really?" I asked hugging one of the pillows on the couch and sitting up.

"Yes really… Oh, and you think that's good? When have I ever turned down other offers of make-out sessions, just because all I can seem to think of is that bench and that damn closet!"

I tried to keep a straight face, I did… but my cheeks were hurting too bad. I smiled, he shook his head and said, "Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Smile all beautiful like that, something is wrong with me." As he began to study his feet and stick his hands in his pockets. I tossed the pillow, stood up and came over to stand with him in the center of the room. I put my hand on his shoulder to turn him to face me and tilted his chin up, making him look me in the eye.

Then I said, "Hey this is all new to me too. I keep thinking that there's something wrong with me too. We'll figure it out together, alright?"

I wiggled the finger the was tilting his chin back, he took hold of it in his hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed it then pulled me in for a hug and said, "That makes me feel a little bit better."

"Well you know that old saying, crazy likes company." He lifted me off of the ground a little and just squeezed me to him. I was certainly not used to outbursts of affection like this, but I was already growing so addicted to them. I could just feel my hurt feelings and missing Mark grew less and less noticeable all the time. I gave him a gentle kiss, and as my feet hit the ground again, I stepped away and pat his shoulder. Telling him that he was more than welcome to stay, but I did need to finish one assignment before I was truly free.

So while I was working diligently on knocking out a history paper, Logan was researching pet names on the internet. Which quickly became a game of who could think up, or find the worst pet names... and yes, we used them all.

If I remember correctly it all started when Logan said, "Hey babe…that's a good one, yeah 'Babe?' while you're killing it old world style. Is it cool if I try some of these terms of endearment on you? Are you a good multitasker?"

"I hear a challenge in there, lay it on me, Ace."

"On second though, finish first… because I want your full attention after all."

I shot him a look over the rim of my glasses, he was leaned back in my stationary chair way too comfortably. That was when a pizza he'd ordered for dinner arrived and he ran to get the door. Dear god what had I gotten myself into?

As soon as I was done, and we'd both eaten a little pizza. He decided to make this a real game. He made us sit in chairs facing each other, and he'd printed out these crazy lists loaded with pet names. I had the list that was all names that could be used for guys, he'd highlighted a few that he liked (they were all racy like "lover," "Adonis" and "sex-god"). We would take turns reading out names, firing back and forth. We had an even number so we would finish at the same time. If he used any pet names that I was okay with him using when he was referring to me, I had to let him know by kissing him (and he would let me know the same way). The part that he totally didn't warn me about was that he used his acting ability. Yes, the super power he possesses secretly that was so good that he almost convinced Zoey that she liked him at one time. He delivered every single one of these pet names believably.

Oh yeah, not one living soul would expect Logan to call them one of these, and yet I was "Angel, babe, baby, petal, flower, sunshine, darling, sweetheart, my beloved, my pearl, my pet, woman, mama, lady, old lady, minx, foxy, moxy, goddess, countess, duchess, princess, queen, dear, sweetie, sweet-ums, honey, valentine, my lovely, sugar, doll, beauty, my prize, treasure, sexy, lover, mistress, home-wrecker." Those were all just a few of my favorites and just the English ones. We got so loud laughing at some of these that Coco came to check on us... twice! Coco checking up on us like that is a monumental occasion usually (because usually other RAs are checking not Coco). Twice, is unheard of. Luckily that wasn't during any of the times I did kiss him (or that he was kissing me).

This exchange went on for hours and I didn't realize it till it was happening, but he'd put the nicknames "baby" and "boyfriend" at the bottom of my list. So at the end of the game when I called him 'baby' the second time… He laid a kiss on me that was so hot, I thought the fire-alarms were going to go off.

Then explained, "Even if it's not me, you choose to call that next, you should expect nothing less than that response to it."

"I'll keep that in mind." I promised, then he fired off "girlfriend?" and I gave him a light kiss saying. "This doesn't mean we're official or anything, it just means I'm not as opposed the idea as I once was."

"Fair enough," he said, before reminding me, "You've got one more and then we're done."

Then I read, "boyfriend," and not only did he kiss me, but he lifted me out of my chair, stood straight up and leaned me back into a dip above my chair all the while kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I though the room would be up in flames by the end of that one. When he sat me back down in my seat, he somehow ended up on his knees in front of me and hugging me still so tightly I was in awe. Then he said, "Whoever your next boyfriend will be. Again, even it's not me; that lucky bastard better kiss you like that every day that he gets to be with you."

"I don't know about every-" I began only to be cut off as he insisted.

" **Every** _day,_ I don't hate Mark but he didn't handle you at all the way you deserve to be treated. The next guy better get it right or he's gonna have a lot more than just Zoey and Lola to worry about."

"It really is a shame that you don't let everybody see this guy." I said before I could catch myself.

"What guy?"

"This guy you become, when we're alone, like this. If you let him show more often, and I wasn't on a nasty rebound; I wouldn't have a second thought before I'd be calling you boyfriend."

"You don't think he's a sap?"

"He's not a sap! He's more real and genuine than… nearly anyone else here at PCA. If I hadn't been hurt, if I trusted myself as confidently as I once did. This wouldn't even be an issue; I would be doing everything I could to confirm things between us...but"

"You're more careful because you don't want to get hurt again, I know." He smiled.

"Thank you for not pushing and understanding-"

"Quinn, there's no need for thanks."

"Yes there is, you warmed me up-"

"When I finally got a chance."

"Then you made me laugh, you're a great friend… I'm sure that if you ever decide a girl is worthy of the term girlfriend. Even if she isn't me, she will be extremely lucky."

He took both of my hands and interlocked our fingers as asked, "What if it is you?"

I took a breath to calm myself, because my insides were squealing. Did I really want this? Is he for real right now? Am I ready for this? I wanted so badly to say not just yes, but "YES!" But something inside of me outweighed all of the excitement and screamed that I was not ready yet. I have no idea where this part of me lives inside of myself, but it has to be in my torso somewhere. For my un-ready-ness seemed to stem from there.

"That would be wonderful, but I don't think I'm quite ready to-"

"I know, it's gotta feel like too much too soon, but I can wait." He said.

"You can?" I said sounding a little doubtful, even to my ears.

"I can," he said confidently. "Take all of the time you need and who knows, it might be fun."

"With more days like this one, sure." I agreed and he smiled.

"Did this feel a little like a date?" He asked.

"A little, though I'm unaccustomed to waking up to a date in progress. That was something new."

"It just cause you're so damn cute when you're asleep."

"Please dear god tell me I wasn't snoring or saying stuff in my sleep."

"You weren't, but if I played with your hair and massaged your scalp or if I scratched your back in just the right spot you did purr like a little kitten."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did!" He confirmed while I covered my mouth in mortification.

"Don't get all nervous, it was adorable." He said before bending a little closer to whisper, "not to mention it was a little sexy."

"In what way?" I shot back in the same hushed tone.

"In the way that made it very hard not to kiss you till you were awake."

I know I turned three shades of red and he smirked back with way too much happiness for my comfort. Trying to change the subject to more typical and less mortifying levels, Logan asked, "Did Mark ever pay any attention to any of this stuff?"

"Mark, are you kidding? Me, being a lady of science, I like to document everything. So while I've never been the type to keep up any journal that wasn't scribbled with experiments and prototype blueprints. I bought a little book just for recording the things I wanted to remember doing with Mark."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but in the two years combined we barely filled the first twenty pages and I was writing in the book hours before he broke up with me."

"So it wasn't from lack of you keeping it up-"

"It was from lack of caring, on his part… What's worse is the book doesn't even look like something I would pick for myself. It looks like antique valentines, because Mark collected those and antique calendars. It sits in my lab cubie and I have to look at it every day. It's very hard fighting the temptation to take it to one of my Bunsen burners…"

"That would be cool, can I be there if you ever decide to really do that?"

"Sure, I guess part of why I feel like I need to say thank you to you is because it isn't so bad when I'm around you."

"The hurt?"

"It's beginning to fade as time passes, and I'm coming to realize more and more as the pain dwindles. The thing I resent the most in all of this is how dumb he made me feel. Like I can't trust myself, you know."

"I trust you, hell, I would trust you a lot quicker than I would myself. You're by far one of the smartest people I know."

It was that moment that Coco busted in the room and said, "No boys after 9!"

"It's not-Oh my god, it's past ten. Coco, you're more than an hour late!"

"No I'm just in time, OUT!"

"Okay, OKAY! See ya in class tomorrow Pensky."

"See you later, Logan." I did manage to get out before Coco felt the need to chase Logan down the hall. It did turn out to be a blessing in disguise because Lola and Zoey both walked in the next thirty seconds and both had seen Logan getting chased out. Though not from where exactly in the building, thankfully.

The next morning when I arrived for my appointed lab times, I found that "someone," had placed a wrapped gift in the top of my cubie. The folded card under the bow read, "Saw this and thought of you, hope you like it." Sighed with just a letter, "-L."

The present was this beautiful hardcover book, that was shiny green backdrop that faded into blue in so places, embossed with white and yellow Lotus flowers. Just beautiful, on the inside of the first page; He'd written, "This for you to keep track of whatever you would like. All the events you want to never forget, even the next luck bastard who gets to call you girlfriend. You are amazing Quinn, never let anyone convince you differently."

Again, he signed it simply "-L"

I think I just may have a few things I wouldn't mind writing down just now.

* * *

 _Well, what did ya think? Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from you guys and keeps me going! Thank you so much to anyone who has read this far and I'm gonna try to make this a Saturday thing, have the next chapter up at least by next Saturday if not sooner. Thanks again, God bless, see ya next time_


	3. CH3 Dating, Dating, MORE Dating!

_Hi there,_

 _God bless the two souls who have been reviewing this story, your positive feedback has been my anchor and I really appreciate that! For this chapter I have jumped back to Logan's perspective. I think I'll (for now) keep switching per chapter. It's just keeping it very clean for me that way, and I like it. As the others get more involved (and start to push in and take over as they oft do) that may change but I will definitely have everything well defined if or when that takes place. Thank you anyone reading this right now. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!_

* * *

" **The Collective Trails of a Quinnventor And… Logan"**  
 _Chapter 3 – Dating, Dating… MORE Dating_!

* * *

I know that this week had began pretty great, almost awesome. I'm sure that I was having a great week, could have been better, could have been way worse. A great week nonetheless. So why, why is that ever since the ending of that pretty amazing week… am I being subjected to a week that has been nothing short of hell from the moment it began? Thursday marked it an entire week since Del Figs broke up with Quinn. Freeing her from his cold and useless methods he'd been conducting on her and calling it dating. That whole week (when I wasn't blown up or being blocked by Lola, Zoey and Co.) every spare moment I got, I was with Quinn.

It was great, I was really getting to know her and I was never bored around her. She was the kind of person who always kept things interesting. Even when things could so easily be boring, she knew how to keep me intrigued. I was really starting to like having her around more and getting way too accustomed to her constant interactions and input…

Then this new week began and it's just ruined everything! Starting with everything that faithful Thursday that was now a week ago.

It was the same day as Lola's big opening night… The play was a total shambles the funniest thing to happen to the PCA drama department in all of it's years of existing. Lola's dress caught on fire some many times, when it wasn't supposed to; that the tech guys stopped putting her out. She had to stop, drop and roll every time that wasn't in the script. Which wasn't good, because by the end scene, she didn't have much skirt left. So when it caught on fire again… which, come on it had to. She was very lucky her legs didn't get burnt up. That was when the leading man had to get into a completely adlibbed altercation with Carlos the head tech drama guy and an epic sword fight was happening. For real, all for the affections of Lola and not her character she was portraying. So not only did these guys completely pitch their scripts out the window, but they were no longer in character either.

Even I know nothing is less attractive to Lola than bad acting… and I do mean nothing. Except for maybe making her job so much harder with their bad acting. Oh wait, they did that too… these guys really didn't have a chance.

While it may sound like a disaster, all of my friends have been talking nonstop about how awesome it was; while Lola has not stopped whining about it. I was sitting in the audience, and I saw bits and pieces of all of this chaos; But I didn't really notice what was happening. Earlier that day, that morning in fact, I had a bomb dropped on me. In first period, just after I'd left a little gift for Quinn in her lab cubbie. I rushed back to my own first class that I shared with everyone. We're all separate from Quinn because she's in some advanced placement program or something. Lola and Zoey were sitting in front of me and both of them were busy at work. Little did I know their plots and schemes would be the undoing of my entire week. Yet those witches are crafty to no end!

When James arrived and noticed it wasn't homework occupying them. He asked them what they were up to. They explained that they were determined to help Quinn move on.

 _That's great_ , I had thought naïvely, _she needs her friends right now just as much as she needs me keeping her mind off Mark. What a jerk!_

Cue the bomb, the laundry list of names, times and dates that the two were compiling were all dates for Quinn.

DATES!

FOR QUINN!

Dates that she would be going on, spending time with all of these other guys. These random chuckle heads who wouldn't know their own sphincter from a hole in the ground. Did they really expect her to go along with all of this? They planned blind dates with people she'd never met, double dates so that they were there to ease the tension. Along with tons of get-togethers, hangouts, and rendezvous that were bound to help Quinn land herself a new man; no problem.

Lisa, angel that she is; spoke up just before I did something rash. Like tear up these lists and make some confetti on the spot. She said as the voice of reason, "I don't know, does Quinn really need all of this?"

THANK YOU! I knew I'd always liked her… or at least I had, till Zoey and Lola passed her this girly magazine column that had made the both of them nuts. I have no idea what it said, but by the time the period was over Lisa was suggesting that she may be able to contribute to the list too. Why do women have to get so crazy over the glossy pages of magazines? All of my step moms… are just like that too, don't tell me I'm being sexiest when it's literally every woman I know that is like this. I thought that Quinn may have been the only girl I knew that wasn't that way, then she changed her entire appearance trying to win Mark back. You cannot tell a magazines wasn't the blueprint to encourage those drastic actions.

I told myself, _"They're crazy, Quinn will never go along with this. She'll take one look at those lists and say, no thank you, I'll find my own dates."_

Then I saw Quinn on her first date at lunch and on another in study period…

Aww _Hell_ No!

Every time that I would try to get a moment with her, just the two of us. To talk about this, Something always managed to make it feel like I couldn't get near her. I had been hoping to attend Lola's play and just so happen to end up sitting next to Quinn. Maybe even take her hand under the armrest, as long as it wasn't the front row or totally obvious. Even if she was being forced into this dating schedule by her girls, who's to know that's happening on the other side of this supposed date, right? Brilliant plan, genius, foolproof. That had been my plan at the start…

Is that what happened? Of course not, Zoey and James were double dating with her instead. And she was sandwiched between her date and Zoey's. Oh and her date was Rick Jensen, who didn't earn the nickname "Hands" because of his rep on the court. Oh yeah, I missed all of the plays hilarity, follies and disasters… all of which were at Lola expense (By far the BEST kind of person for it to happen to, something about her misery brings me immense joy). All because the whole time I could not tear my eyes away from what was happening a few rows ahead of me.

I hadn't chosen the row directly behind her, because for one I would feel like I was watching the play through a football field's odd goal posts with Hands and James freakiest heights on either side of my view. Also because I knew Quinn's date was gonna get handsy and if I was too close I would deck the dude before I even realized what I was doing. Not to mention the seat I chose was next to "Right Now Rita," whose always up for anything happening 'in the moment.' So If I needed a date to save face, Rita wouldn't let me down.

NOT EVEN eight seconds into the first act, Ricky was all hands and I had to pointlessly observe from a far. Even my backup fake date was like "OMG! That's boy's an octo-pee-ous!"

I agreed with her, I suddenly wished I had sat closer so I could level the lowlife regardless of his vast height advantage. I had to give props to Quinn, whose way smaller than me and yet she was able to singlehandedly handle herself so well. Whenever Hands overstepped to the maximum degree, Quinn would squeeze the pressure point in his arm and knock him out for a bit. He'd wake up, just as determined, end up asleep again. Man, I know his head was pounding by the time the play was over.

Ever since the ending of that play, every time I see Quinn; she is on the arm of another guy… which is… great. I just know it is.

It is, isn't it?

Than why doesn't it feel like a good thing?

How could something clearly so good in theory, for one of my dear friends; possibly make me feel this bad?

Especially when said friend is only doing exactly what all of us hope she'll do. Move on and never look back on Mark again, unless she wants a good laugh. Why wasn't I happier for her?

It didn't stop there either; it was something that carried on throughout the ENTIRE following week. I didn't get one second alone with her, not even a 'hi Quinn' that didn't end up greeting whatever guy she was newly attached to. I could see she wanted to talk too. She kept trying just like I was, but something was always preventing it. At least I'd had the good sense to make sure that I always had a honey on my arm all week too. Yep, why miss out on a minute of the fun? I had to see for myself this foolproof planning skills of team Brooks, Martinez and Perkins.

It all came to a head, when I went out Wednesday Night for some sushi. I was standing in line and waiting to place my order when I just so happened to notice… that Quinn was sitting at a table with all of our friends, I don't know how those dumbbells could let this happen, but Quinn was currently facing Mark and Brooke. Mark's huge form was stressing the iron wrought chair directly across the table from Quinn's booth bench seat, while Brooke was standing draped over his shoulders.

I have no idea what was said, what they did. All I do know is that Quinn looked like she was about to either cry or kill something. I was about to jump outta the line, head over there and intervene. When as if prompted, her next date sprung up out of thin air, right on time and at least he had the brain stem to get her the hell outta there.

Of course Mark and Brooke left after that, they'd only sat there to torture Quinn. Now that she was gone, there wasn't one thing keeping them there anymore. At least my friends hadn't let them completely off Scott-free. Lola totally set off one of Quinn's paint-grenades on the them before they hurried off together. Before she was out the door, Quinn waved at me and assured me she was okay. So I remained in the line, placed my order and as soon as I was free I went over to the table that still had Lola (plus her new drama-nerd date, hasn't learned a thing), Zoey, James, Michael and Lisa sitting at it.

I asked them, "How the hell did you all let that happen? Why didn't one of you stop them?"

Both Lola and Zoey got all defensive and yelled right back at me. Saying it was "Easy for me to say when I haven't been trying to stay ahead of those assholes all week, like they had." Then I was handed the same girly magazine that they all had been freaking over. It turned out that they weren't freaking over some silly article by a full grow person trying to appeal to teens. No, it turns out the magazine was concealing all of the things Lola and Zoey had heard Mark and Brooke saying about Quinn. These were all handwritten accounts of just some of the of the things that they'd overheard him actually say to Brooke or anyone who would listen. These were exactly what had made them all realize they needed to intervene and give her some help.

In the beginning, he'd tried to play if off like he was worried. Saying he'd really hurt her, she seemed so blindsided and he was afraid that she would simply never get over him… Could he be more full of crap. Do us all a favor and get over yourself! Then as he began to see her dating and moving on. It had all become clear. He'd liked the attention it was bringing him, he didn't really care about Quinn. Not the way I- we all do. They had been the ones to start circulating that Quinn was nothing more than a slut. As if anyone would think that, Quinn's not like that at all. Even if he she changed her mind RIGHT now and decided to go that route now, it would still mean that she was with Del Figgs for two years and he got NOTHING!

I was so seething, having read all of their written accounts. I didn't even realize that I was using my anger management breathing exercises, till someone asked me what I was doing. I ended up teaching them to Lola's date and Lisa. Once I was all caught up on what had just been said too, ALL of my friends told me that the best thing for me to do for Quinn would be to stay away from her. Let her figure this all out for herself, she needed this time to get straight and they were all helping her. That I would only make her feel worse and make things harder for her. Even if my intentions were good…

Yes, they don't know EVERYTHING that's happened between us recently… but they do know our extended history. I did have a tendency to make everyone feel worse, even when I was trying to be helpful and I couldn't bare the thought of hurting her. So, I thought, maybe they're right… maybe that's it. Clearly she's where she needs to be, moving on as she's meant to and I had some small part in that. An all but invisible role in her going forward. That would just have to be enough…

By the time that we reached the week mark again (Thursday), and this was all still going on. I was downright bummed about having to keep my distance. Everywhere I went now there was either Mark pretending that he's not effected by all of Quinn's handsome new suitors {and he is}, his girlfriend Brooke openly chatting up her hater friends about just how Quinn's able to entice all of these guys. Everyone calling Mark an idiot, if not shortsighted, blind, brainless or my personal fav, just plain stupid! Clearly he'd been only holding HER back all of this time or Quinn herself was always getting spotted on a date of some kind.

I didn't even want to go out, at all; by the time we reached the whole week mark the following Thursday night. That doesn't sound like me at all, usually when I'm bummed I'll push that much harder to get out. I guess part of my wanting to stay in had something to do with me already making plans to go spend some time with my Dad this weekend around his set, where he's making he's next blockbuster! So I'd decided I would do the world a damn favor and explore when I was in L.A. in the meantime I was gonna treat myself to some "me" time. I sunbathed on the roof while I was waiting for the guys to ready for their dates and clear out. I took some pictures of myself for a while. That never fails to cheer me up, or the people that get the gift of the results of such past times. Then I decided to settle in for a night-in… not nearly as nice as a night-in I'd had over a week ago, but a night-in nevertheless.

I would have ordered pizza, something about that easy, my usually go-to choice turned my stomach. So instead I had the Italian place deliver me an impressive looking slab of Lasagna. It was cheesy, tomato-ie yet not pizza. Selected a new action flick my Dad sent me that his company is producing (An entire month before it's public release date). I sat down on the couch, crossed my ankles on the coffee table in front of me, when suddenly Michael's computer started to make this annoying sound. It wasn't till I turned on his monitor that I realized someone was trying to video chat him. The name flashing across the screen was totally Chase. So I sat down and clicked chat.

When he saw me sitting there, Chase said, "Logan! How are ya, man?"

"Not bad, man; how are you doing? How's London?"

"Well, you know how all of those movies, shows and mini-series always seem to paint this picture of London being this rainy, foggy, muggy and dreary place?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out that's not overdramatized at all, it's like that all of the time."

"No way, you're making that up."

"No, I'm pretty sure I haven't seen the sun since I got here. It's really awful given the stark contrast between this place and where you are. I always knew PCA was a paradise school I just think spending so many years there made me underappreciate it till now." Changing the subject, he went on to say, "I'm really thrilled to see you, it's been too long man, and we need to make a better habit of doing this more often but I was supposed to be meeting Michael here. Did he forget again."

"I'm afraid he did, he's out at the movies with his 'little Lisa,' you know how she takes precedence over everything and everyone."

"Oh my goddd! – Michael keeps missing chats and listen to you using the word ' _precedence_ ' **correctly** in a _sentence_! When I do return to PCA will I be able to recognize any of you people anymore?"

"I'm sure you'll still know us all," I said rolling my eyes, over-drama much. Then I asked out of curiosity, "But just how much do you know about the goings on around here?"

Chase took a deep breath and started, "Well, I have been able to catch Michael at other times, believe it or not. I also talked to Lola, Quinn and, I keep missing Zoey-"

"Missing her because she just left or just missing her?"

"Both… Let's see, I know Zoey's dating, which is… great."

"Really? Is it?"

"Is she happy?"

"I don't know, she seems to be pretty happy, I guess-"

"Than it's worth it, plain and simple." Chase said with no room for questioning. Yet I snuck one in there anyway.

I asked him, "Than why doesn't your face match your words."

He slammed his head down on the desk for a second, took a deep breath, and then he popped back up and said. "Okay, I'll admit, I'm probably crazy-"

"No _probably_ about it, Chase, you have always been crazy." I confirmed.

"There's this old saying that my grandma used to swear by-"

"No… please tell me that you're not going to throw me some old world granny logic-"

"Afraid I am, remember how I used to insist that my grandma and I were soulmates because we're so similar. Now listen up, it goes, 'if you love them, let them go. If they return then, and only then, are they truly yours.'"

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes, "'Let them go,' if you love them, you never let go is more like it. Hasn't granny been to see Titanic?"

"Kate Winslet said that and then let go at the first opportunity."

"Leo was dead, what else was she to do? Jump in the water and freeze too?"

"Are we seriously having this discussion right now?"

"You started, my Dad is a big famous producer, if I want to be anything like him, I'd better know the bizz."

"Okay then, Leo's name was Jack in the film, Zoey made me watch it, like six times. The point is "Rose" (Kate Winslet) was saying lines written for her by some impressive script writer if not James Cameron. My grandma lived to her eighties and she never stopped saying this phrase. She'd had to let go of my grandfather when he went off to war and she was our age at the time, just a teenager, she was terrified that she would never see him again. During the years he was gone, he even lost contact with her for years because he went 'missing in action,' he'd been captured by enemy troops."

"Man, your gramps was lucky to make it back," I had to allow.

"That he was, I'm very lucky to be here in that instance. My Grandma swore to her dying day that while that time was by far one of the hardest things they were ever faced with, their love had overcome it. Once they'd returned to one another they were so much stronger together. She even alleged that if they hadn't been separated, if he hadn't needed to fight for our country, if they hadn't had to fight so hard to get together… She may have never fully appreciated how lucky she was when she finally got to find happiness with him. It worked out for them, I don't know if the love between Zoey and me compares to theirs. It hasn't really had a opportunity to fully start, ya know?"

"Yeah, you two keep missing each other at every turn."

"You said it, but I look at it this way. Maybe this is our _war_ , maybe I was meant to be away from her just long enough to never take her for granted once we finally get it right. Or perhaps this James character is her real match in life; which I can't even be mad about even if I want to be. Zoey isn't just the girl I love more than anything she's also one of my best friends. If she's happy in the end, then it's all worthwhile."

There was a time that I would have shook my head and considered my friend a complete moron for this outlook. I would have laughed behind his back and called him out for his sappy sayings. All of these years being called one of his best friends however has taught me too much for me to put down something he's this hell bent on. While he's an awkward, lanky mess that can be dangerous if he's klutzing out. He's also one of the most loyal, down to earth Charlie Browns I've ever found (Michael thinks he's Joe Cool, but he's more Snoopy and I would be Schroeder [he clearly has the best hair]). There was something about the old saying he'd used and the stories told in this short time that suddenly struck a chord in me.

' _If you love them, let them go?'_ Why do I feel like that applies to me when clearly, it can't. It works for Chase because Chase has been in love with Zoey FOR-EVER! It doesn't work for me, because I don't love Quinn… I don't… I like her… A LOT! I mean, I like her when I get to see her and she's not dating every Tom, Dick, and Harry tossed her way. I like her enough to want to end her ex for all of the nasty crap he's saying about her! Right now, I can't like her so much because she has no time for me, literally not even one measly second; and it's the opinion of ALL of my friends that best for her is that I keep my distance. Even her science teachers were all in a tizzy yesterday demanding that Quinn be given more time for her studies (which is totally code for: let her help them not suck at teaching so much).

Feeling a little uncomfortable in my own skin, I changed the subject by challenging. "So what else do you know Matthew's."

"I know that Lola was in a play, a play that did horribly because she'd at one point dated every male in the cast. Since she's 'Lola' it became this testosterone fueled clash of the sword fighting kind. All of these guys started to really fight among themselves right there on stage at every single performance. They all tried to hack each other to pieces just for a shot at her. Of course Lola, sat idly by, let the warfare end and then she would remind every single one of these Neanderthals why they weren't dating any more. Reasserted her independence as a free woman and STILL managed to steal the show… yet Lola refuses to count that as a win. Everyone has been on and on about that to me, and yet Lola calls it her greatest failure since she came to Pacific Coast Academy."

I shook my head at my friend and had to say to him, "Man. I was in the crowd of that play, and I've heard about it nonstop since then too. Yet no one tells that story better than you. We miss you around here, dude." I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed his one of a kind take on things.

"Believe me, I miss all of you guys too. Over here I'm just that clumsy American who can't seem to stop talking. So thanks for letting me know at least my friends don't see my way as pointless chatter. I got spanked with a ruler the other day."

"All _right_ , was she hot?"

"Well, He was a balding man in denial with a comb over that would give your Californian warped perspective nightmares."

"Eww gross," I couldn't help but say, just when an official looking lady with a thick binder under her arm walked in and made Chase end the chat with the briefest goodbye I've ever gotten. After switching Michael's monitor off again. I was about to start my dvd again when I heard a knock at my door. This interruption was totally Zoey's little brother Dustin. Him and his buddies wanted to raid my horror movie selection. The little con ended up Bogarting three of my best monster flicks. Just when I was about to start my disk again, someone else knocked at the door and I totally had to use my anger management breathing exercises before I said, "beat it, Dustin!"

Then I heard, "…Logan… it's me, Quinn… can you open the door."

I was up and across that room in record time, but I didn't open the door nearly as fast as I'd wanted to.

' _Play it cool Reese'_ … I told myself, _'Don't seem overly anxious and you're supposed to be keeping you distance remember? It's for the good of everyone.'_

' _Yeah, you may want to even seem mad at her at first… who knows. Just be ready for anything.'_ I tried to ready myself for any outcome. I took one glance at my door-check-mirror on the wall above the single bed. I looked great, so I opened the door. There on the other side of the door was Quinn standing in an array of sweatpants and an off the shoulder sweat shirt. Whenever I see most girls dressed in such unflattering getups it's usually a total turn off. But as I took in her appearance she appeared sexier than anyone had a right to be in such garb. She also seemed cuddlier than normal, with all of that thick softer clothing hanging off of her just right.

Just like that, all of my aggression, all of that 'Maybe I should act mad,' My whole ruined week, ALL of that, was gone in a blink.

She said, "Hi…"

I said, "Hey." Which was quickly followed by, "Are you alright?"

She tried, "Yes… no… maybe not… I don't really know…Could I please-would it be asking too much if I could talk to you. In there, for a minute, please?"

I know what I would have done or said if this had been happening any other time. I wouldn't have hesitated to say, "No, you haven't had time for me all week, so I am too busy for you now." If it had been anyone else, that probably would still be my reply. This wasn't just anyone though, this was 'Quinn' and that meant something. I don't know what, even now. She out of the blue has this power over me, where none of that other stuff mattered. It was all overshadowed by how miserable she looked, and how unhappy I suddenly felt just seeing her this way. I didn't even really want to kiss her as much as I really wanted to hold her, bring her comfort somehow… and I wanted this so bad it was starting to make it hard to listen to what she was saying, I felt kinda confused by it all.

I stepped back and let her in, and shut the door behind her. I said, that she could have a seat, but she remained standing in that same spot she'd stopped in. She said, "Logan…I'm not gonna intrude on you long-"

"You're not intruding, really-" I tried to say.

She was not gonna stop till she got this out. "I-I just wanted to apologize, I know you're probably mad at me. You have every right to be, and I won't ruin your evening by imposing on you any longer than I need to. What I need to tell you is that I am sorry that I didn't get to see you hardly at all this entire week but Zoey and Lola-"

"I know, Quinn."

She did stop and finally look me in the eye, something she hadn't been able to do since she'd arrived. "Y-Yo-You do?"

"Yeah, Lola, Zoey and Lisa told me."

"They did, then why didn't-"

"I couldn't seem to find any way to talk to you personally, you always had a different guy attached to you all week."

"I could say the same thing about you, Logan Reese. You've been arm and arm with different girls all week too."

"Look, we've both been busy," I simplified, "we've also just been missing opportunities all week."

"That we have," she agreed.

"When I did talk to our friends and they finally got around to informing me of ALL of that BULL, that Del Figgs has been saying. They all felt the need to also tell me the best thing I could do was give you the space you need and keep my distance."

"Wha- They What?" She looked like she was truly shocked.

"They're not wrong," I shrugged, "I'm usually not great at making anyone feel better about anything. I'm the one who needed anger management, remember?"

"Yes, they are wrong, I feel like no one has helped me as much as you have." She said without laughing or punctuating it as a joke at all.

I'd laughed just knowing that she was kidding, and ended up realizing out loud, "Oh, you're serious."

"The last few weeks have been nothing short of horrid. Literally the only bright points of it have always been my progress on my prototypes, patens … and you... And how do I thank you. I haven't had a moment to barely say hi all week. If you don't want to ever speak to me again I understand completely."

"Wow," I had to witness, "You seem very set on me being totally unforgiving and mean to you."

"You should be, I haven't even gotten to thank you for the lovely blank book you gave me." I tried to tell her that wasn't necessary. I hadn't gotten it to hear thanks I had gotten it because it was the right thing to do. It would help her move on, but she insisted, "No, I need to thank you for that. You've been a tremendous friend to me throughout all of this and you deserve better treatment than I have been forced to give you lately."

I shrugged, "I knew you couldn't help it."

"That doesn't make it right… anyway, no more. I put my foot down and told our friends that tonight was my last date, which is partially why I'm dressed like this. I was about to go on strike if those same dear friends hadn't relented."

"You quit, really, and they let you?"

"I wouldn't say 'quit,' necessarily…for I will date, but only when someone asks me and I have personally agreed to it. I made everyone cancel the rest of my dates for the rest of the week." I tried to stay cool and play off my typical aloofness. When really all I wanted to do was make a fist and pull it back exclaiming "YES!"

"Glad to hear it, besides you do not need their help getting dates."

"You don't think so?" She said sounding very doubtfully.

"No, you're just fine on your own."

"Well thank you and you may be the only person to believe that after this week. Nevertheless, that is what I told Zoey, Lola and Lisa tonight."

"Were they at least cool about it?" I asked, "You know, understanding?"

"They were really great about it, but the part I'm not telling you is that _**all**_ of this happened very publically in one of our on campus movie theaters. Mark and Brooke turned out for this momentous occasion. By 'joining us' I mean that they both shoved themselves into the seats directly behind me and talked about me like I wasn't there, the entire time before the movie began."

"Did you say anything to them to?"

She let out a very nervous sounding laugh, before saying. "You know I'd heard of people having a conniption, but I didn't really recall ever having one. Then tonight happened and… well, let's just cross that off the bucket list, shall we."

" _ **You**_ had a conniption?"

"Do you know what they are?" she asked and wasn't even a little condescending.

"Yeah, I have them all the time, but not you. So you lost it on Mark?"

"Uh huh, very loudly and about fifteen minutes into a rom-com, I disrupted an entire movie theater that was supposed to be dark and quiet." She said pushing her glasses up her nose.

"What did you say?"

"After I fixed our friend's neatly into place, and tonight's date had ended a bit early (ten minutes into the movie early). I snapped up outta my seat, turned around and told Mark Del Figgalo to get over himself already. I told him I was sick and tired of hearing his artificial sympathy. I told him to do me a favor, and don't pity me, don't talk about me like I'm not around. Stop pretending that he wasn't loving all of the attention this brought him at first until it all turned negative. I'm not pathetic, I'm not some helpless little flower that needs nurturing, I'm a scientist, and the next comment sent my way about anything other than appropriately friendly conversation would bring out trial product experimentation on whoever dared to speak it. Then I busted outta that theater and came straight here."

"Well, that's great," I praised, "it sounds like you finally set him straight."

"So you don't think I was being overly pretentious, doing all of this in a very public place?"

"No, no… I mean, pretentious…uh, pretentiousness means…"

"I wasn't putting on this big fake, showy, production for my own benefit, right? I wasn't being a little too self-serving? Ostentatious?"

"Ah, that one I know, I get called Ostentatious all the time."

"Uh huh, somehow I see that." She smiled, "That might have even been me calling you that."

"Aww memories," I sighed and then I clarified, "No, you weren't any of those words you just used… I'm proud of you."

"Well, thanks that means a lot, actually… well, I won't disrupt your 'night-in' any longer." She said turning towards the door to leave.

I caught her shoulder and said, "Wait. You don't have to leave. I mean, your night's been rather crappy. Both of our weeks have sucked, why don't you stay and watch a movie here? With me."

"What kind of movie did you have in mind?"

"Well, my dad did hook me up with his latest action flick; an entire month before it's released to the public. If you're game we could watch that, and if not I'm open to suggestions we've got a great selection."

"Action sounds nice right now," She said sitting on the couch and placing one of the decorative pillows in her lap. Something she does all of the time when she's trying to relax. I sat next to her and made myself at home propping my legs on the coffee table in front of it. She propped her legs beside mine and I had to tear my eyes away from their shapeliness even when half concealed by her heavy-sweat-wear. She went on saying "I've had to see way too many rom-coms lately; because they were all predetermined by my friends and they're all about that gushy, mushy stuff."

"Eww, gross."

"Oh, I appreciate it when it's in moderation," she said while I was skipping through all of the previews or trying to. I know how important advertising is to the franchise (my dad will explain it again every time I complain about them) I just still hate it when the previews are designed unskippable. While I was in a battle with my remote, DVD player and advertisements, she went on, "When they're done right and well written, I enjoy them just as much as the next girl. But every day and night nothing but back to back cheesy rom-coms that don't even have a pretty man for me to look at… Do not waste my time." Quinn said reaching into her bag and pulling out a box of some type of candy.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" She asked back.

"What is that that you just stuck in your mouth."

"A bottle cap."

"You have bottle caps? Can I have some?"

"Sure, as long as I get to help you with… is that lasagna?"

"Yeah."

"If you can spare a small square, I will give you the rest of my bottle caps, and…" She dug around in her bag for a second and pulled out a box of my kryptonite of all movie candies, "You can have this unopened box of Reese's Pieces. I can stand peanut butter before peanuts that aren't buttered yet I'm still not a fan."

"Deal," I said and we shook on it, she handed me the boxes and I handed her a plate with a small square of the pasta at it's center. While the war of trailers and commercials still raged on, she began to dig out a bunch of other candies she'd had stored away as well.

"Geeze, are you running a small concession stand in there?"

"I think it's only fair that I share these as well, for I'll never finish it all on my own."

"Where did you get all of these."

"Told you I'd been to the movies a lot lately."

"You weren't kidding."

Finally the DVD menu started up for our film, but here's the thing. Instead of staring at whatever awesome screen should have been there. We were staring at a menu that was for a Pokémon Movie. Something my dad has never dabbled into (dubbing Japanese animated dramas into English) and something I know for a fact that neither of my roommates or myself watch… the only people I know who watch Pokémon… DUSTIN and his little Band of Merry THEIVES.

Quinn found the whole thing endlessly entertaining as I angrily paced back in forth in a rage. As I went on exclaiming my frustrations, (and when she wasn't laughing) she was listing all sorts of good things we could do to get back at them for this. Before I knew it, we had already devised exactly how we would get them back for this… and just the Quinnvention we'd use to do it. It really does help to have such a science-savvy… friend on my side.

Since that was all settled, I looked back at the flat screen and noticed that the movie menu was still running. If this had been a week ago I might have said screw the movie and jumped at this chance to make out with her. Something was holding me back, I don't know if it was the time apart; the way she would look at me sometimes. All garbed up in her sweats, sometimes like she was even on the brink of being depressed or crying… I didn't think it would help too much if I jumped her the same as all those other guys...

That's it! She's been non-stop mauled and mistreated all week by a bunch of man handlers. That's what it was… so I couldn't just jump up and kiss her like before. It wasn't that simple this time…she need to feel better before I did anything like that… and I suddenly wanted to help her feel better. So what did we do instead of watch any movie?

We talked…

Yeah, the menu was still going, and the flat screen was muted. We sat there on the couch just talking.

When our conversation turned to some of the dates we'd just experienced, we ended up _'conducting a field study.'_ Anyone else would have called it an open decision or debate where we all but competed for who'd had the best and worst things happening to them… Quinn called it field study.

She was convinced that she'd had to have been on some of the worst dates in the last week that any person could possibly ever have. I explained to her that sure it's easy to think that, but that's what dating is like normally. Being more experienced with getting matched up and more casual dating practices… I explained that it's never like it is in the movies and no one ever seems to warn you how awful it can be.

She said, "Oh I remembered it being horrible sometimes, I just forgot how bad it can get."

It was all very strange knowing something better than she did. I think that's where the debating started, we ended up competing for who's dates had been the worst. Which started a review of the late week's latest and greatest. Which evolved into an overview of who had the lifetime worst dating experiences. It should come as no surprise that Quinn won that one with flying colors… but it wasn't for lack of all the hot-messes, kinda-skanky kooks I dated giving their all to scare and disgust me. After more disputing back and forth… we ended up in the end, conceding (and yes I learned a new word), and agreeing we'd both dated some weridos and looney tunes that we wish anvils could fall on… and throughout this exchange. We ended up very close and cozy at the center of my couch.

I think the closeness increased, when we started to show each other examples of some of the affection we'd withstood from our more determined dates. She started it, by trying to explain one guy had been obsessed with the notion of getting her in his lap. I should have known that this would be trouble the second that she warned this particular date had ended up slapped and zapped before it was over. He'd not only kept sneaking his legs under hers or pulling her legs on top of his throughout the date. He also kept finding ways to run his hands and fingers down her lower and exposed (then as well as now) leg or knees. She showed me and I was instantly both angered that she had someone getting that bold with her. At the same time as I was way too excited about the light almost tickling contact she'd traced down my lower legs.

I said, "Sounds like a classic leg-fetish guy to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some guys are obsessed with them, others choose other features to obsess over." Then I told her the story about the art-student girl that I had dated that had been obsessed with hands. All of her notebooks and projects were all sketches of hands and she was never looking me in the eye. She was always looking at my hands even during our whole conversations. She sketched them, she'd always be touching them and making them cup her face.

She picked up my hand and made me do the same to her, and she nodded to herself while she admitted, "I think your hands are nice and more gentle than I'd thought they'd ever be."

"Um, thanks?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Guys don't want to hear that they're cute, sweet, soft, sensitive or gentle. We all suppose it makes us sound weak."

"Or **you** suppose." She corrected and I assured her it wasn't just me.

She decided that I needed convincing that this was a trait that guys (or this one) may not find important. But woman certainly thought the opposite. She tried it herself and as her open hand had rested on the side of my face, she confessed. "Regardless they're big strong and comforting."

Quinn then went into how she'd dated a guy that was pre-med. Obsessed with becoming a cardio-specialist. She said that he had a stethoscope around his neck and insisted on giving her heart a listen before they left for their meal. He listened to her heartbeat and immediately rushed off. When she asked if there was something wrong with her heart. The Pre-med guy had said, "No absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, which just isn't interesting to him."

I don't know what possessed me, took me over and made me throw my ear against her chest, but I quickly said. "Are you sure there's one in here, I can't hear a thing."

"Well it helps when you listen where my heart actually is."

"What's wrong with where I am."

"Your heart is located in your chest, just off center to the left, and it's about the size of your personal fist. Where is your ear listening right now?"

"Your right." I realized and I felt her hands taking a gentle hold of my head and neck as she said...

"Let me put your ear in the right place, okay?" She offered.

She guided my ear to the right spot and I heard her heart beating. As it seemed to speed up I felt mine beat in time with hers. I looked up at her and said, "Now how could he possibly call that ordinary?"

When I sat back down on the couch more normally, the air between us was just charged with that same old familiar heat. The same stuff we'd both been enjoying the hell out of before this week had happened to us. I knew if I wasn't careful, I would end up kissing her and I didn't know if that would be for the best. I felt her hand come to rest over my heart and I couldn't help it, I held her hand there. Both of us effected… WAY effected, Quinn cleared her throat and tried to carry on with our dialog.

She was talking about this one guys who had meant to play with her hair in a way that was flirty and at the end of every try. He would PULL her hair really hard. I'd asked, "Who even does that?"

"This guy apparently," Quinn shrugged, saying it's usually done a lot softer. She started to do it to me and then she explained, "But this guy would start out right… then, yank"

"Oww!" I complained.

"Yeah, and I only yanked a fourth as hard as he did." She said, while I started doing it to her; we both started to laugh… our eyes met, the smiles faded… and I couldn't stand it anymore. I kissed her, just a little, then I pulled back and she surprised me by kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her, and lifted her up just a little so I could trail kisses down her neck and collar bones.

She hugged me so tight around my shoulders as I was still trailing kisses, she said. "Oh I missed you.. missed this… Oh, I was beginning to… think it could never be… like this again."

I leaned my forehead on hers and said, "I know… sorry, I just… didn't want to treat you like all of those… those other dudes you've been complaining about."

"And I wasn't sure if you'd want anything to do with me after all of that."

"Please… like I could blame you." I clarified, before she wrapped her arms around me, nodded her head to indicate that she wished to lay on the couch with me. So I eased us to lay down, her laying on her back and me on top of her and began to make out with her like we'd never done before. These kisses were way hotter than all of our past ones. I don't know if was because these kisses were making up for lost time, if it was because we'd both really wanted to do this for days or if I could just expect this kind of heat anytime we made up. I don't think I've ever gone so long without stopping for breath; but she was incredible, and I couldn't get enough of her.

The thing that interrupted us was our room's phone ringing. I was busy, so I let go to voicemail, it was my Dad leaving a message reminding me that I was coming to L.A. this weekend and he was warning that his time with me was going to be very irregular. He was yammering on, "I know it's short notice, but you may want to bring along one of your friends or two. Just to keep you company, otherwise you might be getting very bored. Nothing has been going right with my current movie project. In fact, we're reshooting several scenes that we already shot way back at the beginning of this feature. You know how much a hate staging scenes in L.A. that I've already taken the time to film in more natural settings elsewhere. It's just sometimes these scenes work better in the end. Not to mention my leads cannot stand on another. I gotta go, see you soon son."

"You're gonna be heading to L.A. this weekend?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it sounds like my dad is not gonna have very much time to spare."

She went on to say, "That's gotta be tough, and his leads at odds."

"It's really not that uncommon, it happens more than you think it would. You think my temper's bad, you should see some of the people my dad deals with." That was when an idea struck me. "Say, why don't you come with me."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I bring people all of the time, it's actually kinda odd I haven't done it sooner. I know you were with us for spring break a while back. But everybody else has been back with me since then, I think you were always too busy weekends with Quinnventions and Mark."

"That sounds about right," she agreed, then she noticed I was staring at her. "What?"

"So, will you come with me?"

"Logan… I don't know-"

"Come on, you're totally over thinking it. You coming along isn't nearly the statement you're thinking it is."

"Are you sure, because even if that's so… My main concern is that… this… what keeps happening between us. We don't even know what this is, should we really be left alone and basically unsupervised for long periods of time together when we're so… unpredictable right now?"

"Do you really think- My Dad's not - He's not dumb, Chauncy is always around too ya know, it's not gonna be like I'm the tiger just waiting to pounce on you the cute little bunny, when I get you outta here." She laughed at the picture I painted. "No, I just think it would be fun, not to mention it might be a chance to figure out more of what this is… but if you would like to go as just friends that's cool too… Please."

I could see her thinking about it and before I got an answer for sure or not. James was back and we just managed to spring up and away from each other just in time not to be noticed. He was followed shortly by Michael; Quinn and I ended up staging a fight to cover our togetherness. I texted her phone asking her to text back her answer before she went to sleep. I also hinted that she should mention it to her roommates. Both of which have gone with me and been extras, as well as stand ins for a bunch of my dad's projects and done other odd jobs around the studios when they've come with me before.

Just as I was thinking she hadn't gotten my messages and must be asleep. A few minutes after midnight, Quinn texted me:

"Thought about it like you said, and if you would still like me to come, I will."

So I replied, "Great, meet me on the roof of my dorms right after last period. Packed and ready to go. See ya tomorrow."

Then I had a hard time falling asleep because I was so excited. It could easily be nothing, or everything… one thing was for sure that this weekend would be very interesting.

* * *

 _Well that's all for now. If things keep going the way they have been I should be ready to post another chapter next Saturday. So keep an eye out for that, so what did ya think? Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys and I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I am! Thank you so much any one reading these words right now we'll catch next week. Till then, god bless and Much Love!_

 _-DarcyBeDippy85_


	4. Ch4 A Quinnventor in Los Angelas

_Hi There,_

 _Thank you so much to the three people who signed up for story alert and the two of you reviewing! God bless you all, positive feedback is amazing from you both! This ship is still steering baby sister approved; It's a great feeling! I hope this chapter doesn't change that(Even though it's getting posted a day later than I'd hoped)! Hoping it's late and worth the wait! As the pattern has been established, the last chapter was Logan's perspective, so this one will be Quinn's. Her weekend alone with Logan will commence starting…_

 _Wait for it…_

 _Now! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

" **The Collective Trails of a Quinnventor and… Logan"**

 _Chapter 4 – A Quinnventor in Los Angeles_

* * *

(Yes, this is from Quinn's New Lotus notebook)

 **Friday (Lunch Break)…**

Today is the day that I am supposed to be leaving Pacific Coast Academy and embarking on an entirely different world. After talking with Lola and Zoey last night (and the guys earlier today) I decided to accept Logan's offered escapade. He has invited me to go along with him when he visits his Dad this weekend in Los Angeles.

My friends all assure me that this is typical Logan behavior, that all of them have done it before and I have nothing to fear. Before their remarks had been heard, to say I had been reluctant to consent would have been an understatement. Not because I didn't want to go, or because I didn't think we'd get along for that long (which could have all been good reasons to turn him down in the past.) It's partially because being alone with him has changed so drastically lately. Whenever we're alone there always seems to be this awkwardness, this uncomfortable thing always charging the air like static... and this cracking voltage isn't just toxic and confusing, but it is HOT! I don't know what is going on. I don't have any past experiences with anything like this?

I am hopeful that this concentrated block of time together can reveal more of what this is. Like if it's anything at all; because from where I stand right now, I feel like there are far too many question marks surrounding everything in my life. Last Year's Yearbook depicted Mark and me as **'the Most Solid Couple'** of our class. So having something that consistent cut it's own way outta my life…That alone has me second guessing everything. If my scientific training has taught me anything, it is nothing ventured nothing gained. Sitting around waving my hands in the air claiming that, "I don't know what to make of any of this," doesn't change a thing. It is only doing things (like this weekend with Logan) that will reveal the truth. I'm also hopeful that this time away can help me put all of this hurt and ugliness behind me. I will be taking this notebook along and hopefully I will get time to scribble some things down during this weekend. However, before any of that starts; I have two occurrences that I would like to write down for prosperity.

The first occurred this morning when I arrived before first period, like always. To find my ex Mark seated in my chair at my black topped lab table. I asked him how in the world he'd managed to get here alone and without Brooke. He told me, that he came in peace and this didn't concern her. This was a conversation that was just meant for me and him. Never a strong conversationalist, he then proceeded to speak more and for longer than I'd ever heard him carry on before. It felt more like a monologue than a dialogue. He told me in that voice flatter than fresh off the roll aluminum foil:

"That everything had gotten way outta hand, and he needed me to know a few things. Before me, before we'd gotten together; he hadn't really been looking for a girlfriend. He had too many hobbies and other interests occupying his time and energy (flattery isn't his strong suit either). Then I had pushed my way in, insisted on dating him and made him realize having that kind of connection with someone was special. That I had made him see that having a girlfriend brought so much more to one's life, he thanked me for doing that. He thanked me for the two years we'd dated, almost to the day; he did say that he will always appreciate that time. But it had also been me that had made him see that no matter how well you think of someone, or respect them… when the right one comes along [easy stomach]. You can't fight it, you just know and it takes you over. Then he apologized for losing his head, and treating me so badly because he was so in love with someone else so suddenly. He even confirmed before I said a thing that this wasn't nearly a good enough excuse, for all that he'd done. He even went on to say that he thought of me as one of his best friends as well as his former girlfriend… he really hoped that I could eventually forgive him."

I told him, "Ya know Mark, maybe I will sometime soon. Maybe there will be a time that this is all okay and I won't feel so betrayed, hurt or thrown away. Maybe I'll even like Brooke, she'll earn some self-love and stop dressing like a floozy. These would all be good things, I appreciate you taking the time to come down here, and doing so alone. I hear your apology, but Mark; it's gonna take a long time before this is anywhere near okay again."

He nodded, "I understand, I just… You deserved better than the way things ended up… I hope this helps, even a little."

"It does, but you'd better scurry off before Brooke notices your gone." I warned and you should have seen the speed and verocity of his scamper. If only your little pages had the capacity to record a viewable version of this that I could watch when I need a good laugh… that would be stupendous.

As strange as all of this was, that is NOT the strangest thing to already happen today. Nope, that didn't transpire until my free-period. I had been spending this time doing research in PCA's Library when out of nowhere, Logan appeared with his swanky laptop under his arm. He asked me a bit testily, "Do you have any idea how hard you are to track down?"

"I suppose, I don't, why were _you_ looking for _**me**_?" I asked a bit louder as I noticed several people watching us.

"One of your silly 'Quinnventions' just bit the dust in our lab, it blew up all over my project. What's worse is that it also destroyed my chances of getting my totally hot lab partner's number. The teacher said that I needed to track you down and have you fix whatever the hell went wrong."

"MR. Reese!" The Librarian interrupter, "Kindly lower your voice or you'll find yourself in detention."

"I'm already gone, Library-uh…Lady. My teacher made me find Quinn, which I have." Logan said with the same arrogance he used when he spoke to all of the staff at PCA. I quickly put up the books I'd been looking through and he headed for the door just ahead of me.

I said quietly, "Don't punish him Ms. Beverly, he's probably just in a bad mood because he couldn't find the library." I joked and wished her a wonderful weekend. When I got to the big double doors. Logan was holding one open for me and standing out of sight.

"I heard that," he complained as we fell into step together.

"Hey, you get to act up and stay cool with your crowd, forgive me bestowing the same curtesy to my own."

"The Librarian is considered a part of your crew?" He said mid-scoff.

"Do you see me judging your friends or connections?" I asked as we walked down some stairs.

"Fair enough." He agreed, with a smirk that was a little too full of male approval.

"Well, mission accomplished; which of my Quinnventions bit the dust, when I wasn't there to observe it, this time?"

"That didn't happen actually, sorry – and I'm not picking on your pastimes or anything, I swear. I just really needed to talk to you about something important that couldn't wait and that was the best I could cook up, on the spot."

"Insulting my research and life ambitions?" I asked in a dangerous tone, but it was even sounding more playful to my ears.

Regardless of my friskiness, Logan faltered, "Phh-No-uh- I wouldn't- couldn't."

"I'll let it slide this time, but Lola's right, you need to work on your improvisational skills." I said as I noticed we were alone and he was suddenly walking a lot closer.

"Okay, I'm not sure, but I don't think I'm allow to work on that at school."

"To Improvise is like adlibbing, it's thinking on your feet, it's 'off the cuff,' or 'off the top of your head.' When there's no script, or plan and you come up with it all right there, in the moment."

"Oh, then I can work on that." He nodded.

"We shall, in the meantime however this had better be good Logan, I was on the brink of a breakthrough back there."

"Trust me, you'll see what I mean."He said glancing around the corner before he took hold of my hand and pulled me along behind him.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Uh… Quick! In here!" He ordered and I found myself inside of an equipment storage room for the outdoor sports teams. So surrounded in the smells of heavy plastics, leathers and metals that made up most of the equipment with the accompaniment of armpit stench… we sat in some chairs. Logan placed his laptop [still flipped almost completely closed, one of his fingers had been propping it open this entire time and I could see the white light of the screen being lit] in front of us and busied himself with plugging in its cord. When I asked him what was up, he flipped open the screen and there sat Chase on a video chat window.

"Chase!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Quinn," our bushy headed friend waved a bit uncomfortably. "I hope Logan didn't pull you away from anything too important."

"Oh, it's ooookay… What's going on?"

Chase asked Logan, "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

It was at this point that I noticed ever since Logan had opened his desktop his arms were crossed, his physicality was totally closed off and on the defensive. His whole body was turned facing completely away from me, in all of my slouched and turned towards him glory. He hadn't been that turned away from me since our first kiss. Looking back, I realize all of that should have been more of a sign, of what was to come.

"Tell me what?" I prompted and noticed Logan's head tilting back as he sighed loudly.

My attention was drawn back to Chase who was wearing a wary, even if an 'ill at ease' smile. He explained, "Yesterday, I was video chatting Logan, on Michael's computer when our talk got interrupted by one of my professors."

"JUST say Teachers!" Logan complained so loudly and out of the blue, that I jumped.

"In England, you have to say 'professors,' or they think you're disrespecting them and then you get spanked with a ruler." Chase said making a face that told me someone had definitely been spanked. After a noticeable shutter, he sprung back into his story. "Anyways, I ended up having to say a very quick good bye and didn't even get to close the window properly before my professor was switching off my screen I had been using."

I nodded, in show of following along, so our friend continued. "I ended up getting called back into a class on the other side of the campus and running to several more places before I'd done everything I needed to. I didn't get to return to my computer for a very long while. When I did finally get back to my room, hours later, I immediately began to hear voices softly talking out of my PC's speakers. When I turned back on the monitor a glitch was somehow still connecting me to Michael's computer and all three web-cams that we installed. It was that same glitch that showed Zoey our dorm room and made her overhear that I love her, I bet."

"Okay…" I started out slowly, "So where do I fall into all of this? Do you want me to see if I can fix the glitch?"

"Oh, if it were only _that_ easy!" Logan said still the picture of a passive-aggressive angst fest.

"Quinn, what has Logan acting so… ' _Logan_ ' right now, is the fact that when I turned on my monitor and looked at what my computer was showing me. It was you and Logan... together."

I could feel myself becoming petrified, I could just feel myself freezing up. Before it became official, I had to know. "You know the word together can mean a lot of things, when you say together, do you mean-"

"I saw you guys laying together on the couch."

"Oh… My… _God_!" I said unable to react any other way.

Logan interjected, "Yeah, didn't take Chase as the 'peeping-tom' kinda guy."

"I am not a peeping tom! That would mean I did it on purpose, I turned on my screen and there it was. Do you honestly think I would spy on you guys, like that, intentionally?"

"No, you wouldn't," I knew it and said so. Logan knew it too but didn't say it, instead he jumped outta his seat and ran off to a place off camera to Chase and had this little temper tantrum on a punching bag and some mats that were all folded up and stored away.

All Chase had to say about this occurrence was, "You know he really held out a lot longer, on that fit, than I thought he ever could. You must be a good influence on him Quinn."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" I heard myself asked him, even though I knew Chase wasn't a stool pigeon.

"No, of course not! I came directly to Logan with this only because I was concerned."

"About?"

"I didn't want to see either of you hurt the other, Quinn you just got out of a long-time committed relationship. A relationship that was centered on one guy for two years, the longest I've seen Logan hung up on one girl was about the span of forty-five seconds-"

Suddenly Logan was over my shoulder saying, "Oh screw you! Not _all_ of us can sit around mooning over the same girl and doing zilch about it for years. Only to cross a quarter of the globe chasing after that same girl when it's too late!"

"LO-GAN!"

"WHAT! He can't talk at me like he knows better than me!"

"STOP-IT! This isn't just some guy, this is _Chase_. He's one of our best friends; not to mention, out of all of our friends, I'm glad it's him that knows! Think if it had been Michael or Lola or nearly anyone else?" I had to say.

"Quinn's right, I'm not gonna judge and I won't tell a soul if that is what you want." Chase said, handling Logan's temper calmly as someone would who has dealt with plenty of his flare ups in the past. He went on to say, "The only reason that I am even bringing it up right now, is that I had to be honest to you two. I couldn't hide it that I knew. Though I will conceal it from everyone else, I just wanted to talk to you about it and hear your opinion."

"Please don't tell anyone," I said while Logan got right up at the lens

"You better not tell a single person or I will personally come to London, just to kill you." Logan threatened and again, Chase shouldered all of this without even batting an eye. Years of confronting Logan's short fuse.

"Then I will stay quiet, you have my word. The only other question I had was when in the world did all of this start? You two, snuggling and such?"

"None of your business!" Logan roared and I made him sit down beside me again.

I whispered to Logan, "This is our friend, we can be honest with him."

Then I turned back to face the computer and said, "Look Chase, Logan and I would love to tell you what is happening here… but honestly we don't know ourselves."

That was when I felt Logan take my hand, and our eyes met

"What does that mean?" We heard our friend say and remind us that we weren't exactly alone.

Logan's eyes closed for a second before turning quickly on Chase and asking, "Have you heard any of the details about their break up? Like how Del Figgs made her cry, did Lola mention that? Did she tell you how awful he treated Quinn, for no good reason? She was all alone crying on a bench and I just happened to be the first one to find her."

Chase confirmed, "Oh you aren't the only one who wanted a chance to give that vapid void a piece of your mind. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy and he's been sort of a… friend, I guess. But no one, and I do mean no one messes with our Quinn. Seriously, how did you guys start this whole crazy enigmatic bond-thing that you've got going between you? Was it the same day of the dreaded initially break up, or the first time you saw that he'd moved on with the new girl?"

"Neither," I said just managing to break eye contact with Logan. Who had somehow managed to capture both of my hands with his. "It was after all of that, when I was dressing more like Brooke trying to win Mark back."

"Oh right, Lola mentioned that her and Zoey had caught you and tried to talk you out of it." Chase kept the conversation going. "They didn't seem convinced that they were too successful. Are you telling me that it was Logan who did that? Logan who got you to stop trying to be something you weren't."

"Yes," I said kinda eyeing him shyly as I freed one of my hands to push my eye glasses back into place and he lifted his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry but are we talking about the Logan sitting next to you? Because that does not sound like something that he would do."

"Oh, I know," I agreed and Logan tried to pretend he was offended but I still ended up making him smile. "This is exactly what I mean when I say I don't know what's going on. What's changed in him, in me, it's… like we're constantly playing catch-up to it. I don't know where this is going, but more importantly I don't want to know where I'd be without him."

"Well then I'm certainly glad that you have him," Chase smiled. "Thank you both for trusting me even when my way of finding out was… nowhere near intention or easy to admit. I hope that wherever this is going, it only brings out the best of you both like it seems to be doing right this moment. Hopefully when I am able to return to PCA I will still recognize you both. Man, who knew how much could change in one measly semester, right?"

"It's been heck of a year, so far," I had to agree and I felt Logan let go of one of my hands so that he could throw and arm about my waist. As he said:

"Yep, and it's only just begun."

* * *

 **Greetings from L.A.**

There! Do you see how cool he was being? How well we handled everything aside from his first fight with some folded mates and a punching bag? How is it that I am currently finding myself surrounded in all of the best glitz and glamour of tinsel town. Giving off the appearance that I'm having a great time… yet I'm also not having a fabulous time because already…I am not speaking to Logan. The… friend who brought me here in the first place.

No, he didn't do something stupid here on the set with his father. Oh no, he'd already ruined everything long before we'd reached that point in time. Our journey here really did seem to have that 'wow' factor. I met Logan on the roof of the building where the guys' dorms were located. When I arrived, Logan and I were sitting on the edge looking down over the campus, when I asked him, "So why did you have us meet up here, and not down near the main entrance to our school?

Logan said, "well for one I wanted to do this." He hugged me and thanked me quietly for agreeing to come along. Once he'd let me go and taken a half step back, he explained, "He sounds totally swamped with this new project he's producing. When he gets like that, there will be tons of times that I won't get to be with him, really. It'll be nice to have you along."

"Hopefully I live up to your expectations, and with any luck you'll get some buddy time with your dad too. There's nothing better than some male bonding, I would imagine."

"It's cool, when we get to do it sure… are you very close to either of your parents?"

"My Dad, like you, I was born a daddy's girl. I think part of all of my tinkering and fixing things came from him. Only he isn't very good at it."

"Really? But you're so great at fixing things, making things no one else has thought of."

"Thanks, my Dad's more like 'Home Improvement's Tim 'the tool-man' Taylor; while I'm his more science savvy Al." He laughed and I said, "Maybe we should head on down, I don't want to make us late."

"Oh we're not and there's no need to go there, our ride will be meeting us right here."

"Really?" I did manage to ask, just before the wind picked up and a helicopter could be heard coming straight for us. Two of them actually, one landed next to us, the other landed on the top of the girls dorm, the same one I live in.

Logan yelled to me over the noise. "I have to speak to the pilots, it will only take a few minutes. Chauncy will take your bag and tell you where you need to sit. It'll only take me a few minutes and we'll be outta here."

"Alright!" I called back and 'thumbs up'ed him. He did the same and ran off, literally just as Chauncy seemed to appear out of thin air.

Saying, "The studious Professor Pensky, I have been counting the minutes, hours and seconds to this moment. It is so thrilling to have you with us again, if I'm not careful I might start to dance." He said in normal British delivery weighted down to nearly the breaking point in sarcasm.

I said, "Thanks, it's good to see you too." He took my bag and quickly showed me to my seat. With no preamble I found myself wearing noise cancelling headphones with a mouthpiece pressing to the corner of my mouth. I was belted down and then the butler scurried off to greet Logan where he was talking with two of the pilots. Since all of them were wearing headpieces too, I fumbled around with my heavy head-gear and finally flipped a switch on one of the sides to let their conversation flood in from outside of the crafts. It seemed that we were to be taking several other PCA students with us who were to serve as extras and stand ins. It seemed all very well organized and Logan was stating outright that "he would be sitting with me, because it was my first time going on the set and he didn't want me getting lost." He shot me a glance that told me he knew I wouldn't get lost, just wanted me near all the same.

Before you melt too much at this sentiment… he's gonna screw it up.

All of the people that we were taking with us in our craft were ALL girls. So both helicopters were loaded to the max, busting at the seams with babes. One was even seated in Logan's lap (because "she was so scared of flying") … which was all fine… _just_ fine. That wasn't where he messed up. No, it wasn't even the shameless flirting and leading on that I heard him accomplishing on all of these girls. Even the one's he's been {casually} dating in past… No none of that was so awful. It wasn't great, but it felt a little put on, too thick to me, like he was overcompensating to keep up appearances… leave it to Logan to overdo it on covering for his own - posterior.

No, what hadn't been okay was his behavior when my ended relationship with Mark was mentioned. One of the girls seated in front of me was from my trigonometry class, she had sweetly said with genuine kindness that 'she was sorry to hear that I'd broken up with my long-time boyfriend. She'd always thought we were so cute.' I thanked her, and she complemented Logan as being a very good friend. I agreed and said that 'I'd keep him.'

…here it comes…

Logan not only basically called the entire two-year trek a joke. He then began to bring up all of these things he remembered witnessing us (Mark and I) doing on dates, outings and just anytime we were seen doing together. Just to pick on all of it and point out how weird we both were… yeah, NOT okay! That wasn't necessary, it was uncalled for and I didn't appreciate it one bit.

Yes, it had ended, it had been abrupt, terrible and it hurt. I am on my way to forgiving all and putting this far behind me. It is something that he knows I'm still struggling to work my way through. Or at least that is what he has been helping me do till this moment. It was like he was taking all of the progress we'd made and lit it on fire just to watch it burn. Right then, right now even, is not anywhere near a remotely appropriate time for any of that. Neither of us gained a thing from this happening either and I really had half a mind to demand out of that chopper right that very moment. Before I could get the words out however, the helicopter soared upwards, fast; and I was stuck on a trip that was suddenly feeling more like an ambush.

The teasing and joking at my expense lasted the entire ride to the studios. Which ended up being about 45 minute trip. If we'd been driving it would have taken a little over and hour and a half with no traffic. So we were making great time, I couldn't deny that. These were all things that I was trying to focus on, so I didn't cry right there or punch someone in the face. I was thinking of anything to avoid all of the things still being said around me, so that I didn't further embarrass myself.

When we finally touched down, I was the first one out of that copter so fast that even Chauncy and Mr. Reese both did a double take. They both welcomed me warmly and said that they appreciated my volunteering to help. Since I wasn't an actress, I was pretty much getting free reign to fill in wherever I saw fit. It turns out that I have a gift at that, even when I am in this setting. I ended up doing several different things all over the set. Too many to even sit here and name without needing a sufficient amount of time to do so. In light of this fact, I will just talk about my favorite.

For one I basically ended up have a crash-course lesson for several differing departments. That was way fun, and these people weren't mean, weren't calling me a freak. They were fascinated by what I had to say and appreciated my input.

The movie we were all working on is about two fugitives (a guy and girl) hiding out as eskimos in the north pole during the Victorian Era. Which is even funnier to film when the actual set where all of this was being filmed was about 80 degrees and all of the actors are bundled up and mean because they're way too hot. So I was the sucker stuck with the task of making that portion of the warehouses we were filming in feel like the artic… and I didn't disappoint. By the time I was through, everyone was wrapped up, the cast and crew, even the huddle of chairs where the directors and producers sit were huddled way closer and blankets and coats were draped everywhere or over everyone.

By far my favorite thing to do was aid the pyrotechnical crew. Mr. Reese had personally pointed them out to me [even he was well versed with my tendency to make a big bang], He whispered that, "Our actors are having trouble feeling the moment organically." He went on to say, "I know you're just the girl for the job, make them feel the danger of the moment without letting anyone get hurt."

Needless to say, by the time that I had produced one full take of poofs and blasts myself… the actors were convinced that our studio was really under attack. It was a crucial scene taking place in an very teeny set centering around the inside of an igloo. I hadn't heard much about the film (besides the sentence above: Fugatives, Victorian English couple running for their lives, hiding in an igloo as eskimos, in the North pole), I was just told at the time that both people were discovered and fired at as they hid in a very snug house built of ice. The crew were all talking about how they would be flying out to film some of the real artic scenes in the actual north pole after this weekend. So they were just filming some of the dialogue and 'close-ups.' As I was reading the script after hearing so much about this film, I realized that this was totally a movie I knew Zoey and Lola were gonna be dragging me to go see. The more I read and watched that they were filming … the more I was looking forward to that.

The actors that we had the pleasure of observing; were both famous in their own right. They were each professionals and I had to keep reminding myself of that, because they really sounded more like four year olds. A scene that should have taken five minutes, took nearly five hours of me sitting around to accomplish and the rest of the crew had been working three hours longer than me. Neither of these people wished to share the same planet with the other yet alone act out a love scene where even the polar ice caps couldn't compete with the steam. No these people kept running off to their trailers and fighting through a small flock of entourage.

When all was said and done, they did pull off a beautiful scene somehow. I just really could have done without all of their antics in between. Do you know what I mean? All of that he said and she said! It's amazing how good the scenes still felt when I knew that neither of the actors wanted to even be on the same stage together. Yet alone rubbing noses sweetly to stay warm for this scene. It was childish, it was playpen humor not Hollywood. Reaching the point of 'TOO bored,' I did wander over to the scene where Logan and all of the girls were mixed in with roughly a hundred other extras. For a scene that was supposed to be happening at another point in the film. It was the dress rehearsal and partial blocking portion of it. The stars were super late (because the igloo scenes were all taking longer than planned) though when the stars actually did show up and even managed to film those scenes now rather than tomorrow. That seemed to make all of the big wigs happier.

It truly was fascinating watching all of the moving pieces fall into place and make the whole scene work and appear to be seamless. It was also [I have to admit], pretty amazing watching how normal all of this seemed to Logan. Who had been around it so much his whole life it really was all second nature. He totally has a future in carrying on in his family's business. He didn't even really need tons of instruction or descriptions [like I would have]. He already knew exactly what his dad and the director were looking for. When I had last seen him, he was simply managing everything to his father's standards so that Mr. Reese could still do what needed to be done for the igloo scenes. Now, not only was he still carrying out this task, clip board in hand or tucked underarm. He was also dressed up and performing as an extra himself because a few actors hadn't shown up. [I'd overheard Chauncy explaining this to the crew setting up the producing and directing stations accordingly]. His usually perfectly fluffed and messy bed-head had been combed to an elegant more classic style and I have to admit... He was very handsome, he really looked like he'd stepped out of another time… why did he have to make me so mad? I couldn't even enjoy this.

Then Chauncy was asking me if I minded standing in as an extra. I said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I can't dance like they're dancing." I answered, keeping my reply as vague as I could. After all this part of the film was really showing more of its Victorian time frame. Logan was out there dancing with the others like he'd lived it, and I was very intimidated. Before I knew what on god's green earth was happening. I heard the butler say, "Don't worry, you'll make a perfect little wallflower."

Then I was kidnapped by the costuming and makeup departments. In about thirty seconds I was walking around in a realistically Victorian gown. I had also been somehow eaten by a beast of a corset that was squeezing me in all sorts of places I didn't know I even processed to squeeze. My hairstyle was a half up half down do, that I really loved. I had to ask how in the world did the hairstylist get my head to do this, and she was more than happy to show me on another extra. She made it looks so simple but I know better. I felt like I'd walked right off of the pages of one of my American Girls novels [Samantha was the one from the Victorian era, remember?] or Anne of Green Gables. Even though I was supposed to be a wallflower, I don't think I've ever had more guys ask me to dance. I know it was only to appear more dynamic in the scene, to whoever was watching. I just knew that I had two left feet and I wouldn't be able to do everything that those dancers were doing in perfect synchronization.

Just before the stars arrived, Logan wanted to help his dad figure out the proper blocking for our two leads dance together. He was the same height as our male lead and I was the same as the female lead. So Logan started yelling, "Where's Quinn, I know she's in jeans, but she's the perfect height for this."

Chauncy's voice carried over all of the chattering actors and actresses surrounding me and to my ears. "Master Logan, she's the wallflower leaned against that huge Greek pedestal to your left."

"No she's not- that's-" he gasped, "...Quinn!" he said with his mouth hanging open for a moment. The actors all began to go quiet as the director and other people began to coach everyone on what they needed to do before this could all begin. Logan didn't look like he heard a word of it, or like he could blink, and if I wasn't mad at him… I would have been completely swept away in the moment. But that had been a different time, a time that had passed…

Chauncy called, "Professor Pensky, could you please lend us your exquisite assistance again? It has been so great all day, up to this point." He said with the least biting sarcasm I'd ever heard him use.

I stepped out of my spot, where I'd been hiding myself. As I playfully flipped open the beautiful fan dangling from my wrist, I curtsied teasingly to the accompaniment of Logan's warm chuckle. Then he took both of my hands and said, "Sorry I didn't see you, you look so…so…"

"Strange?" I asked, wait, wasn't I not talking to him. One slip up is all he's getting!

"No, different but… you really look-"

"Master Logan, can we please begin!" Chauncy all but commanded and Logan seemed to snap out of whatever he'd been about to say.

"YEAH!" He called back, only to hear more Chauncy-sass about how 'yeah,' is not a proper answer in any time or era.

"Then YES! Let's just DO the _**stu-**_ _pid_ thing!" Then as he walked pulling me behind him, he said softer, "Don't worry, I'll walk you through every step, just pay attention you'll be fine."

Then he did just that, leading me through the motions that we needed to perform. The next two run-throughs of the same set of movements were like stop-motion and every time after that we would end up frozen in a particular pose or two because the cameras were still figuring out how to seamlessly follow us and not cast shadows or loose the moment. I didn't say a word during any of this time, I couldn't even look him in the eye really unless I had to. I only complied and did as I was told but every time that we performed these simple fluid motions we had to always end with a dip that got a little hotter each time we did it (and we did this eight or nine times if not more). It didn't help that all of the performers not performing would 'oww,' 'ahh,' or laugh when we got caught up. Some were even cat calling and whistling. Logan kept shooting me an expression on his face during that dip that was different every time, yet it never failed to heat my face with a nice embarrassing blush. I would have killed him for sure if I hadn't noticed him blushing here and there too.

Overall we helped them figure it out, so when the stars did show up in full costume change. They only practiced the scene once before production began for real. I slipped back into my place as a wallflower that hopefully won't ever get shown in the movie. Logan ran off to find his partner, but I noticed he kept shooting me looks that I didn't understand the whole rest of the shoot. After we'd wrapped it up and gotten changed out of our getups, all of us PCA members were treated to a viewing of another project that would be coming out soon. We all had to fill out a survey afterwards and we were all asked to be brutally honest.

All of the girls from our chopper (as well as the second), that had traveled here from our school were all sitting together. Like this mighty sisterhood of social butterflies, all a flutter with a competition of who Logan would choose to sit with. If I had been in a better-more normal mood I would have surely turned to them and said, " _Please!_ Even if you all are truly that excited to sit with him. For the love of all that is sacred and holy, DON'T-TELL-HIM-THAT!"

I would have gone on to explain, "Eventually we have to take him home with us and no craft will be able to lift off if his ego is that huge, heavy and dense. Then, whenever we do make it back to PCA, we have to live with the guy. So do us all a favor and let him know nothing at all about any of this."

I would have teased and played, and had fun with the very idea. This evening however simply was not one of those fun loving times. I just wasn't in the mood for it, any of it. If Mr. Reese hadn't been so anxious to read my review in particular. I would have requested heading back earlier, because I was literally that done with today. Somehow, I found myself trying to pay attention in this teeny theater even with my overwhelming urge to run out screaming "I wanna go home" was only getting harder to hold back by the moment. While the staggering number of familiar faces I'd seen around campus took up most of the last four rows of the tiny theater. I was seated in the dead center of the second row, totally alone. With my legs dangled over my left arm rest. I heard a disappointed sigh among the gathered populace behind me, that I thought had to do with the film, then I discovered that I was no longer alone.

He came up and sat in the seat beside me without a word. An argument was happening on the screen that wasn't coming off at all like a true disagreement would. It lacked the fire, speed. sting and passion that most if not all fights carried, it felt like bad acting, but then again that could have been because I had a fire scorching the inside of me just itching to come out. Not five minutes after assuming his seat I felt Logan's hand trying to take mine underneath the arm rest. I immediately pulled it from his searching grasp.

He asked me in an almost soundlessly whisper, "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, I simply pretended I didn't hear him, and after a few more minutes into this silly argument {and bad acting} I was being subjected to. Logan said, again in a whisper that can't be taught it was so perfectly soft, he said "This silence, you're keeping between us, is deafening."

When I still didn't answer, he said, "Come on Quinn, talk to me."

I simply shook my head 'no.'

He insisted, "Why not? Is it something I said or did? How can I know, if you won't tell me."

"Not here, not now," I finally ended up hissing.

"Why not."

"Because your Dad asked us to watch this and fill out a survey. He wants us to give an honest opinion of what we're seeing. If I don't pay attention, all of the feedback he receives will be subpar because those girls seated in the back wouldn't know a hit from a miss if their lives depended on it."

"No, Dad thought this would be a nice way to unwind after a much more stressful day than he'd had planned for all of us. He can go on the feedback from the amateur audiences. This is about you and me, and I can't stand this quiet, another minute."

When I ignored this he asked, "Is it the girls that made you mad?"

When I continued to disregard his questioning, he asked. "Are you pissed because I haven't been around you much since we arrived? Did something bad happen where someone treated you bad?"

When I still didn't say anything he grabbed me by my shoulders and asked louder, "QUINN!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "NO!"

"TALK TO ME!"

"No," I managed through the myriad of shushes and popcorn being thrown at us. I reminded him, "We're in a theater, we're not having this discussion here."

"Why not?" He asked, soft again.

I finally told him, "Because if we talk here, it will turn into an fight-"

"So you _are_ mad at me!"

"No Logan, I'm not mad… I'm furious."

"Why?"

"No, not here."

"Come on, no one is paying attention to us." He said lower still. Tacking on, "I can't stand this anymore."

"Well, you're gonna have to because there's no way; that I am going into this now."

"You know I was only flirting as an act, that was harder to keep up than anything I did for the cameras today."

I couldn't help but sarcastically say, "Oh yeah, you looked like you were really struggling with it."

"That _was_ it, wasn't it? I was flirting and you got jealous?"

This was the point where the two of us were thrown out of the theater. Ushers with flashlights escorted us out and launched us both into the survey room. I finished mine as quickly as possible and apologized for only being able to comment on the scenes that had transpired before Mr. Reese's son wouldn't quit hassling me.

After that, I tracked down Chauncy and asked him, "if there was some way that I could possibly head back to their house early. Since it had been a very long and hard day and it was catching up with me."

He said that he was personally preparing to head to their home as we spoke. He even said that I was more than welcome to accompany him, but Mr. Reese was treating everyone to super late supper some place nice, on the way home. When I expressed I had no interest in eating, I was simply too warn out he said that I was more than welcome to accompany him back to their place. I was thinking good, I won't mortify myself to all of these strangers, I will be home free and argue with Logan about this later. Probably no sooner than our return to PCA. For that's probably the first opportunity he will get, that he's not playing Casanova.

As if the very stars were set against me, the butler then explained we would be leaving in about ten minutes. For that was how long it would take to fit all of the collective luggage that myself and all of the other guests had brought into a transportable vessel. PLENTY of time for Logan to track me down and spoil this outing that much more in a big scene for everyone to see. So what was my plan to keep myself hidden from my friend?

Extended bathroom break…

Of course this shot in the dark was a big stinking failure; and yes, Logan managed to track me down. As soon as I exited the hidden exit of the ladies room it was on, right there on the streets between differing studios (and the restrooms)! He was ready for a verbal skirmish too, all barking at me, "HEY!" the moment I was in sight. He began, "We're not in the theater, we're not working, let's get this outta the way; right here, right now."

"Really? You want to do this here, practically in public? You think that's a good idea?"

He gestured to me like "Bring it on," "hit me with your best shot," "how bad can it be."

I said, "Alright fine, you want to make a spectacle of yourself… Fine, but this conversation is only happening once so listen up…" I took a deep breath, let it out and said, "It wasn't the girls that bugged me, you're a free and single guy, knock yourself out. It wasn't that you haven't spent much time with me either, your material reason for coming here at all was to see your Dad. You were simply kind enough to let me tag along and escape Mark's-vanity-project for a couple of days. I thank you for that, it has been nice, really it has. I truly hope that if nothing else, some of my efforts provided you some more opportunities to spend time with Mr. Reese-"

"So what made you mad, then?" He shrugged.

I took a step closer and lowered my voice. "You making fun of my two squandered years like they were nothing more than a flimsy gag… You laughed, ridiculed and made sport of not only Mark's methods of dating, but mine."

"Come on, is that all? Even you said they were weird."

"Me admitting that does not give you consent to pick it to pieces. Not ever, especially when it's all still so fresh and I'm still working through it. I feel bad enough about it already, I didn't need you and those girls laughing merrily at my pain, heartbreak and efforts at dating. How would you like someone picking on your courtship techniques-"

"Are you really still on that?" He asked looking me in the eye. I felt my expression alter at his words and I don't know what I looked like. All I do know is that Logan broke the eye contact and looked at his feet for a second.

"I'm finished talking about this Logan." I told him, but he caught hold of my wrist.

"Well, I'm not. Do you hear yourself? You're still stuck on _him_ , aren't you?"

" _Excuse_ me?" I asked with a warning tone entering my voice, a tenor that he blatantly snubbed.

"You're still hanging on to what's already over, aren't you? You're brilliant but when it comes to all of this love stuff you are as backwards as you can be. You still love him and probably would take him back if he asked you to, wouldn't you?"

"No! Not even if he was the last man on the face of this planet!" He looked surprise by my confidence. So I continued, "I already pissed away two years hoping for him to love me even remotely like I loved him, and it was all for nothing. It was a total of twenty-five whole months gone down the drain, that's a total of seven hundred and sixty one days that I can never get back. I could tell you how many hours, minutes and seconds that was too. Though the real answer to all of those equations and figures is the assurance that I will never again… ever… spend even one second ever thinking of that boy; in that way, ever again. The reason that I am mad is because I didn't need you or your haram making me feel worse about that touchy subject."

"Oh yeah? You seem to be hanging on pretty tight for someone who's trying to let go so bad, if you ask me!" He said in a tone that wanted blood. He wanted me to hurt, but all I did was grow angrier.

I hadn't been planning to hit him with this bomb, here. Though he left me no alternative, it had to be said, "But really I should be thanking you all, because I had begun to lose sight of who you really are, Logan."

"Who I really am?"

"Yes?"

"Well don't keep me in suspense, let's hear it! I did go to all of the trouble of reminding you didn't I? Let's hear it?"

"Thank you for reminding me again, for I had begun to think that maybe 'something' between us could have been…"

This is not a time for tears, curse my wacky hormones and… being female.

"… It could have been _everything_... but thanks to that ride, I now know that the real joke was the very idea of that happening… we… you and me… can never be more than the unlikely friends we are right now."

"Qui-Quinn!"

"I'm just you're dorky odd friend-"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am and that's all I will ever be to you, I understand perfectly again."

"No, you can't!" He was fighting me differently now. "If that is what you think I was trying to say, you can't-"

That was the last thing he got out before Chauncy was calling to me that the vehicles were ready, and I just ran as he was headed off by all of the rest of his guest flooding out of the survey room. That was the last I knew I would be seeing of him for the rest of the trip. I locked myself up in my guest room and climbed into my pee-jays. That is where I will probably remain for the rest of this trip. Even so, the quiet change of scenery feels nice. Even if a bit lonely…

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

When I wrote all of that above, I truly thought that it was over. I thought that I had just closed the book on Mark with a loud resounding thud. Now I was gonna have to the same to Logan, before his book had even gotten to double-digit pages. I was beginning to run analysist on both (yes, let's go ahead and say) relationships and compared them side by side to better classify what had to be wrong with me. My findings were too much, too soon and I refuse to even acknowledge them here (I will paper clip those findings to this page for the sake of staying true to all sides of this tale.)

When I was finally so tired that I felt like I might be able to maybe sleep, I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. Around one AM, I heard a knock on my door. Some of the girls were checking on me, and informed me, that if I needed any of them for anything, they were all sleeping in the guest wing just a hall away (I was in the family wing in the guestroom directly next to Logan's room). After that Chauncy checked on me for the third time since our arrival. He was trying to make certain I was eating the tray of food that he'd sent up.

I didn't want it; I was to miserable to eat.

I really thought that the night was over.

Then just before two AM, another knock came to the door. A knock that was one of the other servants picking up my tray. I had buried deep under the covers wasn't even looking at whoever had come in. Not that I could have seen them even if I had been looking right at them. My glasses were on the night stand.

The servant asked in a bizarre dialect, "No touch your food? What's matter, you no like?"

"No, just not hungry."

"Sum-athing else then?"

"No thank you." I said, just as I felt the bed move like someone was crawling in. Someone had climbed in and was now attempting to trap me by grabbing me from behind. I had taken self-defensive classes long before I had dedicated my life to science. Not only did I escape and scramble for my glasses, but my legs would not come free from the blankets cocooning them. So when I got my glasses over my eyes, I was twisting out of Logan's persistent hold somewhere between laying on the floor and him holding me up. As soon as he was sure that I could stand he was nursing his right eye claiming "Nice shot."

"Oh! Logan! I'm sorry- actually I'm not! What were you thinking grabbing at me like that?"

"You wouldn't listen to me when I was trying to talk to you earlier!" He explained as if he was accusing me. Even went on to say a little softer, "So I was trying to trap you so you'd have to hear me out, this time."

"Trapping me won't make me listen."

"Yeah, it just makes me blind."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, just before I asked; "What did you want me to hear-"

"You know." He stated with way too much meaning behind it to be confused. He hadn't stepped in the room with only friendly concerns.

"I think that more of your problem is the fact that, I don't know."

"That's why I'm here," He said as he helped me untangled my legs from the blankets and told me to have a seat on the couch nearby. Then he shut the door and came to sit with me.

Once seated, he apologized, "I'm sorry that this is all happening so late. Believe me, if it had been up to me we would have skipped the big dinner fiasco my Dad threw and I would have come straight here. That just wasn't possible because of all of those other guests."

"It's alright, I wasn't sleeping," I shrugged.

"But you have been crying again…and this time it's all my fault."

"You were the main instigator this time, yes."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"-You don't have to be- "

"Yes I do… Quinn… You're not just a girl, you're not even just a friend… It's like you told Chase earlier, I don't know anymore where this is going, than you do. I just know that I don't want it to end, not yet anyway. It feels like it would be a cheat to us both if we didn't at least try? Don't you think?"

"I don't know Logan," I said sounding at least ten years older and exhausted even to my ears. "We're so different, everything is changing so much and so fast. I feel like we're in a race we can't win. You clearly think that my systems of dating are nothing like you're used to-"

"Because all of the girls that I have dated in the past. All they wanted to do was make out, and go out, then drop out. I was only making up all of that stuff today to cover my tracks."

"Cover your rear is more like it," I corrected and he agreed. I sighed, "You see, maybe we're kidding ourselves, maybe we're just not meant to be anything more than- "

"I don't think so."

"You 'don't think' what?"

"I don't think we're kidding ourselves. Not even a little, I think we're joking more thinking that this isn't worth a shot."

"A shot? Like… dating?"

"I don't know if I would go that far just yet, but… I do think we should at least, spend some more time together. Like a practice date or something… Yeah, you said it yourself, that you were nervous to get there again. That you felt like you needed time."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, of course… and I don't know, I find the idea of dating you interesting."

"You do?" I asked and he nodded the affirmative. I don't know what made me turn to this boy, who was being so sweet and ask him, "Why?" But I did it in perfectly honest astonishment.

"Want me to tell you?" He asked with a look of too much slyness.

I pressed on, as if I didn't notice, asking; "Why else would I ask you why?"

So much (male) smugness flowing back into him, you could literally see it expanding his chest as he explained, "Well… You did state something back on that lot, about the 'something' between us feeling like it could be 'everything.' I did quote that right didn't I."

"I may have said something along those lines… I don't know, I was hurt and I was angry."

"Past tense?"

"Logan… I still don't know what I'm gonna get with you. The arrogant jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself most of the time or the friend whose been so kind and supportive that at times, I've come to value him above all the rest."

"Reeeally?" He said, " _All_ of the rest? Even Lola or Zoey?"

"See, I can't give you an inch without you taking a mile."

"If that's really how you feel, than let's make a pact. Let's promise, right here and now, whenever there is anyone else around besides the two of us. We will never again pay even a little attention to what we say. Because all insults, complaints and curses cast, are only for the sake of keeping this possibly 'everything' a secret. Does that make you feel better?"

"I don't know, even if I promise, do you really think it is a good idea for us to go out together. What if all we do is always end up making each other this crazy?"

"I don't know, but I think I could share with you the reason that I'm starting to think more and more that we should at least test it out."

"What's that?"

Then he gently trapped my head in his hands and said, "Here's why." Then he proceeded to kiss me to the point of nearly having an out of body experience. I know I have talked a lot of smack about Logan in this whole entry (and others), but that boy does know how to kiss. Sounds like he's had a lot of practice at it. Must be how he got this good. When we finally did stop, we were both laying down on the sofa, and I was on my back neatly snuggled into his side and he was half on top of me. He leaned his head against mine and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to get so carried away. I think that only happened because I have been wanting to do that, all day."

"All day?" I asked, "Even on the roof?"

"More like all day, since the moment I woke up." He got a few more kisses for that one.

So after much more discussion on this topic, Logan said, "So what d'ya say, Professor Pensky? Will you trial date me tomorrow, when we return from helping out around the studio?"

"Can we really do something like that? I mean, look how late we were getting back today."

"Believe me, it won't even be hard. Just leave it all to me and just prepare to be amazed."

So my plans for tomorrow you ask? I'm hopeful I'll be amazed.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter, so what did ya think? Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know! I love hearing from all of you, and your feedback means the world to me! Sorry that this is probably reaching you all a day late, but my family and I having been working outdoors for the last three days… it takes a toll on more than my complexion. I have been typing every free moment I've had to make up for lost time. Next week will hopefully be on time! Love you all and hope you have a great week! Much Love!_

 _~DarcyBeDippy85_


	5. Ch5 Mirrors And Mayhem

_Hi There,  
_  
 _Greetings, to all of you fellow PCA enjoyers and enthusiast. DarcyBeDippy85 here with a spanking new chapter of Quogan greatness and an APOLOGY! Sorry this chapter is probably coming to you a week and two days late, I hope I make it worth the wait. I worked on it that entire time and it is my longest chapter to date, I had two kiddie birthdays (A five year old and three year old), a huge family visit (3 of my mom's sisters and their husbands) and work all in between (AHH!). The first thing I want to do (besides grovel for your understanding) is thank RhrGreatness (that's baby sister/beta reader), Nichigoh, and the Guest reviewer who commented on this past chapter. Such encouraging words! God bless you all, you keep me going! I want to thank all of you following this story or me as an author! You're all wonderful, hope you're still enjoying! Sticking to the same pattern (consistently predetermined in the former chapters) this chapter will be written in Logan's perspective. I really hope anyone whose read this far is having as much fun reading these and I have had dreaming them up and writing them down (and not to mention the fun that has been shared sister to sister throughout has been spectacular!) I hope you all enjoy and this brings a little extra sunshine to everyone who needs it! Much Love!_

* * *

 **"The Collective Trails of a Quinnventor and… Logan"**  
 _Chapter 5 – Mirrors and Mayhem_

* * *

Have you ever had plans for an evening, that weren't only last minute but had a lot riding on 'em? Have you ever had something come along unexpectedly and take a big stinking dump on everything that you had been about to plan and there was nothing you could do about it? Not only did this happen to me today on into this evening, but I was completely powerless to do one thing to fix it really. I'm Logan Reese, I do not do weak, hopeless or helpless. Those are all words I use on other people. Not ME!

Have you ever felt like the entire universe was working against you, to make certain that each thing that COULD ruin everything, DID ruin it?  
That's what today was from beginning to end, I do not lie.

I'd gotten up early, (okay, I didn't leave my bed, but I was awake and I have a laptop, that's where I was working) researching the best ways to impress dates in or around Hollywood. I was looking for the most extravagant at first, because I imagined if I was on a date with me that is how I would be best impressed. If this was about any other girl that I have kinda pursued in the past, she would have gotten at least that from me. Then somewhere around buying out whole restaurants for just the two of us… it occurred to me that Quinn wasn't at all a normal cookie-cutter typical type of girl. Not to say she's weird or anything, she's just so different from anyone else I've dated or ever known. None of the normal stuff would work on her, she's too smart and she would see it as overcompensating or something.

No way that would be good. So switching gears, I began to look up more scientific geek stuff she might love and just before I fell asleep again from the sheer boredom of this search… Just before I could pick up a phone and start to actually plan any of the things I wouldn't mind watching her geek out over or try to explain to me…  
My Dad and Chauncy marched into my room, and in one unfair swoop of Chauncy's arm… My laptop was closed and so was possibly any way of ever making any of this up to Quinn. I'm not being over dramatic either, for what my Dad had to say was by far something I had not been expecting.

What could my only real parent have possibly had to say to make all of this chaos start? My Dad is getting married… TODAY! Not sometime soon, not next week, not tomorrow or the next time I visit... TO-DAY! On top of all of this, his choice of bride is a lady that has been giving him the run around for years. Also one that hates children, and hates me [I'm pretty sure] because she still considers me a child even though I'm nearly grown.

I have no idea how many step-moms and almost moms my Dad has given me in my life, besides my birth mom (not that she deserves to really be grouped with parents or… humans). It's literally a number we both start out counting and always get side tracked before we're halfway through the roster. My point is that after dealing with that many of my Dad's ladies. I have kinda gotten this super power where I know the kind of mom I'm getting almost immediately. This lady has never given me good mom vibes. It could be all of those comments, I've heard about "Thanking God his brat's a boarding school student." Or the ones where she doesn't cover my ears well enough when she hisses, "This one's not too bright' over my shoulder to her friends. Then on that same breath tells me "I love you," The moment she uncovers my ears.

So not only is all of this happening at the worst possible time, but my dad isn't even ruining my life to be with a step-mother choice I can get behind. No, he's throwing himself at some piss poor child star trying to make it back in the Bizz by screwing a producer for a while. Not just any producer either but a guy who's had tons of something she hasn't… called success!

I was so mad and none of my anger management exercises were working! I ended up losing it on a few of the coordinators and the costume designers who were clothing most of the wedding party. Since this was happening on the same soundstage we'd been on yesterday. The wedding would be taking place in a set built to look like a famous chapel that is supposed to have some memories for my dad and the 'lagoon-a-creature' that he was marrying.

It was Chauncy who seemed to notice, "Master Logan, you don't appear to be at all happy about your father's wedding."

"That's because I'm not, Chauncy. I had plans for today, important ones that can't wait, can't delay and… There's nothing to be done about it now." I complained.

"Hmm, yes… I'm sure whatever plans they were; your father's happiness must be a real downer for you. See this?" He asked moving his pointer finger back and forth over his thumb. He explained, "Observe, the world smallest violin playing a tune for you."

"Not funny Chauncy-"

"Master Logan, if I may…" Chauncy said, like I had any real chance of stopping him. He said, "Your father has struggled to find happiness for many years now. This a grapple that you're well aware of, that has given you nearly as much pain since you were a baby. He could have married this woman and told you nothing about it. He could have even gotten married in the actual church that exist in my homeland instead of erecting this impressive replica. However, your father couldn't exclude you like that, he did all of this, at short notice; just as much for your benefit as his own or his bride's. The least that you can do is put on a convincingly happy face for him."

"I'm trying Chauncy, but again the arrangements I was meant to schedule today… they weren't just silly or for nothing… They were so important…

"Perhaps your friend Professor Pensky could be of aid, would you like me to fetch her for you?" He asked and I said yes so quickly that Chauncy looked at me a bit strangely for an uncomfortable amount of time, before he ran off and returned with Quinn in record time. Just as I was stepping out in my nearly finished coat and pants I would be wearing for the ceremony. Quinn was dressed in jeans and a purple top that just looked so striking even as other girls in ballroom gowns and floor length gowns were all around us. Chauncy announced to all of the costuming people. "Mr. Reese would like just a moment with his friend."

Then he took us off to a quiet spot nearby, which ended up being the bottom level of a tiny spiral stairwell. Then I kept noticing him looming just off to the side of the door, possibly eavesdropping. My jacket and everything were still so peppered in pins and others things that could stick me, I couldn't sit down even though I really wanted. Quinn took a seat on the first few steps and hugged her legs, she looked so much more comfortable than I felt.

You don't know how relieved I was, when I saw that her face wasn't mad. She wasn't seething or screaming (or even worse, crying) as I'd been imagining that she would be all day. She seemed pretty amused by the whole thing. She said, "Your Dad just made the announcement on the set inviting everyone to his wedding. I see you're spiffing up for the occasion, right now. You clean up pretty good, dude."

"Thanks, look Quinn, I'm sorry that I'm not gonna-"

"Logan there's no need to say sorry."

"Are we still gonna be friends."

"Of course we are, that was never in question. You're acting like I was gonna corner you, breathing fire." She said laughingly as she stands and steps close to me to fix the flaps of my jacket and started to knot my tie, that had been hanging un-tied around my neck, for me.

"How do you know, how to do that?"

"Please, my old school [in Seattle] wore uniforms every day, and you learn quick when you see it that often." While she was close and not facing a direction so Chauncy could see or hear what she was saying, she whispered, "Though maybe this is a sign, ya know? Maybe we are kidding ourselves and friendship is all that I can offer-"

"No, Del Figs is a boring blockheaded jerk, and I'm an even bigger one. You shouldn't be paraded around the way Zoey and Lola did either. Y-You should be… with…"  
With who? I asked myself, Who was anywhere near worthy enough for this… beautiful, bright, always interesting, never boring chameleon of all sciences.  
"…with…" I tried again and had to stop all over again.

That was when a brilliant idea flicked on, the mental light bulb, over my head. I watched Chauncy wander off to help make certain something was done right, Quinn had just finished tying the knot and took a half step back to investigate her work. Pleased with what she saw, she couldn't have known the effect she was having on me, even taking that step back. As if I really needed more of a push to tell her my idea, the breeze blew her smell at me and I couldn't hold back my question another moment.

"Why don't you sit with me at the wedding, and be my date?"

"Y-Your-Your date?" She glanced around behind her, even asking quietly, "is there someone behind me?"

"Quinn!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to all of this material glitz and glamor, all of the style and chaos. It's all very intimidating and kinda ferocious back there; where all of the girls are fighting over a scrap of fabric like lionesses over a zebra carcass. Or struggling for a chance to sit within that church knowing they were the prettiest so they have a better chance of sitting with you. As unaccustomed as I am, even I know better than to think for even a millisecond that I'm the kind of eye-candy that the producer's son needs to be keeping company with."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I asked and one look at her face told me the truth before she said a thing.

"I looked, why do I look like I didn't? I looked, I just can't spend endless amounts of time staring at myself… Not everyone is that fond of their reflections." Then she tacked on, "I don't know how you do it. Looking into them all the time and always having at least one on your person at all times. I would end up breaking so many mirrors and having tons more bad luck, if I did that."

I told her some more truth, "It's all about confidence. Having self-assurance in how I look lets me have it everywhere else too." Then I pulled my easy-access mirror (A small rectangle with a slip-cover) out of my pocket and made her look at herself as I said. "Look at her, she's smart, fun, beautiful and easily one the most brilliant people I'll ever know."

She glanced around my mirror, arms crossed saying "You don't really think that."

"For someone so smart you can be so hard on yourself." I shook my head and put my mirror back in my pocket.

Chancy was suddenly back saying, "Master Logan, I really must return you to the wardrobe department and Professor Pensky needs time to ready herself as well, I'm sure. As hip as Mr. Reese appears to be, even he wouldn't appreciate those jeans in the front row of his wedding."

"No, I'm not leaving till I have an answer, Quinn. Will you be my date to this wedding and let me make up for all of the crap that happened yesterday?"

"It's completely unnecessary- "

"But?" I drew out knowing a 'but' was coming.

She rolled her eyes and said, "But if it's that important than yes, I will be there waiting at the back of the set to walk in with you and everything."

From there I was rushed back to finish getting ready for this 'throw-together' wedding. I have to admit I was pretty psyched… not about the wedding, not even a little. But sitting with Quinn and her making all of this fun somehow just being there. That is what I was looking forward to. You would think that I would have learned by now, things aren't nearly this easy.

When I finally arrived at the back of the church set, first it took me forever to get anywhere near where I was supposed to be meeting my date. Blame it on my new stepmom's entire family turning out for this thing. Which could have been the entire state of California for all I knew. It sure felt like it! I was in that line for over an hour before I was anywhere near the door and there were still tons of people behind me. The ceremony was running thirty minutes behind; I'm guessing from the mob of guests. As I got up to the window just outside the back corner of the cathedral like set. I noticed something funny…

Not funny like ha-ha! Laugh out loud… but funny in an odd way. Quinn was already seated inside of the church. She was seated behind a thick column, so that she probably couldn't see a thing. My first thought was that she must have had second thoughts and didn't want to sit with me.

Again, that little voice [though this one sounded suspiciously like Michael], whispered in my ear that "Something was not right about this whole picture, something stinks and I needed to get to the bottom of it BEFORE this wedding began."

When I finally reached the doors and the bride (along with her clique of superficial skanks all on their phones the whole time [yes, that means the ceremony too]); I didn't even have to ask what happened to Quinn because my step mother answered me before I could ask. She rushed at me and shouted, "OH THERE HE IS! My soon to be step son! I will remember your name better when we're family, dear. Now you're going to be going just after my mom and dad enter." She threw me in my place in the line-up of family, which thankfully had my grandparents in front of me. She practically threw me at the cheapest looking giraffe I've ever seen. I say giraffe because not only was that the animal print on her dress and with her platforms and stick like physic, she was nearly two whole feet taller than me. She had a New Jersey accent, smelled like fish sticks and smog, kept sucking at something caught in her huge horse-like teeth.

I kept looking at the heavens and asking God, is this all some late and bizarre punishment because of that giraffe I tore in half that Zoey had given Chase? I mean I've heard that big guy upstairs having a great sense of humor and I admit that if this was happening to anyone else I would probably be the first one to laugh my butt off… But was all of this really happening? Really?

Was I just in my bed still asleep and dreaming?

Then Leighton (my nearly official step mom's name) dropped the bomb, "This girl is much better than that sick and homely looking thing that kept saying she was your date. I couldn't have my future son's rep thwarted with her kind. Anorexic, pale, four eyed little nerd-girl."

I threw down the giraffes hoof away from me, which had been clutching me like prey (even though later Quinn swears that giraffes are vegetarians). I said in the most intense voice I have ever used on this lady. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

A look of confusion crossed her dumb face, because I don't think I have ever spoken to her this directly or seriously in all of the time I've known her. When all that came out of her were nothing more than sounds, no actual words, I took a step closer and asked, "Do you think that that's how it's gonna be? That my dad is gonna let you tell him what to do so, I will too. Lady, let me tell you right here and now, that I am not stupid as you call me. Who I date, who I see, who my friends are; has nothing at all, to do with you or what my dad does for a living. My friends are the most important thing in my life besides, my Dad. If you ever hurt him, if I walk back here and find that you have hurt my friend who I ASKED to be my date… I will never forgive you."

"Listen Lionel-"

"My name is Logan, Lo-gan."

"Logan, listen sweetie, I didn't realize… I mean, I don't think that you're stupid."

"Don't lie to me right now, and make this worse for yourself. When you cover my ears and call me stupid, I still hear you. The only reason I put up with it is because you make my dad smile. When you interfere with my life however, there's no way that's okay. The friend you just sent away had her heart broken by a jerk back at school, he made her feel small like you probably just did and if you have hurt her, if I can't make this better, if you hurt my dad, if it gets back to me that this marriage is nothing more than a career move and publicity stunt that I think it is. You better plan on not living in the U.S. anymore, because that is probably the only way I won't come after you. Ask my grandparents or any of my former step moms and almost-moms seated up front with me."

As I went over to lead the giraffe girl and her trashy brown press on nails back to the back of Leighton's side of the church set. I noticed my granny and gramps totally had my back. Warning Leighton just how fiercely I protect my dad and he protects me. I personally ushered the giraffe girl to her seat, explaining that I could not leave my friend alone. Then I walked to the back of my dad's side of the set and b-lined to Quinn.  
She jumped up and hugged me as soon as she saw me and I apologized.

"Don't be sorry, she's right, I'm much better seated back here."

"No, she's not and I told her so-"

"No please, tell me you didn't."

"Well, I can but I would be lying." I shrugged while she let out a panicked sound and her hands rushed to her face.

"God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I have had to do the same with so many ladies in my dad's life."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Do you remember lately when we were talking about my dad being a romantic?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"Well, his way of being romantic is that the poor guy falls hard, deep and fast. Sadly, those kinds of matches tend to fizzle out just as fast. So I've gotten used to having to stand up for myself to strangers." I explained before lowering my voice and whispering in her cute little ear. "However, I didn't seriously think my dad would ever actually marry this one. She's a former child star and way too desperate." I couldn't help it I totally kissed her ear sneakily. Then I continued out loud, "That's the reason I never stood up to Leighton before this surprise wedding crap today, when she's gonna be a new mom, for sure… or it looks like she might."

"You mean we're standing at their wedding and you're saying this could not even be a sure thing?"

"Well, it's rare, but some have chickened out and left Dad at the altar. I think it's happened twice? Over the course of my life... so, it's likely to be a sure thing, I don't know. Just come back here with me and let us find our seats."

She stopped and yanked on my hand saying, "Logan No! I can't - I can't go back there- "

"Yes, you can and you have nothing to worry about. Trust me…" She looked like a panicked and scared little baby for all of a second. All fidgety and looking down at her feet, so I glance back at the group that were our classmates. All of them were looking forward and waiting for the ceremony to begin, so I said, "Hey," and made her look at me by tilting her chin up. I told her, "Hold your head up high, you're with me, okay? It's just you and me."

She took a second while I knocked on the hidden door I'd used to sneak in the back that can only be accessed by the right people. I'm one of those people. Before it opened, we shared a smile that let me know she was alright, and all wasn't lost. Then the moment we were let back into the entry alcove that was holding all of the most important people of the wedding party and immediate families. Leighton was all apologizes and bull, Quinn was of course, all graciousness and kindness till we were standing together back in line, right behind my nanny and gramps again. As soon as Leighton had walked off and was out of earshot. Quinn acted like she was straightening my tie, but really she was pulling me closer by that tie and she whispered, "If I ever attend another wedding with you again. Remind me to bring some boots if that lady attends."

I couldn't help but laugh, this is why I insisted on having her up here with me. I whispered back, "I think I'll need to wear some, every time that I come home, for a while."

"You know, that might be a good look for you."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, you might rock that."

When it was time to walk in, I noticed nanny took hold of gramps arm and they walked in just the perfect picture of what any perfectly aged couple should be. My gramps, dog that he is, even gave nanny a kiss on the cheek to the delight of the crowd who 'Oow'ed and 'Aww'ed. Way to upstage me gramps! How do I compete with that?

Then I started to panic, I knew it was passed the time we were meant to be walking. I just had no idea what we should do? Should we cross arms, or should I simply bend my arm and offer it to her? Did we hold hands? Should we interlock our fingers, or mitten hands? I know my head was about to spin, when suddenly, I felt Quinn do this thing where she hugged my arm to her with both arms. She loosened her grip as we walked so it wasn't nearly as tight as it had been in that moment. I wished she could have held on that tight the whole way. Even more than that, I wished that I was back into one of my sleeveless shirts so I could feel more of her all but snuggling hold. Instead of just the little bit being filtered through all of the layers I was wearing at the moment.

Was it suddenly stifling in this place or was it me? It's me? Just checking.

As we walked in and took our seats, I was finally able to really looked at her. As we'd walked in, everyone had been looking at her and everyone had been smiling. Leighton must have no taste and be partially blind (or just completely bias) to not see what the rest of the room saw in Quinn. She wasn't in a floor length gown, her's was shorter, and showing off her legs nicely. The top of her dress, the part that was on her torso, was tighter than the rest and appeared almost completely bright pink and yellow because of all of these flower designs that were really close together. The rest of it was a floaty light green color, that was made for dancing. She even had these matching bands in her hair that were the same bright pink with similar flowers that were white and yellow. Her hair was all penned up and curls. She was just so pretty; I couldn't stop staring. She kept catching me when she wasn't talking with my grandma about the silly things all grandparents say to young people. All of the normal stories I wish that she wouldn't tell, you know... the usual.

The ceremony began as my dad and his groomsmen came in and took their places at the front of the church set. My dad winked to me as he always does. Then Dad saw Quinn and moved his eye brows up and down and 'thumbs up'ed me. A part of me wanted to 'thumbs up' right back, but I was too angst-y and angry to really try… for one, if I get caught I might embarrass Quinn. On top of that, this other louder part of myself wanted to say, "Slowdown old man, get your own! This one's with me and it's not only been a hell of a fight getting to this moment; it's been a knuckle to knuckle, tooth and nail, uphill climb to this battlefield of a ball you're throwing! I've worked way too hard to turn back now, and this is your stinking wedding day... keep your eyes on your own prize, please!" So all I ended up doing was shaking my head back and forth.

Then the bridesmaids started to come in and once they were all in their places, the bridal march began and everyone stood to respect the bride. I had half a mind to stay seated, but Quinn tugged me up then she took my hand and hugged the rest of my arm to her again as if to say that she had my back. Son of a Bitch, WHY did I have to wear all of these dumb layers. Something in that moment told me that regardless of whether or not my dad's relationship would last, this moment felt like one of those that would always stick with me. I have no idea why, it was just Quinn doing one of those things that all girls do, when they're excited or excited for you. She even bounced up and down against my arm in delight. Mother of GOD, where is it written that men have to smother themselves for big occasions like this one? I ask because I want to know where to aim the punch, if not the gun!

I mean, sure not all stand out moments in my life are this good while at the same time torture. Another stand out moment happened during another trip when my dad had given a little more notice and I brought both Chase and Michael with me. They sat in the front row with me and bawled throughout the whole ceremony. That was one of Dad's prettier ladies (now one of his prettiest exes), they kept going on and on about how beautiful she was, how lucky my dad was, and I was gonna be so lucky if I ever saw my dad again after this.

Michael's exact quote was "If I had something as fine as that girl is, waiting for me in some tropical paradise. I might never EVER leave it again, even if I had kids, I'd be like 'what kids?' See ya! Nobody would hear from me till I was dead and gone, then all everyone would say was, 'that Michael knew how to live, ya know? He went happy!'"

Then Chase was all cutting in, "Logan's Dad is not gonna do that! He's got this dad business nailed so well that he can be a great husband in the topics, the confident Los Angeles personality and still be a great Dad for our pal."

He was right…

My dad really is the only parent I need.

As if this fact needed to be proven… This tale is far from over.

The wedding began without a hitch, everything was smooth sailing even as a huge lady sang Leighton's eight chorus song that Leighton swore was 'their song.' When the fourth chorus began, Quinn started to giggle behind her hand, by the time the song stopped we were all in tears we were laughing so hard because it simply wouldn't end. Don't ask me why this was so funny, it just was; and everybody was roaring along with us when it finally ended, laughing and standing ovation. The singer looked so proud of her performance when really we were all more thrilled it was over. Right after that the officiator asked both Dad and Leighton to say their 'I do's which they did and then the aged officiator (a lighting guy named 'Bucky' a sweet old dude who's lit so many sets of so many great films). Bucky asked that same old question they always do in movies. "If any one objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony; speak now, or forever hold your piece."

A guy in the back didn't just object but he shot off a pistol straight up in the air and scared us all to death. It was a stage prop luckily that only shot blanks, but the guy was not okay with Leighton marrying my Dad. His name was Donovan, and he was supposedly the reason Leighton had been so reluctant to marry my Dad all this time. So my Dad and this Dona-whoever started to argue loudly and it was all a big mess. That ended up with not only my Dad NOT marrying Leighton, but Bucky officiated a different wedding and instead ended up joining Leighton to Donavan, while my Dad got to walk away a free man. He was such a cool guy about it all, he even gave the couple a couple of days in the place he'd been planning to take Leighton for their honeymoon.

That is as long as it was agreed that the reception was now my Dad's party. He said that would break everything even. (Which isn't true, but what can I say my Dad's a good guy.) It was looking like the worst thing that had happened was that we had had to sit through that god-awful nevering ending song.  
Just when it seemed like things could have been far worse…

They were…

It happened right after the last of the non-Reese family had filtered over to the church set. I heard the doors to the back of the church set burst open like they had been blasted. A demure voice boomed, "Malcolm… Dar-ling, you look so much older than I remember you looking."  
I knew that voice anywhere. It sounded wealthy, cold as space and I felt the chills shoot down my body and my hands automatically ball into fist. The only thing I didn't know was if I was shaking from her arctic unfeelingness, or if it was bottled rage that was quaking me.

My Dad was wearing the same guarded expression that I was. Even if he was in much better control of it. I didn't realize I was still holding Quinn's hand till she yelped in pain as asked, "Logan! What's wrong." Somehow she said the words urgently while quiet enough to not carry.

I think I did bite out a "sorry" to her, before everything goes to a very dark place. I can't even say that with much confidence. It's the effect that woman has over me. Dad and I probably looked more alike in that moment than we ever have to most of the people surrounding us.

My Dad greeted her surprised, "Devlin… what a surprise, I didn't know that you'd returned. How was… Europe?"

"Oh, a total bore as always, I don't know why I ever even bother venturing that way anymore. Then again everything's always so boring here, one must try something new every now and again shouldn't she."

Quinn gripped my right fist and asked softly in my ear, "Logan who is she?"

What could I say? Technically, Devlin is the person who gave birth to me; that doesn't make her my mother. I've never been allowed to call her mother in public, or at home, or even in privacy. She never calls me "Logan," even though that's my name, because it's a name that my dad gave me. She'll screw it up just for spite, claiming that I screwed up her body when I was born. Like I asked to be here? Nope, I have to call her 'Devlin' and she'll call me some stupid name that isn't mine and make me feel small any chance she gets. How can I explain something so sick, twisted and ugly about me, and sum it up in a whispered sentence.

"It's complicated, you don't want to know, trust me."

It was the best I could do.

"Loo-gos! Look how tall you're not, aren't you in at least middle school by now?"

"Devlin, if your face was any more plastic, it would bounce." I fired back, and Dad jumped between us before it got physical. Holding her back he told me to take Quinn to the party, and leave this to him. Which would have worked great if my mother had a soul. But as I took Quinn's hand and started to pull her out. My biological mom was laughing…

You read right, laughing saying… "Oh no, don't tell me juniors brought his first girl home finally! Watch this one honey, he ruins lives, bodies and women's youth."  
Before I was gone, I stopped at the door and yelled back, "You'd already sold all of that to the devil long before I was ever here, DEVIL-LIN!"

Then the great doors to the set slammed shut and we were out of there. Quinn kept asking me questions and kept screaming for me to slow down. She just didn't understand that I could not be where this woman was. That not only did it sicken me, but I knew it was even more toxic to my dad. Whose now, still facing her; and probably getting hurt by her all anew as we speak. She kept shouting that I simply have no grasp of slipper floors and pointy heels.

I knew the reception (now Dad's celebration) was happening a few doors down, but I pointed out the party to Quinn and told her that I would find her in a little bit. I just had something to do first. She snagged my arm and said, "No Logan, you gotta level with me. What just happened back there, who was that lady and why are you wigging out so bad right now? I need some info here."

"Look I know you do, and I promise to come clean later. Just not right now, I need a minute. It's not the easiest thing to explain. Just go to the party and I'll be right there." She gave me a long hard look but did go into the party.

By the time that I got back to those huge doors I could hear both of my parents in a screaming match. It's literally the only kind of exchange I've ever seen them have. I was getting ready to walk in when suddenly the doors flew open again and I was nearly knocked out by them. My mother (if you can call her that with a straight face) instantly punched me in the face on sight and I fell backwards. I probably wouldn't have fallen at all if I hadn't already been stumbling, but Devlin isn't a black belt, she wasn't even sober… she'd just struck at the perfect moment. Besides my shattered pride and a split lip I was just fine, Devlin was about to try and do more damage when all of dad's bodyguards rushed in and trapped her. Before she was carried her off, screeching something about me ruining everything in her life, blah blah the normal stuff... All things that any kid dreams of hearing their birth mother yell. My Dad stepped in front of me and said, "NO WAY! If you even cast a shadow over my son anymore, I will have you thrown in jail so quickly that your rubber little face won't even have TIME to look surprised. Get her out of my sight."

Then she was outta sight, followed by her entourage and a slew of studio security (Which is the next best thing to the secret service around these parts). Dad kneeled down next to me and pat me on the shoulder saying, "That's gotta hurt, are you alright? I can still have her put away."

"She's not worth the red tape, Dad. What did Mommy Dearest want besides Marilyn Monroe's life - minus the tragedy - and no wire clothes hangers?"

"I have no idea, I get the sinking feeling this trip was just to ruin my wedding. She said give their marriage six weeks at the most, since she'd bought out the groom to make it convincing."

"Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was, son… that woman credits us as ruining everything for her as long as we live and breathe. I know it's impossible to imagine her any other way for you, but that's sad. That is not the woman I married. Yes, that girl was vain, still loves mirrors too much and can't sing… but she was still the love of my life… the person she is now isn't anything like that girl at all."

"Dad, I appreciate the heart to heart, but you are talking about the woman who just punched me to the ground."

"You're right, Devlin's problem is that she's never truly happy, she doesn't know how to be. So she just does her best to make everyone she's in contact with as miserable as she is. The best thing you can do son, is go back to that party and show everyone that she hasn't won. Go back and enjoy it with me and all of our guests. Now when I say all of your guests, I do mean the other girls as well as Quinn. But if you were to wish for some more exclusive time with that little gem, I can't say that I would blame you-"

"Daaaaad!" I growled in warning.

"What? You've never brought just one girl out of your group before and mooned over them the way you've been staring at Quinn. You've brought plenty of girls home with you, but not quite the way you brought this one…Chauncy agrees with me, don't you Chauncy?"

"On what, sir?" Our butler asked appearing out of thin air. I was so used to them double teaming me over the years, I don't think I even blinked.

"Logan and Miss Pensky?"

"Hmm, yes, the little professor who made our entire kitchen a laboratory the last time that she was in your house. This time we gave her a big enough room to contain it all in her own little area."

"Don't you think that she's good for the young master?"

"I must confess I think she is, she could definitely bring up his grade point average, if nothing else."

"Yes, and she's quite beautiful without appearing too fake, a rare find in this town especially."

I had finally had enough and I seethed, "Would the two of you hens, quit clucking along about me, like I'm not here! Quinn isn't just here to raise my grade point whatever, or earn me points for having non celebrity arm-candy! She's just here as my friend! Got it!"

"Whooo-hoo!" My Dad whooped in approval. "I knew it, he totally likes her, look how red he's getting."

"This is red with rage, not blush you idiots!" Somehow in all of that fury, I managed to bite the split in my lips and tore it a little worse. Both my dad and Chancy were openly laughing, not even trying to hide it as I was handed a tissue and I was directed at a bathroom to clean myself up a bit.

Once I had, I was expected to co-host Dad's dumb party. I did everything that I was supposed to for that the first hour, before all of the endless chatter about my diamond-mogul-birth-mother all got to be too much for me to stand. Not to mention every guy in the place from our age group seemed to suddenly notice Quinn and want to dance with her. I had to keep up appearances and dance with some of the other girls too, but I didn't get to dance with her even once. Because my Dad and Chauncy were both just watching for me to either ask her to dance or make a scene or something. Not wanting them to get any more suspicious than they already were… I had steer clear. So I did the thing that I always do when I'm stuck on any of my Dad's sets and not willing to play nice. I hid in one of the discarded prop rooms.

I hijacked one of the spare and already broken igloos that still smelt like a mixture of melting and burnt plastic on the inside. I took off my tie, and settled down in the padded bottom of it with a huge pillow and comforter like thing and just chilled out listening to my pearpod. About three songs in, a tiny head was poking into my igloo's little crawl hole and I noticed Quinn's face. She asked if she could join me, and I tried to tell her I didn't think it was a good idea to crawl into the tiny space in her dress. Then she slid in anyway and I noticed that she was wearing her outfit from earlier (purple top with jeans).

"How come you got to change early?" I all but demanded, since I was very uncomfortably in a suit and in a tiny place. Sure I had tossed the jacket and tie by now, but I was still in a button down dress shirt and dress pants which is code for very prickly, hot and itchy.

"Well, I'm a guest and not a host, but you look like you've given up on your hosting duties for the day too." She shrugged, then she looked back through the opening and said, "enough about me though. My question to you right now is how did you manage to climb in here dressed as you are and not destroy your suit? I feel like it somehow defies at least one of my laws of science."

"It probably does since when I climbed in here I did still have my tie tied, my coat on and shoes too." I am trying to relax after a stressful day after all.  
She was sitting across from me in the tiny space, but her folded Indian style legs were completely pressed to my legs folded almost the exact same way. She asked,

"How did those actors make it look so easy the other day when I was struggling like I didn't know the simple mechanics of the human form."

"The simple - what?"

"Oh, like I didn't know how to work any of my limbs." She explained.

"Did my Dad send you down here?" I asked while I was staring her down trying to see if I could since the pity or judgement that normally came with a 'mom'-experience.

She shrugged, "No, actually everyone out there seemed to try and warn me to stay away from you for a while. Which I can still do if you'd like, but I figured I'd at least ask you if you'd like some company."

"Who said to stay away?"

"Just about everyone, and they all seemed to have plenty of stories on lock about the people who didn't listen in the past." She said looking perfectly relaxed, but that could just be because she was dressed so much more relaxed than me. Like she wasn't even scared of any of these tales proving true.

"Well, I don't mind you being here, but I can't say I would be as welcoming to everyone if they wanted to join us." I assured and she shot me a strange look.

"Where would we put them?" She asked so seriously, I couldn't help but laugh and grimace when my lip screamed out that it didn't want to split anymore.I ended up touching it and checking my finger for blood. When Quinn asked almost excitedly "Are you injured?"

"You honestly didn't already know that?"

"No! Can I see, can I see, can I see?" She clapped, "PLEASE let me look. I'm a total fan of a good cut, scab, scar, you name it!"

"It's just a split lip." I shrugged but she was already crawling over to my right side and complaining about how hard it was because the mat that igloo was sitting on was so slippery.

Quinn is starting to grab on to me just to gain better traction. As she says, "You know this is giving me war flashbacks of those really big 'Play Places' that are attached to all of the McDonalds-"

"The what?"

"You can't tell me you never got to play in a 'play place?' That huge tube looking monster build on to McDonald's-"

"Of course I did, I just didn't know that they had a name." I explained as she finally got to my face in her hands and the first thing I heard her say is…

"I can't see a thing in this darkened fake ice shack. I need better lighting." Then she pulled out her keys which had a teeny flashlight welded into the keyring. Then as she shined the one-watt tiny flashlight directly in my face. "What a baby, all of this fuss over this teeny little thing. I happen to have just the thing for minor cuts and burns like that back in my purse. I'll apply it when I get back to it, or before you turn in for the night, if you like."

"I would appreciate that," I did somehow manage to say as her hands were gently everywhere all over my face and head. Either she was turning my face to give herself a better look. Or she was tugging at other parts of my face for some reason.

Then she began to talk to herself. "You're lips are healthy and very well moisturized, so it's unlikely the divide was caused by dryness… you're like a clapstick commercial good, you must use tons of chap sticks."

"You're welcome." I smirked and felt her playfully thwack me. She's left that one wide open, I had to take it.

Then she went on talking to herself, "It's not very deep, it looks like it was your upper left canine tooth that took the stab. How did you do that?"

I wasn't entirely sure if the question was directed at me, after all of that chatter. I answered anyway, "You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked about it, if I didn't want to know; but if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." She shrugged as she sat back and left my face and head alone. She pulled one of her legs up and hugged it as she reminded, "I do seem to recall you promising more info at some point. I'm just a bit impatient, is all."  
I blew a loud sigh up into the ceiling of our tiny haven and then turned my head to shoot her a look as I asked, "I'm not going to hear the end of this till I explain at least a little, am I?"

"I would appreciate a little info, but take your time. I get the impression that this is a touchy subject that somehow involves that Devlin lady whose always on all of the celebrity pages of all of the magazines."

"It does, her fist actually made this happen," I said, pointing at my face. Quinn gasped loudly and covered her face with her hands pointed like a steeple.  
Between her palms I somehow heard her muffled voice ask, "She hit you? Why?"

"She is my birth mother," I revealed as Quinn's face grew impossibly more shocked and she started to sputter the word, "What?" over and over.

"I don't believe it, that terrible human being… no, it can't be. You've gotta be – but she did say all of that stuff about you ruining – Oh, she can't actually think that way right? She smelled really strong of vodka, gin and oranges. She was too drunk to be held accountable for any of that, right?"

"I wish I could say yes, but Devlin has never been around me enough when she is sober for me to judge."

"You even call her Devlin?"

"She's always insisted on having no connection with me, pretending we aren't related. Especially when she's in public. She likes misery and making anyone who can't avoid being connected to her, just as miserable. My dad swears that she was the love of his life once, but when I was born… she went through so many changes… Having me threw her off of the deep end and she's never been the same. He won't say it's my fault but let's face it, it is."

"Logan, it can't be your fault; you didn't ask to be here."

"Devlin shouldn't be anyone's mother, she's just awful-" I felt a hand take mine and I looked up to see Quinn giving me a look that didn't have one ounce of pity in it. Nothing makes my madder than sympathy or seeming pathetic. She smiled at me, and thanked me for telling her. Then she asked, "Does anyone else know about Devlin?"

"Chase and Michael have heard of her legends, like you they don't push or judge which is… nice… and rare. James and the others haven't heard a thing about her, or at least they haven't from me. You're my only friend who's ever seen her, and for that, I can't apologize enough." The hand that had been resting on top of mine now interlaced it's fingers with mine. So I tugged her to lean her head on my shoulder, and just held her tight.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm glad it was me, and that now I know how to act the next time we meet. She's not gonna see Quinn the meek little house guest next time. No sir, she's gonna be getting introduced to Quinn the She-hulk protective warrior. Friend to her son and her worst nightmare." She said and I couldn't help it I laughed. Really laughed which made her laugh too. Every time our chuckling would calm down, Quinn went on promising things like, "I mean it! She messes with the bull she gets the horns. That woman has no idea the can of worms she just cracked open."

Laughed so hard, my sides began to ache, I took a deep breath and just like that… I felt better. I turned my face to look at Quinn who was right there on my shoulder. She was so close, all I wanted to do was kiss her. She looked so cute, she's been so kind, she'd helped me feel so much better so easily… but Devlin had ruined that. I couldn't make out with a busted lip. I kind of hit the wall of the igloo with my fist and I guess Quinn heard that.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Just Devlin wrecking something else for me today." I told her honestly.

She sat up from my shoulder and asked, "What's that?"

"Don't worry about it." I waved my hand, the one that wasn't still holding hers. She was kind of playing with my fingers between hers and she was staring at the game we were playing there when she asked…

"Where you thinking about that thing that keeps happening between us lately, that thing that your pricked lip could hinder?"

"It doesn't matter if I was, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Oh I beg to differ," she said while she was still studying our hands like they were the most interesting specimen she'd ever studied.

"Huh?" I asked… sort of. What was this now?

"There are quite a lot of other things we can do that don't involve your lips. Some of them may still have mine in the equation… but if you're up for it I could show you what I mean?" She suggested and there it was again, the warmth that overtook the very air surrounding us. That elusive something that kept happening whenever I was close to this girl at all. Or when I was thinking about her, or when we were alone like now. I don't know if my eyes sparkled the way Quinn's always did when these moments were happening, but something about that glint was better than any firework display I've ever seen. It was the magic and I had to clear my throat so I wouldn't sound too effected.

"Well Quinn, I've always known you were a genius in nearly every subject. What are some forms of making out that aren't actually making out?"

"I will show you, just because I'm an awesome friend that way." She smiled before she began to teach this like it was a lesson.

"Let's start small, shall we? Usually I've let you control most of how and where these moment's lead. So this might freak you out, you might even hate it. I don't know, so… Let's start here and see where we end up? Alright?"

"Where's here?"

"Where I am right now, sitting with my head on your shoulder… is that okay?"

"Well… yeah, but you could come a bit closer," I suggested.

"I could, but is that what you want?"

"Would I have suggested it if I didn't?" I asked back and turned so that her legs were draped over my lap and then she pulled herself up into my lap.

"Better?"

"Much better," I said putting my arms around her for a moment.

"Holding hands is good too." She said taking both of my hands that had been hugging her tight and getting me to hold them instead.

I agreed with a half-hearted "yeah."

So she asked me, "What is that face?"

"I liked it better hugging you close."

"You don't like holding hands."

"No, I like that just fine but if we're this alone and I feel this crappy I may need a little more." I explained as I trapped her in another tight hug; she laughed and tried to wiggle free saying.

"Hey, you caught me all turned weird facing the other way! I can't return your hug like this."

From somewhere in her heavenly smelling hair, I may have said, "Maybe all I need is to be able to hold you tight… just for a minute, just hold you tight and not have something tearing you away."

She stopped squirming and said, "Logan… I'm not going anywhere; I won't even leave arm's length. I just want to turn and hold you back…okay?" She asked and I took a deep breath through my nose. Wishing I knew what in the world made her hair and skin both smell so different yet good.

She stayed true to her word and just turned so that her arms could wrap around me just as tight. I had to admit, it was better when she was facing me, like this we sat there for every bit of five minutes just like that. Before I felt that I needed to remind her, "Wasn't I being schooled on all kinds of ways we could make out without actually making out?"

"Hmm, Oh! That's right. We were doing that, sorry; I just got distracted, it's been a big day."

"It has, and if it's too much we can just stay like this the rest of our time in here, if that's what you want. I was just really interested in what other… methods you may use or like, ya know? Not to mention you mentioned that some of these could involve your lips while mine are out of service at the moment… well, they can't really come into too much contact without re-splitting."

"Yeah, I got it, and I will go on just as I started but since you holding on to me is far too distracting-"

"For both of us." I put in there.

"I'm gonna just skip to all of the one's that involve-"

"Kissing!" I tacked in there.

"Boy, you are really excited about this whole kissing part aren't you?"

"Well, it's not making out but how bad can it be." I shrugged.

She shook her head and said, "Very smooth," completely sarcastically and I thanked her just the same.

So she sat back from where she'd just been leaning on me and took hold of both of my hands. "I'm gonna treat this like a normal field study in my lab. I'm gonna try tons of different technics and places and see how you respond. If any of this is gross, feels too weird or isn't something that you would like to happen again. Just let me know at any time. I will be asking for your opinion throughout, and just be honest, okay."

"Um, sure… but where are you gonna begin?"

"I was thinking I would start with your hands, if that's cool."

"My hands?"

"Yes." She said before planting kiss on the top of my left hand and then another to my fingers. She repeated the same attention to my right and asked, "Okay, so far?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's nothing to kissing you the normal way, but it's nice, I guess." I said honestly, it did feel a little strange, but she was being so sweet. She was trying so hard to cheer me up and it should be the other way around. The very sight of Devlin had completely trashed anything good coming from today at all… I was so certain of that… I was…

Then Quinn kissed the soft inside bend of my right elbow and trailed kisses up the slope of my right shoulder. Which made we want to tear the damnable sleeves off of both shoulders. Seriously whoever first sewed a damn sleeve onto a damn thing could kiss my ass. Why was I being treated to such fun when I couldn't even enjoy the feel of her lips on my ever bare (normally) arms?

Her face appeared in front of mine and asked, "How's that?"

"Uh… better. A little better." I shrugged.

I wasn't expecting her to repeat the same on the other side and instead of stopping like she had on the last shoulder. Her warm breathy trail of kisses didn't stop till she'd peppered my left shoulder, kibbled her way past my left collar bone (which was bare because I'd undone the top few buttons) and made it almost the entire way back to my right shoulder.

This time when she asked, "Is this okay?" I nodded my head up and down, I couldn't seem to get words to come out. Most of the kisses we'd shared had been my doing. My initiation, my control, I decided how long they went and I was lost whenever I'd kissed her. Whenever that got flipped, whenever she took the reins and did anything… I was a new kind of lost. It took you too another place, where she was in absolute rule, and I kinda wanted to live there. Again no one could get me nearly as worked up, bent outta shape as this girl… but I was finding out today that no one could put me back together like she could either.

Let me tell you when her lips began to treat my neck the same way she'd just treated my shoulders… I wasn't lost any more, I was just gone. I know I was grabbing onto her head and pulling her closer, I was whispering all kinds of things I can't even remember now. Most of them were probably something like, "God I want to kiss you." It really was the only thing my mind wouldn't stop screaming. The feeling, the want I had been carrying around my chest all of this time, was now more of an urgent need. Yet I couldn't re-bust my lip making out with my friend dimly lit ice house prop. I had to give my mouth time to heal and not disgust this beautiful girl who was beginning to scare me with not only how right it felt to be with her. Or even how much I sought out the moments like these with her… It wasn't because she needed me either, it had all come together and made me need her.

She trailed kisses up the middle of my throat first from the base of my neck to the tip of my chin, then she did the same to the left side, followed by the back and finally the right of my neck all to my heated whispers of nonsense. She giggled so many times and it was the bubbly, wonderfully contagious noise that I ended up chuckling right back. Then she trailed her way up to my right ear and she lingered there just long enough to almost make me lose it. Then she kissed my right temple, then the center of my forehead then the left temple. Then she found my left ear and lingered there long enough to make me feel like I was gonna explode.

I felt a mushroom cloud erupt from me and shoot up in the air overhead, when she asked me in that right ear, "Do we still think making out is the only pleasure kissing can bring?"

I was quiet so long that Quinn started to back pedal. "Did I push you too far, was it too much-"

"NO, no, no." I finally got out and she let out a deep relieved breath. "It's not anything you just did… it's just starting to scare me a little how…" The words would come, I couldn't begin to think straight. So I just took her hand and put it against my neck which was pounding and asked her, "Do you feel that? Do you feel how crazy that is."

"That is pretty fast," she smiled taking my hand and trying to get me to feel her 'pulse-point.' I didn't feel a thing besides the unthinkable softness of her neck. So all this accomplished, there was no way I was sleeping tonight. I was gonna be lying awake all night imaging what it will finally feel like when I get to kiss her there… again, when I get to dish out a little bit of this same medicine to her… Quinn accused me of kissing her exactly this way when we'd been on my couch together in my dorm room (which was also the time Chase witnessed us). That I had made her heart quote, "Feel like it was going to beat it's way out of her chest."

Guess that is kinda like the mushroom cloud mind-blowing I had here today. That doesn't mean that I won't find some time after this that I can make her heart race the way she's been making mine sprint all day. No, next time it would be my turn.

Then she did something else that shocked me, she sighed really loud and indignantly. Before turning on that sexy teacher, 'let-me-school-you' tone and said, "Alright fine, but if your hand travels at all, you are getting the hell slapped out of you."  
Then she took my hand and placed it to the center of chest, and just slightly to the left. Not only was her heart beating just as fast as mine, but I swear they were in sync like they were the last time that I had felt her heart beat. I pointed out to her, "This isn't the first time I've felt your heartbeat."

"I know, that was your head this is your hand, which is a lot more dangerous because it can travel and it had better not."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why!" She exclaimed and I quirked my eye brows at her and she said again, "No!"

So I asked, "Oh come on, Have I ever touched you there?"

"No you have been nothing but decent and respectful, which is why you get to keep those pretty hands of yours. Let's keep things decent and respectful or those babies are gonna be gone."

She had never been this overly protective before, there had to be some reason for her getting this worked up about this. So I asked, "Has anyone ever touched you there?"

"Oh yeah," she answered without hesitation. "Do you remember that week I dated everybody? Yeah, some of them were grabbers, some squeezed, some squished me against them very hard when we hugged and I'm not fooled-"

"Who did that?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself. Trust me, it'll never happen to another girl they date. I straightened them all out and if I see that this isn't true, I'm giving the girl of their choice means of protecting herself."

What other girl in the universe is gonna give you this answer. She kissed both of my cheeks and both corners of my mouth (the slit was closer to the center) and all argument from me was gone in a blink. All I did say when she was done was, "I would never do that… even if I wanted to… not unless I knew that was something that you were okay with."

"I know," She agreed softly, and she whispered in my ear, "That's why I'm here with you and not out there on the dancefloor tonight. That's why you get kisses and they all get to shoot the breeze. So while it's not much, Logan you have been an outstanding friend to me throughout all of this Mark-malarkey, speed dating hokum and Brooke Bull-crap."

"Say 'Shit' Quinn, go for the gold." I requested.

"You know that I won't-"

"You will, I'm a terrible influence and I intend on rubbing off on you, a lot more."

"I hope you do, I also wish that some of this was helpful to you. After all that you've done for me in the last few weeks; I really hope that I can bring you a shred ofthe same comfort that you brought me."

"Hey… you did. I feel a lot better since you slid in here, but I'm afraid that just how grateful and helpful you've been will have to wait till this is better," I said pointing to my face. "Then I plan to show you rather than tell you."

"I look forward to that-" she did get out before Chauncy's booming voice was informing us that we should be leaving in the next few minutes. That I needed to change out of my suit and reclaim my clothes before we headed home.

From that point on, nearly the rest of my night was completely separate from Quinn. Besides when we'd sat together in the car and held hand down in the darkness where no one could see. Oh, and when she realized that she hadn't put her miracle cure on my cut and showed up right outside my room and put her finger to my lips.

I asked her, "Is this about to get kinky or-"

"No Logan! I was just putting something on your cut. Now go to sleep, and don't wash that off."

"What happens if I do? Wash it off I mean?" I asked.

"Then it won't help you like it could, now good night."

"Good night!" I called back and that was it. We were both getting up early in the morning to head back to PCA. She needed to repack all of her science stuff in to her bag, which needed to be done with special care. So most of the rest of her free time was spent doing just that. You would think hours after leaving that little stinky dome I would be over what had happened in it, but when I lay in bed. It was just how I'd thought it would be, I couldn't stop thinking about all of the ways I was gonna show that scientist my appreciation. There was no sleep, but plenty of dreaming.

* * *

 _Well that's it for this entry, now it's your turn readers, what did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from you all and reviews keep me going! Thank you anyone who is reading this right now, you are fantastic for reading all the way to this point. The next chapter will be the first that will be actually including moments from episodes (besides the first) and missing moments from in between. It will be taking place during the epi when Logan and Quinn realize they want to start dating. It should be on time Saturday, keep your eyes peeled for an update around then. Till then! God Bless and Much Love!_

 _ **~DarcyBeDippy85**_


	6. Ch6 Walk-a-thon Part 1

_Hi There,_

 _Welcome back PCA fans! Here's the latest chapter of my tale. It is reaching you a Saturday later than planned, but hopefully you're still here. This one's from Quinn's Perspective and it will be the first one to really play alongside an actual episode. I hinted at actual events in my first chapter, but I really wanted to uncover some of the events that could have gotten Logan and Quinn from kissing that first time to staring into each other's eyes so intently in the next scene we see them in together. This chapter will bring all of that full circle but before we begin. I want to thank RhrGreatness, deb24, and Nichigoh for their supportive reviews and encouragement! You guys keep me going with all of your wonderful words. I wanted to thank all of you who are now following this story or me as an author, god bless you. Sorry again that this is being posted a week late. But this chapter got a lot longer than I suspected it would (Quinn's wordy… and so am I). I ended up chopping it in half and the next chapter will go up on time next Saturday (and yes this one will be on time) and since it is getting cut in half… yes, this half is Quinn's perspective so the next will be Logan's point of view. Looking on the bright side, it will be fun exploring both of their personalities and reactions during this adorable episode! That's enough of my yakking, here we go…_

* * *

" **The Collective Trails Of A Quinnventor and… Logan"**  
 _Chapter 6 – "Walk-a-thon" Part One!_

* * *

Sunday morning, before the sun was even up, Logan and I were returned to PCA; Yes, it was in the same helicopters. Yes, there was a girl on Logan's lap the entire way, but no it was not the same girl as before. So at least he was consistently inconsistent, never singling any of them out. Every time that anyone asked him about his lip, he gave them a different fabricated tale that grew more outlandish by the moment. On the upside, he _was_ taking my comment about working on his improvisational skills more seriously to heart… even if this wasn't at all what I had in mind when I'd made it. But hey, he is paying attention and that's something a bit new to me. God knows the relationship that just vacated my life didn't have a lot of that, or communicating, or effort on Mark's part in any way… Who would have known that Logan could be such a good listener… when he wanted to be?

I was the only one who knew it's true origin, while the injury may seemed miniscule, the emotional scar left by it's creator was something else altogether. I have only been made privy to these details for a few hours and while I wasn't sworn to secrecy it was definitely implied. So while I wasn't thrilled about the miniskirt situated on top of his legs, my stack of secrets I sat with somehow kept me company enough where I could keep shrugging indifferently. All I could do besides seem unaffected was shake my head and think to myself, "How brave is he?"

Yes, that was something that had come from this trip. If I were to sum up Logan Reese (the non-jerk-faced variety, of course) in five words, **"Brave"** would be one of the first. If not first, second would have to be **"Loyal,"** even before this trip. I watched him have the hell beat out of him once standing up to a (should-be-pro) wrestler who had beaten up our friend Zoey in a wrestling match for our school. Not to mention, he'd stood by Chase during all of that Vince Blake malarkey. He was beat up then too, along with tons of other acts to prove loyalty is a serious strong suit in his arsenal. He's **"Protective,"** of us all and his Dad. He's **"Strong"** and in more than just a brute strength way. I've always admired his physical strength, who couldn't he's an athlete, he sports it quite constantly. While he's never been the tallest, his success has always remained undeniable. Yes, he carries a short fuse, but more than anything on this excursion; his _inner strength_ blew me away.

The last word is a bit of a new discovery, that explains his short fuse, irritability, impatience, grouchiness as well as all of the good words listed above. I've discovered that Logan is all of these things because he is a **"Passionate"** person. That passion can make him all of these cool things just as quickly as it can make him all of those harder to handle things. We keep him because even when he's being difficult, we can't help but root for the guy. He's always there when we need him and… I think we all try to return the favor, at least I know that I do.

…My personal feelings for him…

…They only seem to grow stronger the more I'm around the guy, which is great at the same time as terrifying. I still had no idea where this was going and that alone scared me!

At the launch of this experience, I had been hopeful that this thick block of time together would give us a better understanding of each other. As individuals as well as our ongoing metamorphosis of ever-altering perceptions of one another. I think that it is safe to say that we are both in a bit of a better place now, on the other side of this weekend, and looking back. None of it was easy, not all of it was fun; though most of it… was entertaining. Especially whenever I actually got be around Logan… or even better when we managed to get time alone.

As far as I can tell, he seems just as perplexed by all of this as I am. Before I could really think too much about all of what had happened however or _overthink_ as Lola would have called it (true friend to the end) we were back at PCA and the sun was just starting to light the horizon. All of the other passengers were pretty much heading back to their dorms and back to bed. I couldn't have done that even if I tried, I was wide awake and ready to go… an unusual feat that usually requires lots of coffee or tea. Without a drop of either in my system it felt kinda strange, but I pressed on regardless.

I headed back to my dorm like all of the other girls had and… of course Zoey and Lola were still out like lights. So I ended up lounging on the entryway to the library, the sun was up and bright now slowly warming the air and everything it touched. While PCA still mostly remained a ghost town besides the very few random stragglers and me, I buried my head into my thick book of history and got a good rhythm going committing all of the dates to memory anew…

When someone brought me out of my concentrated bubble saying, "THERE she is! How did I just know that I'd find you somewhere on campus, nerdy?"

I shook my head at Logan's antics and returned, "I would have thought that you would have gone back to sleep like the rest of our crew."

"Nah, I mean usually I might, but not today," He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm too awake, can't say the same for Michael and James though."

"Or Zoey and Lola." I added and he sat on the same step as me.

"They were still dead to the world?"

"They may need resuscitation later on." I joked and he chuckled.

"Well maybe this is a blessing in disguise, because having all of this spare time gives us a chance to get our stories straight. I mean, there's plenty of stuff that happened that we're more than happy to share but-"

"There were also quite a few things that need to remain strictly between us." I finished for him.

"Exactly… right." He agreed, then he looked around and said, "I know there isn't much life on campus just yet. But I think I could list at least six better places to have this conversation where we don't have to worry about being overheard."

"Right, talking about it, so out in the open… weird… let's go." I said closing my book and beginning to follow him.

"How long were you planning on sitting there?" He asked out of curiosity, I guess.

"Till it opened, or till I saw my roommates, whichever happened first."

"Then what?"

"Then I would have gone inside."

"To do what?"

"I don't know Logan, contemplate my navel."

"Isn't that… your belly button?"

"Yes, it's an expression, an old saying. I was going to get a head start on studying for exams. I know I'm gonna end up re-teaching at least 30 classmates (not including our friends or students in different classes) all of the material fresh again. So I might as well start making sure I have all of the things I remember stored correctly. Have you even cracked the cover of any of your examination pamphlets?"

"No! You know, I haven't! Be-be-because it's too early, we haven't even had prom yet."

"You wait till that late in the year to _begin_ your studying for exams?"

"I'm usually exempt from some of them too, ya know? The ones that I do have to take I study for. There's no use in stressing so much over something that I don't even have to take." He shrugged.

I shook my head, "Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"No, that seems more normal to me than laying in front of the library on a Sunday morning. A morning that we don't even have class, but your just so…so…"

"Let me guess, nerdy? Dorky? Geeky? Am I getting warmer?"

"You may be all of those things but you're also somehow, completely adorable when you do it. Even when I look really dumb standing near you."

"Because you're so cool and I'm so not?" I asked while watching my feet walk. I didn't say it like it was an insult to myself, but it kinda was.

I suddenly felt him take hold of my hand and stop me, saying, "No. I mean that just being anywhere near you, genius that you are, I appear a lot dumber than I would standing anywhere else. You just naturally smoke everyone with your intelligence and I don't think I could ever do that. Not even if I tried…really hard… But I keep standing here, even more lately than ever, because I can't seem to stay away."

I smiled so hard that my cheeks tingled, and I tried to hide it with my hand. While he pointed at my reddening face saying, "See? Who wouldn't find that adorable?"

After a couple of more moments of walking, he surprisingly led me to the smack center of one of the wild looking groups of palm trees that live all throughout campus. The center of this huge and spacious patch of gardening expertise there was a small patch of grass that could completely conceal us from being seen, but we would have to sit rather close to fit into it.

I asked him, "How did you find this spot?"

"There are a few perks when your Dad is worth millions and promises to donate lots of dollar signs with lots of zeros to the school."

"I see, that must be nice." Then we were sitting rather close and facing each other and it was a bit unnerving. I brought up my knees to hug in front of me, hoping that would be a little more comfortable. But there were no stirring crowds or music throughout campus like there usually was. It was all so quiet and even he looked a bit put off by it. After a couple of moments of silence, he finally asked, "So what didja have in mind to share with our friends when they ask about your weekend?"

"Weeeeell," I drew out and comically acting out thinking like a cartoon character might in classic cartoon shorts. Which seemed to break the ice a little before I began, because he laughed and I ended up joining in and most of that tension felt like it melted away. "I think it's okay to mention the group of girls and their theatrics to try and win just a fleeting moment with you. I think that falls under the safe material to mention."

"Well it is true, and they were pretty obvious." He agreed with a smirk on his face that was way too encouraged by this trail of thought. "Are you sure that you're not even the least bit jealous. I mean… you do seem to keep bringing them up."

"Oh no, how could I be resentful of anything that makes a friend so happy. You really seem to have too much fun to stop you… not to mention you have a rep to uphold. We wouldn't want that slipping."

"I've survived worse, but it would be one thing that I didn't need."

"Exactly." I agreed and there was this heat rising between us that had nothing to do with the sun rising higher and higher beyond the horizon. We were in a bit of shade at the start but now some of the hot rays were seeping through our small patch of tropical wilderness.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "You're stalling Pensky, and it's working."

"It's not my fault that you're so easy to distract." I teased, before continuing. "I thought that I could possibly mention all of the fun and all of the work we had to do on your Dad's set."

He thought for a second before saying, "That's all fine, as long as you keep your personal experiences in that totaled igloo; alone with me, under wraps."

How could I have forgotten thosetimes had happened technically on the set. Even if off in a prop closet, and not anywhere out in the open. "Oh of course, I'll keep those to myself."

"Out of curiosity… What would you say was fun about that little field trip and what was more like work?" He asked, an interesting enquiry.

"Are you asking for the whole trip or just the happenings in your Dad's workplace?"

"Right now I'm just talking about Dad's studio set… but I will want the other answer too a little later." He verified.

"I will share my thoughts on work vs. play, if you promise you'll share your thoughts as well on the subjects." I bargained, as I stroked a nearby plant's velvety leaves. Botanicals can hold so many benefits for us humans, and their just a joy to be around or care for.

"Fine, but you go first."

"Fair enough, "I agreed, before starting. "I liked all of the science stuff, I adored the pyrotechnics squad. To the point that I have a new dream job to consider if I can't find an interesting enough place for me in the scientist world. Or at the very least a new hobby to keep whenever life gets too predictable."

"Hey, I'd hire you." He said before tacking on, "And I am planning to go into the same family business of film and television series producing. So there's totally a potential job just waiting to be snatched right there."

"I will have to keep that in mind." I smiled, before complementing. "I really don't know how you or your Dad make everything seem to happen so seamlessly on that set. Or how you have the patience for that kind of work. I would pull all of my hair out the first day on the job and spend the rest of my life a hairless wonder because of it, if my job was his or your job."

"Well… good thing it isn't… _I_ like your hair." He said playing with some of it, and leaning right into my personal bubble when he did it. Then he said, "Believe me it took years and years of watching my Dad's smooth operating technics for me to play it so cool. I'm not really doing much but mimicking him really… I hope one day I can be as successful as he is while having my own voice all at the same time. So that I'm not just remembered as his son, but I'm remembered for my own contributions to the visual storytelling that we both love so much, ya know?"

He's probably said something similar to this before, around me. I had just never really listened, and I don't think it could have been expressed in the same context. It really melted my heart, hearing him share his dreams so openly. I think a little bit of my emotion may have leaked into my voice. "I know exactly what you mean and it's a great dream. I hope that you really get to be all of that and more."

"Thanks, so I'll be out there doing the entertainment industry a damn service. While you'll be out there doing the universe a favor and unraveling all of its best mysteries."

I laughed, but agreed, "Wouldn't that be the greatest?"

"That would be a freaking sweet set up." He agreed before realizing, "Man, you are good at distracting me!"

"It's a gift," I said shining my nails on my shoulder.

"Come on, back to business, what else are we saying?"

I took a deep breath and decided it was time to rip this thing off like a band-aid. I was gonna have to mention the parts of the trip that were a little harder to keep so upbeat about, when you know more of the truth. I didn't want to ruin this comfortable, playful back and forth rhythm we had going. I had to think the sooner we got this behind us the sooner we could both truly relax. So I started this tougher part of this exchange by saying, "Since the tabloids are likely to be splashing the magazines with tidbits about the whole wedding or lack thereof. I think we should acknowledge it occurred but we'll just be keeping out all of those bits that you don't want to mention."

I watched Logan's guard fly up and I saw the tension instantaneously make him sit a lot straighter. "Right, we can explain that Dad was going to re-marry but got technically left at the alter when his bride's ex-boyfriend showed up. The Bride married her ex instead of my Dad and then Dad partied all night celebrating his new found freedom. The whole appearance of my birth mom, I don't think any of that needs mentioning."

"I figured as much, so those events will stay strictly between you and me."

"Please." He said so softly and venerably that my hand flew to his shoulder all on it's own.

"Just making certain, consider your confidences kept safe." I tried to assure.

He went on to ask, "Can you blame me? For wanting to keep something so ugly hidden?"

"No, not even a little." I assured him and my knees came down to rest folded underneath me in Indian style, like his. Our legs were practically on top of each other because we had very little room and we had to sit so close. Yet somehow it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just a bit of a stretch calling it comfy either.

"Good, I mean-you are the only person from our group who's met her. I think your roommates may even half believe that my Dad was abducted by aliens and I'm the baby he had a little later after that, all on his own."

I laughed and between my own guffaws I somehow managed to say, "Lola has acted that out as your origin at least three times in her Improv troop."

"No way… and I missed it?" He laughed and looked sad that he'd missed out.

"Totally!"

"Man!"

"I know! I think that story makes more sense than the one I was told."

"Me too, that's a whole lot better than the drunken mess who is determined to ruin my entire life. Claiming that is what I did to hers, just being born, like I'd _asked_ to be here."

"She's completely nuts, I mean your Dad is such a cool guy, not only is he smart and great at what he does. He really takes care of those he loves and you're just like him. You're an extraordinary friend, you take care of us when we need it and I'm glad that I know you. It just puzzles me how your own mother could be so blind to all of that."

He was quiet for a long few minutes and I couldn't look at him the whole time that I was talking or after. I was too embarrassed, I could feel his eyes on me but he didn't say anything. I thought I had said too much, overstepped, freaked him out - when suddenly I heard him say, "…Qui-…Quinn?…"

I finally looked at him and I realized the reason he was being so quiet was because he was having a struggle with his own words. Not in the way I was expecting either, I had thought for sure I've let too much of my feelings show and he's bound to be, like, _'get this crazy girl away from me.'_ He took a deep breath and his shoulders slacked just the teeniest bit before he regained control of his speech.

"Quinn… You're not just my first friend from PCA to meet my mom and remain my friend. You're the first person who's ever met her and remained my friend."

"Whaaaa-What do ya mean?" I heard myself asking.

"…I mean… something always happens to anyone my mom sees or meets that has any loyalty to my Dad or me. It's complicated and it's all only a small part of why I call her the nastiest part of myself. Part of why I started coming here in the first place is because this school exist in a part of the US that my mom can't come to."

"Really? What keeps her away from here?"

"It's all because of some ancient crime her ancestors committed here, back when they weren't jewelers and they were more like pirates. A deed that she re-portrayed when she was still in high school, and did such a great job making it believable, that she almost did serious prison time for it. Since I'm technically a different family and I'm a Reese, it doesn't apply to me. Especially since my parents have been divorced since, I was not even a year old. It kind of protects me from her being here."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, and thank you for trusting me with this."

"Thank _you_ for staying, it means more than you know."

I smiled at him and both of us couldn't seem to snap out of our stare. Not till I started to recap, after clearing my throat. "So! We can mention our small herd of PCA female extras. We can mention the antics on the set, is it okay if I mention that two full grown and very famous actors would not rub noses together for a 15 second scene in the movie so we were all stranded staring at their agents arguing for them, back and forth for five hours."

"Oh yeah, it happens more than you think… five hours is that what was making everything late the other day?"

"For me it was five hours for everyone else on that set it was more like eight hours."

"Yeah, that's about right did the actors ever even speak to one another or was it all the agents barking at each other like dogs?" He asked.

"It was hilarious, it was like watching a smack down between kindergartens." I tried to explain to the accompaniment of his chuckling. "It was so funny, seeing such sophisticated, classy and respectable grown people… act so childish and they were all so serious about it. It wasn't like they were expected to have a huge love scene either. They were just supposed to be bumping and rubbing their noses together in a way that was more like making out than the innocent eskimo kisses you're used to seeing and these thespians were treating it like an act of congress."

"Yeah," He nodded, and totally knocked me out saying. "Knowing these two particular entertainers if they had been doing a big love scene it probably would have been easier."

"How?" I asked completely astonished.

"Well they've probably done upwards of a hundred different love scenes each. All with different actors and not each other but after faking it for that long, it's a second nature. The scene that the directors wanted wasn't nearly as easy as all of that, it was something new and difficult. That was what they didn't like… the challenge."

"Challenge? It's rubbing noses together." I said not seeing how demanding such a simple thing could be.

"In theory it sounds real easy, sure." He agreed, and I leaned back against the thick base of a tree behind me ever so slightly. Still trying to relax after the uncomfortable part of the conversation. I had no idea that Logan would suddenly be right up at my face and trapping me between the trunk and his two sun-kissed muscular arms. I know I audibly gulped as he continued in a soft spoken intensity, "Then you have to make it believable that you're completely crazy about a person you can't stand. A person that you've probably never had a real conversation with, and make an entire world believe that you want to jump each other's bones… If he screws up, it takes away from her performance and vice versa. So while I see your point, you have to admit it's a bit more daring than you originally thought, yeah?"

"I-uh, I hadn't really considered it in that circumstance." I said trying to appear unaffected by his sudden nearness… though really who am I fooling when he's smiling that knowingly. Curse him!

He spoke up before I could, surprising me by saying, "Can I tell you one more secret before this weekend ends? Before our roommates show up and everything goes back to normal?"

"Sure, I mean I don't see why not, and if you now know you can trust me with all of the others. What's one more to the pile." I asked, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. The other guy I used to date, whose name I could not remember to save my life in this moment. That guy had never made me this shaky, not in the over two years we were a pair. What was wrong with me, why was I only seeming to get more pathetic about this boy the more he revealed of his true self and did he have to play with my hair like that? That sexy, ticklish way that turns all of my insides to jelly! I mean clearly I'm already completely under your spell, is there a need to really take that little bit further?

On the end of a deep breath he asked, "Do you know the real reason that I took you here?"

"No, but I hope that you're going to tell me."

"Can I whisper it, it's kinda embarrassing and people are starting the stir out there."

"I know I hear them too," I said before cocking my head to the side and saying, "Whisper away, I'm far too interested to say no."

He pressed his face in my hair. The last of his deep hot breath went right in my ear and I know that doesn't sound like it would be appealing. But somehow he did it just right and I totally saw stars! In this soft unthinkably sweet voice that I've never heard him use till recently, he whispered in my ear. "It has been countless seconds, minutes, hours… days really, that I have been _dying_ to kiss you and haven't been able to because I got hurt before I could."

He took another deep breath, like just admitting this fact to me was a huge relief. My heart is once again trying to beat it's way out of my chest and all I can think to say is brilliantly, "Really?"

He'd rested his head on my shoulder for a half second but when I spoke his face flew back to my ear and he said, "Yeah! It turns out that not kissing you is very hard once you already know how it feels."

"I want to apologize for that, but I can't say I'm too sorry." I whispered in his ear.

"I bet you're not," he said looking me right in the eye and smiling way too charmingly. Then he exclaimed, "God!" Before his head flew back to my ear and he asked, "How have we been friends all of this time and I never notice what a fox you can be?"

I shrugged, "Well I barely let myself notice how sweet you can be, not to mention you're pretty hot yourself. Especially in all of this sunshine right now, I guess we're even."

"Hmm," He seemed to think for a moment and his mouth raced to my opposite ear. The one that hadn't been getting all of this attention and say, "I don't think we can call it exactly even just yet. I know we can't kiss like I wish we could, cause I'm still healing but you know something? This conversation has just given me a great idea… What if we tried to do what those actors couldn't? Use eskimo kisses instead of real ones so I don't undo all of the healing I've done so far and I can still get some of this pent up tension out of my system."

"Are you saying-" I began to question.

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed.

"Now?"

"No time like the present." He shrugged, before tacking in there, "Not to mention, how do you smell this good all of the time?"

"My smell?"

"Yeah!"

"You mean you've noticed that I had a smell and liked it?" I clarified while his head buried deep in my neck and obviously smelled.

"Yeah, why is that a shock?"

"Well, the ex… uh, whose name… currently escapes me-"

"Oh yeah!" Logan cheered, "Mission accomplished for me!"

"He used to always claim that all of my perfumes and soap smells always made him sick or want to gag."

"So not only did he have zero personality but the man had no taste. I may never recover from the shock, if I have reached the point where I can make you forget stuff you would normally know right away there is no question. We are doing this right now and we're going to first give this the preschool approach then we're gonna do this for real. Got it?"

"Wait! Wait!" I cried out holding out both of my hands in front of me. "Right now, right this minute-"

"Quinn, I am a desperate man! We're doing this!"

"Okay, on three-"

"Preschool approach on three, ready one, two, THREE!"

We rubbed noses together the quick back and forth motion that you always see on tv. It tickled so much that I couldn't stop giggling at first. We flew apart both gripping our noses and rubbing them to try and calm down the sensation a little quicker. Remember the teeny space we were occupying didn't allow for much separation. Logan's nose was so effected his eyes teared, and mine did the same after the second try.

The third however, when our faces got close again. Logan said, "Okay this time is a little more serious."

"As serious as tickling the living daylights out of each other's faces can be." I added and he shot me a look that was supposed to be disapproval, but it wasn't convincing at all. He was smiling way too much.

"Come on, close your eyes." I shot him a look that said 'should I?' He got impossibly close and stressed, "Close. Those. Eyes."

I complied and he went on to say, "Picture it if you can that we're the two people in that igloo- Why are you laughing?"

"Because Logan! It's only eighty-three degrees, sunshine everywhere and we're both dressed more for the beach than the artic."

"Come on, it's just a little role playing."

"Role playing? Really? You?"

"I am the one with the super successful dad who does this for a living…" He shrugged. "Come on, close your eyes again… let me just set the scene." He said and I did end up doing as he asked. "Now picture, if you can… that's we're on the very top of the world. We've been running for our lives for months, we've been shot at, we've been nearly captured twice. We're two of the most wanted people in the world-"

"And this is totally your father's script." I pointed out and peeked.

"Shush, you'll spoil my masterpiece before I can put it to color."

"I'm sorry." I said throwing both of my hands up and making a show of closing my eyes tight.

"Now listen."

"Listening…"

"This is the ONLY place in the world that we can possibly be anywhere near safe and the only way that we can remain safe here is if we keep our distance and remain silent. The only way that we can manage to get through this is if we get along… something we haven't done even a little. Not even when you first climbed into this tiny little ice house we managed to build together. But now that you're trying to sleep and can't between the hauling winds that almost sound like something screaming and annoyingly unbearable cold… the idea of togetherness is suddenly sounding better and better all of the time."

You have to admit, the boy's got a gift at scene settings. I chanced a peek at him and totally got caught. "QUINN!"

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping them closed, I really am."

"It is the dead of winter, the temperature is every bit of forty below." He waxes on not knowing all that I know about our poles.

My eyes pop open and I start talking before I can even think to stop myself. "Yes, minus forty degrees is typically what it averages in the winter time. In the summertime it can get as warm as thirty two degrees Fahrenheit. Did you know that the south pole is WAY colder with annual high of about minus eighteen degrees and lows of minus seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit? The coldest ever recorded there happens to be in the year 1904, just like your Dad's script that winter was the coldest ever recorded in the South pole a scientist recorded a low of eighty-nine point two Celsius. Which is about one-hundred and twenty-eight point six degrees below zero in Fahrenheit."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," I said as he for once didn't scoff at my add-on. He looked truly amazed.

"Wow, can you imagine cold like that?"

"It's giving me goosebumps just thinking about it and we're sitting in almost direct sunlight."

"Me too."

"Logan, I appreciate what you're trying to do, and I really think it is the sweetest thing. I am all for this experiment that you're conducting, but I personally don't want to be playing a role or pretending I'm an actress on the top of the world's polar ice caps. I just want to be Quinn, making her friend Logan a little crazier than she should. It's just way too fun to quit." I said as I trailed my fingers over the few buttons just under the collar of his shirt, nuzzling my face against his as if it was the most natural thing to do. I would have regretted something I'd said or the way I behaved, for sure. If he wasn't smiling so big and nuzzling right back.

What happened after that, I'll try to explain, I really will. But while we weren't making out in all actually. The way that we were snuggling faces felt like nearly the same thing and I was just as swept away as I would have been if I could have been kissing his lips. I can't be sure if it was just the case where he knew what he was doing. If I had been subconsciously paying a little too much attention to the actors who had been performing the scene the other day. So that I was somehow bringing my A-game to this exchange, or if there was just something magic naturally in the way we touched each other. All I do know is that I will never hear another eskimo kiss reference for as long as I live without turning three shades red, and remembering that moment in the shelter of those trees.

We didn't get to linger long after that, because Logan could hear James and Michael walking around looking for him. Of course they weren't just walking around talking muffled to themselves either. No! They were both yelling out to him and complaining about leaving all of his still packed crap in the floor of their dorm room. So he had to run off and get them both to quit running around and just screaming his business… but before Logan left the spot we'd been hiding in and returned to the world of normal… I may have very carefully took hold of his face and said, "Hold very still because I don't want to hurt you. But…"

Then I very carefully kissed the corner of his mouth that wasn't injured. He grabbed onto both of my arms and gripped me like a vice. When I pulled away he whispered, "When I can kiss you again and you don't have to be so damn careful. You better believe that I am gonna be coming back for a lot more than that."

"I look forward to it," I told him, and then he was gone.

He rush out at our friends shouting, "HEY! Would you idiots PLEASE pipe down!"

To which I could hear Michael return, "SURE! Would you mind please unpacking your crap! I stubbed my baby toe and James almost lost a foot tripping over all your mess!"

"Over-drama much?" I heard Logan firing back, "Did it ever occur to either of you Dodos to look where you're walking?"

"WE-WERE-HALF-ASLEEP!" Both boys answered without hesitation.

The arguing continued and I had a hard time covering my laughter in the meantime. But when they were finally gone I reemerged myself. Then just as promised, my world too returned to complete normal. I met up with Lola and Zoey eventually for breakfast and we talked about what the two of them had gotten up to in my absence. Which had consisted of double dating eating tons of things they shouldn't, staying up later than normal and tons of double dates. Then I got to talk about all of the pre-approved things that I'd seen and heard while on my trip to Hollywood with our group's little rich boy.

As if she was somehow psychic about the topics that I didn't want to talk about however. Zoey, completely out of left field asked, "So you got a glimpse at tons of his family, did you happen to hear anything about Logan's mom? I mean, I know he has a ton of moms and 'almost mom's -whatever that means- but he never mentions his birth-mother. Were you at all able to find out anything about her?"

"Ooh yeah!" Lola chided in before I could say a thing. "It's totally strange how he never mentions her or talks about her. I still stick by that bit I did in drama-class. His mom's some vain alien queen in the uncarted territories of deep space!"

I nervously laughed, "Yeah! No, not one thing about her the entire time I was there. How weird is that!" Thank heavens they switched over to more neutral topics after that. How does Zoey always have some crazy sixth sense about the things I shouldn't talk about.

By dinner time I knew that I had just returned that morning, but it was such a long day… I felt like it had been days ago. I would have simply went to bed and skipped dinner altogether, I was that tired. Then Lola had to go and mention that we would be meeting up with everyone for dinner. Everyone meant the guys and while I love them all as friends, there was one guy in particular that I couldn't miss. It wasn't till I was walking to this gathering with my tray that all of the insecurities started to rattle my overly tired and frazzled brain.

What if we've gotten too used to having our shields down around each other and our friends totally pick up on our steam? It feels so obvious and has a mind of its own and I am way too tired to trust myself right now! Or worse! What if I'm still the odd man out in the gathered mass because of Logan, keeping up his appearances, and bringing a girl along? What if he takes one look at me during this meal and I turn so red from our little pow-wow earlier that no one's fooled? Or at the very least, what if everyone picks up on the idea that I am totally harboring a crush on this guy and they all feel the need to talk me out of it. Maybe they're wrong… maybe I need to be talked out of this… Why didn't I just go to bed? Why did I agree to this?

Oh god, there it is. Our entire group (minus Chase's bushy head… and Nicole… and Dana…have we heard from those girls lately. I'll need to ask Zoey), all assembled around that same round table. Michael with Lisa, Zoey with James, Lola with her latest crush for all of a new impressive fifteen seconds. Dustin sitting next to his sister and Stacy Dillsen who was trying to talk to Logan. He was looking all around and when he spotted me he pointed at the empty chair left vacant for me on his left. As soon as I was seated and asked my first question about the trip from the guys. I felt Logan totally take my hand underneath the table and not look the least bit suspicious. How is he so good at all of this with so little sweat or effort while I'm constantly on the verge of heart palpitations?

Lola dropped her fork and went diving under the table after it, but luckily not fast enough to see our hands fly apart. He even recaptured my hand anew, a half second later. It was so nice, definitely worth staying up for but the both of us returned back to our dorms a lot sooner than we would normally from pure exhaustion. When I got back to my own bed and the dark quiet room, I was out like a light. I didn't even change into my jammies. I just brushed my teeth and fell asleep before I could even crawl under my covers.

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself wrapped up in Lola's comforter on top of my still made bed. She must have tucked me in before turning in herself. I got up, got ready for class, and just as I was thinking about breakfast, I got a text from Logan asking

" **If u don't have anything that absolutely has to be done in free period today. Could u meet me behind the vine covered wall near the cafeteria.'**

I told him, _"that I would see him then,"_ and tried not to let myself get too excited.

Then no matter how hard I tried, _all_ day throughout all of my classes, my imagination would spur off into just what that boy was planning for behind that wall. So much for not letting myself get too excited. I don't know how many times I was busted for not paying attention. Definitely more than I have ever racked up in my scholastic career.

By the time that free period arrived, I had had it! I had every intention of marching up to that boy and ending things right then and there. This wasn't just a social thing any more, this wasn't helping me like it had before. This was becoming something else. Something I wasn't ready for, something Logan would never submit to… especially not with a rep crushing dweeb like me! The things that had made this irresistible at first had changed, this arrangement was beginning to affect my quality of work and concentration, my overall performance as a student here.

I had covered six pages of a double spaced book report in little red hearts before I even knew that I'd done it. Luckily it had been a report about Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream," and the parts I'd marked were all while the characters were under a love spell, so my teacher gave me extra credit for 'artistic flare illustrating an important plot twist.' I had been lucky, if that had been my 40 year-old and single math teacher, I would probably have been suspended. I'd never encountered anything like this before, certainly not at this magnitude. So I was decided, that I was going to end it. This crazy limbo between seeing one another in complete secret or some crazy form of friendship on fire. I was going to end it and just tell Logan that we needed to just be the better friends to each other we'd become and leave it at that.

I was sitting on the yellow wall in question. I had been sitting there almost two full minutes before I heard a "psst" come from behind the wall and I noticed my… friend crouched down and waving me over to join him.

I know I had gone into that conversation ready to end things and never let them veer to that extreme ever again. Then something happened when I actually got behind that wall with Logan Reese. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close enough to rest my head on his shoulder… and all of that free will, and want to end things just vanished.

He even said a little later when we were looking at each other directly, and I quote. "I swear, you have the prettiest eyes."

Yes, he really said that, and my actual reply to that was, "Well, you have the cutest nose."

"I know." He shrugged.

We eskimo kissed still, even though his lip injury was barely noticeable to the naked eye. When he suddenly stops mid-nose nuzzle to look me right in the eyes with a serious look of, I don't know what! So I ask, "What?"

"Uh… Nothing, nothing."

"Then why did you stop?" He was still hesitating so I insisted, "Tell me?"

"Come on, this is just insane." He said in an outburst of his more typically Logan behavior.

"Why? Lots of guys and girls rub noses together." I pointed out.

"I mean, you and me… this," He said gesturing between us.

"Oh…" I said as I realized what he meant. I couldn't even defend it, I had walked into this conversation with the very same idea. It had just gone away once I got around him… pity I didn't have the appeal to him that he had over me. It was a perfectly fair point. So for lack of anything better to say I just admitted, "Yeah." Flatly, because it really is unwise, in every way irrational!

"It's just wrong." He said, and again what could I say except agree with him?

"Sooo wrong, this can't happen anymore."

"Let's just move on and pretend none of this you and me stuff ever happened." He said with a finality that I honestly admired.

"I'm so on board with that." I agreed. Then my alarm started going off. Letting me know free period was over and if I didn't get moving now, I was gonna be late. I caught him staring at me so I verified, "I gotta get to class."

"Yeah, me too." He said just as we were gathering up all of our things that had somehow haphazardly fell around us the moment we'd gotten close. The whole time that I was doing this, this little nagging voice in the back of my head kept screaming, 'One more kiss! one more kiss! Where are you going? I know you hear me! It can be over, but you NEED one more kiss! Look at his lips, they're practically healed, if not there a peek on the cheek, forehead, eskimo since that seems to be a favorite, ANY thing!'

I told the voice to 'get lost' but it just wouldn't shut up. As if he heard the voice too, Logan's stare caught my eye again and he asked me, "One more eskimo kiss?"

"KAY!" I erupted way louder than I meant to but we rubbed noses one more time and parted ways.

God, I really thought that was it. I thought that we were just gonna be friends from here on out and things would simply return to normal friendship-y gatherings…

But then in my next class my history teacher decides to go into the deep and twisted history of mirrors. Who do you think I was thinking of every time he said the word? In my class after that my gym teacher kept going on and on about a basketball game that he'd watched Zoey, Chase, Michael and (you guessed it) Logan dominate some very intimidating opponents for a whole game with some crazy strategizing that our coach is obviously still dorking out over. He talked about it the entire class while we were trying to shoot free-throws! Then in my final class of the day, Logan was remaining behind (really trying) to tutor a girl in chemistry and I was finalizing some stats on some of my Quinnventions…but all that Logan's lab partner was interested in was her tutor, not the material.

I did my best to tease him as any friend would, then ignore it and finish what I needed to complete my classwork day. I hope that my smiles were as genuine, my playful mocking and bantering had hidden my dampened spirits. What was wrong with me, I had gotten exactly what I wanted. Even the things I had been too chicken to ask for. Logan had given me an out, a very generous opportunity to remain friends and just pretend none of this 'us' craziness had ever occurred. I had taken it and now I'm perfectly free to move on as I was sure he would with that lab partner he's mentioned previously as 'hot.' She was certainly more like the girls I usually saw him hitting on or dating. His popularity status wouldn't be jeopardized with a pretty little tot like her on his arm. She was on the gymnastics team and the dance team. So not only was she flexible like all guys seemed to like but she had moves… She would be a fantastic prom choice. Why was all of this suddenly making me sick?

Why couldn't I be glad for him, like I was happy for all of the rest of my friends? Why was I so selfish about this one? Especially when I knew that rank and status were way too important to this particular friend. This guy who had grown up in a totally different world from mine. A dude who had done so much for me already? When had I become such an egotistical witch?

When?

After I waved to Logan like any friend would and left the labs, I considered heading back to see what the girls were up to. Somehow that already sounded like too much of a trap to me though. I just knew that Lola would be talking about whoever she's crushing today and Zoey will be talking about James when she isn't sighing at pictures of Chase. They're gonna try to get me to come with them to dinner later on too. Something I just wanted to skip tonight, so that I'm not there watching Logan move on with his life the way I need to be moving on with mine.

Why wasn't I ready yet?

What was holding me back?

I felt like the world around me was moving at a million miles per hour was while I was stuck merely going one hundred miles per hour. Mark had obviously moved on, Logan was probably moving on as we speak? Why am I incapable of doing the same?

These questions were big and hard, so I'd decided to head for the library. That was usually where I still got all of my best thinking accomplished. Even when I was little, I loved to just go and read for hours in my hometown's library.

The strange thing is that on my way to the library… I felt like someone was watching me, and the further I moved… The more I was convinced someone was following me. When I got near the main entrance which was on the way to the security office, out of thin air six huge goons surrounded me and tried to jump me. Their method was that they were trying to put a bag over my head and toss me into the side door of a van. Luckily all of my self-defensive training kicked in and not only did I push my panic button on my zap watch, which was like the buttons bank tellers had under their little stations that told the police to surround the area. It also alerted school security.

As if this day really needed to suck more…

I managed to take down four of the assailants, just as the last two were grappling with me. Which was no mean feat because they were all quite huge. But PCA security arrived a moment later and I was glad to watch all six get cuffed and tossed into back of the police armored trucks.

Rattled to my very core and not wanting to scare my friends just yet, I decided against it to try and head for the library. As I started walking this time, a very unstable lady lobbed her arm through mine and said, "Well done young lady, your talents are definitely wasted here in this drab and dreary place."

"Who the heck are you?" I asked even though when I looked directly into her face…I recognized her immediately, she was Logan's birth mother.

"Oh, that's right we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Devlin Jubilee and yes that is of the diamond mining Jubilee royalty. I was in attendance to that same pitiful little party you were the other day."

I ripped my arm out of her shaky grasp and grunted out in an angry grumble, "You hurt my friend."

"Oh please that little love tap was nothing compared to what he's done to me. However this isn't about him, this is your lucky day! I'm here to offer you-"

That was the moment I squeezed her pressure point in her arm and she went down. I called out to the guards, "Here's one more. I'm sure if you check her background it will perfectly state she is forbidden from ever trespassing on this property."

She was tossed into the back of an armored car with the rest of her goons. Zoey came rushing to me through the crowd and hugged me shouting "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"I am." I stated simply.

"What happened? Why are their cops and guards everywhere? Did you try to make another risky science purchase that back fired."

"No Zoe, I just… it's complicated. I'm fine, I promise I will explain when I can but not right now. I just can't." I said, as my annoying girl tendencies started to kick in and I was suddenly struggling not to burst into tears. I did manage to blink back the tears that had been threatening to fall. That's just how rattled I felt, even though I'd handled it and now knew what the purpose of this whole thing was. I still needed to talk to Logan before I spoke to anyone else.

It was just the way it had to be. Zoey was thrown back behind a line of crime scene yellow tape, and I don't know, I guess she went on to dinner knowing I'd catch up with her later.

I sat with three different cops and told them what happened. As soon as I was told "you're free to go," I had every intention of tracking down Logan and talking to him. But as I was walking past the same thick bunch of trees that we'd been hiding down in previously I was once again snagged and I don't think I need to tell you who was waiting for me behind those trees.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing he asked and his voice was as stony and stilted as it had been on that chapel set in LA. It must be a natural reaction to any situation involving his mother.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little shaken, a bit nervy, that's all."

"Did any of them hurt you?"

"No."

"Did? They. Try?"

"Well they were trying to put a bag over my head and throw me into a van, at first." I explained, then went on to say… "But that was really all a diversion that allowed your mother to enter school property undetected." His initial reaction to this was that he just slid an arm around my shoulders and pulled me carefully into a tight hug. He gripped me like he didn't want to let me go and I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"This is all my fault-" He said so sadly.

"No, this is all her fault." I said making him look me in the eye. "and now she's heading for jail."

"They won't hold her, she'll get out and be right back up here the next chance she gets. She knows you're important to me and she wants to ultimatum you into-"

"Hey, I know what she wants and I already told you. I am not going anywhere."

"It's not that easy Quinn, she's gonna dig up all kinds of crap on you and hold it over you. She's gonna make it seem like you have no choice but to get as far away from me as possible."

"No she's not son, not anymore." A familiar voice stated very powerfully from the outside of the brush.

Logan called out, "Dad?"

"Come on out, you too Quinn, if ya don't mind?" The second we stepped out Logan's father hugged us both and said. "Don't either of you worry for even a second about what happened today _ever_ transpiring again. Thanks to Quinn's quick thinking and bravery we can finally have a case against Devlin. For years now I have been trying to get evidential proof of her scare tactics and damage to our social and professional circles. For years she's gotten away with it because no one has ever out smarted her and upstaged her guards all in one go. I'm gonna be keeping my eye on you Pensky, it's gonna be amazing to see what other remarkable things you go on to do."

"Is it really over Dad? For real?"

"Yeah Logan, you and Professor Pensky here just have fun. You're only gonna be here at PCA the rest of this year and next year is your senior year. I don't want any of you kids missing out on a moment of that because of that woman."

That was a relief, so I told them. "Well if you ever need me to testify or if you ever need anything more from me anything at all, consider it done, Mr. Reese."

"I appreciate that Quinn, and I may take you up on that. The legal system is such a racket, but I got a great lawyer who will be even more thrilled about this turn of events than I am. I just left Dean River's office," he said pointing out that our dean as he was fresh on the scene. Talking to some of his security and barking into walkie-talkies with other's not physically present. "Trust me when I say nothing like this will ever happen here again."

"Thank you for your assurances sir," I said, and I hope I sounded a gracious as I meant to, but I was starting to feel like the campus grounds were spinning. Could have been all of the swirling lights atop the police vehicles. It could have been everything just catching up with me at the wrong moment. Either way I knew I had to get somewhere quickly that I could sit down. So I told Mr. Reese again if there's anything that I could do to please let me know. Then politely excused myself and started for the nearest seat away from the flashing lights.

I ended up sitting on a wall that was kinda like a seat, and Logan was immediately plastered to my side. I could see that I was gonna have to cut him loose, for his own good. So after he'd offered me every possible beverage choice in a vending machine, along with every possible snack choice. I finally regained my condition enough to say, "Logan you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"This, tripping over yourself taking care of me. I'm okay, I can take care of myself, I'm not leaving PCA, I'm not going anywhere and I will always be your friend nothing is going to change that. So you don't need to fuss over me, you should be out with the rest of our friends-"

"Quinn, do you not know where our crazy friends are?" He asked before he pointed out the herd of familiar faces coming our way. Lola, Michael, Lisa, James, and Zoey who was carrying a laptop that had a very concerned looking Chase face on it.

Do I not have the best group of people in the world as friends? I lost count of how many hugs I got, before I could start to try and cover for any of this. Mr. Reese showed up again and picked me up like I was a baby doll. He personally carried me back to my dorm and once there. He told Logan, "These are the people that you trust more than nearly anyone else in the world. Don't you think it's time you told them about what happened today? Now that it's all over?"

So Logan and Mr. Reese did just that. They finally openly talked about Logan's birth mother and a little bit about what she'd put them both through. Michael and Zoey sat on either side of Logan while I choose to sprawl on a beanbag chair at Logan's feet. I just listened and let them do all of the talking. After listening to the story they told, no wonder both men have been so tightlipped about it in the past. Michael and Chase seemed to know a lot more than anyone else, both were very emotional and trying to make Logan feel as comfortable as they could. It was overall a very emotional day and night for all of us. Zoey asked, "What I don't get is what in the world made this woman attack Quinn?"

Logan spoke up for that saying, "My Dad almost got married this weekend as most of you know, it didn't pan out, he was left at the altar but there was a ceremony. Quinn was nice enough to sit with me and keep me company when that was going on. Like any good friend would, but Devlin was not only behind dad getting left, she crashed the tail end of the ceremony just after all of our guests had left the chapel to scream about how she'd schemed up the whole thing. I swore Quinn to secrecy, but I knew Devlin had seen the girl with me, and I knew that wasn't good. Any friends I've ever had in the past that she caught a glimpse of all mysteriously disappeared."

All of my friends gasped except Michael and Chase who just nodded. Michael said, "Well you know none of us are going anywhere."

Chase said, "I'm only toughing it out for this semester, then I'll be back at PCA and there's no way I'm missing senior year with you guys, buddy."

James pat Logan on the back and said, "We're all with ya, man."

Mr. Reese spoke up and said, "Thank you all for always being such good friends to my son. All of you have made him a better and stronger person, and none of you have a thing to fear anymore. All I needed was proof of Devlin's high jinx. Now that I have it, none of us have a thing to fear and for the first time it's Devlin that should be fearing for her very life, because I have no qualms locking her up for the rest of her existence. Not after all she's gotten away with, everything next to murder for this long. Not after the horrendous things I've seen her do just to get back at me and even more unbearable what she's done to our son."

I tried my best to stay awake and listen to everything that was said. Somehow I still fell asleep and when I woke up, I thought everyone was gone. Lola had stuck around and had been quietly reading a script for an upcoming play. She said, "Since you're finally awake, I'm gonna go rustle us up something for dinner. Before I do, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there something going on between you and Logan?"

There was a bat of an eye, that I wondered _'where in the world that had come from,'_ before I reacted the way I thought was most appropriate for her question. I threw my head back and laughed as loud and hard as I could. "Quinn! I'M SERIOUS!" I heard Lola yelling over top of my laughter.

"Quinn I wasn't the only one suspicious! Lisa was too!" She yelled as I began to hold my screaming stomach. It ached from the forced laughter and onslaught of forgotten sadness from earlier.

I laughed out, "LO-LA! YOU CAN'T- You can't be serious!"

"I know how crazy it sounds, but he didn't want to leave you! Lisa and I were both wondering if there wasn't a little something there between you two?"

"Lola! Do you realize who we're talking about?"

"Yeah, I realize how farfetched it sounds but he seriously wanted to stay. He was almost-I don't know he almost seemed… Human… and sweet?"

"Logan? Human and sweet? Do you know how crazy you sound?" I asked while my heart's pounding was starting to make me sweat through my clothes. Which were still the clothes that I had been wearing when I was attacked. I decided I needed a shower and Lola called to me to hurry along because she was gonna find us some dinner.

After getting all cleaned up and returning to my dorm room, I found that Lola had set up our little coffee table with sushi from 'Sushi-Rox' and Zoey was back from eating Chinese with the rest of the gang (Mr. Reese had treated and insisted on Zoey picking out dishes for Lola and Quinn). So she'd brought a small abundance of goodies as well. Yes, they were both trying to be sweet, but when Lisa appeared with a tray of brownies she'd just baked (minus the chunk Michael had been taken for the guys) … My suspensions we're solidified; this wasn't just the cheer up Quinn pow-wow it appeared to be. It was that too, of course but this was three overly excitable and intrigued young ladies looking for some juicy girl talk after whatever they'd witnessed.

Whatever had them all worked up was something that I hadn't even seen. So how bad could it really be? Not to mention I could honestly say now that there was nothing between me and our friend in question because… that had been confirmed earlier today. So I sat myself down in front of this mountain of goodies and let the questions begin.

Lola was the first one to point out anything that I had missed. "I don't know if this was part of that swear you to secrecy nonsense or what? But when everyone was standing up to leave, when everybody started walking out, even when I said I was staying with you, he did not want to leave you. He was so-so hesitant… it made me think there might be something there."

Lisa said, "Yeah, that was cute, but what tipped me off was how he kept looking at you, Quinn. I don't recall him ever looking at anyone the way he was looking at you today."

Zoey added, "What about that _touch_?"

To which both of the other girls said, "I know?"

"What _touch_?" I asked, oblivious.

Zoey explained, "When Logan was walking out, he was the one that draped that blanket over you. Before he left altogether, he did this thing after he tucked it in all around you, where his hand touched you like this." She explained before ever so slightly touching Lisa's face as example. The touch just brushed her fingers down Lisa's jawline before brushing back her hair.

"Aww, well that was kinda sweet," I admitted, "Was that all?"

"Come on Quinn, are you telling me that there's seriously nothing behind a touch like that from a boy that proud and unaffectionate?" Lola asked with her fists on her hips.

I allowed, "I can see now, why you guys might think that something could be there. That was some sugary sweet kindness on Logan's part. Something we're not used to seeing from him, especially towards me, but guys, as charming and thoughtful as all of that appears. This is Logan Reese we're talking about, one of the vainest existences we may ever encounter." The words left a bad taste in my mouth, because I knew there was so much more to him. But revealing that now would not convince these girls (very intuitive females) that there was no need to swoon over something that simply wasn't there.

I went on to say, "I am just his friend, his comrade who recently accompanied him on a trip home because he thought I would like to go somewhere where Mark and Brooke weren't. He thought I could use a break and I took him up on that, I sat next to him at a wedding and hopefully made it not so boring. Because I was seen sitting next to him, and he wasn't bored, I was attacked by a member of his family almost as soon as we got back. This is the same faction of his life that I once heard him refer to as the ugliest part of him. Can you imagine?"

"Wow!" Lola agreed.

"We're pals, nothing more, he would never lower himself to even consider starting something with a geek like me, you know how he is about other's opinions of him."

"Come on Quinn, don't talk yourself down! If that's true, it's his loss!" Lola complained.

"I'm not Lola, I'm just being realistic." I told her, before I tried to enlighten her. "I'm no heartbreaker. Since Mark broke my heart, all of you have been nothing but supportive. I love you all and I will never forget how all of you have helped me, and yes I mean Logan too… but I have no delusions of my self-worth."

Zoey inserted, "Hey! Look at me!" I did as she asked, and my friend said, "Any guy, even a self-centered brat like Logan would be damn lucky that you were spending your time with him and not the other way around. You got me?"

"Thanks Zoe, that's really sweet of you to say-"

"It's true! It's not just us saying so. Whoever you choose to date next is a lucky- **lucky** - _lucky_ guy and if he doesn't know that. We'll remind him." Lola said pounding her fist in her hand.

"Aww, you guys really are the best…really. I'm very fortunate that I have such a great bunch of people in my corner."

With that said and the customary group hug conducted, all three girls went off into their true thoughts if I had been dating our narcissistic friend. Which they could safely reveal now that they knew they were out of danger of hurting my feelings… Oh, believe me… the record needs to show this.

They revealed that they would have been supportive, if it had made me happy of course. Not even pausing for breathe all three professed that not only would they tease me endless and question my sanity but all of them would be keeping an extra eye trained on the boy in question. A protective one that would produce a kill shot if he even dared to screw things up even a little. All three ladies present seemed convinced that they could even get the guys on board with the right motivation (the girlfriend kind-one of the most powerful influences in the world [it's only trumped by fiancée and wife powers]) This tangent made me glad that honorably nothing existed between Logan and I… it did.

Even though I already missed him like he was far away. Even when all of our fears and reason's for seeing each other in total secret were all being confirmed. We'd had every right to fear how embarrassing it would be. I was mortified just listening to them now. Given they wouldn't be saying most of this if they knew him the way I did… or if they knew I had feelings for him. How would it have been if they had known the truth?

I kept pep talking myself as I brushed my teeth, went to bed, and fell asleep. But did that stop me from dreaming about him all night? I blame it all on that day that we'd spent together on the couch in our dorm room. We were all snuggled up, what I wouldn't do for another nap like that one…

Gosh, I really thought that was it, and then the next morning came. The day of the walk-a-thon, which was a free day for all PCA students, even if we weren't participating in the main event. Zoey was up extra early and I went ahead and got up with her. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that the light on phone was blinking, which usually meant I had a message of some sort.

Since it was sooo early I was surprised, especially when I realized it was a text from Logan that was time stamped as being received at dawn. His message read:

" **If ur not 2 busy, can u meet me near the patch of trees right by the basketball courts? We really need to talk."**

So I texted back, _"Is that time stamp true? Were you really up that early?"_

To which he replied, **"I never slept, just hurry on over I'll explain more face to face."**

" _Hold your horses, I'm getting presentable and wishing Zoey Luck in the walk-a-thon!"_

" **You're already beautiful, just come on."**

So after Zoey was off, and Lola was heading out to go soak up some sun. I snuck off to the place he'd described and was once again marveling at his ability to find these gorgeous hiding places. This time he had brought a comforter to sit on and offered me the seat in front of him after he'd hugged me in greeting.

"Did you have a good night, after we left?" He asked.

"It was okay, but why couldn't **you** sleep?"

"I didn't know, I hadn't slightest clue… then right around the time that I sent you that text. It hit me."

"Okay… so what was it?"

"I missed you." He said looking like he was in a panic.

"You missed me… but I was only a short walk away-"

"No, I know that. I didn't mean I missed you like that. I meant… what I mean to say is that… I missed the way we've been. I missed holding your hand, or being able to kiss you when we're alone. I slept with that cushion that usually sits on our couch, you know, that little square one. You'd picked up when we were supposed to watch a movie together, and it still had the slightest hint of your perfume. Quinn…"

"Logan, yesterday you said-"

"I know what I said yesterday, and I've regretted it since the moment it left my mouth. It hurt on the way out and it's only gotten worse since. And I'd only said it because last night wasn't my first sleepless night. I haven't been sleeping or eating like normal, I've been here all morning…"

"Here, like right here in this same spot?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking," he said simply, I couldn't help it, I tried to bite back my smile and raised eyebrows. But he saw them.

He rolled his eyes saying, "I know I'm not a big thinker."

"You said that, not me." I said putting both of my hands up in surrender, and he took a hold of both of my hands.

As he played his fingers with mine he said, "Be real with me Quinn. Is it too late to change my mind? Can I take back what I said yesterday and keep secretly seeing you… or have you already gotten tired of me?"

Did the sun somehow just get way brighter, did the flowers around us just all start to bloom? Was this all for real or was it only happening in my head. I was so happy, like the kind of happy little kids feel at Christmas. Yet somehow I heard my realist-self saying, "Logan… You… Me… I-I agreed with everything that you said yesterday. This is all too weird, too fast, too nuts-"

That was all I got out before he was kissing me and I kept trying to make my point. I did, and while my words would have been valid and a good solid argument to this idiocy… my words were just no match for his kisses. I swear I felt them to my toes, I saw stars, fireworks, meteor-showers and an eclipse behind my eyelids. I'd missed him so much; the same way he was saying he'd missed me all night.

I think there was a point before I gave up entirely on talking all together where I did manage to confess that. Which resulted in a lot more kisses and finally I had to concede, "Okay, obviously we're not doing a good job of stopping this."

"Yeah," He grinned way too big. "But I'm not sure I wanna stop."

"Well if neither of us wants to stop this than… I guess…"

"…We're… dating?" He finished for me.

"Sorta!"

"Wow!" He breathed.

"Yeah!" I agreed before catching a glimpse of his face and the expression I saw there had me demanding. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything!"

"Yes you are!"

"Quinn!"

"You're thinking something and I wanna know what it is"

"Let it go."

"No telling, no kissing." I said trying a little something new and the look on his face was so against any future with no kisses that I had a hard time holding out for him to share his thoughts. I demanded again, "Tell Me!" So I wouldn't laugh.

"Alright!... I'm embarrassed to be dating you."

"Really?" I asked as my face went perfectly serious for a second.

"Yes, I can't believe you made me say it."

"I'm thrilled you said it!" I shared.

"Huh?"

"I'm embarrassed to be dating you too."

"Seriously!?" He asked relaxing and smiling again.

"Super Embarrassed! If anyone found out I'd DIE!"

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!" He said way louder than he probably meant to.

"OH!" We said together before hugging and then all of a sudden not even a full minute after agreeing that we're dating and clearly considering keeping this whole thing strictly between us because we clearly are too humiliated to be seen in public together...

Michael comes crashing in on our private little bubble harassing Logan about his Clack-ums… Oh, pardon me, his Clack-ers.

Did he see us hugging?

Did he hear any of our conversation?

Does he know the truth about us?

I have no idea and this 'not knowing' making both Logan and me nuts!

It's like that old saying, One step forward, two steps back.

Hopefully my next entry will be proclaiming that Michael knew nothing and all was well. He can't keep a secret, if he knows, everyone will know and we're just no ready for that. No! Not anywhere near ready for that… in fact, I don't know if Logan will not just see how irrational this whole endeavor is and just jump ship again… I don't think I could bare another day like yesterday.

This is so bad!

* * *

 _Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry again that this one was late. But I blame it on the characters who were all just way too talkative and interesting (and wouldn't leave me alone or shut up). Now it's all up to you readers. Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know! Your reviews keep me going and they really are a joy. Thanks again all of you following this tale, or me as a writer. Thank you everyone who reviewed, thank you anyone who is reading this right now, god bless you and I hope it brightened your day even a little._

 **~DippyBeDarcy85**


	7. Ch7 Walk-a-thon Part 2

Hi there,

Salutations all of you PCA Stingrays! DarcyBeDippy85 here with a new chappie that is ON TIME! YAY! So happy about that! Hopefully you are too, I feel like I've been apologizing a lot in these top-tiffs for lateness and length. Not today loyal readers! Not this chapter, anyway! Thank you to any one reading these words right now. You are amazing! Thank you so much RHrGreatness for your review! God bless you for without you this story would be impossible!

* * *

" **The Collective Trials of a Quinnventor and… Logan"**

 _Chapter 7 – "Walk-a-thon" Part 2_

* * *

Quick recap…ya know, for those of you not paying attention (shame on you):

Not to mention it's my life and I feel like I need this recap as much as you.

Weeks ago Quinn's heart was broken by her used to be boyfriend. Ever since then there have been several occasions that we've hung out. Not only have we been spending more time together, but we've held hands, we've cuddled, kissed and even on occasion made out. I am not sorry about any of it… not at all. But is it all still new and way weird?

Uh, YEAH!

Quinn Pensky isn't a cheerleader, isn't on the dance team, isn't extremely popular and isn't at all the kind of girl I would usually even think about dating. I'm not saying she's bad, She's one of my best friends. She's intense, brilliant, beautiful; and shockingly she's one those rare finds that are just as fantastic when the lights are off (just kissing and making out in the dark, dirty minded readers). Who would have thunk it? As amazing and unbelievable as it has been getting to know her better, that doesn't change how different and opposite we are. Is it superficial and shallow of me to say that? Probably. But that's who I am! I'm Logan Reese, popular, rich and I have a reputation for being shallow. I'm also known for only dating the hottest most in demand hotties… and up until today that was all still so vital to me. SO IMPORTANT! So even thinking about the possibility of dating anyone that doesn't fit into any of those descriptions is a big deal for me.

It's so huge that I'm even considering it.

Do I realize how petty I sound?

Does sounding petty make it any less true? Don't think so!

I like Quinn, I always have, but to say that she's a bit of a strange edition to my friend clique would be an understatement. She's always been fun, there's never a dull moment around her, but dating her… Do I really want to do that?

Am I really that crazy over-YES! I'm really this insane over my friend. Did you hear the part about her yoga poses? She's so centered, ya know? Grounded and way flexible. That's better than dance team always making me cringe when they keep doing splits or cartwheeling cheerleaders that always seem to kick you instead of impress you (not to mention all of those girls are way too perky, too much caffeine, Quinn's body is her temple, any athlete respects that)? Did you miss the part where she totally rocks at making out? You really gotta start paying better attention.

Geeze, I couldn't even finish that first sentence without answering it already. Yes, we've been getting a lot closer lately and I'm sure that could get better. So now all I needed was for the subject to come up casually in conversation. But I thought there's no way that's gonna happen.

Then I was hiding just out of plain sight with Quinn in one of the prettiest hiding places I know throughout all of campus. Somewhere between making out with her. Not only did I confess that I wanted to date her, but I also was perfectly honest about how embarrassed I am to be dating her.

Unlike any haters who may read this and judge, Quinn understood me perfectly. She told me that she was ' _super embarrassed_ ' and ' _if anyone she knew found out, she'd die._ ' I was so glad to hear that she got it, I hugged her-

And that's the very time Michael decided to come intruding on my secret spot harassing me about his stupid CLACKERS. As if I really needed another reason to want to break that stupid toy. This may sound innocent to anyone who wasn't there but Quinn and me were both terrified that Michael could have seen us hugging. So now not only do we have to watch him like a hawk and see if he mentions it to anyone else. We have to prepare for damage control just in case he does know.

We can't swear him to secrecy like we did with Chase. Michael cannot keep secrets, it's like one of those truths everybody knows. We love him, but the dude is a total goof! He's too honest, and he just-CAN'T-KNOW! Not now!

We just got where we can admit to each other that we'd like to date each other. We may never be comfortable enough to say it with a straight face to our friends or classmates.

If Michael did go around telling on us, I could just see the looks we'd get in my mind, the pointing fingers, the laughing and name calling… It just made my skin crawl. Quinn was in the same class as Michael right before her free period (which just so happens to be during my free period too, thank you God). So she is gonna be listening out to see if he knows anything during that class, and I have to listen out in the two classes before that one. Then we're gonna regroup during free period, then again at lunch if we need to. From the look on Quinn's pouty face as she came into view, I could see we were gonna be working through lunch.

"Hey," she greeted half-heartedly.

"Hi," I said sounding a bit more upbeat, "I take it you still have no idea whether or not Michael knows."

"No," she confirmed before sitting next to me, slouching down behind the yellow wall again, just outside of the cafeteria. She crossed her arms looking pretty miserable, "He was talking about us, but I don't know… I can't be sure of anything with the nonsense he tacked around it."

"Well," I said leaning the front of my body just touching the side of hers. It was just leaning into her bubble, I was bracing myself with my elbow penned to the wall behind her. I was trying to be suave, I even played with her hair and started to trail kisses down her neck. Before I put my lips right up at her ear and asked in my sexier voice, "What exactly did you hear him say?"

She took a deep breath and didn't seem to notice what I was doing at all. "He said that he saw you and me hiding behind some bushes and trees studying this morning. He said that either you were bugging me to do your homework for you, or you were afraid to be seen with a tutor. Then he said something about, the way we were acting was like we had something to hide. He wondered what that could possibly be, while he laughed into his hand for a full ten seconds. WHAT am I to make of THAT, I ask you?"

"I don't know, usually if he knows, everybody else would already hear it by now." I said honestly though still getting my flirt on and using my warmest meltiest sexiest voice I know. Have I mentioned how soft her skin is, particular the addictively velvety skin on her neck and shoulders?

Usually this has an immediate effect on Quinn too, when I'm bringing this much game. So the fact that she's still able to carry on this conversation and reply in an annoyed sounding voice. "Well I wish he'd go on and do it at this point because this never ending suspense is getting SO old!"

How is she still that worked up about Michael? Have I lost my edge? That can't be it… no, I think I'll make this a new game. I'm gonna see how long she can keep this up before I've got her completely in my clutches. So after I agree with her, I start to focus solely on my best, most persuasive attention on her neck and shoulders, and I start to notice a slight quickening in her breathing all while she continues to complain and I made slight replies in between when cued.

"I mean… If he's gonna tell everybody, if he's gonna splash our dirty laundry everywhere. Why just hold on to it? It just doesn't make any sense at all."

"Nope, not at all." I agreed.

"Just go ahead and say what you're gonna say, do what you're gonna do and be done with it… you know?"

"I know how you feel." I say nuzzling my nose right against her pulse points. Which drummed against my face so hard, I couldn't stop the smile that curved my lips upwards. I knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She was almost right where I wanted her, but where I wanted her would be when she can't fight it anymore and has to admit to my control over her and the moment.

Quinn carried on, "This suspense… you know th-this kind of stress, is not… It c-ca-can't be a-at all good – so good… Logan?... Logan?"

"Yeah," I asked from the side of her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" She finally asks, some guys make the mistake of striking right here. Thinking that this is all the rule they need, not me, nope. I have learned that it is always better to take my time and wait till she is _completely_ under the spell.

"I'm paying - very close – attention – to everything - that you're saying." I said dotting each dash in that sentence with a kiss.

She laughed, "Yeah right you are?"

"I've heard every word."

"Than what did I say?"

"You were saying that you wish if Michael was going to spill our secrets he'd go ahead and get it over with. You mentioned the suspense, the not knowing, it's all getting to be too much and I couldn't agree with you more-"

"Then why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Quinn interrupted.

"But-" I said.

She grinned, "Knew it."

"I think the more important thing is what you didn't say." I shrugged.

"What's that?"

"That you are totally stressed and you need to take just a few minutes to ease away all of that tension like I am." I explained.

"Are you calling the stuff you're doing to me 'easing the tension?'" She asked as if I was joking and using finger quotes.

"It's relaxing me." I shrugged.

"So…" she cleared her throat, before putting a finger to my lips, and making me face her. "Let me get this straight. Are you saying that your favorite relaxation technic is a great showing of physical affection? Or are you really saying that your favorite way to unwind after a tough day is driving someone else to the brink of madness with all of that…that-"

"Attention?" I said around her finger and kissing it before I pulled it away from my mouth. "Warmth… care?"

"I was gonna say bothering and bugging me." She said, but she was totally tilting her head back to give me better access as I returned to the same treatment I'd been giving her neck before.

"Yeah, I'm totally convinced this is bugging you when you're moving your head in all the right ways for me to keep going." I pointed out.

"Hey, if this gets you to a happier place, far be it for me to be the one to stop you. If you did want to, stop that is, all you had to do was stop." She managed to say without stuttering but it was with tons of effort not to stutter.

I put my mouth right at her ear and asked, "Do _you_ really want me to stop? Do ya?"

She looked in my eyes and smiled this slow sexy smile before nodding her head ever so slightly "no."

Then she said in a quiet voice that was softer than a breeze, "I appreciate you trying to distract me, but we-"

I cut her off, saying, "No! Michael has already taken up too much of our time today, and he's likely to steal away our lunch time too."

Quinn nodded, before I made her look at me and I said, "Right now, nothing is more important to me than what we have going on here between us. That was what made me tell you this morning that I want to try dating you, ya know. I don't just date anyone?"

"I know," she rolled her eyes, but her smile was so gorgeous the classic showing of irritation was a little unnecessary. "I wouldn't blame you one bit if you wanted to back out after all of this unwanted trouble… All this work and I'm not even a gymnast or a cheerleader or a dating choice that seems at all worthwhile-"

"Hey, watch it, I'm dating the girl you're talking about. And part of her appeal is that it never get's boring around her like it did with… all those other girls you mentioned."

"You're just saying that-"

"You know that I'm not guy, who just makes up a bunch of junk on the spot, that he doesn't even mean."

"No, you're not, which honestly is part of why I said yes." She smiled and I don't know what happened. There was this sweeping feeling that affected me head to toe and suddenly we were kissing. Not the teasing, playfully making her crazy kisses from before either, I mean making out that I felt in my toenails. That is how we remained for the rest of free period.

When we met up for lunch, a few periods later; Quinn had had time to think. (Dangerous, I know) At first I was relieved when she said that she'd developed a plan to get more information out of Michael… until I heard that her big idea of doing this was this whole plot where we stage arguments around Michael to bait him and see if he bites.

I told Quinn I didn't like this idea for **THREE** big reasons. **One** being that she's already told me I need more work on improvising stuff, throwing me to the sharks in a pretend squabble with my secret girlfriend. Whose quick-witted and smart (did I mention sexy?) as the day is long does not sound like good practice, it sounds like I'm lining myself up for disaster. **Two** being, that I think this is dumb and will never work. Lastly, **three** being that acting in put-on battles with the girl who agreed just this morning to date me. Is likely to turn into real fights, real quick, and it isn't fun fighting her anymore… I think it would hurt too much if I thought that she meant any of the things coming out of her mouth.

Even though I was still more than a little wary, what if Micheal hadn't even seen us embarking- EMBRACING! I mean embracing. This could all be for nothing, but we were determined to figure this out. So we split up and then we marched separately up to that lunch table and put on a great performance… until Michael totally shattered our progress by yelling, "Hey-hey-hey-hey-HEY! Cheese and rice, you guys sound like an old married couple."

We freaked out, flew our separate ways still screaming at one another, and left Michael in our dust. He looked so confused by our anger, I was pretty sure he knew something. I don't know if it's as bad as we think, but Quinn was convinced that Michael KNEW and even though I made out with her nearly the entire lunch period remaining… she was still convinced when we parted ways.

We staged another fight in the next class we had together, and honestly both of us overstepped in our insults a little that second time. So much so, that I was a bit surprised to see Quinn waiting for me in our pre-determined hideout. I had been prepared to do just about anything it took to get her to forgive me, when Quinn stopped me and said, "Logan I'm not upset, it was all acting."

"All of it?" I asked and when she smiled and nodded, I had to admit. "Oh, you're good."

"Thanks for noticing." She smiled pretty proud of herself.

After that, I met up with her after our last period classes for the day and even though we'd both been acting all day and not actually fighting. That doesn't mean we can't pretend make up a little too. It's all for the sake of keeping true to our characters and seriously we're too good at that part of this relationship. Quinn stopped me and said, "Okay, clearly this isn't working out, and clearly we keep burning through all of our time because-"

"We keep making out?" I answered before she could.

"Uh huh, and trust me that is okay, I'm thrilled that you seem to enjoy it as much as I do and it's not a chore."

"Was it a job for… you know, your former Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she said making a face and shaking her head like she wished she could so easily shake out the memory. "This isn't about him; this is about us. I don't know about you but I tired of not knowing and I don't think my insides can handle much more of this _not_ knowing. So what I think we need to do is march over to wherever Michael is and ask him if he knows."

Before I could stop her we were already all the way nearly to my dorm room and I was still trying to see if we could think of a more tactful way to do this. If he didn't know, he's sure gonna know when we walk up to him and ask if he knows. Since neither of us could think of a thing however, we ended up coming right out and asking Michael if he knew. About us… dating?

What was Michael's reaction to this question?

He laughed! Not just like ha-ha laugh either, no, he was laughing all over the place. He said that we "cracked him up," but he knew that our whole 'dating each other' story was a cover up. He also KNEW what we were _really_ doing was planning a surprise party for his birthday which was only a week or two away…

So we were off the hook, we were so thrilled that when we knew he was gone…. We may have gotten a bit distracted and manage to just shut the door before I started making out with Quinn all over again. Which was celebration enough till dinner time. We even brought up to everyone that we should plan a surprise party for Michael (before Michael joined us of course), but Lisa spoke up saying "Aww but I wanted my little sweet potato all to myself that day. Is it cool if I steal him away for an entire day off campus and we can have a party for him maybe on another day."

Before I could say that was more than cool, Zoey said, "Hey maybe we'll wait till Chase comes back and he can be a part of it."

James even suggested, "Maybe he'll agree to be our big present. What's better than the return of your best friend?"

Lola spoke up and said, "I don't know you guys, if we wrap Chase up in a big box and give him to Michael that fool might think he can keep him."

"Yeah, she's got a point!" We all agreed!

I got to hold Quinn's hand under the table again and even play a little footsy until Michael came to the table. And said, "Uh AH! Nope, you two separate, I've heard way too much of your play acting today."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him before he was picking up the chair that had Quinn in it and walked around the table with her. He sat her down beside Lisa clear on the far side from me, then got James to push her tray to her. She was nearly as far away as she could possibly get. Then he told about how terrible we'd been all day.

When everyone was splitting up (or paring off is more like it), All of the couples disappeared and Lola ran off to go watch the swim team dive. Quinn had followed my lead and hung back just waiting for everyone else to go. Micheal was the last one to leave saying, "Now you two crazy kids play nice now."

We both shook our heads and pretended to go our separate ways but come on… don't you knew better by now? I knew that we wouldn't be getting any work done and there was no one I wanted to goof off with more. So I met up with her in one of the hiding places that she'd suggested. One that had an electrical outlet nearby so we could chill and listen to music too. There were solar powered lanterns pitching a little light over us without being too much and getting us noticed. I don't' know how many hours we spent just looking at the stars when we weren't looking into each other's eyes. How many songs played, how many things we shared or how much of that time was making out, or eskimo kisses, if not snuggling or hand holding. All I know is that I could definitely get used to more days and nights like this one.

If this is what it is like to be with Quinn, I've never been more glad for Mark's stupidity. What an amazing girl he tossed away, and if this is the real her, the true Quinn that I'm getting to know now... She's by far one of the most beautiful people I've ever known. Inside and out, and it has been a true privilege getting to see her like this. I asked her, "Why didn't she let me see this sooner?"

She said in that soft breathless voice she uses when I shock her, and said "I don't know. My only guess is… I was always attached to Mark and you were always dating too. But that doesn't feel right either, maybe I was too afraid to show you before now… before I knew you better too… it's still scary, but I don't know… I feel like we're both so different suddenly."

"Me too, yet not so different at all… it's hard to explain."

"It really is."

I took a breath and said, "I will say though, that if this is what it's gonna be like every day that we're together. That's okay, I only look forward to spending so much more time with you. And letting more of your beautiful colors show themselves." I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and she smiled up at me like I'd given her pure gold. Then she gave me a kiss that was better than that… so I have no idea what will happen next or where this road will take us. All I do know is that I can't wait to find out where it leads and I hope that she's as excited as I am.

* * *

 _That's all for this time, I know it's a shorter chapter but the chapter it's part of was much bigger and longer. Not to mention the fun that is to come, I'm gonna write about some missing moments in the next chapter (perhaps even the chapter after that) PLUS an upcoming chapter will be featuring the epic return of Vince Blake. Oh the fun I'm gonna have with him entering the group and all of the hidden moments that can occur…Oh I'm excited! But that's enough from me, now it's up to you readers, did you like it love it hate it tolerate it let me know! I love hearing from you guys and you seriously keep me going! Hopefully you all enjoyed and this is reaching you all with sunny skies! Much Love!_

 _ **~DarcyBeDippy85**_


	8. Ch8 The Sci-Club Posers, Can Suck It!

_Hi There,_

 _Hi all of you fellow Quogan-aholics! Here's your (supposed to be) weekly fix of Quinn and Logan. I am sorry that this chapter is a couple of weeks late. This chapter was completely revised a whopping six times, along with life getting in the way, that whole time. I will stride to post weekly and usually around Saturdays if I can (I know this won't be reaching most of you till Monday, sorry!), but sometimes it may be late. So thank you all so much for your patience and understanding throughout this experience. Thank you so much_ _ **RHrGreatness**_ _for your amazing review, without your support this may not have been more than a oneshot! Also thank you_ _ **dabih**_ _for you kind review, it reached me during a time I needed some kindness and inspiring. I appreciate it so much, both you. Thank you all of the new people who favorited this tale or me as an author and I hope it's worth the wait. This one will be happening from Quinn's Perspective._

* * *

" **The Collective Trails Of A Quinnventor and… Logan"**  
 _Chapter 8 – The Sci-Posers, Can Suck it!_

* * *

I just re-read the story I told for my last entry and it feels a bit criminal reporting the happens of this week afterward. I know that the place, where I left off in this journal last, was a very cheerful, sunny, happy place. Chock full of new experiences and excitement over what has been happening in my life. It literally ended with me stargazing with a sweetie, when he wasn't giving me eskimo kisses… or making out. I hate to put a damper on all of those good vibes; but this week did happen and I am keeping these retellings honest, start to finish.

I am nearly in the twilight of my junior year, here at Pacific Coast Academy. After so many years here it is very hard to imagine that next year will be my last year here as a student. I've been working on tons of new Quinnventions, prototypes and ideas in this journal. Like my end of the year science fair project(s). PCA's Science department has three fairs a year. It has a fall, winter and end of year event, the last one is by far the best and biggest, and it would be happening this Friday.

Normally I believe I would be a lot more relaxed about the arrival of this annually anticipated occasion. This year I couldn't be however, for I'd been creamed by my competition at both earlier events this year, because I'd naively complied my resources and findings with (my at the time boyfriend) Mark's. Romance, research, results and success for any report do not mix well when you're dating a Del Figgalo (though maybe your place in the world's name for an 'enormous-bump-on-a-log' may vary). He's entered this contest too, and I'm gonna be judged contesting him and his new home slice (but come on, I'm not worried about them, they're an easy win). Even all of my non-science driven friends could easily over take those two in any battle of brainpower, or wits.

This time I am standing alone on my own findings and entering not one or two but three completely differing concepts I was confident one of them will impress our judges. The science club's jerk-faced leader and his petty little pack of sexist chauvinist followers are all convinced they've already won. Even though all of their formations were more fiction than actual science, even though they have not been able to get one of their prototypes in working order… amateurs.

Do you see why I don't waste my time trying to claw my way into their ranks. It would be a totally and wholly fruitless labor, devastating energy that could be better used figuring out ANYTHING else. A worthless goal, that there would be nothing at all to gain from it. Except being able to say I'd done it, and in the end, its just wasn't worth it.

I believed that whole-heartedly before any of this week had even taken place. Now standing and staring back at in retrospect I stand even more firmly with that notion.

Throughout this whole week, not one member of the science elite would let me take a breath, without commenting that I was incapable of even doing that correctly. I have been the butt of every joke, the target of every prank. The only reason that any of them are _still_ **alive** is because I have been disarmed by my friends before teachers were ever aware of who's laser pointer it was that hurt.

What made everything so much worse was the fact that Monday morning, when I gave my practice presentation to a panel of teachers. I got some constructive criticism from the teachers of other subjects. Some of it was great, the rest of it however, basically sent me into a destructive panic. One determined instructor all but told me that while my science may be forward thinking and well done, my personal presentation stunk. They said that it sounded too much like a seasoned teacher, which was their job and not mine. It seemed this one teacher was downright offended by it apparently. Thankfully this wasn't one of my regular teachers, I would hate to have to put up with that kind of drama daily.

My own current chemistry teacher was kind enough to come to my defense saying that "I was one of her brightest students." She also explained before I could that, "I had gotten used to explaining things to others who didn't know what I was talking about or what she was trying to demonstrate." That I was, "never selfish with my knowledge and always eager to enlighten."

The panel was still not thrilled. They suggested strongly that I needed to work on better presenting myself and not to sound too much like I was a lecturer. When I asked them where I could gain such aptitude, I was handed a piece of paper with a classroom number scribbled on it sharpie ink and told to report there post-hast. The number written turned out to be for the drama department and for the next three days and two evenings. That is where I was spending all of my time learning techniques used by countless performers to open myself up and perform more professionally.

I have to admit that throughout most of that time, I felt like a complete idiot playing think-less improv. I didn't see how it could help, I didn't even see how it could be anything but a squandering of my precious time.

Moments better spent working on more of my research, or my overall ambitions to making the world a little better than it was when I arrived here.

After all one of my best friends is one of the improv-captains. I'm well versed in all of these games and how they work, I really thought that this was all some cruel conspiriousy that would eventually end in the sci-club guy's owning me for one entire year. A blow to my standing as a human being in the eyes of all my peers, as well as my personal self-esteem. How could I ever look in a mirror again? Those lunatics think their scientist just because they read about a lot of technical fiction, they own goggles and white coats (I know of some other white coats I could call they come equipped with straight-jackets). They think it's skill that they know how to mix kool-aid around it in test-tubes and look professional. Mark can do that! Oh why are we not all bowing to that kind of mental capacity? They shake it around using their own fingers to cork it instead of stirring it. Brilliant! I'll hand them the trophy myself!

I was so angry frustrated and exhausted, I started to actually question why I'd even signed up for this shoty-spectacle in the first place. Clearly they were letting the crowd pick in this popularity tournament, rather than the work or quality of the work. When had I gotten so sick to death of this competition? Didn't I love contending any opposition? Especially from an intellectual stand point? Where had that girl gone, I wondered? Was I losing my edge, was my craft slipping? Was I really about to have to bow before PCA's Sci-fi Society and call them the superior geniuses of this paradise private facility?

 _Hell_ NO!

Almost as soon as these questions floated to the surface of my subconscious… I was given all of their answers. To everyone, the error wasn't mine or any of my friends. It was all on those terrible posers dressed like geeky geniuses, all determined to make the truly smart people feel small. Well that wasn't gonna be me!

No, I was gonna win that first slot, I was gonna get to take home that trophy. Then I won't have to spend the next year listening to those bigots boast. I would claim victory if it was the last thing I ever do. Sadly this empowering moment didn't happen until I shut myself up in my room nearly the entire day leading into the evening before I did my real exhibition before my REAL critics. A part of me knew that I should practice, but this little voice at the back of my head told me it was more important for me to rest up and relax.

Lola and Zoey too had little to do with me, because both had disappeared with guys. It wasn't until I was pouting in my bunk, hugging my pillow a little harder than I should; that I realized just how much a certain someone has commandeered my trust. I hadn't comprehended just how much I'd come to rely on him and lean on those short little spurts of time where I got to be with him… Not till now. Someone that I missed so much all of a sudden that my chest actually hurt.

Besides all of my productive presentation platitudes, I have taken to also written tons of my stories and experiences down in these pages. Some of them about my friends and the things going on. Though I will admit that most of my ramblings have been centered on the happenings between a certain friend (Logan) and me. Part of why I have been so diligently recording those things in particular is because those exchanges are totally secret, and I need some output of some form or I'll spontaneously combust. The rest of why I'm doing it is because I don't want forget a minute of it.

That is how I've felt about everything that has transpired thus far.

Then this week happened, and of course all of that happiness too is gone.

Not that we've ended this little… trial run, that we're currently on. It's just kinda put on pause by the fact that I'm still here at school and he's currently in Los Angeles again. This time he's there because of some legal matter that his father's cleaning up. I'd had no idea that so much of the film and entertainment industries were in and out of courts so often. No wonder they accumulate and bleed expenses so easy-pee-se.

He's called at least once every day (even the night he left) and each time we talk no less than two hours. Lola and Zoey have both noticed I've spent a lot more time on the phone lately. Lola is so desperate to know who this mystery caller is she keeps trying to either steal the phone right from my hand. Or if I'm using the landline she keeps trying to catch my unidentified fella's voice on speaker-phone. Logan has had a little too much fun making up voices and reasons for our conversations. I had no idea that he was so good with chemistry till now (in theory). He can spout specific mumbo jumbo on demand enough to blow their minds and make them leave us alone.

All I needed to do was think of him, and suddenly everything about this new and unpredictable fixation I had on this boy was being put in the petri dish, viewed under a microscope.

Let's review, shall we? Just in case any of you aren't familiar with just what dating this boy entails.

I am currently dating Logan Reese, and yes! That is the same Logan Reese on the basketball team, on the wrestling team, member of the sliver hammer society (all of five minutes before it disbanded and lost it's charter with our school). The same boy who legendarily is the only guy that almost got away with joining the girls volleyball team. All of those scandalessly clad girls jumping up and down every play, each point earned along with… ahem, parts of their anatomies bouncing all over the place as well… and Logan always yelling "group hug!" Yeah, what am I thinking dating this mad man? The power he possesses over me lately, where did come from? I've been his friend for years, how is that I'm… sort of… with him… like this now?

There are easily hundreds of crazy stories like this surrounding this guy. All of them making him the stuff of legends among the male population; while we girls mostly shake our heads and say "What a pig." How in the world is it that we work so well, how is he capable of making me so insanely happy. What is it about this crazy twisted thing between us that makes so much sense?

We are dating but we're keeping it completely secret. Neither of us is saying boyfriend or girlfriend yet, neither of us has said a word to another living soul about any of this taking place. It has remained a secret between the two of us for weeks now.

Then I was forced from my dorm room because Zoey and James needed a place to neck in peace. I didn't mind really, it gave me a bigger push to get up and walk around. Little did I know that I would find myself cornered by the science club in one of the stairwells.

Where the head poser, Neil told me, "You know you're really pathetic. Even if you were to somehow manage a victory against us. None of your supposed crew will care, because not one of them actually cares about _you._ Your just their dork that they use when they need you, just like so many of the villains in my favorite comic series 'The Mis-Understood Misfits.' How sad is that?"

He was a whole lot sadder than that when he left with a few new pen holes in his clothes. Courtesy of my trusty zap-watch. I laughed, there was a time that those misguided Cretans words would have done some serious harm. They would have made me take another look at the way all of my friends treat me, see me, talk to me. In the end those brainless posers are all pretending to be geniuses, while giving us actual prodigies a bad name. In the old days I would have (unwillingly) given them exactly what they wanted. To push all of my friends away and make myself even more venerable. The old me could have done all that, but that was not gonna be me today.

Not this time, not even a little. I knew that I could count on my friends, I knew that they may not be at this event (not even the Brainiac Brunching promising assortment of treats could appeal enough), because our interest are all so different. Does that mean I love them any less, of _course_ not! So not even the least bit fazed, I continued my hunt for something to pass my time.

Then I bumped into Gretta Getts, a gorgeous cocoa complexed doll of our dorms. This warm blooded Athena isn't just one of the prettiest faces in our entire campus, she's depicted on all school pamphlets and brochures since she started attending this school (The same year I started which was when girls were first permitted). Not only does she rule her field hockey green, but her quote known throughout school grounds is "What Gretta wants, Gretta Gets!"

If you could have heard all that she was saying to her friend on her tech-mate phone. You too would be swearing it wasn't too cryptic what Gretta Getts wanted right now.

"That Logan Reese!" She said, "God! That boy is hotter than a ghost pepper fresh from the skillet. OWW! Hotter than the leather seats of his limo. Hotter than a greenhouse on the equator! He could have his share of this desert, any time and he just hasn't. I have waited TOO long for that boy to make his move. I have weathered too many storms, just hoping for a chance at him. When that man gets back, girrrrrrrl, I'm telling you! I will make him MINE so help me GOD! Any other girls who wants slow this roll better just get out the way! What this girl wants, she gets!"

Yeah, she actually said all of that, I am not making it up. I laughed and thought "Well Logan good luck with that when you get home." I ended up back at the drama stage not entirely sure how I got there. I sat there, watching a lower grade production figure out their blocking on stage for their current theatrical masterpiece. Not expecting to get lost in my head… but gone I was.

What if this girl really did live up to her reputation? Who could withstand that kind of provocation and outright devotion? The Logan whose been my friend all of these years certainly could not, I could picture him now, grinning like a fool and tugging her towards the Oasis patch nicknamed "pecker-up park" after dark.

She would simply say, "I like you, be mine."

He would nod, "Yeah, your really hot," and they'd be off.

I could see it so plainly in my mind… he wouldn't have to hid his affection for this lovely young temptress. No, she could proudly adorn his arm without making him wish he was never born. Which is all I would ever make him feel if our friends find out.

As I sat there seeming to watch the actors on stage argue out all of their placing… I didn't really see any of it. All I could really see was that if it wasn't Gretta who made Logan realize that he'll never find happiness with me, another girl surely would come along that could, right? Is that what I'm hanging around for, is that where this is all leading? Was it completely selfish of me to be hanging on to him? Especially when we're not even serious?

How could we be? We're too different, right? It's completely nonsensical and illogical… isn't it? Those are usually two words I never allow myself to get tied to, why was this different?

A part of me wondered if I shouldn't just wait around for all of this to end badly. Perhaps I should go ahead and end it when Logan gets back. While I was sure that it could be done and we could keep things on good terms, because really, who was I kidding? A girl like me was lucky I'd held on to his attention this long, wasn't I?

"HEY!" I heard the drama teacher scream so loud it broke me out of my daze. To my shock, the entire stage was staring at me. The instructor was saying, "While I'm glad to see you supporting our theater even in these daunting chores, Miss Pensky. Isn't that YOUR cell phone ringing?"

I suddenly realized that it was, apologized and rushed out of the theater as I answered it. "Hello?"

" **Hey Quinn."**

"Logan?" I answered surprised, as I walked out of the drama building and out into the nightlife of our school. "I thought that you would already be in bed-"

" **I am, I'm just not asleep."**

"Really? Why not is everything alright?"

" **Uh…yeah, all that legal crap's well in hand and I head back to PCA early this morning."**

"Hopefully not as early in the morning as we arrived last time." I said seeking a quiet spot and sitting down on a bench that was far enough away from all of the loud dating teenagers that I could hear my… friend, clearly.

" **No, not quite that early, thank god! Though not** **much** **later either."**

"Good grief, well, I don't envy you."

" **I'm sorry to bug you-"**

"You're not bugging me," I said

" **I just keep lying here and sleep won't come. Even though I know morning will be here way sooner than I'm ready for it."**

"Well, what seems to be keeping you up?"

After a long pause on the other side of silence, I heard him release a deep breath and surrender, **"I have no idea."**

"Do you want me to try and help you, figure it out?"

" **Um, sure, that… that could work."** I could hear the rustling of his bed covers. He must have rolled over.

"Alright, well… standard procedure in cases such as these. I usually run down a list of questions I read on the internet. It's a line of questions that can help to narrow it down for me, why I can't sleep. Would you like me to do that real fast with you?"

" **Uh, you know… why not, I'm open to just about anything, right now."**

"Okay, you're at home and in your own bed, right?"

" **Right, so far."**

"Okay I have been in that house, it is at all times clean and pristine. There's no way that it's the covers, blankets, comforter or bed not being to your liking. It can't be the atmosphere, any strange smells or sighting of bugs or small critters that could be doing it."

" **No, that's all fine, I guess. I just can't seem to get comfortable in another way. I don't know, I don't know how to explain it."** I could just picture him saying this with an arm above his head leaned back against his headboard. Couldn't you?

Now he's even striking sexy poses in my head, what happened to me? Seriously? Does my heart _have_ to thunder so hard at my imaginings?

Shaking my head and continuing, I began to ask and it came out a little husky. I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me, Is it possible you just miss your bed here at PCA?"

" **Not likely, they're the exact same, the only difference is that my school bed is a twin, while my room has a full size of the exact same mattress. This one doesn't have a bunk hanging over it with Michael hanging his arm out of it."**

"He's on the top bunk? I thought that was yours?"

" **Oh it is, but he keeps being a jerk and going up there and falling asleep on my bed. Just to piss me off."**

"Sounds like it's working," I said trying to hide my amusement as I pictured it.

" **It does, and when he's asleep, I mean really asleep, he's gone. There's no getting him up, the whole place could be on fire and he'd never know. So we're all kinda used to switching up here and there."**

"Okay," I nodded to myself, "Is it possible that you could be missing your roommates?"

" **My roommates?"**

"Yeah, you know James and Michael, or even Chase? I know whenever I go home for the summer I spend the first couple of nights calling my roommates and chatting like we always do before bed."

" **Aww, you guys are such girls."** He said in his condescending asinine voice that had me swearing I was gonna hang up on him. He was back peddling so fast, **"No WAIT! NO! QUINN! You NEED to HELP me! I need to get some SLEEP!"**

To which I fired back, "Then you need to learn not to bite the hand that feeds you."

 **"Come on, help me, if you hang up now I may never sleep and then when I do make it back to PCA everyone will run away my unruly appearence. My status will be ruined and it will all be because of you. Can you live with that on you conscious?"**

"Hmm," I thought about it for a second, playfully. Carrying on I said, "You know, the idea doesn't seem as unfeasible as you'd like it to."

 **"QUINN!"**

"Alright, alright, calm down. We'll figure this out and get you shipped off to dreamland in no time." I said as I switched ears and tried to put on my best professional voice. "Okay, did you ingest an overzealous amount of sugar of caffeine today?"

 **"No more than usual,"** I could hear him shrug even though I couldn't see him.

"Okay, did you not get a chance to exercise? Or have you been spending a lot of your time sitting in inactive places-"

" **What?"**

"You know, inactive places where you have to sit and be quiet a lot. Like, were you in court a lot throughout your stay? Have been in attendance to any theater productions, or to the movies? Have you sat and watched tons of television or have you been in a lot of your father's meetings?"

 **"Yes, I mean, that is why I'm here afterall. Court and business, so meetings, but I still exercised. I even got to play ball with some of old gang here. It was nice."**

"Okay, well it doesn't sound like it could be that either."

" **Nope, sitting still a lot has been hard though."**

"I'm sure it was, here at school you are consistently athletic and you get plenty of physical activity. You're not by any means used to standing still. When you've had to be inactive for so long and you've had to for several days on end. It can take a toll on an active person's body in as little as twenty four hours. You've been doing it for days on end and it's not something you're used to doing constantly."

" **Yeah… you know, maybe that's only partially my problem or something. I don't know why, my head just doesn't want to shut off, you know?"**

"Boy, do I know how that feels," I admitted leaning on one of my fists balanced on my knees. I felt like admitting 'especially lately with this whole science fair madness.' I kept it to myself and just decided to listen to him instead. He'd called me, evidently he needed to talk to someone, not heed to all of my setbacks and difficulties.

Get with the program Quinn! This is about him not you!

Thankfully he wasn't privy to any of this inner monologue. He went on to say, **"I bet you do, if I was as smart as you I bet my brain wouldn't want to turn off for nothing."**

"Logan you are smart-"

" **Not like you."**

"We're both smart in different ways, my intellect is all from hard work, countless hours reading, writing, researching and experimentation. Yours is from hard work too, even if it didn't come from the same place."

" **Where did mine come from, then?"**

"Come on, you know so much about your father's job and the entertainment industry. You would smoke us all easily in an category that involved any inside Hollywood intel. Or just the current ins and outs of tinsel town. When you aren't proving your knowledge on this particular venue. You learning all about sports all the time, watching the pros on t.v., playing video games when you're not on the court, field or grass learning for yourself. Yes, that method is different, but it's brilliance is just as bright as mine. Especially when you're _you_ and you're winning left and right."

" **I have been pretty lucky lately,"** he boasted and I could just perceive the male satisfaction puffing his chest and broadening his shoulders. How is it that I can picture him so clearly when he's miles away?

He continued, **"Coach says it's because he's never seen me so happy before. I wonder what could have brought on that change."**

My cheeks burned as I considered that this could be about me. Then I remember that this is Logan Reese we're talking about. He's probably fishing for complements. Since the poor thing is likely to get little sleep as it is, I felt in a giving mood and I said… "Well obviously it is because of all of your hard work and not just luck."

" **Nuh, I don't think it was so much my work, talent or luck in the end."**

"Really? That doesn't sound very Logan-like. Are you sure you're him? Do you have a fever or something? Is that why you can't sleep?"

" **No, I'm fine… in fact I'm more than fine lately. I can't remember the last time I was this happy, even when so much is trying to pull me down and make me all angsty, all the time. Everyone is starting to notice even though they don't know why."**

"Well, that's wonderful, that you've found this new resilience in your life. May I ask what's brought on this change?" I asked, again convinced that there just had to be something new in his life that I wasn't thinking of.

" **I thought that would obvious, especially to you?"**

"I'm sorry all of this drama surrounding the science fair has me a bit-"

" **Oh yeah isn't that tomorrow?"**

"It is, and usually I wouldn't be stressed about it, not one bit."

" **What's so different about this time?"**

"Well for one, I'm only going to be in so many more of these at PCA. Our senior year begins this fall you know? This is the first time I entered as a solo act in every category. I would simply walk up there, present my research, without a care in the world… I don't know… between a panel of teacher psyching me out, the sci-club being jerks all week AND having to watch Mark and Brooke kissy face each other through their five minute presentation… it makes me wonder why I even signed on for any of this."

" **I'll tell you why,"** He interrupted my thoughtful ravine and reminded me that I was talking to someone. **"Because your Quinn Pensky, you are in a class completely by yourself. A place so much higher than all of those nothings, it's not even funny. Now you get up there tomorrow and kill that demonstration and hold your head up high, you hear me?"**

I laughed deep in the back of my throat, because I had not been expecting a pep talk of any kind. "Thanks Logan."

" **Sure… and for the record, I think the main reason I can't sleep is because… honestly, I missed you more than anyone else and I'm too glad I get to see you tomorrow."**

"Me?" I breathed so shocked I didn't know what else to say.

" **Yeah, is it really so surprising?"** He asked reading me like a book.

"Well, no because we are dating, but then again yes be-because…you know."

" **No, I have no idea where this is going but I'd love to hear why this is all such a shocking discovery."** He said sounding way too amused. He went on to say, **"We're dating, I happen to pride myself on being a good date, I have been on plenty of them."**

"Well if you're going to look at it like that, than let's state it correctly. You have been on dozens of first dates and yes, you are excellent casual dater, absolutely. We've met up, made out and… Oh my gosh." I said as I realized that bench I was sitting on wasn't just any bench. It was the very one that all of this started on.

" **What? What's wrong?"**

"Nothing's wrong, I just realized where I'm sitting, is all."

" **Well, where are you sitting?"**

"Where all of this started, I was just walking and looking for somewhere quiet where I could hear you. Little did I know that I was sitting right on the place where we first, well… you know."

 **"Yeah, that I do know, wish I could be there with you."**

As I lay back on the spot that he'd been sitting in that first day. I imagined I was putting my head on his strong shoulder when I said, "Me too... Logan this whole week has been just awful, and I know that the only thing worse than the entire sci-department at PCA evoking, making me question my aspiration in science as my chosen profession… was the fact that you weren't here, to make me feel better."

 **"Me, the guy whose probably normally the last person to make just about anyone feel better, about anything. This year has been so weird."**

"Way weird." I agreed. Before I asked, "Do you regret it?"

 **"No, it brought me to you… how 'bout you?"**

"No, as strange as all of this keeps getting, you make it all worthwhile… somehow"

" **That is some high praise from you Professor Pensky… it means a lot, but if I don't at least try to sleep a little; trust me, you won't want to see me."**

"I saw you that week you were cut off, it couldn't be that bad."

" **Haha, let's not even go there. Thanks for talking with me Quinn."**

"Thank you for the pep talk, I'll see you tomorrow?"

" **See you soon."**

"Bye."

" **Bye."** I heard him say and I hung up.

Suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here…This didn't stop all of the doubts or possibilities of this ending going on in my head. At least tomorrow I would get to see him again.

Then, this morning came… after an extremely restless night.

We got a six thirty wakeup call from James. Well, Zoey took the call and got us up, but if we hadn't gotten up and see it for ourselves. We would have never believed it. Logan was back, but it wasn't the fact that he was back that had gotten us up. It was the fact that there was a media circus camped out at the front of our school. Assorted with a mixture of Logan's fan club. Some of them were girls from other schools with signs like he was some boyband member pint up on their walls. Others were my classmates, people that see him in the halls everyday; acting like he was Justin Timberlake!

When he was spotted, you wouldn't believe all of the screaming. You wouldn't believe how he'd acted. As if he really was some pop sensation, used to all of this. While all of us, his actual friends stood back and shook our heads. Once Dean Rivers and a bunch of school security had secured Logan inside the cluster of offices used by the facility. All of the people who didn't attend PCA were being flagged off. Those who did attend here ran off back to their dorms. Most of us wouldn't even be up for another hour or two.

As we were all heading back to our dorms, for a little more rest, before we all started our days. I spotted something that made it impossible for me to rest, or stay cool or even show any expression but my jealous rage face. Lola and Zoey both assumed that I'd seen the way Brooke had been all over Mark and wearing next to nothing. Like I still gave a sideways damn about anything happening with either of those people.

No! What I HAD seen that had made me so crazy was my newly returned secret boyfriend in close proximity with one Gretta Getts. Yes, that is the very same gorgeous cocoa complexed Athena I'd described a few pages back in this very entry. Same one plotting how she was gonna get that man, "What Gretta wants, Gretta Gets!" Hard to forget, isn't it? Trust me, she's even more unforgettable when you see her. She really is all that appealing.

If you'd seen the way she was somehow always touching him, whispering in his ear, ogling his muscles... AHH! The flirty way she was all up in his personal space, the way she was giggling and smiling practically crawling on to his lap when he sat down. She was bringing on her A-game and as many years as I've known Logan… I was likely to be out of the picture before the day was out. Or forgotten entirely, or an afterthought at best. Maybe he would simply date us both, it wasn't completely out of the question. Though watching him in those few seconds before I was dragged outta sight by my roommates… Nope, nope, No, I was done… There was no way he could even ponder persisting this pact with me, and still have a straight face.

Logan didn't seem at all opposed this this temptress' tantalizing teasing.

He was grinning like a fool and letting her tell him stories while pointing towards the Oasis patch nicknamed "pecker-up park" after dark… You too would be swearing it wasn't at all obscure what Gretta desired right now. Who could sustain against that kind of incentive when it came in such a beautiful package? What man wouldn't remove ever obstacle in his path to unite himself, possibly forever, with such a woman. There's no way all of our years of friendship, the last few weeks of romantic exchanges and my entire lifetime of being a total dork could hold out. There was no contest here that I could possible win, not even if…

God, this hurt somehow so much worse than it had with Mark. Why? I'd dated Mark for two years, I had only spent a few weeks with Logan. Why was this so dissimilar, why was it so much inferior… it shouldn't be… how could it be? Logan is my friend, he will still be my friend when this is… when this ends. This silly game we played for a little while, who were we kidding? It could never last… but it had. Somehow, unlike when Mark ended things with me, I felt grateful for the time I'd been allowed with Logan in this way. This way that let me see him almost as an entirely different person. I felt somehow like I was a better person because of it, even though it was so short.

So by the time I did start my day for real, I was resolved. That whatever today had for me, bring it on. I was ready to conquer everything that I could. I went to class like I was supposed to, dotted all my 'i's and lower case 'j's, before heading down to the brunchen after first period and after eating quickly, I got to work on setting up my three working Quinnventions and blowing minds of those who walked around to our work areas. When I was sure that everything was ready. I sat calmly in a chair right next to my inventions making certain that none of those posers got any funny ideas about messing with my projects. When the first competitor got up to present, I noticed that he had this crazy impressive introduction video that he'd created the introduced himself. I thought that was cool, if only I'd had time to do that.

As time ticked by, and as they slowly crept through the alphabet (Why oh why are we 'P's so far down EVERY list. I might as well be a 'Z,' I'm always last anyway), it also occurred to me that I would be the only one without a video promo. How was it that I'd missed this flyer, this chance, just why is it that everything that could happen against this being a good day has happened.

I was finally next and asked to stand just out of view, at stage left. I was trying to think up something cleaver to say to cover for the fact that I have three projects and no video… Then all of a sudden, the project that was being presented exploded all over the stage and the poor boy still standing there shell shocked. He looked about the same age and size that Dustin was when I first met him. As a clean up crews and the nurse stepped in to fix the situation a video started to play. One that had been created by the science club that wasn't only mean, but disparaging to woman. Since sixty percent of the teaching facility is female… I don't need to retaliate for this wrong, those ladies have already said and done everything I would have (shy of punching each one of the posers in the face, if not crotch).

Just before I stepped out on the stage though, another video played. One that had been clearly put together by Michael with a little help from the rest of my friends.

He said, " Hi there! I'm Michael,"

Then it quickly cut to each of my friends introducing themselves (Zoey, Lola, Lisa, Logan, Dustin, James, even Chase and my alpaca baby Ottis with a caption saying "I'm Ottis" wear a shirt that read "Quinn's science rox my sox") before it cut back to Michael saying "You've probably seen all of us strolling through campus at one time or another, maybe even Ottis. But today, isn't about us."

It cut to James saying, "Because today is all about our friend Quinn and the amazing things she always seems to be creating and doing."

Lola: "Quinn is my best friend in the whole wide world and we've been friends for years. Yet everyday, she still stuns me with just how brilliant and unbelievable she is."

Zoey: "She's always building devices and tweaking gadgets trying to make things a little easier or more beautiful in the world."

Lisa: "She truly aspires to make this world a little better than it was when she got here. How cool is that?"

Dustin: "This woman eats, sleep, lives, dreams and _breaths_ science, all the time."

Logan: "It's a part of her that can't be denied. She didn't ask us to do this."

Lola posed with her face leaned on her hand like a model: "We were sneaky"

Logan: "Like she's never mentioned the way she's been getting bullied by the science club for weeks now."

Dustin: "Sounds like someone wasn't liking the fact their intelligence was about to be pantsed in front of the whole school. You guys must have felt really threatened to come at her so low."

Michael: "I was walking back to my dorm last night when I got a glimpse of just what our friend Quinn has been putting up with. And it ends now."

James: "We don't mean just her either. No!"

Logan: "We mean you guys will never make another threat to another person on this campus."

Chase: "Because the very time you do. We are gonna be right there, putting a stop to it and trust me, it isn't gonna be pretty."

Dustin: "So take this as friendly suggestion to never again let us catch you doing someone wrong."

Lisa: "No one should be treated like that, especially when you all should have the same goal, science is the ambition to better the world and uncover it's natural mysteries."

Logan: "It was Quinn that taught us that, and I hope that she's never done teaching us."

Zoey: "So we hope the science club has had a blast teasing, mistreating and hounding anyone else who was smarter than them. Your reign of rudeness is over!"

Lola: "Class is in session and this is how an actual scientist conducts themselves."

Lisa: "We suggests you jerks take notes and Quinn, bring that trophy home girl."

Chase: "Win or lose we all love you, we've got your back and we hope you know that you never have to face anything alone. We're always here for you… you just gotta _let_ us be there."

Logan: "Don't let anyone tell you you're less than brilliant… besides it's my job to humble you like that. Knock em out, Quinn."

Zoey: "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guest it is our honor and privilege to introduce to you, our dear friend Quinn Pensky!"

I took a breath so I wouldn't cry, and stepped out and above all of the cheering masses. I heard the screams and shouts of my friends. Who were all wearing shirts that read "Quinn's Science Rox My Sox' in assorted neon colors they were all there (except Chase, darn you London). When the science club wasn't cheering all of my friends sent them a glare so menacing they were all standing and cheering with everyone else.

When I got up to the mic, I had to say, "I really had no idea they'd done that." To the accompaniment of laughter. "I'm so overwhelmed… whoo. My friends are the best!"

The girls all shouted "we love you!" Then I got down to business. All three of my concepts worked on cue and proved true. I'd love to tell you that I placed first, but my projects placed first, second, and third in with the popularity crowd polls. With the esteemed judges I placed first, third, and fifth and I know that the reason that I was able to win the crowd over was mostly because of my friends. It wasn't till I was talking to strangers that congratulated me from the crowd that I realized, so many had been turned against the science club by their own callus. So in this strange sandwiching of my dearest friends and some of my worst enemies I was shoved into that spot light and made to stand out long before my projects could. I was a very lucky lady.

It was so late by the time that I was finally able to leave the auditorium. After talking to so many people and even shaking hands with all of the sci-club elites. That the sky was beginning to darken, to say I was exhausted would have been a vast understatement. It wasn't a sleepy exhaustion, it was an elated one. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt more fulfilled in my field of interests.

Then I noticed Logan kind of lingering, almost like he was waiting for me. Suddenly my soaring flying heart was blasting down towards my feet and suddenly my legs didn't want to keep going. Some little voice inside of my head was saying, "Alright Pensky. You've got this. This guy is your friend, he's going to remain your friend no matter what, and it's all gonna be fine. You were damn luck to have this much time with him and you know it."

Mark's presence in my life had been a comfort while it lasted. When it ended so suddenly, and he shattered my heart and left a trail of destruction that didn't just hurt. It bled, made me question my world view and self-worth. I found myself constantly comparing his exit to a hurricane with it's unpredictable path of devastation and deception.

Logan was a hurricane too, who didn't just leave in a cruel way, that will always rule the way I see him. His passion changed me for the better, and wasn't just shown when he was making his exit from me romantically (which I was all but convinced he would). Logan's passionate nature was a part of him all day, every day, in nearly every way that he could be. You just needed to know how to look for it rather than just pass him off as a jerk. The trajectory that his intensity ravaged throughout my heart and spirit somehow left everything a little better than it had been. Even the things that I hadn't known had room for improvement. It was like he'd laid the yellow brick road that made my internal world an Oz, rather than just a pretty place to be.

Even as I felt the impending end, even though my heart and legs didn't want to work right. I didn't regret one second of the time I'd gotten with this exquisite person. So I kept on putting one foot in front of the other, every step bringing it a little closer. Even though I knew it was likely to all end now, I would have done it all again without a second thought. If he needed me to let go, I would do that now.

About a yard away from him, he greeted me with his customary, "Hi."

And I said back a soft "hello," as I looked at my feet and pushed up my glasses to a more comfortable resting place on my nose.

My eyes were brought back to his face, because I had distinctly heard him scoff. I could just feel my eyes flash to his a warning, while he put his arms out and said, "Oh come on? Do you really think that is how a person sounds after they've just delivered that healthy an ass kicking?"

To further annunciate his point, he goofily impersonated the way that I had just spoken and not been able to meet his eyes. "I wasn't nearly that pathetic, you're overdramatizing."

"Am I?" He asked with that slight quirking of his eyebrows… the one that probably no one else has noticed but makes me crazy.

"What do you want anyway, Logan?"

"Did you forget already?" He asked.

"Forget what?" I asked playing along.

"We have a report to finish. Due Monday, ring any bells?"

"Oh… I totally forgot about that. Sorry-"

"No, you've had a big day. I wanna forget it to, believe me, but if we don't get it done coach is gonna bench me for the rest of the season."

"Right… athletes have to keep up at least a 'C' average to be able to participate."

"Yeah, we gotta get it done."

"Right," I said slinging my bag a little higher on my shoulder. "We should go."

Of course this was all a rouse, there was no project, no looming disapproving coach to impress. As soon as we neared one of our hiding places, I was grabbed. No sooner were safely under the cover of said hiding spot. Another outdoors spot, than I was having my senses kissed out of me. I managed between all of this outpouring of affection to thank Logan in between his persistent kisses.

"Thanks… s-so… so much for… the video…"

"I was so proud of you… you killed it up there!" He managed to say somehow. "You even… you even made me understand… exactly how it worked… and… what you hoped… it would mean…. for the future."

"Really?" I asked when we were trying catch our breath.

His smile was so bright it was enlivening, a laugh still colored his words when he spoke, "Yeah, Really."

I leaned my forehead against his and just let him hold onto me for a little while. I had no idea how I was gonna find the might to let any of this go. It felt too… I wanna say nice, but it doesn't seem to feel like it did the sensation justice. Let's suffice it to say that he wasn't gonna allow letting go of him to be any easier on me… Nope, leave it to this guy to make it hard as hell.

Though I had to admit as time went by and all he seemed to want to do was press kisses anywhere he could, when we weren't making out. If he was gonna let me go, he had a funny way of setting it up. Was he just enjoying our last instants to the fullest, before ending things? Or was he gonna keep up with both of us at the same time? I wondered, did he possess the energy and gall to be this affectionate with both of us, back to back? Or maybe he'd space it out so that he had adequate time to rest between us? My mind couldn't help but wonder at just what the future held and suddenly he pulled away and asked, "Have you got something on your brain… or… something?"

"Huh? Wha-What do you mean? On my brain?"

" _What_ do **I** _mean_? I  mean I am finally alone with you, I'm _finally_ somewhere where I don't have to hide how I truly feel about you, and while I'm totally into the this. This stuff happening right here, between us, I feel like you are **miles** _away_." Putting his fists on his hips he said, "Now come on, what gives?"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"It's just _what_?"

"It's just this really stupid thing that I noticed while you were away it's nothing." I said waving it off, because I was chickening out of saying it.

"Well… If It's interrupting our making-up-for-lost-time-happy-time? It had better be pretty important."

"It isn't… really…" I sighed heavily and suddenly, he lifted me and placed me on a palm tree's trunk that bent like a seat. He sat me on it and then he sat right by me. Patiently waiting for me to explain.

So I began, I told him that I had overheard Gretta's plot and I'd spotted them together earlier this morning. Once I had that out in the air, and he was still not saying a word, he was just listening to me spill what I knew. I carried on and confessed that I figured, one of two things was gonna happen, the next time I was alone with him. I shared that I anticipated him either ending things with me here and now, to move on to greener pastures; while we could still do so on good terms. Or he would simply date the both of us, and I said that I could handle it, we'd never spoken of being exclusive after all. Not to mention, he is Logan Reese, his legacy is the stuff of legends throughout our entire school conference as a player, not just to our school.

And there I am once again, asking myself why in the world is this person wasting his precious time on a nerd like me.

Yes, I really did say all of that stuff. When it was all out there and in the open… I really did feel better for all of two whole seconds. Then it took another three seconds for Logan to speak. I could feel the pit of my stomach start to ache with fear.

He clarified, "Is that everything? That's what was interrupting our happy smooch time?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"O-kay," He said, "Now it's my turn to talk, and the only time I want to hear a peep out of you, for the next few minutes; is when I ask you a direct question. Answer it as clearly and quickly as you can and then it is still my turn, nod if you're gonna play along with me, here, okay?"

It took me a second to react but when I nodded he said, "Alright, I was gonna do this later and plan it out, make it better… you know, a bit more special. I guess there's no time like the present and you clearly need to hear this now…so. Gretta Getts… no, I'll get to that in a sec, let's start this a little different. My First Question is: Have you been walking around all day thinking that when you did see me I was gonna end this… whatever this is with you?"

Confused on whether I should talk or nod, I ended up just nodding yes.

"So you're telling me that I watched you go up on that stage today and kill like you did. While you were dreading this happening and the possibility of choking up there too?"

"Uhh-Huh." I said as I nodded this time.

"Hmm," He said with this almost approving smile.

"Hmm? What's 'hmm' mean?"

"It means, for now that I'm… impressed, that must have been even harder on you than it already was. Especially since those bogus teachers psyched you out, earlier this week."

"Yeah, are you going to end-" I began to ask, only to be stopped.

"It's still my turn, did I interrupt you?"

"No."

"Question number two: who is Athena?"

"Athena is a goddess… it's a reference to Greek mythology."

"Ah, okay so she'd like gods kind of pretty… or heavenly?"

" _Pretty?_ Her beauty is only been fabled for thousands of-"

"Up-bup-bup!" he said shushing me with a single finger to my lips. "It's still my turn to talk. You've had your time, it's only fair."

"My apologizes, go on." I encourages to which he nodded his head in thanks.

"So you pass this Gretta chick on campus talking about how badly she wants my bod. Like that's something you're not used to hearing?" He said to the accompaniment of my eye's rolling and his chuckle. "You see us talking this morning, you see her flirting and me dishing it out as good as she's giving it, yeah?"

I nod my head yes.

"And you think that you're okay with me dating someone else; at the same time as I'm dating you?"

"Why did you have to say 'I think I'm okay' with it?" I tried to ask and the look he shot me had me saying, "I'm sorry, my lips are zipped, it's your shot, superstar."

"Okay, First off, Gretta Getts isn't that pretty. She's older than us, and leaving soon, she's **boring**. My Beverly Hills upbringing whispers in my ear, that she's had WAY too much work done on her... everywhere. She's about as plastic as a Barbie doll, am I the only one that hears her legs making those plastic on plastic eerching sounds all of our toys made when we were growing up. The one's that we'd had a while, I hear that noise with every step she takes. Imagine how she'll sound when she's actually old!"

I cover my mouth and try not to laugh while he continues, "On top of all of this she smells like old molten hard candy or cough drops of all orgins mixed together. One whiff will make your eyes run water, if she's outside or in direct sunlight. Which I feel like I need to point out that this morning… She WAS! She smokes AND she's one of the pushiest people I've ever met. My Dad works in Hollywood, he deals with some of the pushiest people on the planet and she STILL tops my list."

By this time I was laughing and Logan tilted my head up and made me look him in the face. "Anyone who traded you for that, I can't even put into words how crazy they would be. All I can promise you is, that's not me." He said just before he planted a sweet kiss right on my lips.

When he pulled away, he sighed and so did I. I felt all of tension and doubt still easing away as he went on talking while his face was buried in my hair just the side of my right temple. "The reason I said 'you think you could handle it,' is because I know for a fact, that you are not the kind of person, that could ever handle that set up. I knew that long before I ever got involved with you like this. You forget, I was locked in a room with you under quarantine enforce by the biohazard brigade for an entire day, when you suspected Mark was messing around on you. He wasn't, then, of course… still hard to believe anyone would be into him that way."

"Yeaaaah." I agreed making a face.

"Anyways, I knew you're a classic case of the 'jealous type' of girlfriend. Which sounds like a bad thing, but it's not." He shrugged as he put my hair right again after his face had messed it slightly.

"It's not?" I asked him, because that doesn't sound at all flattering, does it?

"No, it means any guy who's with you, better keep in check. That he better treat you right, or suffer the consequences at the same time as it means you're protective, passionate and as long as your man plays fair, you will do just about anything to make it work. I know because while we're different in so many ways, this is one of the only ways that we're exactly the same."

"You're like that too?" I asked.

To which he agreed with a murmured, "Mmm-hmm."

"No, no Logan! You can't be a jealous type, you're a player-"

"I _was_ player,  before _you_." He said, and I've started to tell when he's using his acting face to get his way. This wasn't that at all, he was genuine.

My hands started to shake and I asked, "What?"

"You're totally right about how I was, but I was only like that because I didn't care…you changed that. I know we never said anything about being exclusive or not dating anyone else. I haven't been able to see girls the same as I used to. It's different somehow, I even thought I was sick for a while. Now I did date a bunch that week you were dating everybody… that whole time, all I was doing was trying to keep up with you… All I wanted was to keep an eye on you. It nearly killed me whenever I saw you getting mistreated and I had to sit there and do nothing. 'Cause I knew if I helped, everyone would see the truth. I couldn't give you friendly assistance, I would give away our secret and I couldn't do that."

"So we're not ending this, did we just agree to an advanced socializing system?" I heard myself ask.

"If that system is that I date you, you date me and no one else than, yeah. Call it what you like, as long as we're like this, I only want to be with you. Quinn… will you be my girlfriend?"

"You may get really bored." I felt I needed to warn.

"Around you and all of your Quinnventing… not possible, no girl has even kept me this nuts for this long."

"Nuts? Is that a compliment or a complaint?"

"It's a complaint, right now this whole week I have been just dying to get here with you. Then I get here and your mind's off picturing me dumping you for some bratz doll bimbo."

"Didn't you say Barbie earilier?"

"The way her fake nails left marks all up my arms I should be calling her one of those Monster High Dolls."

Before I could stop it, it just flew outta my mouth, "Aww poor baby."

A hand flew up over my mouth, as if that would somehow pull the words back in my face. Logan's eyes visibly darkened and his eyelids lowered just a smidge-he asked, "So… it is me after all, I'm the lucky bastard next in line that you're gonna call baby?"

"Maybe," I said still behind my hand, "if it's okay to call you that. Or I can just stick to boyfriend… or whatever you like."

First he kissed my hand that had been over my mouth, and said "It's like I told you before... whoever you chose would be damn lucky. Just to be with you."

After that the rest of the night, we kept calling each other respectively 'Boyfriend,' 'Girlfriend,' or 'Baby.' I had never been happier.

* * *

 _Well that's it for this chapter. I really will try to have something posted next Saturday. So keep your eyes open. Now it's your turn readers, Did you like it, love it hate it, tolerate it? Let me know. This shop runs on reviews and I love hearing from you all! Thank you both of you who reviewed the last chapter and all of you who favorited this story or me as an author. God bless and see ya next time!_

 _ **~DarcyBeDippy85**_


	9. Ch9 Officially Screwed!

_Hi There,_

 _Greetings, to all of you Quoganites! It has been too long since I've gotten to do this. The primary reason for that was that my mother had knee replacement surgery. Since my last chapter her preparations for that surgery, the actual surgery itself, her recovery, therapy and even for a while there every whim, pill or little thing that she needed had to be our top priority. Me and my beta reading little sister, I'm happy to say Mom is doing great! We're all really encouraged…_

 _…Then Halloween our busiest time of year happened (because we do it BIG). That was a major set back… I turned a year older in there too… Yay Birthday!_

 _Then our bosses (a married couple and yes, we sisters even work in the same place) retired and sold our place of business to new people whose teaching us as much as we're teaching them! They're all REALLY nice and seem to appreciate people that are jumping in and helping every which way! Thank god! Thanksgiving happened (yes I am american, remember)! So quick recap Mom doing good, Halloween and work seeming to be okay again… FINALLY! Thanks have been given... FINALLY, We can get back to business. Creating cuteness and missing moments for one of our favorite pairings EVER! QUOGAN!_

 _First I would like to thank all of you who favorited this story or me as an author since my last update. I would also like to think the RHrGreatness (for her review and being my beta and the best little sister ever!) the seven Guest reviewers who all wrote in you all fuel these chapters, god bless you! You all had kind things to say and all of you were so excited. I appreciated you all so much! (One Guest was named Renee thanks for being so nice) and CabbieLoverSAC22 reviewed three times getting caught up on the story, Thank you so much (Love your name by the way Cabbie is also one of our favorite pairings and I might write a fanfic for them too one day… that would be major fun, they're so different from any other pairing out there!)! All of you made my day and got me inspired to keep going! All of you had a part in this getting here, so hope you all enjoy!_

 _This one will be described from Logan's eyes! Which is always fun and hopefully all of you enjoy hearing his insights as much as I enjoy taking dictation from him. And there might be an added treat at the end… or in the footnote at the bottom… so happy reading! God bless every single one of you reading this words I hope this was somehow worth the wait!_

* * *

" **The Collective Trails of A Quinnventor and… Logan "**  
Chapter 9 – Officially… Screwed!

* * *

This week had been absolute hell, I'm not gonna lie.

I was away all week till last night (Friday night), and now I can't stop smiling. My smile is perfect, but part of it's perfection is the fact that it's not something I just do all the time. I would look like an idiot, if I did. It takes away from the flawlessness of my grin, if I can't stop. I know that!

Does any of this info wipe my face clean of this high-beaming smirk of refreshing satisfaction?

Nope, not at all.

Nothing seems to dim these brights, I simply can't contain these pearly whites.

Why, you ask?

It's a good question, what in the world could bring on such a change so fast? It's simple, I can't stop because I've never been this happy before now.

What could have made me so happy?

Tons of more zeros in my allowance?

No... but that'd be awesome.

Is it my birthday?

Not yet!

Is Dad getting approached about the new Galaxy Wars Film?

I wish!

Quinn?

Duh, Of course it's Quinn.

After a hellacious week with far too much time apart… Quinn and I have decided to become officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

I know what you're thinking too, "Hey Logan, don't you usually hate any bimbo who starts trying to corner you. Any Britney, Christina or Lindsey who starts calling you her boy toy?"

Yeah, that's usually the case, but… this time's different. I don't know how to explain really, it just is. It's so unlike any other relationship that I have been in… ever.

Usually girls are always pulling that crap on me, or turning me down saying that they're so much better than me. I used to like those kinds of girls… all kinds really… except the ugly or hopeless ones. Lately… I really _only_ like one girl. I'll play it cool, like I'm totally aloof when I'm confronted with persistent flirts… but it's all an act, I can't explain it any other way. It feels like there's this huge picture of her face in front of my face all the time, and I barely notice other girls. This has been going on for weeks on end.

The other thing that makes this all so unbelievable; is the fact that I wasn't cornered, sought out or ultimatum-ed into this either. No! Not this time.

 _ **I**_ sought out, _**I**_ cornered, _**I**_ made the big moves, _**I**_ asked _her_ ; Quinn, to be my official girlfriend. I have never even thought of doing that with anyone else. Especially after sitting through hours of Nerd-stock at a science fair. I was even wearing neon green and streaks of face paint under my eyes like I was about to run out onto the football field and hit somebody.

We're still not to the point of being ready to reveal any of this to our friends, or public. She did say yes, and she has since then called me baby nearly twenty times. Each time I hear it, I feel like steam is gonna shoot out of my ears… luckily it hasn't.

Anyways, I asked, she said yes. So we're official, and I have to find some way to stop smiling. Fast!

… _ **The Reason Showed Itself Bright and Early Monday Morning…**_

Since Zoey and Me were both hurt badly a year ago, on the schools wrestling team; our former coach was let go for tons of reasons. I think Zoey and me just added to the pile, really. Anyways, the new coach is this very typical looking soccor-mom-ish lady who must have a closet full of nothing but too-short cache shorts that don't quite cover her tramp stamp. While she may look motherly with her eighties hair and sippy water bottle… she's about as settle as Nurse Krutcher. She busted into our first period class Monday morning telling us (not asking us) that we had one week to become fighters again. To learn all the rules and practice, practice, PRACTICE…

That was not how I pictured my week going. Not even a little.

When I had been on the wrestling team before, we trained for nearly ten solid weeks before we even had our first game. We were gonna get creamed out there our first day if the constant working out and eating things we shouldn't didn't do the trick first.

I didn't feel like rolling around on the rags they're calling 'mates' these days, in a pool of my own sweat. With a bigger, smellier guy who smells like a combination of corn chips and B.O.! Someone who probably likes wearing his spandex uniform. I don't because it clings in certain… uncomfortable places. Besides Michael and Chase ruined the whole thing for me a year ago.

Michael said, "Well now, you know? Some of those guys looked like they was checking you out."

I asked, "How, like _**weird**_ or like _that guys's got it all_?"

Michael clarified, "Like he wanted to take you to the movies."

Chase felt the need to add, "Oh yeah, he was. Like he was picking out curtains and china patterns."

"Come on!" I complained, "Could you guys get anymore cheesy?"

Chase felt the need to add, "Knitting booties on the side too, just for you and all of those little tools you'd raise together."

Then they both started acting out my dates with these fighters… for the next several weeks and making kissing noises at the end of every scene. This is the kind of stuff you can expect living with two untapped comedians for years on end. Since my injuries, I had yet to step out on the mats again… till now. I've competed in all of the other sports I usually do, but I just hadn't wrestled since.

When I tried to back out of it. Dean Rivers threatened to drudge up all kinds of past crimes that had been neatly swept under the rugs of his office, and never revealed to my dad...

These particular pranks and schemes were harmless, truly, but take on a different meaning when stamped to your permanent record… It could mean that some colleges wouldn't consider me… or something. Which means that my dad wouldn't be furious for a little bit, he'd be on the brink of violent for years about wherever I ended up going. I know this because he would know that I could have done better, and I could not live with that kind of disappointment in myself, or having to live with the shame of making Dad let down because of me. So, I sucked it up and I had to play nice, even if I didn't want to...

Yes it could have been worse, I did get to spend more time with James and Zoey. Supposedly James dabbled into wrestling at his old school. So Coach-Desperate-Housewife had recruited him too. It was fun, until they got all gross and mushy. Ick! Even now I wish they'd spared me.

I just got Quinn to admit that she wanted to date me. I had planned to spend the entire week sneaking her off places we could make out without an audience. Actual places with lighting, and chairs instead of closets and always hiding. I even booked reservations for Friday night to be our first date that wasn't just meeting up or sneaking around in the shadows. It was gonna be real date, I was gonna make her get all dolled up and take her out to dinner for a change. Like actual couples do…

The reservation time slot would be the SAME TIME as this stupid match, a fight I didn't even want to be in! So I had to cancel and I could just feel my blood pressure rising. Does anyone remember how I used to need anger management classes? I still don't see how any of that bull helped anything or anyone. If you don't have anger problems before your enrolled, you will by the time you leave.

Now this wrestling thing was gonna be eating up most of my week and it was gonna be taking over weeks to come as well. Because this wasn't a onetime thing, Oh no! This was a team credit, so this wasn't gonna be over anytime soon; to say I was frustrated would have been an understatement. At least I got to fight a lot of that aggravation out in the ring, in weight training and on dummies. I had to cancel four of the five times we were supposed to meet up just this first day of practicing alone. I didn't even see her till after dinner that day. I hadn't had dinner, but she had by then, I'm sure.

I was so sore, so beat, and still soo freaking pissed as I walked to our meeting place. I wanted to smack and punch the walls, trees and bushes the whole way to that spot she'd picked out. I was so tender from such a demanded and sudden change in my workout regimen that all I did was walk with my arms sort of rigged at my sides. Mumbling to myself like I was crazy.

Then I stepped into our hiding place in the middle of the biggest bunch of tropical jungle on campus. Deep in it's middle, which isn't even easy to get to for just everybody, there's a tiny place where not only was Quinn waiting with a few battery-powered lanterns she'd probably tweaked to run on something greener than batteries. She also had a mouthwatering, wonderful smelling dinner just for me. When I saw her I just lifted her into a hug where I just held her for probably a whole minute.

She giggled in my ear with her arms surrounding my neck, asking "Aren't you sore?"

"Oh, I'm so sore it's ridiculous, I just missed you more." I told her, still holding on to her.

"And here I was thinking all of this time I needed to take it easy with you, and you'd probably be more excited about dinner than seeing me."

"Oh no, you have it right, I'm very blistered and very hungry." I confessed.

"There's my guy." She said as she hung her head back to look at me, and placed a hand on my right face cheek (it's always important to stress face cheeks as opposed to lower cheek locations). That had me turning my head and kissing the palm of that hand simply because it was the first part of her that I could get my mouth to in that moment.

When I turned my head back to look into her sparkling chocolate eyes (even behind her glasses, not all girls could pull off such cool eyes when they constantly wear glasses). I started to inch in closer to her head with my own as I said, "but the worst part about all of this is that it's cutting into a lot of the precious time I was gonna be spending with you."

A breath away from kissing her, I heard her breathe a soft "hey," before saying a little louder. "It won't be that bad."

"It's not important right now," I shushed her with one finger. "What is essential is you, me and whatever is smelling so good in that bag. But first!" Then I kissed her, pouring all of the stuff I'd wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. Like all of missing her I'd felt throughout my day. Mixed with all of the missed opportunities, missed meet up and make outs. All while I still held her just off of the ground and my arms just felt like they wanted to break. I ignored their screams of pain for as long as I could simply because I did not want to let her go. I couldn't let go of her, not yet. I ended up walking her over to the blanket she'd laid out for this little rendezvous and when my arms did give out, we both ended up laying on the ground. I cushioned her fall, it still really hurt because the ground wasn't even a little flat. It was all roots and rocks, hurt like hell, but for some reason… neither of us could stop laughing. SO yes, I got to finally eat, then we spent the rest of that time sprawled out beneath the stars.

We each made a wish on our favorite stars (which probably isn't a thing, don't try it at home, it probably won't work) and Quinn was convinced every 'star' I picked out was a 'planet' or an 'airplane.' I know my girlfriend is a genius, and it used to really annoy me. There is so much she knows and remembers that I'll probably never remember. As we lay there, I don't know how long… She pointed to constellations, planets and meteorites. I glanced here and there, but in all honesty… I was having a very hard time not looking at her face. Watching the way she had to push her glasses back into place because we were laying at such a strange angle. Looking at her mouth moved when she spoke, the way her beauty mark right next to her mouth would sometimes move too. I got busted staring so many times, I stopped making up excuses. I just started to confess that's exactly what I had been doing, I liked what I saw.

Quinn is a bit self-conscious, which used to annoy me. I'm naturally a confident person, other self-assured people impress me. I used to find it totally aggravating when a person lacked that coolness. I didn't understand until now, that while I have every reason to be so sure of myself, that other person always has a perfectly good reason to be so… unconfident, too. Whenever a new thing reveals itself about Quinn lately, it's really adorable.

Like when we were laying there together tonight, she finally revealed why she was so self-conscious about me holding her hand. Other than the obvious (former boyfriend just didn't give a damn), it's because her hands are a little work-rough. She explained that it's just something that comes from having to wash her hands so often. Dealing with so many harsh chemicals, wiring her inventions, as well as all of the other things she's usually doing with her hands.

I hear all of that explaining and all I hear is this girl is pretty spectacular with her hands. How can that be bad, unless you never want her touching you? Oh, so sometimes she has blisters, calluses and cuts from all of the awesome things she's creating everyday. Who doesn't? I have them tonight myself. My Gramps always says anyone sporting hands like that means that they aren't afraid of working hard for the things they want. How can that ever be a bad thing? I am not opposed to her hands doing whatever they want to me, I encourage it.

I may have taken notice of a patch of skin along a few of her fingers feeling like a scrape. A rough spot here or there. Other than that I found her hands soft and always gentle. Even when she was re-teaching me 'pressure points' to squeeze if any of my opponents prove to be too mean. I tried to explain that I believe this technic isn't legal, but she insisted, saying "I would rather see you flagged and benched rather than hurt. Do you remember how bad that guy messed you and Zoey up?"

"No, I didn't remember that week in the infirmary, I've blocked it all out… Of course I remember and of course I don't want to even do this."

"Are you sure there's no way?" She asked.

I clarified, "No way."

"Is there anyway I can make you feel better."

"Hmm," I said making show of thinking about it. "Well I do have a few ideas, that would definitely help. All of them seem to share one thing in common."

"What's that?" She asked with a flirtatious and knowing glint to her eye.

I used a method I had just learned today that would easily pen Quinn in place on that blanket. Though I would never be that gentle with an opponent and I doubt that anyone I was penning would laugh like music, the way she did. Once she was nicely captured in place, I explained, "None of my ideas had much talking."

Before I could kiss her and happily lose myself in my girlfriend's toe curling kissing skills… I heard a crackle, followed by the undisputable sound of a power surge mixed with the sound of something breaking and suddenly we were cast into pitch blackness. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust till I could make out the outline of my girlfriends humiliated form. She was covering her face and letting out this whine that sound like "Nooooooo."

She was rolling out from under my hold, and still hiding her face in some kind of shame. All ready rambling on in freakishly fast technical terms trying to brainstorm about what could have gone wrong, and escaping my gasps all the time. So I snapped her up in my hold, and gently placed her right back on that blanket and made her look at me as I said, "Hey! Do you know what I was just about to say? Before the lights went out?"

"No…What?" She asked, rather pathetically, even sniffling in between.

I got right up at her face and said, "I was just about to suggest that those lights were way too bright for what I wanted to do next."

She was about to ask, a question I could have easily answered. I was simply through waiting another moment. I swiftly stole her lips up in a kiss that didn't end for quite some time. Maybe Quinn's right (she usually is, just don't tell her I said that), perhaps this week won't be quite so bad, if we keep getting even short moments like these.

…True To Her Words…

Today was full of surprises, that I still can't believe happened. Zoey, James and I were all up before the sun was. Running laps around the track. That was the only time that the newbie coach could seem to get for us (sounds like the other coaches are having some fun breaking her in). I really thought that this was just gonna be another crappy day of running myself into the ground…

Then free period arrived and suddenly, Our wrestling team had three new members.

Michael Barrett, Lisa Perkins (yes, that is Michael's L'il Lisa) and _my_ Quinn… Quinn Pensky!

When I asked them how this happened. Lisa explained that our coach's daughter (yes, our coach that is leading this team none of us want to be on) had tried to bully her out of her 'big chocolate chip cookie.' The hulking girl had bitten off way more than she could chew and no, I am not still talking about the baked goods. Quinn had had Lisa's back. Coach had been so impressed with their tag teaming even when it had been against her own kid, she'd forced both girls on the time that same way she forced us.

James asked, "How does Michael tie into this?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't, I just felt left out since all of my friends were on the team so I joined too."

All of this was pretty crazy, but no one was pointing out the most jarring fact that this whole story had revealed. So I ended up practically yelling, "You mean to tell me that that thing coach calls her offspring is a GIRL?"

"Oh my god Logan, her name is Mona." Zoey felt the need to screech.

"It is?" I asked to the annoyed noises of my friends. "I'm not being a jerk or anything guys, everybody on the team calls her 'Mo'… That's even what the back of her team shirt reads and her helmet. Moe without the 'e.' How was I to know that thing was a she…thing?"

As my own friends began to jeer and boo me, Michael swooshed one of his meaty arms at all of them and shushed them saying, "Take it easy on our friend guys. It isn't his fault that he didn't know Mo was a girl."

"Thank you Michael." I said too soon.

"It ain't his fault the poor guy doesn't even come up to her waist. HAHA!"

"Shut up, I'm not short she's an amazon, she's the freak! All of us could never reach her shoulder to pat her on the back, not even James! She's so tall the air's probably a little thinner up there! That's not on me!" I said, only getting more frustrated when none of my friends would even look at me… not even Quinn. I was right, I know I was! Everyone seemed to be looking at something, behind me and suddenly a whistle was being blown directly in my ear. I half expected both ears to start bleeding from it's high pitched squeal.

When I turned my head to ask "Just WHAT was coach's problem…"

That question died right at the back of my throat, and I gulped it down… Because I was staring straight into the face of doom itself. Apparently coach had heard me and wasn't too thrilled with my opinions about her daughter's height, size, weight or choice in nicknames… Break my heart, I didn't even want to be here.

So my punishment for this crime was that I became Mo's personal crash test dummy for the rest of the day. Anything the over achieving brute of a babe felt like trying… was what happened to me… all day. While she got to leave practice looking exactly as beastly as she had when she came in this morning... The same could not be said for me.

I was so swollen, over worked and beaten that I couldn't move by the end of practice.

So what did coach do to make me mobile again?

She got Mo to princess lift me (or 'bridal style' it's the same thing) and drop my stiff and motionless shape into a big metal tub full of ice water.

I could move when I came out of there, but I was so miserable I almost wished I was dead. So I went straight to our predetermined pucker-point proxy, got nice and… I can't say comfortable, but I was sitting and hidden. Then I texted my secret girlfriend to meet me.

She hesitated, not because she was mad, in worse shape or anything. She just didn't want to hurt me, and she knew that our sessions together weren't always gentle and soft. Turns out that we both bring out the crazes in one another… In the best way.

No way that that's a bad thing.

A couple of minutes later, secret sweetheart appeared and came up to sit next to me and hug her knees a good yard away from me. I asked her, "Why are you so far away."

"Because I don't want to hurt you." She said so softly it sounded like it was part of the breeze and not words.

I wanted to say, "You could never hurt me, even if you wanted to." It would have sounded pretty romantic, especially coming from me (it's not like I talk like that to anyone else.) Then I remembered that this is Quinn I'm talking to and I have seen her hurt, destroy and blow up too many things for anyone to ever make that statement believable. Even if their delivery is as flawless as mine, it would be too much like acting and I never wanted to act with her… Not like that, anyway.

She was too… too _important_ , ya know?

No? Yeah, it doesn't even sound right to me. There's a better word a more fitting word that I can't think of… or don't know for this.

So instead I say, "I know you won't hurt me."

When she looked at me so doubtfully, even though I was the one with my arms out. I had to add, "It's gonna hurt me a lot more, if you don't come over here, and at least sit near me."

When I had both of my arms resting around her and I was happily leaned on to her (just slightly). She asked, "Where does it hurt?"

I pointed to a spot on my forearm that was just above my elbow and said, "Do you see this spot right here?"

"Uh huh," She confirmed.

"That is one of the only places that DOESN'T hurt." I informed her.

She kneeled down and kiss the spot I was pointing at slowly… than she asked, "Would you like me to kiss better all the boo-boos? Or would it be safer for me to keep kissing the places that don't hurt?"

"Well… if we start on the boo-boos, we'll be here all night and your lips are gonna be in worse shape than I am now. So, let's not put either of us in more pain. How about I point out to you the places that don't hurt and you decide the best way to award the area in question."

"Hmm, sounds good to me." She said before giving me the most teasing kiss she's ever given me on the lips before. It was criminal, and incredible! How did I ever get so lucky?

That was how the rest of the night played out. Me pointing out the scarce places that didn't hurt and Quinn treating each as she saw fit.  
_

Two Days Later…

Yesterday I didn't get any time to contribute to this… whatever this is. Not that I plan to make this an everyday thing, because that would be totally lame. Like a daily journal or something, like a geeky tripped out bozo constantly scribbling away about his life…

Each entry would begin with 'dear journal' or worse 'dear diary…' which is one of the least macho things a guy could ever write.

Oh man I just realized that geeky journal entries about everyday would make me "Doug Funnie…"

Okay, I did watch that show like, everyday… when I was little.

Who didn't? It was always on and comforting.

That doesn't mean that is who I want to be! No, this isn't an everyday thing, people. I will only be writing when I FEEL like it or when something significant happens. So don't go getting all pushy and picky telling me I need to keep this up EVERY day, because it simply isn't happening!

I've got a life to live, I have too much to do, I am one in demand S.O.B., you get me?

Good, and another thing, even the coolest teachers can turn out to be the most demanding jerks.

A huge part of why there was no entry yesterday was because I had too much work to do on a project that coming up due the same time as this tournament. Since all of my projects run on the later side of due dates, I figured my teacher would understand this one being later too… turns out she insisted on it being early so I had to get it done in a hurry. I had to have it ready to present by 1 o'clock today and I did it… but that hadn't been easy by any means.

When I wasn't hacking away at this presentation, or other school related BORING things…I was sparing in the ring with one of my teammates. At least that was helping to get some of my frustrations out. Which would have sucked completely if it weren't for the fact that sixty percent of the team is made up of people I like.

Twelve percent of it I liked enough to call my secret girlfriend. See, I am both hot and smart (... well, Quinn did teach me that but, anyways, you get the drift)!

I have never been on the same team as someone I was dating. Not from lack of trying either, it's simply something I've never dealt with beforehand. I've never had to spar with anyone I've been seeing either. So imagine how the thought of this scared me yesterday. It intimidated me so much that I couldn't carry on believably without giving too much away.

I kept seeing it all blowing up in my head, all through out running laps that morning. We were up again before the butt crack of dawn, I was too inside my own head. Either I would be too gentle and everyone would notice. Or I would hurt Quinn and she would just blurt out our secret or worse end things when I got too rough. It was making me nuts and coach ended up screaming at me for a good five minutes after track this morning. She told me to shower up, get myself to my morning classes and when I came back during free period practice. I had better show up with nothing but fighting on my mind.

She even told me that it was more important than ever because we finally had teammates that reflected all of the different phases of what fighters needed. Of course their was "Mo" and "Sockberger" (a meaty guy I knew from the football team) our two strongest teammates.

Coach even went to the trouble of saying everybody else's best talents and advantages. Michael represented a classic "talking-fighter,' I didn't even know that was a thing. Supposedly his chatter box - endless talking can be considered a fighter tactic. Can make you laugh, just as quick as it can break your concentration and then you're the one laying on the ground. Didn't realize his constant jabber jaws were a weapon. While Lisa's the opposite, strong silent type that moves faster than a tiger and stings like a cobra. She tells me this like I haven't beat her every time I've spare with her. I'm thinking coach is half in love with all of the girl fighters though.

She said this whole thing about Zoey fighting from somewhere deep inside with her whole-self, (see what I mean about the half in love part) not only does she give her all physically, but she fights with all her heart. Yeah right, like that's gonna win us a championship. Oh, that little tiny sass factory doesn't know when to quit. Let's just give her MVP status (Most Valuable Player), the rest of us don't even need to be here. Then she said, James is one of our tallest fighters, and slimmest. It makes him very hard to grapple and hang onto. He's always twisting too easily out of everybody's hold, so you end up having to stay in constant motion to keep up with him. She's practically calling me short, and easy! How else can I take that?

She thinks she has to tell me that Quinn's brain is her best weapon. Like anyone whose ever been in a room with her for all of two seconds can't pick up on that, (secret relationship not withstanding) she'd won so often on her first day that she was making way too many of us guys look bad. Coach even reminded me that all I had to rely upon was my strength. Like I didn't know that already and like that wasn't a viable option when I'm fighting people. Which makes about as much sense as playing football and not hitting each other. What COACH does that? She pointed out that I carry a short fuse but that could be a perk as easily as it could be a weakness. So she pretty much took a dump on all of who I am and asked me to work harder in the same breath... Does this lady know who I am? I'm Logan Reese, I don't have weaknesses! Thanks coach, way to boost morale…NOT!

Quinn later told me that if Zoey is the female fighter staked for fighting with all her heart, and being... I am definitely the guy who does that on our team. Now that's the kinda stuff I needed to hear. See her brilliance is obvious, it doesn't need to be pointed out. It speaks for itself.

I decided that's probably the only way that I was gonna get through this, was to not let the worry eat at me. Which meant I was gonna have to put it all completely out of my mind. To just not worry about it till the time came. So I walked in the gym a new man for free period practice and I was unbeatable. I took down nearly everybody that came at me, I even managed to pen the Neanderthal Mo to the mate when her turn came up. Did I mention how freaking good that felt after a day of being her personal punching bag? I had to fight the urge to yell "TIMBER!" when she was going down. No need to piss her off more, I guess.

I beat James easily enough, just beat Zoey on a technicality because she was fighting way too dirty. And coach didn't feel like blowing a damn whistle! (She says we're sexist but you know what, I think she's way more sexist than any of us guys) I beat Michael by tickling him, I even managed to trap Lisa because Michael distracted her… oh, I would not wanna be him later. The only problem with all of this success is that I wasn't alone. Somebody else was kicking just as much tail as I was and that someone just so happened to be my secret girlfriend. Quinn was just as untouchable as I was and I was impressed… though not as surprised as I probably should have been. Though neither were the other girls on our team, so I didn't feel so bad. The coach had been raving about Quinn's brains being her strongest weapon and damn if she wasn't showcasing it.

It was here, the moment of truth, both Quinn and me had defeated all of our co-players. Both of us had even managed to beat Mo. Now it was time to finally face one another and my heart felt like it was gonna tear itself outta my chest with a chainsaw. How in the world was this gonna end, did she even want to do this? Did she want me to fake an injury, I could do that ... I guess. If that was what she wanted me to do.

It just didn't sound very fun.

So taking a chance and never being one to shy away from a challenge… especially when there was a crowd.

If I hadn't been so focused on not thinking about just how many dumb things I could do to ruin this for Quinn and me… I might have looked at a clock and realized, there was no way this could happen now. Just before we grappled, the coach blew the whistles ending practice and shooing us all off in different directions.

Up till this moment, I had no idea what it was gonna be like. Dating someone I had to try and think about how I could beat. A girl that I had to spar with on the mats and I knew I could never outsmart her. My only chance was to out-strengthen her. If I went to gentle on her everyone would get suspicious. If I got too rough, Quinn would get mad and possibly end it all right there or the next moment we're alone.

Those were the only conclusions my mind could think up in the heat of the moment… _**"Oh Come on**_ "… I told myself. _**"It can't be as grim as all that, there has to be some way that this can end better than any of that crap could. This is Quinn we're talking about, those are all normal girl problems and Quinn isn't normal, she's extraordinary. That's part of why you're so into her…**_ " So I just tried to brace myself for anything & not worry so much, since there was no way we were gonna be getting this hurtle over with now. I figured that I'd try to use this time we were given to see if I could gauge what she wanted this to be.

Quinn did not disappoint, as we were still standing in that center ring and people were still scattering to leave. She walked right up to me and knocked me with her creamy skinned, boney, pointed little shoulder and said in a competitive croon, "She just saved _your_ life."

After I choked back an appreciative chuckle that so wanted to come out. I put on my game face and best aggressive growl and snarled, "Yeah? Well we'll get another chance to rumble after lunch. That is… if you show."

The gathered crowd not being shoved on by our coach, added to this experience by "Ooooh"-ing and "Whoa"-ing! As I crossed my arms and quirked my eyebrows at her.

Quinn silenced them all with her voice as clear as the crack of a whip, "Oh I'll be here alright… the real question isn't if either of us won't show. We're both creatures who enjoy a good contest here or there. It's one of the only ways we are actually almost similar, we both like to showcase our strong suits. The real question is can you, Logan Reese; handle my strong suits?"

The people all around us made even more noise, until I took a step closer to Quinn and made a point of looking her right in her glittering eyes. She was thriving on this exchange just as much as I was. I made a point of looking down at her and saying, "Whatever you've got. Tell me where and when so I know when to celebrate winning."

"Next practice, after school, and the only one who will be celebrating is me." She bit back and that was when coach physically dragged Quinn away as her assistant coach pushed me the opposite way (towards the boys locker room). As all of our teammates gushed about how good this faceoff was sounding. Quinn and I gave each other the stare down over our coaches shoulders. Neither of us broke the contact or blinked till we were outta sight, so even that stare down was a draw. The moment I was free of her eyes and I blinked. I stepped away from the older assistant coach guy who'd slide and shoved me backwards the whole way to locker room…

I was slammed with a completely new concept that I hadn't considered till that very moment. It wasn't gonna be the winning, losing, sparing, competing-believably, trash talking or any of actual normal team stuff that was gonna be hard. It was gonna be the Broadway production I personally was gonna have to put on throughout the rest of this team's existence to hide the fact that I was way too turned on by ALL of this fire that I already felt.

GOD she's HOT when she unleashes that beast warrior she keeps locked inside! The same one I've watched her uncap to take down scholastic goals and opponents. I can't remember ever seeing her use it for sport like this before… not ever.

How did I seriously never notice till now. How did she hide this from the world so long, was Mark really that much of a leach on her life? Her personality… Sex appeal? Or has she simply blossomed since he set her free, or since she became mine?

Seriously, is this gonna be the basis of every entry here on out? Am I ever going to find out another fact about this girl that doesn't send me up in absolute all-consuming flames? Does she have any grasp of what she's doing to me? Any idea how much I wanted to say "Oh to hell with all of this secret bull." Then throw her up against the nearest wall and show her just a bit of how crazy this was all making me?

Crap! Why did I go there? Now I'm picturing it! Imagining the heat and the relief that her hands, arms and affection always carry. The way she holds on to me, so carefully yet reliantly. The way her breathing will catch when I do something right, or she'll smile or laugh, the way one of her legs would have maybe hooked my hip if she's truly lost...

Thankfully, that was the moment that Michael and James decided to dump and entire icy cooler full of blue raspberry Blix over my head. I feel like some steam may have come off of me when it hit me. They claim everyone who racks up the best scores get a splash of the stuff.

Michael fanned his face saying, "Not to mention, you stink! I just did this whole locker room a service."

But James totally gave it all away by patting my shoulder and saying, "Besides you looked like you needed it, dude."

"The Blix bath?"

"No, I was thinking more the cold and ice, your face is completely red." He explained.

"No it's not!" I said glancing around for the nearest mirror (which was on my locker door), when I saw my reflection I nearly jumped a foot in the air. I was so freaking red that not even my golden tan wasn't doing much to hide it. What the hell!

I think I even exclaimed out loud, "Why the hell am I so red?"

Which sent James yammering on about it being "something that happened to all men when a pretty girl told him just how badly she planned to rule his ass later today."

"What?" I said incredulously. Did he just call Quinn "pretty?"

"You know, Quinn, she was totally talking about throttling you later. Even when people fight and hate on each other as much as you two do, it's awesome. Zoey is always doing it to me too… though… she is my girlfriend and Quinn's barely your friend because you insult her too much."

I told James to, "Go screw himself and your fortune cookie bull crap." Then I got the hell outta that hell hole. I stalked all the way to class but thank god lunch was after that, and I got to spend most of that alone with Quinn. When I showed up still mumbling under my breath and steaming. Quinn was worried that she'd over stepped in her trash talking display and I had to assure her, that wasn't it.

So of course she was relieved but then asked, "Well, what is bothering you? And making you make that face?"

"What face?" I asked and she impersonated the face she was seeing.

I couldn't help it… I laughed and so did she. How is it that she always makes me feel so much better, so quickly? No one has ever had that power over me, like she does.

"Come on… do you wanna talk about it?" She asked and in that moment it occurred to me exactly what had pissed me off so much about my conversation with James. What was steaming my clams even as we speak.

"It's nothing really… it's just… James really pissed me off, is all."

"How did sweet, soft spoken, laid back; 'Zen-master-of-the-world' James, do that?"

"Well, talking about feelings is lame in a locker room."

"Why?" She asked, pointing out that "Some of the best, most important conversations can be in that setting."

I allowed, "Yeah, if you're _girls,_ maybe…. But two grown guys like us, there's always guys just standing around naked, for too long. If I did that it would be alright, because I actually look good, not all of them do. It always feels like an after school special from the eighties. With bad lighting and not enough budget for convincing extras... that keep their clothes on." I tried to explain, but Quinn could see straight through my attempt to say what had really bothered me.

"Oh come on, that's can't be what disturbed you. What he said is partially true, Men and Woman have been at odds for as long as there has been Men and Women.

"It wasn't the Ice cold Blix bath, it wasn't the fact he compared our combative fires to his and Zoey's puny tea light."

"Then what _was_ it?" She asked soft as whisper, as I trapped her against the same closet wall I had weeks ago at the beginning of this crazy understanding we've reached. Back then we'd just started to tap into this thing between us, I don't think either of us had any idea how big it would get, how vital we were becoming to each other… even then.

I still can't believe I never realized how awesome she truly is. She pulled my arms even tighter around herself and said, "Come on, talk to me."

A breath away from kissing her, I confessed, "It's because he called you ' _pretty_.'"

"Oh," she said looking down from where my face had been getting closer. So I backed up a little, and stopped. She went on to say, "I thought he was being very kind. I mean, I know I'm a total nerd factory that only works on anti-cool-"

"Hey-hey-HEY!" I interrupted, "That isn't what I mean!"

"Oh… than what did you mean?"

So I explained, "I meant that he called you 'pretty.' Just 'pretty!' Like he's any judge of real beauty, he's dating Zoey, he thinks that she is what beautiful looks like. Please! I have seen better looking-"

"Hey! Watch it!" Quinn interrupted in warning, even though her face looked surprised in a good way. "That is one of our best friends that you're talking about. Zoey is gorgeous-"

"So are you." I didn't hesitate.

"Regardless," she said her voice soften in shock, and the fact she was touched. Why haven't I been telling her this everyday, just to get this reaction? "Zoey, Lola, Lisa and me are all pretty in different ways so watch how you go around dumping on them because they're very important to us both."

"Yeah and you don't compare." I did say it and meant it, even though it was whispered on a short distance from kissing her. I felt her hand land on my cheek.

"You know, I seem to remember someone else saying I was 'pretty' when we were sitting on a bench together, just before he put my glasses back on and made me see him (the real him) for the first time. The phrase 'pretty' isn't as insignificant as you may think."

As much I enjoyed our games of trash talking and our promising to inflict bodily harm in that gym today. I have to admit, I liked these games much better. When we're right in each other's faces, whispering just a short distance from kissing and we're just waiting to see who breaks. It's pretty pointless really, I usually lose and grab her first. The best part about these games is the fact that it's pretty impossible to actually lose, you always both win.

"At the time it was okay to say pretty because you weren't my girlfriend yet. You'd only given me a peek at the real you too. Even then… I was biting back the words I really wanted to use."

"Why?"

"Because that day you had been trying to be something you weren't… _not_ you. It didn't feel right using the words I really felt till you were yourself again. When I put back on your glasses, it was like I'd flipped a switch and you were back and… You know how I reacted."

"Yeah…" she grinned in that irresistible way that let's me know, she really liked it and it's just starting to make her blush talking about it. She went on to say, "I don't think I'll forget that reaction anytime soon… But you mentioned words that you were holding back then too, what words?"

So I turned my face into the hand she still had resting on my cheek and kissed the heel of her hand "Beautiful…"

I kissed my way up her wrist then her arm stopping at her elbow to say "one of a kind"

Then I kissed the rest of the way up her arm till I reached the crest of her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Without a doubt the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

I heard her make a noise like she was fighting tears, then she grabbed my head and our lips met. Everything beyond that is a warm tangled blur that I wouldn't trade for all of the world.

Just like our showdown on the mates that afternoon, coach had a very hard time getting everyone to do all of the things that they were supposed to be doing. We stole the show, later on when asked by Jerimiah Trottman, for the PCA news boardcast. Everyone was totally talking about the match-up between Quinn and me. Even though technically Mo beat everyone's stats. We were the faceoff that everyone was talking about. Coach was so thrilled to get some positive PA for the upcoming match (Friday), she didn't even mind that her own kid was getting overlooked and underappreciated…

So not only does soccer-mommy dearest need to come a long way as a coach. She needs to step it up on her parenting skills a level… or twelve. Otherwise she's gonna end up in a home when she's old with no one ever visiting her diapered ass.

Trying to show Mo that not everyone missed her potential, the girls extended and invite for Mo to join us all at dinner. She never showed though… I know it's terrible and selfish… but I was so glad she didn't. If she had, the girls, all of them (yes Quinn too) would have been all trading lip glosses and mascaras or something. Bonding and bashing us guys over freshly painted nails and sushi. Sure all of that sounds great, I guess if you're a female. To me though, if I were a hot chick and I had a heartbreaker like moi... I would much rather curl up with my favorite hunk even if he likes to keep everything hush-hush.

We spent the evening making s'mores over a Bunsen burner and snuggling like we weren't gonna be trying to kill each other in the ring tomorrow.

That was all the day I didn't write about, who has time with all of that happening?

The reason I wrote about it now was because I don't have much to say about today. Really, I don't! The tournament is tomorrow and I think that coach was determined to kill us today herself rather than let anyone else try. Mo's personal crash test dummy for today was Michael, because supposedly he had been overheard this morning insinuating that "Miss Mo needed some midol."

I didn't know what that was, so Lisa had kindly explained…

She may need to find a new boyfriend after this, if Mo lets him live today the tournament will end him tomorrow.

Besides practicing till all of us were so sore we didn't even want to think about tomorrow. The only cool thing that I can think to mention that happened today was a teeny tiny thing that happened on the bleachers during our huddle time. All of us were feeling the pressure, we were all pumped, sweating and wearing our game faces when I noticed, Quinn was wearing the nicest smile. It was excitement and she kept looking at all of the faces around her, and as I was thinking it, Coach broke the spell yelling, "PENSKY! Why in Sam Hill are you smiling so sweetly? Where's your game face?"

"Oh it's here coach!" She said, before explaining, "This is just the first time I've ever gotten to be part of a team like this this. I mean, I played in the first boys vs girls basketball game to ever be played here at PCA, but other than that I haven't participated much in any of the physical teams or groups. I have been dedicating all of my time and energy to science or my inventions. To say I find this comradery refreshing and inspiring is a true surprise."

"Huh?" the coach asked.

Zoey had to dumb it down, "It's been a really long time since she was part of a team like this one and she's loving it."

"Oh." The couch realized pretty dimly while I was thinking **'even I got that one.'**

Then coach got up in Quinn's face, and said; "Than let me see that competitor, that beast, let me see that game face!" and then the two had a game face off. Which was adorable from Quinn's end and terrifying from our coach's! Which made us sport all of our best game faces, before running off to get cleaned up before returning to the rest of our normal classes.

Yep, tonight we were both so sore, so beaten and so dreading tomorrow we agreed that it would be best to take some time and rest separately… that was the plan.

Then I got text just now from my totally smoking hot girlfriend asking me, could I meet her in that one spot, "that one where… you know…"

…And I do know…

Even the genius can't do without for one whole night… Gotta go!

* * *

 _That's all for now readers, Quinn's chapter will be picking up where this one left off, but that's not all. You guys have been so patient and so cool that at same time that I am posting this chapter. I am posting a bonus one right behind it. One that is a bit different from any other I've written so far. I hope that you all will enjoy it and I hope that it is a little better than having waited all of this time for just one chapter update!_

 _Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and yes, I **really** am posting another chapter at the same time that I am posting this one. And NO, I do not intend on any future chapters ever taking this long again. _

_Did you like this one, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know. I love hearing from all of you and your kind words really powered this chapter as well as the others! Thank you again all of you who reviewed, or favorited this story or me as an author. Thank you anyone reading this right now! Thank you RHrGreatness for being my beta, for keeping me inspired, focused and for just being the best little sister ever!_

 _Hopefully you're all able to click over to another chapter right now! God bless and Much Love!_

 _~DarcyBeDippy85_


	10. Ch10 The Chase Conundrum

_Dear Readers,_

 _I hope that at least some of you will enjoy this little bonus florish. It is still chiefly about Logan and Quinn, don't worry but for the first time, this chapter isn't coming from our lead host or hostess. Nope, this chapter (and it could only be this chapter, who knows) will be from a third party perspective that is still focused on our stars but because it's me and I love this entire cast… there may be a twist or two on the horizon… Hope you all delight in this devious little dallop of daydreaming that I've saved for last this post!_

 _To that very speical guest who's been so patient and so sweet to KEEP commenting and motivating me. I hope at least SOME OF THIS is worth the wait... Thank you so much for your unyeilding kindness and this couldn't have gotten done with out you or my sis RhrGreatness! I just got your last comment a few minutes ago and I was like "Nope, we are posting this TO-Night!"_

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

" **The Collective Trials of a Quinnventor and… Logan"**

 _Chapter 10 - The Chase Conundrum and Glitch-Storm Trek_

* * *

 **Covington Preparatory School**

 **London, England**

 **(From the Desktop of a Mr. Chase Matthews)**

'The Desktop of Mr. Chase Matthews'

Usually, this is the time of day that I take a look around the place I am, and consider myself very lucky. I mean I'm in another country, that just so happens to be the birth place of so many great things. The Beatles, the Who, Dr. Who, Sherlock Homes, Harry Potter… all of it came from here. Not to mention the studios not two blocks from our school are some of the biggest sound stages in the world. Used for filming movies, of all sorts, it's where all of the Galaxy Wars Movies were filmed at one point or another.

Both Michael and Logan are totally jealous (even though Logan's reply is usually, "I've seen it before." (Does anyone else hear that _seen_ _it_ doesn't necessarily mean he's been **in** it? And I have… oh yeah, I wonder if he would like a tiny violin to play him a tune?).

Bad idea, he'd probably break it then leave all dramatic.

I have this humongous opportunity that my parents finally allowed me to do… after weeks upon weeks of begging to get over here…

I have tons to be grateful for… I know that. This is the part of the day where I remind myself of just how blessed I really am. So I won't hurt so much inside, so I won't think of all of the stuff I'm missing and… I won't want to scream.

While I am managing to keep the urge to shout at bay…pretty convincingly this day. Today just isn't one of those days where it works so the ache in my heart isn't so bad.

I'm suffering of a strong bout of homesickness… I know it. Not even homesick for my actual home either with my parents and our goldfish Murry the XXII… or is XXIII (Yes they were all Murrys… a long running gag in our house, can anyone keep a goldfish alive for long?)? Nope, the home I miss is my school home at PCA. Where my roommates where my two best guy friends and my female friends were all a short walk away… my best female friend was by far the person I missed most… Though I would never tell Michael that. It might just break his heart.

What's even worse is that not only is Zoey not down the hall from me, but she's currently back at PCA. My whole reason for coming here was because I believed that she wasn't coming back. Then when I get here I find out that as fate would have it… she had already left and returned to her former school. Surrounded in our friends and dating the new guy, James. From what I understand, the guys gave him a really tough break at the beginning. Now not only has he won them over but all of the girls too.

If I'm not very careful, I might start talking aloud to no one again or… so much worse, I'll start to cry. My sickness is that serious right now.

So thank goodness I had already set up time slots to video chat with most of my PCA friends today... Or tonight, to me. That time difference is insane!

I couldn't do this chat in my dorm room, I've already gone through three roommates that way. As if they don't annoy me when they call home and do the same thing. So I booked a study cubical in the very back of the library. It's this teeny room that looks more like a changing room because it has this big curtain for a door. No one else was occupying any of the closets - no, could these be considered cells – study cubbyholes? Anyways no one was in any of the surrounding stalls so I set up and hoped no one would complain if this got loud. Mostly everyone had gone to bed, so what could go wrong?

Oh come on, are you new?

After nearly ten whole minutes of nothing but static. I finally managed to accidentally tap into the Pacific Coast Academy's news feed (though I still have no idea how I was able to really do that) instead of getting in touch with one of my friends, I was treated to news around the school that I'm not attending this semester. Color me overjoyed!

Surprisingly this was helpful though, because according to Jerimiah Trottman, PCA was currently under the siege of some kind of 'glitch storm.' It seemed to be campus wide and it was interfering with student's homework and study sessions as well as Instant Messaging and Video Chat… A bunch of technicians were on the scene and trying to fix the problem. Though he warned it could take days for them fix the problem.

Like a glutton for punishment… I didn't even give up there. I was too desperate to talk to at least one of my friends. So… I kept trying to tap into one of their computers. After five whole minutes of no success. I accidentally tapped into some guys computer. Some blonde headed, blue eyed, Cogate commercial male model type that would have even made Logan feel threatened by his perfect white smile.

On reflex I apologized and said, "Sorry man, I'm trying to access my friends screen names in this storm."

I was about to x off the window, when suddenly the blonde headed guy whose smile was really starting to hurt my eyes said, "Hey! Wait – Aren't you Chase Matthews?"

"Yeah?" Why did I sound like I was asking him?

"Hi, I'm James Garrett, this is Logan's Laptop, I was borrowing it to finish up an essay."

"Oh… Hi, you're they're new roommate." I said while I was thinking, _'Oh, and the lucky son of gun who gets to date Zoey, the woman_ _ **I**_ _love, simply because he didn't go running halfway across the globe after her. Yes, I would find him in a crowd wouldn't I?'_ Before I found myself looking up at my ceiling and wondering for the eighth time today, _'Does God just HATE me or something?'_

"I am," this James went on. Seemingly oblivious to my pain, my questioning my own self-worth or place in this world. He continued, "but I'm amazed that you were able to make it to this computer with this 'glitch storm' thing happening. It should be called glitch apocalypse, I've had to start over four times on a report due to tomorrow." James went on to say.

"Well, I won't keep you-" I began only to be assured.

"Oh no, you're not, I just completed it for sure and backed up the file. I'm all set, it just took way longer than it should have."

"Well, I have been battling this tempest for fifteen minutes and you're the first soul I've seen in all of that time." I found myself sharing, though I still have no idea why. I wiped a hand tiredly over my face. "God, why did this have to happen now?" I asked, no one in particular.

"Why did _what_ have to happen now?" James asked nearly making me jump a foot in the air.

"Oh… you know… this anomaly of annoyance when my homesickness and pathetic levels had all reached new all time lows and I just wanted to talk to my friends for a little bit. See how they're doing… that kind of thing."

"I hear ya, man." James nodded, and he said, "You know everyone was really looking forward to seeing you too… and they still can. Listen this is gonna sound crazy but this can totally work."

"What's gonna work," I heard myself asking.

"It took you forever to access this link, don't x off, let me carry this laptop to each of our friends and then you can still talk to them."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you do that man, that's way too much work-"

"No I insist, you're my roommates best friend, you're _Zoey's_ best friend she's ever _had_ and it's the least I can do for the person who is so important to all of my new friends."

So true to his word, James carried me straight to Michael (who had forgotten our time slot again and had been hanging out…with Lisa…again! I mean, come on! How many times can this guy forget?) Lisa was so cool about it, she and James stepped away together for a moment and gave us a little bit of time to catch up. Michael was wiping his eyes suspiciously when it began and ended. I would include more of our conversation, but it was mostly about Lisa, old inside jokes that date back to when we first met and our old show we used to do together. Yes, there was talk of Zoey, because this is Michael. He really seemed to think that I needed to talk to her before this was all over.

I told him that I heard him, but I still didn't really consider that happening…

I didn't tell Michael that me and Zoey have been writing e-mails back and forth here and there. Because if I did, I would also have to mention that she hasn't written to me again since she started dating James. I get the feeling she's avoiding me and that fact is a big part of what triggered this sudden homesickness. I keep writing her and wishing her well, I would love to see her and talk to her. To see for myself if she really is happy with this James guy. He does seem nice, clean and likeable… from what I've seen. Though… I wasn't about to ask this nice guy personally carrying me to each of my best friends (who are now also his) to kindly leave me alone with his current girlfriend. No guy would do that!

When I was nearly done talking to Michael, the supposed malfunction monster storm cloud of negative productivity ensued and I lost connection for about eight full minutes. In that eight minutes of time. I ended up getting stuck watching Gretchen (yes, who doesn't remember "the Gretch") trying to pop various pimples on various places on her body via web-cam. Whenever she noticed me, she would say, "Chase… Didn't you, like move…Can't talk, I'm doing my webcast." Then she'd x me off and I'd comeback against my will this went on almost the entire eight minutes until Micheal and Lisa finally miraculously reappeared.

When I asked them how they had gotten me back, they both said, "It wasn't us," before deferring my question to James. Who gave me this long technical gibberish I didn't understand. All I got from it was his sentence at the end claiming, "I'm pretty good with computer stuff."

Lisa blew me kisses as I bid them 'bye for now,' wishing me nothing but the best of luck and a speedy return. I made her promise to look out for my best friend and then I was handed off to James again and we were off to the Theater. That was where we found Lola who was in full costume for her Elizabethan Queen role that she's currently rehearsing. She kept practicing dying all throughout the conversation and she kept the both of us in stiches (James and me). She hasn't changed one bit, she's still Queen of our stage aspiring to be a diva on the grand stage (hollywood), and I don't doubt her path leading her there.

All of the male members of the casts were in love with her and Lola didn't notice most of them were alive. Not because she was that cold or unfeeling, it's because Lola is so focused on her craft, on perfecting her performance and making a name for herself, only a few guys gain her notice. Some might say she's boy crazy, but those of us that knew Nicole Bristow when she was attending PCA would see that Lola's dating habits are tame and normal in comparison. That girl was the definition of "boy crazy."

I warned, like I always have. "One day a guy is finally gonna turn that head. A guy so unexpected and so right for her that she's gonna never even remember anyone else's name she dated. When he does come along, he better take care of Lola because she's always been a special friend."

Getting close to the end of my time with her, I lost them again, and this time I was being treated to a wecast where Brooke Margolin was hosting a cooking show. She was trying to bake a simple cake and make it more 'foodie friendly' by adding all of these bizarre ingredients. The combination sounded disgusting, but before any of her creative choices made it into the batter… Del Figgalo kept eating all of her ingredients and saving me having to watch her actually ad any of those stomach turning groupings. She'd yell, he'd apologize, so then she would come up with another concoction off the top of her head… Only to find her new choices were ALSO, just swallowed by her portly partner in pastries. No matter how many times I tried to get rid of their broadcast, it was unclickable. My computer didn't even want to acknowledge this was happening, does anyone watch this? On purpose?

That time I was only gone a minute, but it felt like a year. When I got back, Lola had to say goodbye too, sweetly blowing me kisses too. Why did I leave PCA again, the girls in London don't blow me kisses like my American friends that are girls do! I told Lola "to break a leg," then James and me were on to our next stop.

Logan, who was in the weight room on the other side of campus and on the way to all of these widely different areas throughout campus, James didn't just close the computer and walk around with me like I wasn't there. He kept the laptop flipped open talked to me about all kinds of things going on around campus and always made sure to plug the laptop into an outlet wherever we ended up. So he wouldn't lose me and the battery wouldn't die.

Watching all of this for myself, I was impacted with the same conclusion that all of my friends had already come to. This James character was good people, he may look like a poster boy for Mentos advertisements. Underneath of all of that pretty exterior, he was a standup guy, an even rarer find in such a striking wrapper. Not everyone would go out of their way like this for a person they didn't even know, and make a point to engage them in conversation all throughout. Zoey knew how to pick 'em, even I wanted to root for the guy… He could make her happy. Happier probably than I ever could… but as much as I liked him…

…I still have to believe there's a chance for me… for us. Zoey and Me. I know it's crazy and selfish, but he's loved her for three weeks. I've loved her for three _**years**_!

When we arrived at the weight room, James sat me on the bench in front of Logan as he worked out. It wasn't the first conversation that the two of us had had in that weight room. I doubt it's the last! James spotted for him, as he finished bench-pressing some pretty huge barbells. I'd forgotten how strong my wiry friend truly was. James tossed him his Blix and a towel. While Logan explained to me how he's on the wrestling team again. So was James, Zoey, Michael, Lisa and Quinn.

Supposedly they had all been forced into it. All but Michael who claimed to join because he felt left out. Both James, Logan and I were all too wise to believe this reason. We all knew Michael only joined to keep an eye on his little Lisa, while she was fighting against all of these big smelly guys. Or while she was wrestling other girls (which had to be fun, especially the girl fights). We went through the normal greetings and questions about our families and interests. Then James was seen by the coach and asked to do some odd job… Which gave me a chance to talk privately with my friend.

"I like James, I really do…" I began, only to be cut off by Logan.

He asked skeptically, "Do you?"

"Yeah, I really do, and like you; I didn't **want** to _like_ him. Leave it to Zoey to find someone this freaking likable!"

"I know right?" Logan nodded.

"Even though I like him, against my will... is he gone?" I asked indiscreetly, knowing only bluntness usually meets understanding when dealing with this friend.

Logan affirmed, "Yeah, why?"

"Because there are certain topics I wish to discuss that you have insisted on keeping very private."

"Oh, Those? Are you really gonna ask me _**'how are things?'**_ Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Well… yeah!" I said, before confessing, "I can't help but be curious. I only just found out about this huge secret that you two are keeping. I haven't heard a peep from either of you (about their relationship) for over a week and I was the only person who knew the last I heard. Is that still true."

"Umm… yeah," he said after an obvious, hesitation. Then he said quickly and a bit panicked. "James is coming back."

"Oh right… so on to safer venues…" I was looking around me for the perfect subject change. As if my study-stall's inspirational posters (Say no to crack, only dopes do dope and the kitty hanging from the tree that reads 'hang in there, baby') had hidden messages revealing the perfect topic adjustment... Nothing! That was when I did actually find the perfect thing for us to be talking about.

"Logan, while I've got you on the screen, is this basket from you?" I asked him holding up the basket I'd gotten full of American made candies and music I liked, with two stuffed Giraffes. One was obviously the giraffe Logan had torn in half, but repaired and had a Band-Aid over its stitching's, along with a new blue giraffe with purple spots.

"No, it's from the basketball team! Didn't you read the card?" He asked.

"It didn't have a card," I explained.

"Oh… well the guys and girls all picked out stuff they knew you liked and may not find over there. The only thing from me in there is that giraffe because I kinda mutilated your other one."

"The old one seems fixed and the one Zoey gave me was just a normal giraffe."

"I know, but don't blame me for that thing looking so different. Blame Zoey." Logan said to my intrigue.

"Why?" I asked him and Logan smiled... Not his scary smile that means he's up to no good (which honestly is how most of his smiles makes me feel). Nope, this was his good friend smile, that means I'm not gonna be the butt of one of his jokes, pranks or cruel booby traps.

"Because Zoey fixed the old one, insisted on it all stubborn and sassy. Then I asked her to pick the new giraffe because I felt bad and she came back with that misfit! I wanted her to pick it because she picked your first one out. You named the first one "Maverick" and she named the new hippy one "Margret." They were supposed to have name tags around their necks from us both…"

"they didn't when they arrived," I verified and from the look on my friends face. I knew that whatever company had handled the sending and delivering of my gift basket was about to get a scathing review. I tried to cushion his anger by saying "guess the flight from you to me must have been murder..."

"It had better have been!" Logan seethed as James called to Logan that he was leaving again for some reason.

When he was out of earshot and Logan had shut the door behind James and looked all around for stragglers. He realized we were alone again and came back over the screen telling me, "Okay, you want to know about me and Quinn. Fine. You're still the only one, besides us, who knows, and I would like to keep it that way so, DON'T-SCREW-IT-UP!"

"Okay – Okay, calm down. I was careful and cryptic. What's gonna blow the screen off if this thing is your over the top reactions. So settle down, crazy, because if you want my help, I'm gonna need you to answer a few questions."

"Why should I answer any question you toss at me? What do I look like, a search engine?" He asked me thinking himself so clever.

"No because a search engine would be more helpful, mechanical, less stubborn and doesn't smell, now do you want my help or do you want me telling new guy James all about some of our more embarrassing roommate moments."

"You wouldn't DARE!" He said with all of the moxy of a kindergartner, arms crossed and expression truly taunting me to defy him. "You know that would only start a never ending back and forth."

"Well I certainly don't want to start such a long and grueling cycle," I allowed. "I would start talking."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What I would like, dear friend, is just a few answers to an inconsequential few questions. So I don't feel like I'm an accessory to some crime that's gonna end up breaking one of your hearts, if not both of them."

"If I do, could you stop being such a BABY?"

"I can only promise that I will stop. Was it just a passing fancy that's already fizzled out or are you still sneaking around?"

"I don't see that it's any of your business…" He drawled out, and I was patient.

"But?" I asked as if I hadn't heard him trying to avert the subject.

"But…" He allowed. "She's not just some short lived fling. I really like her… and… I don't know, she makes me feel like a better person."

"Well would you look at that Whoville, it looks like the Grinch's heart has grown three sizes at least." I exclaimed.

"Would you SHUT UP!"

"It wasn't Christmas this time, Who-girls and boys." I went on, "This Grinch was changed by a scientist's love and joy. No this isn't a mere ploy-"

"Chase! Would you quit with the rhyming already!"

"Okay, but what's been going on? Are you two still sneaking around and keeping everything wrapped in riddles? Or, are you actually dating and trying to act like a more traditional couple now."

"Well… Last Friday we became officially boyfriend and girlfriend-"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why is that such a shock?"

"Quinn is really smart and you-"

"Watch it Matthews!" Logan warned.

"I was just gonna say Quinn is so brilliant, she's usually teaching the teachers more than they can teach her. She's so unique; she had to create the word _Quinnventing_ for her _Quinnventions_. You're _Logan_ , and that's fine, but you're sometimes just **so** _Logan_ and that why it's shocking."

"Okay that made sense to no one!" Logan said crossing his arms. "Just what the hell does all of that mean?"

"It means you are insensitive at best, and when you're not at your best you a complete jerk. Quinn's put up with enough this year, do NOT put her through anything else." I practically begged knowing only bluntness will send the message home for him.

 _"_ I know, I know I used to do that Chase… but not anymore okay. That's part of why I keep saying she makes me feel like a better person. I'm different when I get around her. Different in a way that I _like_ … it's not terribly different really, it's just more like the man I wanna be. I can be that with her, ya know?"

I nodded meaningful as I agreed. "All too well buddy. All too well. Isn't it amazing how a girl can do that?"

"It really is…" He trailed off before putting both hands up and saying "Whoa! Wait! Is that why Brooks and you are usually such goody two shoes together. She makes you feel like the guy you wanna be?"

"Yep." I replied, simply trying to keep the subject on Quinn and Logan's story and not mine with my… best friend almost girlfriend…kinda… No, we gotta stick to them and their story.

"And yours was so strong that it carried you a fourth of the way around the globe just trying to talk to her, and make certain that you were still friends. You didn't even know if she could love you yet?"

"Yeah, you got it," I confirmed! So much for making him stick to his own story

"Damn!" Logan swore.

So I struck while the iron was hot, "Do you think it's at all possible that you could _love_ Quinn?"

When he realized what I had just asked him, he jumped about two feet off his chair then he nearly fell out of his seat (because he crash landed so HARD), he asked, "Is it possible that I could, WHAT?"

"Love Quinn, have you ever thought even for a minute that you could love her… even a little?" I inquired and from the look on his face, I could tell that he was considering it...right then and there. LOGAN REESE… One of the slickest, most skilled players in all of PCA sports (and dating) histories was actually reflecting on the notion that he could LOVE somebody.

ROMANTICALLY!

With a straight face of thoughtfulness.

Logan… Yes, the guy is one of my best friends and yes, I love him (and Michael) like my own brother(s). My shallow, annoying roommate, and self-centered brother... but brother none the less. That's me, it's how I am… the only things he loves is himself, money, mirrors, his dad (Chauncy and family), being rich, sports cars (other expensive crap), his friends, and galaxy wars. That's a short list to me, but to Logan… those are the only things that he loves in this world.

The fact that he's even pondering right now, and not saying "NO!" right away…

SO HUGE! I can't even express… I can't even…

When he finally could form words again, he said so hesitating "I-I…I… _"_ before letting out a frustrated sigh. _"_ You know, I-I… I used to be able to talk before this conversation. I must have pumped way too much iron today. Got too hot or something." He said as he wiped the towel over his perspiring forehead. He did look flushed maybe he was right, he had overworked himself… OR… WAY-MORE-EXCITINGLY-MAYBE this tin-man's heart was affirming it's presence in his chest for the very first time... for real. Maybe he was even feeling those first aches and pains of possible lovesickness, even if not real love... or true love.

Come on, Quinn and Logan? As odd as that pairing is? Could they possess something as strong and life affirming as that?

I had no idea.

As if a higher power (call it what you will, God, multiple Gods, the lord, the maker, the force, Jesus) wanted to show me that my thinking was along the right lines… Logan's eyes focus on something behind the area where my face was being shown on that laptop's screen. I heard the door open, and someone speaking off camera... Though I couldn't make out what was being said. All that I could see was Logan's face... and I don't think I have ever seen him wear that expression before. Nope, not in all of our years of being friends.

His face, posture and entire appearance were all clearly altered by the appearance of this person.

I'll never explain it right, but his entire look (especially his eyes)… softened… like butter. A grin quirked up one side of his mouth that quickly became and ear to ear face splitting smile. Like I didn't even know he had that many teeth in his head. I know, some of those choppers I was seeing for the first time. His shoulders slacked a little and he seemed to relax a whole lot more. Just as I realized that I couldn't hear their words because my sound was out...

I, AGAIN, Lost my connection with PCA (this time with Logan and I was almost positive, Quinn too). Before I could panic too much, however…

The screen flashed a few times and suddenly I was staring at Quinn's beautiful face. All squinted up in concentration trying to bring me back. While Logan was convinced I was gone and clearly didn't give a hoot! No, he was WAY too pre-occupied with his current top-secret girlfriend. He was playing with her wavy hair, rubbing on her shoulders, and neck while kissing anything he could reach. Neither of them even noticed that I was here!

Quinn was giggling and complaining that Logan was being way too distracting. Even turning to him and yelling in his face. "Do you _want_ me to bring Chase back?"

"It's okay, if there's anything important he'll tell me. Whatever it is it can wait." Logan had said, still unwavering. Single-mindedly focused on his secret sweetheart and enjoying this time that they were allotted to show their true understanding of one another.

Quinn's laughing and half-hearted fighting him, sounded like she really was trying her best to stay fixated on her task of re-establishing a connection with me. However as both seem oblivious to my return. I remained silent (for a fleeting moment) just because they really weren't one of those sickening couples. They argued and scrapped like an old married couple, then they'd smile at one another. Even a third party observer (like me) could see that they really could love each other.

As if to prove my point, Quinn finally gave in and laid a kiss smack on Logan lips before calling him, "Impossible." She may like him, may even be in love with him, but at least she still knows him. There were no illusions about this man she was secretly seeing. Just before Logan's head could ascend and probably make both of them forget I was even alive (or waiting to be rescued from wi-fi hell)... Oh come on, I couldn't sit idly by and let this opportunity pass me by. I decided to once again join the conversation, but I did clear my throat really loud in warning. It's not my fault neither of them heard me.

I was about to say something original like, "I'm baaa-ack!" But before I could, a soccer-mom looking beast appeared and not only were my friends the composed picture of two people who barely tolerate one another. My pal Logan was dragged out by his ear because supposedly he'd never told this lady that his father was the famous Hollywood producer Malcolm Reese.

I witnessed the whole thing, the way that both of them not only flew apart at the drop of a hat. Both jumping at least a foot in the air and assuming a position that looked very practiced and not even hard. Logan complaining the entire time that he was being dragged on. Even the look that had crossed Quinn's face once her beast and beau were out of her sight. She was first relieved that they hadn't been caught, then took on a wistful sadness at the end. Like she honestly missed the guy, that quickly.

" **You** , my friend," I said, finally gaining her attention (and making her jump and put a hand over her heart). "You've got it bad."

"Chase! You're back!" She exclaimed and I waved back. After that she carried on an upbeat and friendly conversation.

In fact while she had this golden opportunity before her, she thanked me for my contributions to her science fair video intro and shared all of the details of that day, not to mention some of the shenanigans that have been happening with so many friends on the same wrestling team.

Supposedly our little Quinn was pretty tough to beat, regardless of her teeny stature and tiny little wrists… She was quite deadly. Considering she's used her nerve pinch on me at least three times that I wish I could forget (but it could be four, that luau party when I woke up on the ground with no memory of anything and a terrible headache felt too familiar) I didn't find the idea of Quinn being so fatal, all that crazy. I know she's crafty and more than capable... She did say that it had shocked quite a few of their classmates though.

I had to ask, "Have you spared with Logan?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Who won?" I asked.

"Who do you think won?" She asked with a smile that had me cheering.

"Please tell me he cried, please _**PLEASE**_ tell me you had him crying or at least tapping out voluntarily."

"Oh come on" she said with an eye roll. "This is Logan we're talking about! Can you see him really doing any of that?" She asked me.

"I can and I want it to be real!" I told her honestly.

"We've both won, here and there." The Quinnventor shrugged. "We've versed each other at least once a day, all week. Though I think that if Logan had the choice we'd face off all day."

"Are you telling me that you guys LIKE versing one another?" I had to ask, not even trying to hide my surprise.

"I'm afraid we both like it a little too much, to be perfectly honest with you." She said trying very hard not to blush.

"Oh my god, Quinn! Aren't either of you afraid of getting too into it and giving yourselves away?" I asked, while her face steadily got pinker.

"All… the… time." She stressed, before adding. "It looms over everything we do, but you know…it's just too fun and… I'm sick Chase! I'm a sick person."

"Well I knew that when you were all, _'he's not_ _ **so**_ _bad,'_ the last time we talked like this." She sighed really loud and her head slammed down onto her hands that was resting against the keyboard of the laptop. As her hair was a tangled mess at the bottom of the screen, I heard her ask, "What happened to me Chase? When have I ever been this illogical? About anything?"

"Never," I answered her after a moment's contemplation. "But since when have human emotions ever been logical when they needed to be."

The wavy heap of hair scoffed, "Humans… such breakable useless bugs who think their beasts."

I went for it, I asked her. "Quinn, do you think you could… _love_ Logan?"

The wavy jumble of braids and tassels parted to reveal one lens sporting eye, that had widened to it's full capability. Her face must have been right at the laptops mic, because it was loud and distorted as she asked in a rush, "LOVE? Wh-Wha-WHAT makes you ask THAT?"

"Well Gee, I don't know, Quinn. I've witnessed you two making out twice, you seem to love spending time together. He seems like your most illogical choice yet he's great at making you have fun and relax, which you NEED. While you make him see reason, have a consciences and be a better person which HE really NEEDS! Have either of you ever considered that you could be falling in love with each other? It's okay if you haven't. I'd never considered it, then I met Zoey and I was naming our future shared pets and children in the margins of all of my notebooks that first day to now… but… you know, it's different for everybody."

"Well," Quinn said slowly seeming to consider it, I could tell she'd had trouble coming back from wherever her mind went. Then suddenly, she cleared her throat and said, "I have no idea… maybe… maybe not… All I do know is that, I do like him… I really like him and I have liked getting to see this other side of him."

"Whoa wait, are you telling me he's got something else in there? He isn't completely shallow and ALWAYS out for number one."

"Yes I did, and you knew it before I said anything."

"I did, forget I said anything." I said as I waved it off, then I said, "Just whatever you do, don't let this cat out of the bag until you're good and ready. While I know that our friends will eventually come around to the idea (if you two are serious), the rest of our peers will probably be brutal. Logan has an entourage-like fan club and people can be so cruel out of ignorance. Don't subject yourselves to that kind of ridicule unless you're ready to face it, whatever it may be."

The genius nodded back at me, "Sound advice, I appreciate it. We have been doing a pretty good job at keeping up our disagreements and insulting each other."

"That's good!" I encouraged. "Keep it up as long as you can."

"Yeah I know, it's pretty hard to believe right now." She said nudging her head in the direction Logan had just exited. Then she asked, "Did you happen to catch some of that before you said anything?"

"Well, yeah, but like only a peek of it." I shrugged.

Quinn blew a piece of hair out of her face and said, "sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be, it's still weird but it's growing on me." I tried to comfort her.

"It's still strange for us too, but it's getting strangely more natural the more we're alone together." Quinn explained and I had praise her.

"Whatever you're doing, you must be doing something right because I have never seen Logan act like this about anyone before."

"Really?"

"You've been his friend for years too, have you ever seen him this protective of anyone?" I asked her.

"Well of course I haven't," She shrugged, before feeling the need to point out. "We were barely friends before. But you, Chase, you lived with him for years. You were his close friend. Did you really never see him act this way before."

"No, that's not even the thing that has me so impressed. In all of our years of close alliance, Quinn… I have never ever EVER seen Logan this… this happy." I congratulated her. "You've really made him so happy and he's really trying to see if he make this happen. This relationship, that he's started with you."

"I know," she said from behind the cover of her hand. "How cute is this guy?"

"He's almost unrecognizable like in the best way, and I've gotta admit!" I didn't hesistate to point out. "I'd love to see more of him like this; with you. Tell me, if or when this bubble of secrecy has burst, do you think he's gonna be as uptight as your former boyfriend or do you think he's gonna be eating you up with PDA? The reason I ask is I've seen you guys behaving so differently for people and when you're alone. I'm curious to hear your views on the subject."

"You know something," she began as she cleaned her glasses on the hem of her shirt. "If you'd asked me before all of this, I would have guessed Logan to be about as romantic as a wet mop or a dry sponge-"

"But now?" I asked…

"Now I believe the only thing holding him back from public borderline embarrassing displays of affection, is our confidentiality."

"Me too," I agreed, before hinting "That might be another good reason to keep this hidden as long as you can. He's gonna eat you up with all of the stuff he's keeping inside now, when he finally is free to show his feelings… It may be a good thing that I'm in England. I still might feel it over here when that levee breaks!"

Quinn laughed, really laughed and I had to observe, "I don't recall ever seeing you this happy either Quinn. It suits you, you've never been more beautiful, and I've always thought you were pretty."

"Ive never felt this cheery or fortunate, it's all him too

Chase. It's great at the same time as terrifying, because I don't want it to end."

"Tell me about it," I said knowing all too well how that kind of sensation can make and break you. "We'll you've got me rotting for you both to make this work! I know it's not much but I really hope it works out and if either of you do need to talk. I'm always here, okay?"

"Yes, you are. You're such a great guy Chase, ALL of us miss you so much."

"I miss you guys too, but I will be home soon and I'm not leaving again till we graduate… At least not during the school year."

"I'll hold you to that!" Quinn said just as James reappeared and I did manage to make Quinn promise to take care of herself as well as that stray pup she'd mentioned finding (the "pup" meaning "Logan").

Then I thought that was it!

I thought that I was finished, that James was going to simply wave bye bye and then I was gonna be heading to bed. I wasn't going to classes this morning. I had already done all of my work, turned in all of my papers and I had no tests or anything important. So I was gonna sleep and hopefully dream of happier times to come. When I'm not so sick with nostalgia, and wanting to go home. When all of my friends aren't so far away, particularly the one that I didn't talk to today… When hopefully things aren't so awkward between us anymore, because I've finally gotten to tell her exactly why it doesn't need to be.

I thought that was gonna be the end of this crazy, all-nighter trek through PCA and all of my friends mapped out throughout it. However… Once again, this James guy shocked me with his consideration and faith. I began my own goodbye saying, "Well… James, I don't know quite how to say thank you, the words seem too small given all that you did and went through-"

"Think nothing of it, I hope that we really can be friends when you do transfer back. You are transferring back aren't you?"

"As soon as I can." I didn't hesitate to assure.

"Good, great, I hope that you get to come back soon."

"Me too man, me too." I agreed.

"I know that you're bound to be tired, and that it is the middle of the night where you are but could you hang on for just another moment before you go?" He asked me as he was clearly turning and walking into a door. That looked like he was walking out of the gym but heading somewhere close. After all that he had done for me today, how could I refuse him? So, as he asked, I hung on for a moment more and unlike all of the other times that he'd been walking around and talking with me. This time he said, "Okay, hang on please." Then all I could see was the darkening of his screen almost flipped closed except for his finger propping it open. The same way that Logan carries me everywhere whenever he's in charge the laptop that I'm on.

I didn't hear anything at all, until the next thing I know the screen is being flipped open to one of the outdoor basketball courts. Which hadn't changed a bit, but I wasn't looking at the court. I was obviously sitting on one of the benches on the side of court and there was plenty of flowers and sunshine. Just the way I remember it… but I wasn't looking at any of that either. The thing that had absolute command of my attention at the moment was the girl sitting in front of the screen. Yelling, "CHASE!" And waving, "Oh my god!"

"ZOEY!" I couldn't help it, I was yelling back!

She looked up above the screen, and I could hear James saying, "Right, so I'll give you guys some time to catch up."

"What in the world, Chase? Were you and James talking? I thought PCA was still under some freak Wi-Fi calamity?"

"Oh, it is." I began, "That's how I ended up on this laptop and your boyfriend was nice enough to walk me around to all of the gang."

"Everybody?" She asked.

"Yeah, Michael, Lisa, Lola, Quinn and Logan. James was entertaining me all in between. He's good people, that boyfriend of yours."

"Yeah, he is." Zoey smiled shyly and couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Look at that smile, you're just glowing, Zoe." I observed, which somehow puffed my chest up and made my sickness ease. Even though my heart ached that it wasn't me making her smile like that.

"I am?" She asked.

"It's so good to see you." I told her.

"It's great seeing you, I've missed you so much!" She gushed back and her smile somehow managed to spread.

"You have?"

"Of course I have, silly!" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand and roll of her eyes. "You're my best friend, as happy as I seem right now I would be a whole lot happier if you were at least on same continent." She sassed me.

"So this smile, the one that you're wearing right now… that's because I am here? In screen-form?"

"Are you my best friend, even though theirs an ocean and the greater part of a continent in our way?"

"Without a doubt," I said, and meant it.

"Then yes, this smile is because of you." She said making her smile completely ridiculous looking.

I admitted, "Okay, I'm scared now." Which made her bust out laughing and I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

Then she said, "It's all my fault you're there."

"It's nobody's fault, for some reason I am meant to be here right now and you're meant to be there. Maybe James is it. He does seem like… a real good guy." I said and the words hurt like being punched, even though I really believed them.

"He is," Zoey agreed and brushed her hair back behind her ear and looking down. "James has been great… really great…"

My spidey sense tingled and I asked, "Than why do I sense a 'but' coming on?"

Zoey smirked and complained, "You always can practically read my mind."

"Not true, if I could read your mind I wouldn't need to ask you if the 'but' was coming. I would know the 'but' was coming and its reason." I pointed out.

"True." She admitted and then began again saying, "James has been a great friend and boyfriend, I am glad I met him…"

"But?" I asked.

"But," she confirmed, "I still miss my best friend so much. And that's why I haven't been able to call, write or video chat before today. I missed you too much, and I thought it would hurt too much to look at you, ya know what I mean?"

"All too well, I just knew I wasn't gonna get to talk to you today." I confessed, adding, "But I am really glad that I am."

"Me too, it doesn't hurt like I thought it would."

"Well good, I've missed you too… though I am relieved."

"Relieved?" She asked.

"Yes," I heard myself confessing. "I was afraid that you weren't talking to me because you felt guilty."

" _Guilty_ , no, why would I feel awkward about anything right now?" Zoey said, with a nervous giggle at the end. Anyone else reading this KNOW that she's fibbing? Because it was even more obvious if you're me and looking at her.

I didn't say anything I just looked at her for another two full seconds and she was confessing, "ALRIGHT! I felt guilty as all heck, and that was a part of why I wasn't communicating so much. But-"

"Zoey, you don't need to feel guilty, it's like I've told anyone whose asked me before. The ONLY thing that matters at the end of the day is your overall happiness. Now are you content with your current place in the world?"

"I would be a whole lot more _content_ if you were here." She said completely honestly and I replied just as honestly.

"Me too, Zoe… me too, but does he make you happy."

"He does…" she said reluctantly before she said even more halfheartedly, "And he doesn't."

"Say what now?" I asked.

"As great as he is and as wonderful as being his girlfriend has been… I don't know there's this… something… I can't put my finger on that…feels-I don't know how to describe it. Not about him… at all, I guess it's me… and it's kinda…I sound crazy right now, don't I?"

"No, not at all. Would you say it feels... off?" I asked.

"I don't know… James is really nice, he treats me nicer than a princess and I like spending time with him. I shouldn't feel like something's…"

"What?" I asked when she seemed to trail off.

She shook her head, "I have no idea… but hey! Why are we talking about all of this when we need to be talking about you finding Abbey Road?"

I took her bait and we spent the rest of our time talking about all of the places we'd been and things we'd both seen or done in London. She made me write down a small ton of things I still needed to do before I left and I was expected to take pictures at each one as I crossed it off of the list. It was a pact that I intended to keep. When it was time to say goodbye. James reappeared and jumped back into frame to wish me nothing but luck and that I return soon.

Zoey's eyes misted for a sniffle just as she was waving to me and then she was gone…I was left looking at a blank screen…intrigued by where Zoey's thoughts had been going earlier. Don't think that I've forgotten, because I haven't… it was sounding like even though she was dating James, and he was everything a boyfriend could be… Miss Brooks did not sound as happy as she appeared. It could be a temporary thing, it could be nothing or… it could be something else. It could mean that my cause may not be as hopeless as I once believed it to be.

This whole crazy night had left me feeling not so far away, not so disheartened and strangely hopeful as I finally got to bed. As I was finally able to crawl into my bed and close my eyes, I knew I would be dreaming of all of the adventures still awaiting me right here in merry old England… and I hoped since I was going to sleep in, that there would be time to dream of all of the adventures still awaiting my return to Pacific Coast Academy too. Maybe even some of our senior year that will follow!

* * *

 _That's all for now! Thanks again for your unrelenting patience and overwhelming kindness throughout this whole thing! Now it's up to you readers, did you like it, love, hate, tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you and you keep me going! RhrGreatness, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of you gentle nudging and violently shoving me to finish. Also for all of your relentlessly suggesting we watch Zoey 101 for the chief reason of keeping me inspired (twist our arms a little). I couldn't have done it without you or all of you wonderful reviewers writing in. But even if you're just reading these words, god bless you for reading this far. I hope that the experience has been a fun little trip back to one of the best shows of all nick history! (HIGH praise, from nick kid grown into a millennial adult) Till next time!_

 _ **~DarcyBeDippy85**_


	11. Ch11 Smokey's Sexy Concessions

Dear Readers,

Hello again my loyal readers, 2016 has come and gone! Hello 2017! Can you believe this is chapter 11 of this tale? Man, that's pretty good for something that started out as a possible one shot birthday present, huh? Especially when I started drafting chapter one a year ago this month! But it would still be nothing more than that one chapter if it weren't for the best little sis in the world and all of you! So pat yourselves on the back and let's get this party started!

I keep forgetting to do this but **Standard Disclaimers do apply** , I don't own any of these characters places or products. I am only borrowing all of this stuff for my own plots and high-jinxes... most will be returned unharmed but let's face it… Chase is gonna come back bleeding no matter what we do! It's just a fact. It's part of his Chase-ness and part of why we find him so endearing! (NEVER-change-PLEASE-Chase! Transfer back to PCA posthaste!)

Special thank you to ALL of you who favorited this story or me as an authoress. Also Thank you so much to all of you who are now following this story or me as and authoress! That's HIGH praise, and all of you who wrote in and reviewed! **RHrGreatness** (for both of your reviews, can you believe we've been doing this for nearly a year?) **amicaricia10** (I loved your enthused review, it made me so happy, but NO! This isn't over. There is still plenty of story to go! I really hope that you will be reading along, dear!), **Guest** (God bless you and think you so much for your kind words. I hope that you're still reading and enjoying), **Rose-Aki** (You reviewed all ten chapters, getting caught up and all of your words were so kind. I love that you appreciate the Logan-maturity-and-growth thing happening too. It's literally one of the things I'm most proud of. I hope you're still reading and working on your own masterpieces to share as well! {If you haven't read her works, I HIGHLY Recommend them wink wink!}), **IAmVictorius1614** (Love your name, first off! TOO COOL! Yes, I am updating! Here you go! Hope you're still reading and enjoying!) and last but not least **IGottaFindYou** (Glad you do like this! And Quinn and Logan! Hope you're still reading along and hope you have a great day!)

All of you keep me going! I can't thank you enough!

Getting back to the normal order of things, this chapter will be from Quinn's perspective! So excited! Even though I loved writing for Chase, it really is nice to get back to these guys and the way we've been doing this up to this point. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

" **The Collective Trials of a Quinnventor and… Logan"**

 _Chapter 11 – Smokey's Sexy Concessions_

 _(And yes that spelling is correct… It will make sense later I promise)_

* * *

Today is the day of the tournament and I have to say, I was excited to see what happened. A little nervous, but mostly excited. Since this was happening on a Friday, we still had to go to class, we still had tons of work to do. Honestly I had a bit of trouble staying focused…

I know that I've given the few athletes I knew (yes Logan, but not just him) a hard time about maintaining their focus on schoolwork in times like these. But I really was struggling personally today. Which all of my friends enjoyed a little too much.

No one enjoyed my short attention spans more than my boyfriend. Leave it to Logan to be the kind of person who relishes in these rare recesses of my rigorous scholastic regime. This occasion would be one of the very first times that I have been anticipating the part I would be participating in an athletic event. I mean yes, I did participate in the very first basketball game held at PCA that was a girls verses boys game. But that was within my first week as a student here. Sometime has certainly passed since then and I've grown so much. Usually the only place that I competed as a rule was academically speaking or rarely for leisure. While all of this was new, if not rare for me; it was all simply another day for my athletic and sporty stud.

When he entered the gymnasium, I didn't miss the cheers, cat calls or swooning that followed. Zoey leaned towards me and said exactly what I was thinking, "Oh come on! Those girls sound like Beatle-mania, and it's Logan! Don't they know that we'll never fit his head through the doorway again? Even if we open up both doors?"

"You would think they knew better." I agreed, while I mentally added that it was a good thing that I had to save the charge in my zap watch for self-preservation in my upcoming matches. Otherwise I would have been trying to get eyes on these temptresses that were mooning over my man and trying to take aim.

Am I not allow to be jealous when no one knows about us?

Would it really change anything if they did know?

Judging by the looks of their barely there tube tops and too low hip-huggers, I'm HIGHLY doubting it would matter to them if he were married!

That was when Lola's head popped between Zoey's and mine, from her spot on the bleachers behind us (our sole friend not competing, so coach had stuck her with the camcorder). "Ah, don't pay any attention to those girls. They're just some of those North Ridge skanks!"

"North Ridge?" I asked as I noticed Zoey's face had suddenly turned to one of understanding.

"Oh yeah," Zoey began; "Apparently the whole female populace of that school is just like them."

Lola added, "Yeah, you keep hoping you just met the few worst bunches of people from there. Then as more show up you quickly realize, nope! They're all completely nasty."

"How do you know about them, Lola? I'm usually competing against them in sports." Zoey asked while Lola seemed to be mentally somewhere unpleasant.

"Uh, when I did the drama traveling troop at my old school. One of the places we performed in was North Ridge High, its way worse when you're on their home turf. It's like the walls crawl in slime and… desperation or something. Everyone's acts exactly like that too."

A shiver worked it's way up my spine, even as I fought it. "Well I'm usually only completing in brain-wars and academic decathlons. I've never encountered these North Ridge people-"

Lola said, "Not a shock."

While Zoey said at the same time, "I'm so surprised." And laughed.

Then James was announced and came in smiling adorably, eyes only for his girlfriend. While these North Ridge wretches made even louder cheers, inappropriately. He kissed Zoey to the choir of there hissing and 'boo's. So Lola sassed them loudly, "HEY! LOVE-IS-A-BEAUTIFUL-THING-YOU-BUNCH-OF-BATTLEAXES! NOW-BE-DECENT-OR-THIS-Slingblade-STARTS-TO-SWING!" She'd indicated while pointing at herself.

The homeliest of all the wretches seated together sassed back, "HEY! Who died and made you Queen of this hellhole?" Which was accompanied by the 'ooh's and 'oh snap's of the smooshed too close populace of the home-team bench side.

Lola didn't hesitate to say, "The Drama club, and prom committee did; but I didn't need any of them with my Latino heritage to back me up."

Zoey Boasted, "That's right, don't make her go loca on you!"

Then Zoey landed one of her pointed elbows right to my spline, trying to get me to add my two cents. So I said, "Oh yeah… this girl does not mind getting ghetto to help out a friend."

Michael felt the need to defuse the situation too, so he took a different route.

Comedy.

"You better watch how you be talking all that smack Miss Lola. You'll find yourself sporting spandex and seated on this bench right with us if coach hears you."

Yes, he was kidding… but that is how all of us ended up on this team. Against our will. Coach Payne had made all of us join the team and defend our school's deteriorating title in this barbaric activity. Trading in my thinking cap, as I am for a competition of the physical kind… I do find myself wishing that it were for a gentler sport. A more beautiful sport like figure skating or gymnastics… Not that I'm good enough to compete in such things, I just never saw myself as a wrestler… even though I did excel in martial arts as a child. I learned to defend myself, along with respecting myself from physical threats. I've been bullied since kindergarten, these beautiful arts taught me discipline, agility, balance and respect that I use everyday. So it does have a lot to do with who I am, I guess I just forgot.

Never in my wildest imaginings did I ever think that I would be sitting on this bench anticipating the appearance of our rivals. Then again I never thought that I would ever be the kind of person that Logan would want to date… secret or not. That's the funny thing that I have discovered about life, it never seems to stop surprising me.

He's so cute at this moment, trying to pretend he wasn't offended by the fact that the volume for James' reception was louder than his… That is a vain boy I'm dating… Yet all I have to do is cross my legs to gain his attention and subtlety fan myself and mouth the words "so hot." To watch all of that resentment fall away, the Hollywood bright of his smile to come back into full play; only this smile is way more genuine than that the smile you see him wearing on the paparazzi pages.

Having that sort of appeal to anyone is quite a heady brew. Having that sort of effect over him in particular… I don't know why it's such a thrill, but it is. That happiness can't seem to please any specific part of me either, it just makes all of me so happy that I feel like I may combust at any given moment. I hope that I don't… People wouldn't even know the cause… not that they would really need one with me.

As the two last players for our team were introduced… (Mo and Sockberger because they're our best fighters). I felt pretty good about this whole thing. I wouldn't say I was confident exactly, it wasn't anything like fearless, it was just… happiness…

Then all of that bliss was instantly sucked out of me by the appearance of our competition as they began to filter into the gymnasium. Some of the beef cakes strutting in were so hulky that they had trouble fitting through the door… Some even had the accompaniment of distant thunder accompanying their every footstep. Thunder that was actually the floor screaming under the weight and overzealous girth of the gargantuan guys and girls attempting to take a few floor boards with them evidentially. Did they seriously expect us to fight these guys? Did they really think that there would be any real contest?

To say that I was intimidated would have been an understatement. Before I lost all credibility and standing with these opponents that I could feasibly face in this triathlon. I felt a nudge against my back and something growled at me from my boyfriend.

When I somehow communicated that I hadn't caught what he'd said he bent over and growled tersely, "Would you PLEASE show some spine. Don't let them scare you, that's all they want."

"What if I can't?" I asked, and I literally heard him roll his eyes even though I know that's completely illogical to hear a silent action.

"Then at least cross your arms and give them your unchanging game face." He advised, so I tried that an maintained it until the last of our adversaries were seated and the referees and coaches were all talking in the center of the gym. Jerimiah Trottman's voice came over the speaker and announced that the competition would commence in the next ten to fifteen minutes. So Zoey, Lisa, Lola and me ran to the nearest bathroom… to try to salvage our deteriorating nerves.

Once inside Lola perched herself on the flat excess counter that was supposed to be a place where ladies's belongings could rest while she washed her hands. She was fine, it was the rest of us who were a complete shambles. Even Zoey's ever cool exterior was having a hard time not showing real anxiety. Instead of even attempting to make this better for her friends; Lola said simply, "You guys are so dead."

Lisa asked, "Really Lola, do you really think that's what we need to hear right now? That we don't know that?"

"Hey," Lola said in a yielding tone, "I'm just trying to be supportive. Though I've known all along that if any of you guys actually fought at all it was gonna get ugly."

"How is that being supportive or helpful?" Zoey asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Lola said, and I had to admit she had a point. Lisa and Zoey too thanked her. "I know that you guys are scared. I want to help, really I do… I know you're all doing this against your will… you're all likely to get hurt or… yeah see? I'm trying to put lipstick on a pig here, you've got me in a box. There's only so much I can say or do-"

Lola's speech was cut off by one of the stalls behind us, toilet flushed just barely before the door flew open. We'd all jumped at the loud and unsuspected noise, when that door flew open we were all so paranoid that we were all hugging each other and yelling. Till we realized that we were looking at Mo. So tall, strong and imposing. She towered over us all as she stepped into the sink area.

She shook her head at us, and said to us in her rough and tough tenor, "I take it that you ladies have just gotten your first real taste of intimidation or nervousness."

"Uh Huh." Zoey and I said together.

While Lisa said, "You might say that."

And Lola sold us out, "They're petrified."

Mo smirked and said, "I gotta say, that I honestly didn't think any of you would take this long for this to happen. You're all a lot tougher than anyone gives you credit for."

We all kindly mumbled a thanks of some kind before she continued.

"It's not gonna be that bad," Mo assured, "You've all got skill and strengths that you can play up to. You've just gotta get a little better about not letting them see you feel pressured. It's usually coach's best lesson and she usually gets more time to teach it. I've done it for so long that I'm not even worried anymore. But yesterday, when I wanted to get Sockberger's attention. I was beyond intimidated, I was horrified." She confessed. "I just knew that there was no way that I could ever turn that head. No matter how much I wanted to-"

We tried to point out that she'd definitely gotten his attention as well as several other boys. She shushed us and continued, "Then all of you helped me out. You didn't even make me over to where I wasn't me anymore. You showed me how to still be me and apply this same method to dating. Confidence, playing it cool, not seeming overly anxious or coming off desperate. It's the same with any opponent you face on that mat today. You've gotta show them you're not scared, even if you are."

"Yeah!" Lola chimed in, "Like I did with those North Ridge skanks!"

"Exactly." Mo smirked, "You didn't back down."

"I usually am way better at not showing my fear." Zoey said looking at the floor. Yes, she usually was.

Then I remembered exactly what must have her worried and I said, "Yeah, but the last time that you fought in a tournament like this, your body was slammed down by the biggest dirtiest fighter in our whole charter. The only thing that broke your fall, was your own head. There's no way that that kind of experience isn't gonna have repercussions."

"As terrible and even as stupid as you may have felt doing that. It was newspaper clippings of that fight that brought my mom as well as me here to PCA. We considered it brave, and meeting you, getting to know you as I have… I see now that that bravery was only a chip off of the iceberg. You are truly an inspiration. And your story reached us after our ideals for a team coached by a woman, with one of the top fighters also female had been turned down by countless institutions. If not laughed out the door, you gave us hope."

Zoey smirked almost shyly and said, "I had no idea."

"If you let coach know that I spilled this secret, I will deck ya." Mo said as her facade of a brute had to slip back into place. She gained a chuckle from all of us, even Zoey who promised that it would never leave this room.

So for the next two minutes, Mo gave us some great tips for scaring the bejesus out of someone. After this little pep talk and session, we reemerged from that ladies room a bunch of killing machines. Lola didn't get to hit the mats with this new found bravery or stupidity (however you choose to view it, I personally feel it was genius, so it had to be nuts). So our friend could be heard the whole tournament as one of the best trash talkers in the stands. Coach is gonna enjoy that background noise in her documentations of the fights.

If only there was a trophy for that… best trash-talker… A golden mouth wide open with a trash can poking out…

The very first rep to step up and represent our school was Lil Lisa. Her first opponent was one of the imbeciles who'd really hassled her most when they were first lumbering into the arena. As newly worked up Lisa sauntered confidently to her designated little electrical taped 'x' on the mat. She didn't show even a blink of doubt.

This time when the oaf started to bark and chomp at her like some deranged Doberman on steroids. He wasn't expecting newly charged and raring to go Little Lisa. Who growled better, more blood thirsty, more menacing; She even bit the air harder and higher. The clanking of her teeth was audible and clear that her gratuitous gremlin that she was matched up against lost all of his girth. In fact he let out a shriek so keen and shrill, everyone covered their ears and the glass backboards of the basketball hoops looming overhead shattered and raining sand like shards all over our mats.

The cleaning crews cleaned it up and we were still able to have our event… but we stood around for nearly two full hours to declare the mats completely glass free and unlikely to impale us. We had to watch the mats be swept, vacuumed countless times in that time.

Believe me we were all ready to kill something after waiting that long.

If we'd known that it would have taken that long… I would have-um, I would have totally spent all of that spare time on my new prototype. Mmm-hmm yeah, that's where I could have used all of that spare time and effort. I mean, it's not like I have a boyfriend anymore or anything. Someone who could have snuck off with me and made out in some nearby closet or concealed location… no…

Listen to me, this is the sole place that I can be completely honest, and I'm still attempting to keep things under wraps. Let's begin again, glass everywhere, dangerously; a bunch of beefy security guards were walking around in tiny aprons which looked more like bibs and all of them had brushes with these little itsy bitsy dust pans. Teenagers are sneaking off left and right. Michael and Lisa disappeared first quickly followed by Zoey and James. Which left me sitting way down the bench from Logan.

He sent me a glance that melted all of my insides to hot goo and I liked it! I just tried not to let that show, how much I'd liked it. Then Lola came running at me before any of that could go any further. Complaining that she had no idea how to work Coach Payne's camcorder. She said, "I'm calling my bestie card! If I have to be such a good friend to you and Zoey. Sitting here watch all of these big men think they know how to clean. Thekn I have to have a camera I can freaking work!"

So the first forty five minutes of this lackluster intermission was moderating a stalemate between my coach and best friend. Lola was finally handed a more up-to-date recorder (turns out coach had originally wanted her to use an ancient looking projector with reel on it's back end and everything). Coach then spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Lola how the old school equipment worked and I listened in fascination too. Not how it filmed so much as how it worked was what I found captivating. Lola does love old movies and would like to star in movies in the future after all. How cool would it be too see herself in a scene recorded on real film?

I was listening to their conversation with interest until "someone" (Logan) sat down beside me and loudly cleared their throat. Before either of us could say anything Lola was plopping down on the seat next to me sending me a completely un-sorry look before asking, "What are the both of you so down about."

"I'm not down." I shrugged indifferently.

"Well you don't look happy, that's for sure. I'm not even getting started on how that one looks." She said pointing at my baby.

"WHAT?" He demanded in his famous 'I don't give a care' tone. Easily interchangeable with his, 'Beat-it' tone, 'I hate you' retort or his classic 'leave me alone-I'm a brat, who didn't get his way' manner. Only a person whose spent way too much time interpreting him (like me) can tell the difference.

How does he tuck all of that meaning into a one syllable phrase? I may never know.

Lola was not impressed, she shot back without hesitation, "You don't HAVE to sit here you know? There's a whole big gymnasium out there. Filled with your adoring fans, for you to stun with your opinion of yourself and too strong cologne."

"Yeah and I choose here and I'm already sorry." He shot back, but didn't leave.

Even though Lola's next line was literally, "Well _leave_ then, nothing's keeping you here. And YOU, back to you Quinn! You're acting so strange! Like you didn't expect to be sitting here with me all of this time. Like you had somewhere else to be or something."

Boy, sometimes… Lola can be so close to the mark it scares me. Then there's Logan's reaction to her uncanny ability to shave it so close too. Which was to laugh into a towel and try very hard to make it sound like a cough. The buzzers chose that moment to sound and signify that all fighters needed to pay attention… The first few matches were reinterduced and it was sounding like the fights were back on…than the first guy to step out on the mats shoe sole was impaled by a shard of glass the size of a pock knife. Luckily for him it had not gone through to the bottom of his foot, but if he'd continued to step down and hadn't noticed something strange…it could have been far worse.

So the cleaning crews were asked to come back and go over everything a second time. Logan and I sat back down and Lola had never moved. Once we were all sitting again. Lola blinked, but didn't miss a beat… "Seriously Quinn, what is up?"

As Logan was still cough-laughing into his towel she asked him barely contained disgust, "Are you-like gonna cough up a hairball or something?"

"No- ((cough-cough))-I'm fine, sorry." He assured and I even pat him on the back, and Lola kinda did too. Though it looked like it plagued her to touch him.

When the focus was off of Logan again, Lola shot me a glare that told me that she was still waiting for some answers. So I said, "I don't know what you're talking about Lola."

"Oh yes you do and I don't know why you're acting so weird. I just want to understand-" Lola said, before I could even begin to explain, Lola was already saying. "What could it be, I know that your favorite teacher has been helping you all week with your patens and proto-stuff. It can't be that, and if it is science stuff making you this weird, I'm gonna slap you, because you have been WAY too focused on that and only that, too much lately! God, what is it, you seem to act like you really have somewhere else you'd rather be…"

"Good," Logan interjected, "Then it's not just me, wishing I was anywhere else." He said out loud but his _eyes_ told **me** a whole different full length story. One that included a darkened patch between the plant-life outside, a shady spot under the bleachers and tons of… affection.

My neck started to perspire and feel hot, while an artic chill shot down my back. Lola once again told Logan to beat it. Then she went right back to, "What else could it be?"

"Ya know," I said kinda hoarsely…to Logan's notice… curse him. Cleared my throat and tried again. "You know, I _could_ _**have**_ **had** somewhere else to be… you don't know."

"It's too soon for you to be dating, or so you've told everyone." Lola said, as if this fact somehow affected her… and in a bad way. Most girls would say, 'more guys for me.' Wouldn't they? Then I was brought out of my ravine by my friend saying, "If you had a boyfriend tucked away somewhere, maybe I'd feel you had more of a case. You'd have to be sneaking around with him though, and I'd know if you were doing something like that."

"You would?" I asked

Lola was quick to say that, "Of course I would."

That was when I decided to see if I could make a certain 'friend' of mine just a little uncomfortable. I asked her, "What if I did?"

I went on to say, "What if I was interested in a seriously smoking specimen, a stud by all of our standards who'd sauntered up to me. Asking if I would like to converse over a corndog. What if, let's call him 'Smokey,' was waiting for me over by that concession stand and because I was helping you, Lola, I pretty much stood him up?"

Since Lola was using the zoom to look at some of the hotter fighters across the gym. Her focus wasn't on me, so I got the privilege of watching Logan process this information. The entire time I was talking… from his initial confusion on to where totally looking over at that food stand to see if this fictional 'Smokey' could be spotted. Then he went back to sitting, shifting uncomfortable in his seat, not sure where I was going with this.

Lola however stopped playing with her camera and turned to look at me, "Okay you're gonna have to clarify… a few things. First of all when you say smoking do you mean with sexiness or actual smoke?"

To which I answered, "Eww! NO! Do you honestly think I would date anyone who really smokes, knowing what I do about its effects on a human's central nervous system, and the humans around them?"

"Look at that, there's Quinn." Logan said… no one else knows the significance of this simple statement or why my face was suddenly pink… but you do, don't you?

Lola pressed on unfazed, "Okay good!"

As she returned to her boy-watching through the camera's lens. She rationalized, "But there's no way that actually happened. Number one, I would have seen it if it had happened. Two, you're not an impressive liar, I'd see right through you. Lastly, the **only** people you've been hanging around with lately are all taken or Logan. The last time I checked, Logan was limiting his dating to _everyone_ , no brains required. Just all of the classless skank-bots the factory can turn out and none of them combined have enough sense to tie their shoes. That's why they're all in heels or slip on flats."

I tried not to laugh, I did! But I wasn't laughing for the reason that Lola thought I was. Logan shook his head and smirked at me when he saw how cheered up I must have been. He took a deep breath through his nose (like his anger management teacher had encouraged) then he said calmly, "It just kills you, doesn't it? That all of the girls I date really do smoke you in sexiness… and they're real."

He just HAD to say that and watch me have an internal struggle to keep the color from my face. A scrimmage I lost quick and brutally. If I was pink before, I surpassed red and shot straight to purple now… if not pokey-dot or plaid. Again, Lola wasn't looking at him, I was. There was so much in that word 'sexiness,' even just the way he let the word roll off his tongue…it was like he was kissing me, with his words. I could have killed him… but somehow I knew that even that wouldn't wipe that all knowing smirk off of his face.

Thank god all of this was lost on poor Lola, she probably could not have appreciated it, even if she were privy. She just laughed and said, not bothering to look at us. "Yeah right! Like I'm intimidated by those Bambis and Barbies that you deem date-worthy."

"Well, at least the girls that I date aren't mean and don't judge everything I say or do." He came back with.

Lola did turn her head to shoot over shoulder, "Right, because those are all things that you do and if you dated a girl like that. It wouldn't be fun, you'd clash. It would be like carrying around a mirror rather than a girl… but wait, look who I'm talking to. If you were dating a mirror than you would truly have met your perfect match… Remind me again why you're here and not wooing you next vict-I mean date into a stupor?"

Logan asked, "Is it alright with you if I wish Pensky luck in the contest today? Or do you object to that too?"

Lola instantly said, "Yes, I object because I know you won't mean it. Like you haven't all week."

"I didn't mean it all week because I knew eventually she'd be facing me in the ring!" he defended, "It was all of the practice sparing, leading up to this tournarment. What do you want me to do, wish her luck in handing me my own ass. No Thank you!...But this time, we're all a part of the same team, so I do mean it."

"I still object." Lola tried to divert him but he reached around her, undeterred.

Said to her, "Good thing you don't own her."

Then he extended his hand to me and shook mine heatedly as he said genuinely, "Let's get 'em today, okay Pensky? Kick some ass!"

"Yeaaah," I said sounding pretty unsure even to my ears. I squared my shoulders and tilted my head up confidently to assure "We've got this."

Little did I realize this change in my posture also puffed my chest out too. So you KNOW where my secret boyfriend's eyes traveled and stuck. Lola didn't notice much, but she noticed this and said out the corner of her mouth, "those aren't her eyes, Logan."

"I know," he said… still shaking my hand, still smiling… and staring.

Until Lola said loudly "HEY! Eyes up perv."

He bit back, "Would you quit hassling me!"

"Will you just go! Stop talking about it, go!" Lola yelled.

"Fine, I'm going… but don't you and the tampon squad get all in tizzy thinking we're dating over this, like last time." He demanded and I was still trying not to smile or laugh. As he walked away.

Lola called after him, "We only thought that because you two were found alone hugging and not trying to strangle one another. We're not that dumb anymore."

He yelled back, "Promises, Promises."

That was it for the verbal interactions that me and Logan had with each other before we were asked to lay all of our focus on survival. Which turned out to be a tedious thing when everyone is so confident in their capacity to kill you. I won't bore you with all of the gory details, because that would take forever. I will say that when I was taken out of competing, portion of this story, it was just shy of the finale. ONLY because a bigger guy cheated and nearly crushed my ankle under his stomping big foot. He was penalized then thrown from the game too… while I ranked sixth best fighter in my team. Lisa and James tied for tenth place, Zoey fifth, Michael fourteenth because of another cheater, and Logan was in the finale because he ranked third best.

He could have ranked higher for all we know… but his huge behemoth adversary in Logan's first round of the final… body slammed my baby using all of his nearly three hundred pound anatomy to do so. He not only slammed Logan's entire person, he knocked him out. He was the only member of our team that didn't pop right back up afterward. Though who could after that, this kid should not have been able to compete after that. But the ref insisted that the hit was cleanly within regulation. I don't know what book they were reading, but they must have not seen it and tried to cover up that fact. Believe me, if Sockberger and Mo hadn't both had shots at annihilating this nincompoop, I would be in my lab doing stick figure doodles on my drawing boards like Wile E. Coyote. All plotting the demise of this devil in a dolt's skin.

Logan was rushed to the infirmary on a stretcher. Since his head and back were slammed along with the rest of his body, he was even strapped to a neck brace and back board. All devices I've learned about in personal experiences. If Zoey had not caught me and held onto me with help from the others. I would have given it all away right there on those mats. Michael and Lola had to be held back too, luckily. If they hadn't grabbed me, I would have given it all away when I punched out that maggot who mutilated my… my guy!

Then I would have ran to Logan and I would have taken his hand. I would have cried over him, I would have kissed him, I would have tried everything I could to wake him up… and I would've embarrassed us both. Thank GOD Zoey caught me, she saved me from all of that drama.

We all stood there in this gathered heap, my teammates that had been fighting along side us started to all drop to their knees and Lola asked what was happening.

Michael explained, "They're praying that he's okay. Even professionals do that for fallen athletes that get knocked out cold that way.

After that I noticed some athletes paying their respects and getting down on one knee that same way. Bowing their heads and praying for my baby. Michael began to do the same thing and all of us instantly followed. James asked kindly for Michael to say his prayer out loud…

I don't want to forget how he said it. Or how Zoey and Lola both requested "Don't you make us cry."

When we were all holding hands, bowing our heads and closing our eyes. He said,

" _Dear Lord, please… Please, God… help our friend Logan. We know we come to the most unlikely group you could ever create. Of all shapes and sizes, all differing faiths and backgrounds, differing races, ideals and ambitions, but we come to you as friends first. The kind of kinship that isn't found everywhere and has made us all a little better as people. Thank you for bringing us together, thank you for all of your blessings and lessons that you've let us share together. We thank you for all of it, but today one of our friends needs your help and he can't ask for himself… even though usually he would. Please Lord, our friend Logan was just knocked out by a bigger guy. We don't know how bad he is yet, or if it's bad at all. What we can say is that nothing would be the same, lord. Without that guy lying out there on that mat. None of us would be the same, if something were to happen to him. We ask that you watch over him, keep him safe and please let it not be as bad as we all feel right. We ask together, outta love, In Jesus name, Peace and Amen._ "

It was meant to be our prayer, it was meant to be just ours, that was how Michael had worded it like he did. The coolest thing happened instead, something we never could have suspected. Jeremiah Trottman broadcasted our prayer on the air, so it was heard on the radios and television broadcasts all throughout campus. People ran up to us for the rest of the day to let us know they'd been praying with us.

There was not a dry eye among us, or our teammates afterward. Possibly not a dry eye on campus… it was just perfect…

Though I had to personally add to all of my own prayers, _'that I might love this person…romantically as well as a friend.'_

After that, all of us found it very hard to stay focused on the still happening tournament. As Sockberger was having his go with the dunderhead who demolished my sweetie. I was so distracted with my worries that I wasn't paying attention to anyone sitting down beside me. Until I heard someone tell me, "Don't worry Quinn, he will pay for what he did to your friend."

It was Mo, who also winked at me, and then she was gone to reassure the others.

True to her word, when Sockberger tag teamed her. Mo did just that, she won competition for our school… and crumpled that creeden that tried to crush my cutie! She even added a little more gold to our PCA display cases. Not too shabby for a school that almost lost it's wrestling charter. Coach, Mo and Sockberger were all whisked off by the actual press, along with the PCA broadcasting news crew. While our crew, our group was required elsewhere.

It was a HUGE hassle getting into the infirmary to see my baby. We used to visit each other all the time when we were sick. The new head nurse who runs the front desk hasn't let one student visit another since they were appointed. The only way I managed was under the proxy of a med student. My lab coat is perfectly white like a doctor's coat and I had some clothes that resembled scrubs. I thought I was home free until I ran directly into Dean Rivers the moment I got through the doors.

I thought I was in trouble, I thought I'll never get to him now. As luck would have it, Dean Rivers had no idea that our new head nurse was being so highhanded to students who wanted to see their sick friends. So he told me to go on back he would be sending the rest of our friends back shortly… that is, as long as none of us was too loud.

I couldn't wait to see him, to see if he was awake or if he was sleeping. To hear how he was feeling or tell him all about the rest of the fights he missed. I raced to the designated room and noticed all of the beds were empty, thought there was a curtain concealing one bed. I called out, "Logan, are you decent?"

I never received any reply, so I through back the curtain. Though no amount of preparation could have prepared me for the sight before me. There was my baby, tied to machines, bruised and battered looking but not as bad as I'd been anticipating. He was already beginning to regain some of his natural pigment to his skin and appeared to be breathing in and out still sound asleep. What I wasn't expecting was Stacey Dillsen to be draped across my sweetie's lap and hugging his toned shoulders like they belonged to her. Her lips had even been smacked against his the moment I opened the curtain.

She greeted me brightly, "Oh hey there soul sister! How'd the contest conclude?"

I tried to remain cool and unaffected, but I could feel my eye twitching and I could feel hands forming fists. Before I could say anything, my friends were all rushing in behind me. The majority of them froze beside me. Michael and Lola were trying to coax Stacey off of Logan without waking him, or worse, hurting him. None of them could seem to accomplish extracting Stacey from our friend because of the way she was clutching him.

So begrudgingly remained seated on my boyfriend's lap, straddling him after she'd had to fight off my two determined friends. All of us hope that she would not be able to remain for long.

I recall that it was Lisa who voiced this warning, "If I were you, I would move. The second Logan wakes up… he's not gonna hesitate throwing you in the floor."

Stacey ignored all of our warnings and persistently perched atop my man for another fifteen agonizing minutes. Luckily all of my friends were annoyed by this fact, so I wasn't completely out of character acting a bit outraged too. We kept up small talk and tried to be as quiet as we could, so Logan could rest. Stacey not only talked to us as if she was yelling across a stadium. She also had a couple of loud conversations on her phone in that time. Things that she should have left to handle… it's a thing called common courtesy. A concept that seems to be in short supply, everywhere today!

Stacey isn't all bad. She can be a great friend, sometimes… I had to keep reminding myself that she could be… That there would be plenty of times in the future where she won't be straddling my stud, boiling my blood and making me want to kill her. No, there was no need for that. For once I was really looking forward to when Logan saw just who was seated on his lap and hanging onto his shoulders.

It finally happened when I had finally gotten a chance to sit in the ONE chair that was in the entire area (we'd all been taking turns). The moment I sat down, and touched Logan's hand (like all of my friends had done, yes, even the guys), the MOMENT my skin came into contact with his… His eyes slowly blinked open, once they focused they flew wide and suddenly he was standing and Stacey was on the floor. Thank goodness, I had only let my hand pat his, and then I'd let go. Otherwise I might have been in the floor too.

He was very disoriented, at first kept asking, "Where am I, how did I get here." When those questions were all answered to his satisfactory. He wanted to know all about the ending of the competition and "Did we win?" We told him that Mo had won it for us, while James, Michael, and Lola all put on a complete reenactment of how Sockberger and Mo worked together to take down that jerk who had hurt him. They're theatrics and good news all made Logan smile, until his next question became, "Why did you all let Stacey sit on me?"

We all tried to explain that she was on top of him long before any of us got here. Which set Stacey off on this whole elaborate story of how she'd faked an injury using a ketchup packet. All because she knew the new head nurse didn't allow visitors and she HAD to see Logan.

Little did she know that the Dean and nurse where both coming to see Logan and heard her whole story. So needless to say Stacey has been banned from ever visiting ANYONE in the infirmary again unless she is really in need of their services.

Then the Dean and nurses were pretty much kicking everyone out saying, that "Logan needs his rest and it was time for him to get a shot."

"A shot?" Logan demand as if the idea was insane, then the next part became a shaky, "W-w-what do I need a shot for."

A nice female nurse that was way too pretty explained, "Well you see mister Logan, when you were first brought in we gave you a once over and found these in your skin."

She held out a petri-dish that contained a pretty good amount of sand-like glass. She explained that apparently none of it had drawn blood but he was overdue for the shot anyway, it was all for safety sake.

All of our friends were bailing left and right and Logan was very nervous. So it was easy for no one to notice I stayed and held one of his hands as he was given the shot. I whispered to him, when we were alone again, "I never pegged you to have belonephobia."

"Huh?" He asked.

"I can't believe that you're afraid of needles."

"I'm not _afraid_ of them… I just **hate** them. They always hurt so much, whenever I see one I get all sweaty, shaky and my stomach hurts or gets all queasy."

"Yep, I'm afraid that's all part of the phobia, it's a mental thing. You seemed fine when we were quarantined that time." I said, and Logan explained.

"Yeah, I was fine in front of you girls because Michael distracted me the whole time and Chase was holding on to my shoulders."

So I took his hand and asked him if that helped.

He said back tensely… "I don't know."

As the nurse swabbed the area she was about to stick with some alcohol on a cotton ball, Logan nearly jumped right outta the bed. The only thing holding him still was me. I ended up sitting on the bed behind him and clutching his shoulders to keep him in place. I told him, "If you'd taken off like that when she was sticking you. You could have really hurt yourself."

"I have actually done that, and I just can't help it." He said as she stuck him and his face scrunched up. It only took a second and she was done. I told him, "You did it, it's over."

You should have seen the breath of relief and exhaustion that left him. While shockingly the Dean had chosen the moment she pulled the needle out of Logan's arm to come in. I guess the sight of it was enough to make him faint right on his face... I didn't even see him come in all I saw was him face planting loudly on the ground. Looks like Logan isn't the only one with needle phobia.

The nurse called for help and a team of them dragged out Dean Rivers who was only out for a second. I was in the group that was helping him up and outta the room. I was about to keep on helping him outta of the room entirely, but the nurses said they had it and thanked me. So I went back to Logan, to say bye I guess; I had been here a while and the visit was probably over… But Logan had other ideas. He caught hold of my hand and started tugging on me like he wanted a hug. So I hugged him, but that wasn't all he wanted. Before I even knew what he was doing, I was pulled up into the bed with him and seated on his lap. When I tried to climb back down he spun me and sat me down going the opposite direction of the way he'd been found with Stacey.

I hissed in a whisper, sizzling with sass, "Logan what in the world are you doing? Did that bump on the head knock something loose."

"I don't know," He whispered back all oozing charisma and charm. Smiling in that way that made my insides all fluttery. "What do you think is going on?"

"I think that you're trying to get fresh with me in a nearly public place and anyone could just walk in anytime they want. I don't think that's wise." I whispered back in protest, while he didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Really, you don't think it's wise for a guy who was denied the chance to make out with you during that endless break earlier? That was Lola's fault, I know; it still would have been a WHOLE lot better if I could have even spent a moment of that time pinning you to a wall of one of the nearby hiding spots."

"Yeah," I had to agree and let his face snuggle mine. Then I tried to wiggle free again and said, "But hey, no, no! We can't – Someone could-"

"-Quinn, we need this, both of us. I fought a whopping total of twelve different fighters today, all before that twelfth guy literally smashed me, full length. Huge Donkey Kong reject-looking ass bag, I was manhandled by a bunch of rough guy nurses who threw me around more like construction workers. I got… I don't know… assaulted by Stacey, stuck with a needle and now my girlfriend is too shy of getting caught to give me just a little … reassuring."

"Well, this is a hospital-like place, people in and out all the time. So it's rational to show a little reluctance…" Her eyes went from his eyes to his lips as she hesitated, "Not to mention, baby… I don't think that Stacey's bubble gum pink liquid lip stick is a very appealing color for you."

"Oh god… Was she kissing me again?" He asked as he began to wipe at his face, almost self-consciously. I forget how important appearances are to this guy, which makes me wonder what in the hell is he doing with me.

"Yes…" I laughed before I caught the end of that statement. "Again? Does this happen often?"

"Only every waking moment she gets a chance… why was that a little bit of jealousy I saw cross your face?"

"No, not exactly. It could be jealousy if I didn't KNOW Stacey's harmless."

"I'm glad YOU know that, I don't think I could ever safely say that." He said as I used a moist toilette I found in a packet nearby. As I dabbed away the makeup, I tried to be mindful and gentle, because his face was sporting some newly made bruises and contusions that had to be sore.

I was so focused on my task of getting his face makeup free that I didn't realize how much I was messing with his mouth. Or how thin the wipe I was using, not till he was kissing the back of my hand with his newly cleaned mouth. "Thanks for getting that off and thanks for not being one of those chicks."

"One of what chicks, and can we please find a more eloeqant term?"

"I mean, thanks for not being one of those girls who wear so much makeup, that I don't wanna touch you, because I don't want to end up wearing it too. Lots of girls do that."

"You mean lots of the girls that you date did that-"

"Dat **ed** , past tense." He stressed, "I told you that I wanted to date you and only you, I meant that."

"I know you did…" I said leaning my head against his shoulder. "I just still can't believe it."

"Why is so hard to believe?" He asked, leaning back to look at me. Before I could answer a nurse stepped into the room and we flew apart. So that I was sitting on the mattress, though the moment that the nurse was gone again, he pulled me right back up onto his lap. Simply because it was all he wanted and honestly… all that I needed too.

For a minute we just held onto one another, then I started to see what happened earlier happening in my head all over again and I heard myself saying. "I was so afraid, sitting there, and there was nothing that I could do."

"I wasn't afraid of that, I was fine until that fat ass cheated. No, not scared at all. Do you know what did scare me?"

"That needle?"

"No."

"Stacey-"

"Come on, Quinn. No."

"I don't know, when those referees rode in on Segways?"

"Yeah, NO! Not even a little!" He said like he was insulted at the idea that these were the things I thought could scare him. He put one of his hands on the side of my face and asked, "Do you remember that guy in your… second round. The one who just liked to jump right at you?"

"Yes, who could forget an opponent like him?" I said, and yes, I realize that I hadn't mentioned any such person in this retelling. I am now, and it was only because it seemed insignificant because I still beat him with no problem. It was just something that stumped me all of that first point he earned on me but that was all he got.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, that guy had me nearly racing out there, and taking him out."

"How did you even notice a thing about that match? You had your own enemy that you were grappling with at the time?"

"Oh, don't I know it! Yet all I kept seeing was that lunatic jumping at you and crowd gather around you guys so tight that I could only see sometimes. My heart was in my throat the whole time and I know the guy I was fighting got the blunt end of that."

"Poor guy," I did just manage to get out before Logan's head came down and my attempt to divert his attentions from doing what he wanted most, was unsuccessful. His lips finally connected with mine and after the day we'd had… the relief found in such affections was overwhelming, chill-inducing, toe-curling and all-consuming. Needless to say, everything went a little blurry for a while after that. So yes, against my logical reasoning, I made out with my boyfriend for a few moments when we were alone.

As far as I know there was no one who saw us, the curtains surrounding us were closed the whole time and remained so… but in all honesty, even if Albert Einstein himself had time-traveled from his own era to walk into that hospital room. Just to tell me I'm brilliant, I can't say that I would have gotten any of that, I don't know if I would have noticed.

When we ran out of breath and 'needed a breather,' I tried to climb down and sit beside him on the mattress again. Neither of us took up much room there was plenty of space for the both of to sit comfortably. However Logan would not hear of it.

I said, "Logan you're already hurt enough. I want to make you feel better, not worse."

"Well, it makes me feel better to have you as close as I can. In fact, I think the way you're sitting now is still playing it a little too safe. If you ask me."

"Good grief, what do you want me straddling you and crawling all over you?"

"Is that a trick question?" He asked while I almost hit him on his shoulder. Then I caught sight of the bruising and battered looking flesh peeking out of his (ever) sleeveless shirt. I didn't have the heart to follow it through.

So I ended up just scolding him, "Behave now."

"I am behaving, I don't know one guy in all of California who wouldn't want to be that close to his… extremely sexy girlfriend."

I looked around behind me and asked him, "Who the hell are you looking at? Is there a picture of like a supermodel or some star behind me?"

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, "No, I'm looking at you, ya goof!"

"Goof?"

"Yeah, the only sign behind you is an old 'got milk' poster of Kenan and Kel… I was not talking to them."

"There is?" I asked as I turned and looked, and there they were.

All while Logan complained, "Yeah, like he drank anything BESIDES Orange soda that whole run! Remember the x-ray episode? Anyways, I said this whole sexy thing and you killed it. I really like dating you, spending time with you and being your boyfriend. But Quinn, you have got to stop being so damn hard on yourself."

"I do?" I asked and he said a little too loudly, "YES!"

A nurse came to check and see if he was okay, and the same nurse told me that I needed to leave in the next minute or two. He did need his rest. So I was thinking that I would just say, sweet dreams and that would be all. I did not expect this…

"Quinn, I've always liked you and I've always thought you were… pretty. Now that I've gotten to know you better, 'pretty' doesn't do you justice. You're truly incredible. Listen, your family loves you, your friends love you, you kick ass at science and… you have a boyfriend who thinks you're somehow a little more fascinating every day. If you had just a little more confidence, believe me nothing could make you hotter than just a little more faith in yourself."

I know I turned three shades red and promised I would work on it…

Then for the next three days (Logan's whole stay in the infirmary), every time I looked at my phone. Logan had texted me another confidence booster or outright flirt. I really thought that would end when he got out of the hospital-like setting. It didn't, now that we're in this new habit, we can't seem to quit flirting this way. Even when we're in the same room as our friends and all of them have taken notice of the interchanging hues coloring my face.

When Logan got to return to his normal class schedule, a whole bunch of us sat together at lunch to celebrate. The only thing that we ALL had on our trays, was PCA pickles. Which are some of the best pickles that I've ever had. I was explaining how nearly anything can be pickled when Lola had the notion to try and pickle a French fry…

Yes it was not her brightest idea, but Logan said to Lola, "Your Lame."

Which made her snap at him, "You're dumb!"

Before I could stop them, before I could even think ANYTHING… I heard myself snapping at Lola, "Leave Him Alone!"

I felt like those words rang at the end, almost echoed. What made this all so much worse was that the entire table went silent and stared at me while my secret beau was trying to single to me to play it cool.

Zoey asked me, "Why are YOU defending Logan?"

Lola added to the horror by adding, "Yeah?"

My brilliant response was, "I'm n-not… stupid Logan." And I started to naturally dig into my lunch. Slowly all of my friends followed my lead. I began to wonder what in the heck had come over me, then I notice Logan move. When my eyes met his, I was given the brightest, sexiest smile I've seen from him all week and I knew exactly why I had defended him without even thinking.

This guy… He wasn't just turning out to be one of my best friends, or one of the greatest guys I've ever known… he was also turning out to be the best boyfriend that I'd ever had. I'd never met anyone that would go to such lengths just to make those around them feel loved or special. I really lov-

Wait a minute… was I about to think that I-

Then Michael came running and screaming something so manically that none of us could understand him. When we all gathered around the spot he'd crash landed into he said breathlessly, "VINCE… BLAKE… IS BACK!"

* * *

 _That's all for now, and YES, the next chapter will be featuring the epic return of Vince Blake. I have already started drafting the next chapter and so far… it's a bit different from all of my other chapters. Because it will be my first swing shifting chapter, where the perspective is switching all throughout the entire chapter. So keep an eye out for that update, I will be posting it as soon as I can!_

 _But how did we like this chapter? Did we like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know? I love hearing from you all and you guys keep me going! Thank you again all of you who reviewed, all of you who are reviewing right now and anyone reading these words right now! Thank you for being a part of it and I hope that it made your day a little better. No matter what is happening around you, because that's what writing these tales does for to my day! Much Love to you all, God bless and till next time!_

 _~DarcyBeDippy85_


End file.
